Anywhere
by Alialka
Summary: So what does one do when a person you thought was dead walks into your home and life? And what happens when the Planet itself makes it two? One's life is turned upside down, that's what! Zack/Tifa, probably will have some Cloud/Aerith in it . post FF:AC.
1. where some receive a Gift

**Author's note:** This story is my attempt to get back at a style I used to write for a long perios of time - a little bit ironic, more of attempted humor than things that get too serious. Story take places somewhere after the events of Advent Children - long enough to get Cloud back into talking more than one word for an hour. The relationship between him and Tifa is a special one - much more than normal friendship could be, yet with no romantic feelings. In other words, this story is a shamless excuse for me to write a full blown Zack and Tifa get-together.

That said, enjoy the story!

* * *

The flowers moved gently when she stepped over them, her boots making soft noises on the soft soil. The hem of her pink dress brushing gently against their long stems, as she moved around slowly, without unneeded haste, tending to a rising bud or a withering plant. She hummed a soft song while she worked, nimble fingers smoothing curled leaves and petting soft petals, her whole figure wrapped in a aura of peace and harmony with everything that was around her. The sight of her, as she worked in the vast flower field, was indeed an angelic one..

"Hey hey!"

The calm spell was broken by a jubilant voice and loud footsteps were heard, delicate flowers getting crushed beneath heavy combat boots.

"I told you, NOT to step on the flowers" the girl pouted heavily as she straightened her back "Could you do it just for ONCE, please?" her hands rested on her hips as green eyes flashed with slight irritation. One brown boot tapped slightly on the ground, as if the emphasize her current ruling emotions. Just in case the slightly knitted brows didn't do that on their own.

The man she was addressing took a look around, and raised one brow in a quizzical manner, his lips stretching into an easy , slightly sheepish smile. The girl sighed at the sight, and shook her head slightly, chestnut braid dancing behind her back. There was no way she would make him remember that one, only one rule… no matter how many times she would ask, beg, threaten or remind him to be careful on the field and respect her flowers. She sighed again and brushed her hands off.

"You will never learn, will you Zack?"

The tall man in front of her stretched his arms up, and gave a hearty laugh. It was loud and heartfelt, as everything he did.

"Sorry honey, it's just the way I am!" he pulled at one soft brown lock, causing Aerith to smack his hand away "Ouch! Hey I am just being friendly and all!"

"Don't you honey me, Zack Fair!"

"Alright, alright…" he rubbed at the back of his palm, a small pout forming on his lips "So what are you up to today?"

She raised one brow and shook her head again with silent amusement. Did he really need to ask…?

"The Flower Girl is sooooo not in the mood today" Zack grinned and sat on the ground, picking on the nearby flower.

"I'm tending to them. As I have been doing since I came here. And as I will probably do for Holy knows how long…" she pouted "So you could make my afterlife easier and STOP ruining them"

There was a soft giggle ringing through the air, making both of them look around in utter surprise. For the last few years there was only the two of them, the gentle Cetra and the joyful, SOLDIER spending their time in the presence of each other. Zack stood up, brushing his pants off, the remains of soil staining his purple trousers, his blue eyes slightly narrowing. Aerith looked around , the braid swinging left to right, a look of absolute shock written all over her face.

"Who is it?" she called out, trying to figure out why the giggle sounded so familiar.

"You children… " the voice was soft and had a strangely soothing effect, despite its source still being unknown "You arrived here much before your time…."

"Alright, this isn't funny anymore! " Zack rested his hands on his hips, his chin pushed slightly forwards.

"Far too young to live eternally in the Stream… this is our gift to you"

Before they could even say one more word, the flowers suddenly started withering away, their curled up leaves all yellow and rusty, petals falling onto the now dry soil. The white light of the horizon seemed to be getting closer. And before Zack could even try to understand what was happening, he felt as if his mouth was filled with awful tasting liquid, and he began to choke. Fighting for any air in his lungs, he saw Aerith's knees buckle and the girl gracefully fell onto the already dried up flowers. He felt the bile coming up to his throat and after that, all he saw was black.

***

Tifa smacked the hand that tried to grab one of the half made sandwiches.

"I said, I'll MAKE you some" she suppressed a grin when she heard a low mumble as the hand withdrew from under her elbow "Honestly Cloud… you think that I'd let you go out there for one knows how long without any food at all…?"

"I wouldn't be all that surprised…" he mumbled some more under his nose, then sat at the table, waiting for his food to be handled to him.

"Was that you saying thank you for my efforts to keep you well fed?" she turned to give him a small smile.

Cloud gave her a half smile, enjoying her laugh as she finished his packed lunch. He liked those moments in the morning, where she would make his food before he left for his daily deliveries. The kids were still asleep upstairs, and the sun barely rising, it's faint rays tinting the glass of the windows. It made waking up at the crack of dawn so much bearable.

"You got much to do today?"

"No" he shook his head and frowned as the longest of his blond spikes suddenly danced before his eyes "I have to go to Wutai though. And Gongaga…" he frowned slightly, still being not too comfortable with going to the little village. "I'll be back late probably, so don't stay up. You can catch some sleep after this crazy week" another small smile as she handed him a neatly packed up lunch. Nothing like a taste of home on the other side of Gaia.

"Ha, I wish" she rolled her cinnamon eyes slightly "End of the week Cloud. There's going to be a crowd today. " she leaned onto the window frame, a dishrag still clutched in her hands "Elymra's coming over today, taking the kids. She misses Marlene terribly, and since she and Denzel go in a bundle..."

"So you have a day off?" he stood up, taking a look outside. Despite the sun rising, it sure had to be cold. If the frosty flowers that bloomed over night on the windows were anything to go by.

"I'm making the inventory today. At least I can do it today, with the kids out for the whole day, and the bar doesn't open till round five."

"Inventory?" Cloud gathered his delivery list, pushed it into the back pocket of his trousers and mentally prepared himself for work.

"Well yeah, had to come to this sooner or later" she laughed slightly, stretching her arms above her head "You could get me some Wutaian rum, you know…if it sells good, Yuffie can send me more on short notice"

"Unless she drinks the town's supplies first" the blond mumbled under his nose, as he pulled on his gloves. Only then he threw another hesitant look towards the window again.

"What is it?"

"Thinking…" he ignored the amusement clearly painted on her face and elaborated "Wutai and Gongaga are fairly warm right now, but I think I might freeze my ass off on Fenrir on the way back" he scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner, enjoying the chuckle she gave as she made her way pass him.

Right behind the kitchen there was a small wardrobe, partly used also as a house-supplies storage of some sort, in which all their winter clothes were stored. Tifa wrinkled her nose slightly at the faint scent of wool, and located a warm, thick sweater for her friend to take. Pulling it from one of the shelves, squeezed in right between her own woolen turtleneck and Denzel's trousers. She ought to look through those clothes today. The temperatures in Edge were getting lower and lower each day and those clothes were sure to come in handy soon. She threw Cloud the piece of clothing, noticing the tattered elbows and making a mental note to look the city for some warm sweaters. That one was too worn out to fulfill his purpose if it got really cold.

"Thanks Teef" the blond spikes got a bit muffled as he squeezed his head through the collar "I'm off then" he gave her a quick hug for goodbye.

"Take care, and remember my wine!" Cloud only nodded as he left the room, his boots making surprisingly little thumping sounds on the wooden floors of the bar.

There was a quiet creak as the main door was opened, a soft thud as it closed behind the man. A moment later, she could hear the angered growl of Fenrir's cold engine. She stifled a yawn as she continued her way around the kitchen… the kids would be up soon, as Elmyra was to pick them up early in the morning. Not that she had to worry about getting them up today, she grinned to herself. They would be up like a shot as soon as they could smell breakfast.

Tifa threw another look at the window. Frost painted crystals were illuminated by the sun, sparkling with orange and red hues. It would seem that a fine day was beginning.


	2. where there's a warm Welcome Home

DAMN it was COLD here.

Wherever here was.

Zack stopped his teeth from chattering with sheer power of will, but he be damned if that could work for ignoring the ass-freezing low temperature. And where was he anyway? Last thing he remembered was feeling positively awful, nauseous and just plain sick. And he was in the flower field, where it was bright and white and he couldn't really feel anything.

Now he was standing in something that reminded him of a rocky desert too much not to be one. The million gil questions that formed in his head however where one, WHY? And two, where the hell was Aerith anyway…?

As a cold, cold wind wrapped around him, Zack ran his hands up and down his arms, in a faint attempt to warm up. Not that it helped even the slightest bit. He was still cold as he ever was. Which, he supposed, was a good thing in a way.

"Since I'm freezing my ass off, I sure hope it means I'm alive" he muttered and noticed the disastrous state of his clothes "And … shot?" well the bullet holes were sure there, in the middle of his chest, the torn material slightly moving in the cold wind. Just to reassure himself, he checked if there weren't any bleeding wounds underneath the beater.

He rubbed his neck and sighed. Well staring at the rocks and sand wasn't going to do him any good. Maybe except giving him pneumonia. Or something as nice and far-reaching as that.

With such an optimistic thought, Zack turned around. And froze.

Hell, it never looked THAT bad from above. With the enormous plate gone, the city of Midgar looked like a graveyard of rubble and twisted steel. Only a broken memory of the once proud capital. The miserable remain of a city that used to be center of everything – life, love, hate, death and small miracles. And then there was that new formation blooming all around the destroyed skeleton of stone and chrome, called Edge. A fitting name, one might say.

"Well, shit!" he said aloud, once again shaking with cold and something _more_, as his eyes fell a little closer than the ruins and the new city. Onto the sight not as far as a few feet away from him.

Hell, his Buster Sword sure did get rusty over the years. And it's proud blade could use a good sharpening…

Without fully realizing it, his hand tightened on the hilt of his weapon, a rush of unwanted adrenalin flowing through his veins. It felt so right, the familiar weight once again in his palms. He pulled it from the solid ground, and with a mental note to get it cleaned and sharpened as soon as it was possible, a heavy sigh, clenched teeth and a hope he was going to make it, Zack Fair made his way towards the city of Edge.

***

Oh Gods was it cold here…

Aerith looked around with little disbelief, as her eyes took in her surroundings. The buildings that once stood crumpled into the monstrosity that was Midgar, now a complete wreck under her feet. Her heart was filled with sadness, one much greater than all emotions she ever experienced in her short life. So much destruction, so much pain had happened here.

She felt her blood rush through her veins, and she let out a small sigh. Despite the evidence of abolition all around, she felt with her whole being, how good it was to be alive. She would have to go visit her mother soon… But how to appear before her, all of the sudden, when Elmyra believed her adoptive daughter to be dead?

Her Church was still intact. She knew that all too well, from Cloud's thoughts of forced solitude and her own appearance there not so long ago. Her brows knitted at the memory. Crossing worlds like that was a rather painful experience, she mused. Making her way through the heaps of burnt wood and metal, memories of how once she walked these streets, bringing little sparks of joy with her flowers. Slim arms wrapped around her bloodstained dress, as she crossed the familiar, but yet different paths that would eventually lead her to the Church.

It's great door barely hanging onto the hinges.

She winced at the destroyed statues and broken benches, the once proud chandeliers dangling miserably from the broken rooftop, torn curtains drooping from wrecked wall. She knew no one would demolish this place on purpose, the damages coming mostly from Tifa's desperate fight and Cloud's chase after one of the Remnants.

The pool was still there, the water lilies dancing on its pristine surface, catching the stray rays of sun that would fall through the hole in the grand roof. Their sweet, calming scent was lingering in the old building and Aerith couldn't help but smile with glee as she walked down the cluttered aisle, suddenly realizing that in the back of her head, she was already thinking how to make her flowers grown in the run-down Church. Coming up to the pond, she raised her head, letting the sunrays warm up her chilled cheeks. The crystal blue sky above her head didn't scare her anymore… not after all she has been through.

***

Tifa sneezed, losing her balance and landing hard on her bottom. She winced slightly at the unpleasant sensation that burned at the very end of her backbone, as she rubbed it gently.

That wooden floor she insisted on having, when they re-opened "7th Heaven ", sure was hard.

She scrambled up onto her feet and wiped her hands into the thick grey pants, her palms leaving small dusty prints on the fabric. There was a streak of dust smeared across her cheek, and a few droplets of sweat were visible on her forehead.

Oh why did she had to get the idea of making the inventory today?

She was half way through her supplies, up to her elbows in dust, and gods know how much of it was on the counter, screaming at her to clean it. Good thing she already managed to clean out the wardrobe, putting away the summer clothes and pulling out the warmer ones. Elmyra took both overflowing with glee children and Tifa reluctantly agreed on them sleeping over. Now she was rather grateful for that, as it mean she could finish her task without any interruptions from them.

A soft smile blossomed on her lips, just like every time he thought of her kids. Well… not officially hers, but still in her custody.

Her pencil rolled off the counter, catching her attention. Right. The inventory. Tifa picked up the pad with her stock list clipped on and the runaway pencil. She stuck it into the messy bun she made, and ran one finger along the counter. She frowned at the amount of dust there, and glanced at the clock. She had to hurry, if she wanted to clean this mess up and open her bar in time.

Shelf by shelf, she made notes on what was needed and what she could go without. A cold wind blew from the open window in the kitchen, making her shiver slightly and run at her naked arms. Other than that, Tifa was set on her supplies and their systematization, and it would take an earthquake to pull her away.

***

His hope was nearly wiped out from his heart and mind by the freezing, bone chilling gusts of wind, when he finally reached Edge. Zack could place bets on himself that by that time his face was frost bitten and he was sure that his lips turned into a unhealthy looking hue of violet. His teeth stopped clattering somewhere like halfway to the town and he was positive it was because one jaw had frozen to the other.

For a moment he really wished he was back in the Lifestream, where he couldn't feel anything at all.

But just for a moment.

He made his way through the semi-crowded streets, ignoring the wide-eyed and unabashed looks he received.

'One might have thought with Cloud running in and about all the time, they'd be used to strange spiky-haired people around here' he thought mirth, taking step after step.

"Hey mister!" a little boy with reddened nose and cheeks stopped him, by tugging at his trousers all of the sudden.

"Hm?" Zack forced a smile and became surprised as his lips didn't break from the movement.

"You a cousin to Mister Strife, eh?" the boy rubbed his hands, looking at the man with bright eyes, an unusual drawl in his voice.

"No" blue eyes blinked with surprise "Why would you think that?" another smile, this one came on much easier than the first one.

"'Cause, ya know… you got same hair as him… Dad says it looks like a …"

"Ok, ok, don't go there kid. I'm … Cloud's friend" That was true. They were friends before and probably could be right now … even if the man in question didn't even know that Zack was alive.

„You even got a similar sword… Does it open up like Mister Strife's? 'Cause his is like six cool blades and all… " he sniffled a bit, obviously the cold getting to him.

Zack raised one brow at that. Who would have imagine… Cloud Strife, a child idol!

"Do you know where I can find a girl name Tifa?" he changed the topic rather abruptly, feeling the blood in his veins slowly turn into ice.

"You mean Miss Lockhart?" the child turned slightly and pointed to one of the taller buildings not so far away "That's "7th Heaven" right there! Miss Tifa runs it, it's the only one like it here. She's Denzel's and Marlene's 'ma. They're my friends!"

"That's good. Friends are important! Now off you go" he patted the little boy's shoulder, ushering him off.

When the boy ran away, happily skipping towards a bunch of his friends, Zack looked at the building the boy pointed out to. Well it wasn't far away and maybe he could get there without freezing his ass off.

'7th Heaven' he thought with amusement 'I wonder if she even knows it was my idea…"

He soon found himself at the bar, the "CLOSED" sing dangling happily at the door's window. It looked like nothing special, made of wooden planks and steel, it's grey color scheme melting with its surroundings.

Zack suddenly realized that he was grinning like a mad man, just watching the bloody building, instead of rushing inside and warming up. Without any further delay he closed the space between him and the door and entered the bar.

_"Maybe there'll be a young girl tending the bar... Yes, yes, with a big bosom and long legs! __Just a killer figure!"_

The echo of a man building the original bar in the old Midgar rang in his head as he saw the figure behind the counter. Maybe that guy had a vision of some sort, because even in a long sleeved shirt and thick pants Tifa looked good. 'Good being a major understatement here 'Zack grinned to himself as he watched her place bottles on the shelves and make notes in her pad.

He cleared his throat gently, to get her attention.

She didn't even twitch her head.

"Bar's closed. Come back after five" she wiped one shelf with a wet cloth before placing another bottle in its rightful place.

Zack tapped his foot impatiently. Well damn. This wasn't the way he thought it would be. Not that he actually _planned_ anything.

"I said, bar is clo…WOAH!!! " Tifa turned around and jumped backwards, her back hitting the shelves with full force. The bottles there rattled, glasses dancing with crystalline tinkle.

Her cinnamon eyes big as plates as he took few steps closer, her face pale as the sheets of paper lying at her feet. The tie in her bun snapped, brown tresses spilled over her shoulders, hands clasped on the polished wooden surface of the wall unit behind her.

"No…" her voice cracked slightly.

Not really sure this was such a grand idea to come here in the first place, Zack took another step, more cautious this time. The girl was as tense as a twig about to break. And Holy know what she would do. Being up there, not once he saw Tifa loose her temper so he couldn't really imagine her reaction.

He could only hope it was a mild one.

"It's me Teef…" he grinned at her "You remember me?"

"No… no…"

Damn.

"Come on, I know…"

"You're …_dead_…." She finally choked up, her shoulders shaking violently "You can't be here, you just can't… " with a whoosh she turned around and stared at her reflection in one of the bottles "It just you, evil wine. Your fumes are meddling with my mind. Bartending does that to lesser beings. Seeing dead people must be one of the side effects."

"Tifa, it really is me" he forced himself not to let out a hearty chuckle at her attempt of self persuasion.

The girl turned then, a look of pure determination on her face and a steady light in her eyes.

Uh-oh…

She took few long steps and then she was standing right in front of him, tilting her head up to look him straight into the eyes.

Zack smiled… and suddenly found himself on the floor, one hand pressed to his jaw.

DAMN did that girl sell a mean punch!

"Oh gods…" he saw one slender fist unclench and wander to an opened mouth.

He managed only to look up at her, feeling the pain in his jaw sky-rocketing, when he saw her sway and her knees to buckle under her weight. He managed to catch her before she fell to the wooden floor.

"Well, shit!" he cursed aloud slowly standing up, the smaller body limply resting in his arms.

What else??


	3. where Cloud get's a scare

Cloud frowned, closing his phone. He tried calling Tifa for the tenth time already, and just like the previous nine – she didn't pick up. He stared at the bright screen, his scowl deepening with every passing moment.

Tifa NEVER didn't pick up her cell phone when he called.

She could ignore Cid's phones, that had actually happened a couple of times before , she would definitely not pick up when Reno called (that too, had already happened and Cloud cheered when she did that, silently and inwardly, but still cheered).

But she always collected his calls.

ALWAYS.

He bit his lower lip slightly, his eyes set on the distant horizon. He was near Gongaga already, a sinking feeling somewhere in the depth of his stomach. Like always when he saw the thick forest surrounding the small, almost forgotten village.

That was the main reason he called Tifa.

So he could hear her make a soft noise and then urge him to just go, without dwelling on the past.

He may have come to terms with his friends death, but that didn't mean he was perfectly peachy with seeing his parents every once in a while. They still didn't know about Zack being gone, as he was the one to actually pass the information to them.

As one could see, in the last three years, Cloud still didn't manage to do that.

He dialed her number again.

"Come on Teef, pick it up…" he muttered under his nose, gloved fingers tapping nervously on Fenrir's shifter.

Nothing.

"Fuck…." His teeth gritted slightly as he slammed the slider down and placed the phone in his pocket.

Maybe something was wrong? With one glance towards his watch, he knew it still wasn't the time for the bar to open. Maybe she was just so busy with the inventory that she didn't hear the phone ringing.

Maybe someone came in earlier and she was busy ushering him out?

Maybe…

Time to try the bar phone, he thought, pulling the PHS once again.

***  
Tifa stirred slightly, the first feeling being something cool and moist pressed against her forehead. She also felt the dryness in her mouth, a weird spinning in the back of her head and a very unpleasant memory, which she tried really hard to ignore.

And could someone shut that phone….

DAMN!

She bolted up from her place of rest, which strangely happened to be behind the counter of her bar, winced at the sudden spin of the whole room and rather clumsily collected herself. The first two steps were a bit wobbly, she noticed with a frown, but it got better.

She managed to collect the call

"Seventh Hea…. Oh, hi" she sighed loudly, a long puff of air hitting the receiver, placing it between her shoulder and ear "Yes I'm fine, great even, why…."

She smiled slightly at the sudden outburst on the other end, and patiently listened to Cloud's rant about almost freaking him out on the other side of the Planet.

Obviously her not picking up her phone for eleven times has shaken the world's hero to the core. Somehow that was a reason to feel pretty good about herself.

"I'm sorry…" she repeated again, her smile evident in her voice "No, I'm not grinning like a complete … Cloud, I said I'm sorry" she let out a giggle "Where are you?"

Listening, she took a cautious look around the bar. It was like she thought it would be.

Empty. And the counter was pretty cluttered with her bottles and glasses.

She mentally patted herself on her shoulder. There was no one around ,no rusty Buster Swords whatsoever, no dead SOLDIERS in her sight…

"Gongaga, huh? You don't seem as mortified as usual … hmm? No, how could I even think of making fun of you?" she suddenly felt the little hair on her neck rising, a very unpleasant feeling of being watched forming on the corners of her mind. Very, _very _unpleasant. "Alright. Say hi to Yuffie when you see her in Wutai. Bye…" she rubbed her neck slightly as she placed the phone down.

Maybe she was just imaging things? There was no one around ,that much was obvious.

Maybe she was just tired, even if she didn't really have any reasons to be, and passed out from weary, and someone saw her through the window and helped her… Yes, that had to be it.

She turned around.

Then again… maybe not.

Because try as she might, Zack standing in the door way pressing a wet cloth to his jaw looked _mighty_ real.

And she had to look mighty ridiculous, judging by the amused sparkle that showed up in his eyes.

The word "awkward" suddenly gained a _whole_ new meaning in Tifa's vocabulary.

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" his voice too sounded pretty real and so did the bruise that started to show on his jaw.

Dead people wouldn't bruise, that much she was rather sure off.

Her hands flew up to her face, fingers pressed to her lips, covering the mouth that opened in complete shock. She took a step backwards and hit the counter, wincing slightly at the pain the movement caused. Right, she already experienced that, slamming into the shelves before.

She felt a slight tingle at her knuckles as she remembered the punch she sold him and she had to come to terms with what was inevitable.

Zack Fair was right in front of her.

As alive as one could be.

Dear gods….

***

"Aunt Elmyra, come on, hurry up!"

Aerith turned her head slightly, upon hearing a cheery, familiar voice just right in front of the grand door. She felt a ball of nervousness forming in the pits of her stomach. If anything ,she didn't plan on facing her mother so soon.

What she could tell her? "I'm back"? She didn't know why, or if it was for long of just for a while… oh how she hoped she was given a chance to fully live her life.

"_Far too young to live eternally in the Stream… this is our gift to you"_

She could still hear that gentle voice in her head. Deep inside she knew already who was it, and even deep she knew it was a promise of staying on Gaia till her time would finally come… but still she was afraid to fully believe it.

She brushed off her pink dress, frowning lightly at the dried up blood-stains and stood up from her spot near the small pond.

The door gave a slight creek and a small girl ran inside, almost dancing.

"We can take some flowers for Ti…" she stopped in her tracks so abruptly, that the boy that was right behind her bumped into her small frame.

"Marlene, you can't just stop like that" he frowned lightly, grabbing her shoulders to prevent her from tripping "Oh…. Good day" he noticed the gentle looking girl standing next to the pond and bowed his sandy hued head.

Marlene's brown eyes glued to the girl's face, colored with surprise, disbelief and a hint of hope.

"Big Sister" she whispered taking a few steps forward.

"Marlene" Aerith smiled, her green eyes lightening up with a soft light "You must be Denzel" she greeted the boy, slowly walking towards the two.

"Aerith…"

She looked up towards the door, and felt her eyes water. The nervous feeling dissolving somewhere as soon as she laid her eyes on the frame of the elderly woman who just entered the Church.

She didn't change much. Maybe just a few more silver streaks in her neatly tied bun, and a few more wrinkles formed around her lips. Maybe she seemed smaller, with her back not as straight as it used to be. But she still had that sparkle in her deep blue eyes, and an air of gentleness around her.

The smile Aerith had changed into a grin, first tears falling onto her cheeks as she rushed to the older woman's side, her pale arms wrapping around slightly slumped shoulder greedily. How she missed her…

"Aerith…" Elymra's voice was strained, her hands shaking as they brushed against the familiar neat braid, feeling the warmth radiating from the Cetra's body "Reeve told me you were gone…" she murmured into the chestnut hair as she returned the tight embrace.

"I was…" she smiled more, relishing the closeness of her mother "But I'm here now… and I'm not going anywhere…"

And Aerith couldn't stop a small giggle when she heard Marlene's excited whisper "Wait till Tifa hears about this!".

***

Tifa took a deep breath, while placing the liquor bottles on the shelves, in no real order. She was keen on making it all neat, but that was in the morning, when her life seemed peaceful and nice and well organized…

Before _he_ stepped into the bar.

The person in question was watching her with a cheeky grin and bright eyes and causing her to take calming breaths every few seconds.

The bottle she held shook slightly as she placed it on its appropriate place, making her clench her teeth.

"You seem pretty shaken" Zack noticed in a flat voice.

"Whatever gave you _that_ impression…?" she hissed.

Oh to hell with it..

She grabbed one glass and poured herself a handsome dose of Cactuar vodka. She wasn't the one for drinking too much, but this situation called for drastic measures.

Zack's eyebrows shot up to almost touch his hairline as she downed the burning drink in a flash.

Much better.

"I never saw you drink before" he mused aloud "At least at those occasions when we decided to take a peek at your activities"

"Cherish the experience" Tifa sighed heavily walking to the small table he was sitting at.

She leaned closer, one hand reaching to the bruise on his jaw and he flinched lightly. Fingers gently tracing the small bump that formed there, her brows knitted while her eyes examined the swollen tissue.

"I'll give you a balm for that" she sighed again, her breath tinted by the sweetness of her drink "Sorry for that…"

"Yeah well, not the kind of welcome I hoped for" he grinned against her palm.

Her lips twitched at the corners as she forced not to smile. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the very tip as she sniffed lightly.

Cinnamon eyes looked straight into enhanced blue ones, fingertips still brushing against his jaw.

"Zack…"

"Yeah?" damn, she could do hell of a damage in a cardinal assembly with those eyes.

"You smell."

One thing was sure now.

Tifa Lockhart could do hell of a damage to his ego.


	4. where someone needs a Drink

Cloud clenched his teeth slightly, feeling a icy cold gust of wind embrace him. Maybe if he slowed down, it wouldn't be as bad… But then again, slowing down meant a longer time before he got back home, and that mean being away from the warmth radiating from the heaters. If he hurried, he might even manage to talk Tifa into making him a drink, to warm his insides as well, for he was sure that his inner organs managed to turn into blocks of ice already.

He thought it was going to be cold today, but was just plain ridiculous!

Briefly, he wondered if the Wutaian rum he had with him had already changed its state from liquid to solid.

That led his thoughts to Yuffie. He would already be at the bar, if the aforementioned princess hadn't kept him busy with snatching his keys. She was fulfilling her royal duties as her father was away, and obviously – bored out of her mind.

He gritted his teeth remembering chasing after the ninja all over the city , almost shortening her by a whole head when he finally caught her.

Why, oh why couldn't even ONE day of his deliveries go without any strange things happening?

He could already see the city, now to pass the last marker, Zack's grave, and it would go quickly from…

He stopped and blinked. Then turned around, to look at the cliff.

What the fuck…?

Angered flared within him as he had to admit that the Buster Swords was officially gone from its owner's resting place. Who was stupid enough to remove it?  
Aside from the fact, who was _strong_ enough to remove it….

With a steady resolve to tear the city apart in his search for the missing sword, he turned yet again and continued with his journey home.

Tifa was not going to believe this. If she didn't he wouldn't blame her. Kick-ass big swords going missing all of the sudden did seem rather queer, even in his ears. Mind. Whatever.

He glanced backwards , just to reassure himself that he was not imagining things.

Nope. It was gone alright.

Firmly believing he was cursed for whatever reason it could be, he sped up further, feeling tears forming in his eyes because of the harsh wind and rolling down his cheeks (and freezing there, he was sure of that!). The lights of Edge were so close already, and he could even make out some of the buildings. He only had to get through the maze that was once Midgar, and he'll be …

He stopped abruptly with a screech of protest coming from the suddenly blocked tires.

Staring at the dark ruins, almost tearing off his goggles, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

Either he was hallucinating or he saw a glimpse of familiar pink shimmer in the distance.

"No…" he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

He wasn't about to go down that road again. She was in the Lifestream, watching over him one way or other. Hopefully. There was no way she could have appear in the destroyed city, wandering around the demolished buildings.

A sector away from her Church on top of that.

He turned at the shifter, engine purring slightly as he drove slowly, his mind still in some kind of a strange haze.

Closed or not, he will _force_ Tifa into fixing him a drink when he'll get back.

If there was anyone who needed one right now, it was him.

He glanced back as he moved in closer to Edge.

He still could see the gentle hue of pink slowly melting in with the black.

Was this the moment when he finally lost it…?

The bar was still opened as he reached the tall building, parking his bike in the usual place. He patted the machine gently, almost saying his thanks and he picked up a crate of the rum Tifa had asked for. If it was strong, as Yuffie claimed it to be, he was going to put to good use today.

The air inside smelled of fresh made laundry with the slightest tint of spilled drinks.

Blond brows wandered up with surprise. When did she have the time to make laundry…?

The regular patrons shouted him their greetings, as slurred as they usually were at this hour, when he walked towards the bar, the dim lights reflecting on the blade of his sword. There was one chair vacant at the counter, the one he always occupied, and damned be anyone who would take it.

He kicked the crate behind the counter and gave Tifa a quick hug as she placed various drinks and beers onto the tray.

Strangely enough, she only gave him a somewhat desperate look, before leaving to deliver the drinks to her customers.

He unfastened his sword and went to the small room behind the bar, shoving it onto the hooks on the wall. He took a quick look around, noticing everything in place – his battle gear, Tifa's various fighting gloves, and two crates of Materia. He placed his gloves onto one shelf and made his way back into the bar, taking his seat and waiting for his friend to come and serve him a well needed drink.

What a day this turned out to be…

A deep sigh left his lips as Tifa came back and he again noticed the strange light in her eyes.

"Give me something hard" he said rubbing his face with his hands.

Her hands shook a little as she fixed him a drink. Before he could actually feel the surprise because of that fact, she placed a glass in front of him.

Then she turned and made herself one.

His brows reached a new level of up at the sight.

Obviously not only he had a hard day at work…

"How was your day?" she asked, leaning onto the counter, her shoulders slumped slightly forward.

"Tifa…" he bit his lip with hesitation feeling an absolute need to talk about his strange hallucinations, but inwardly cringing at how incredible they sounded.

Of all people, she should believe him, right? Right?

"Zack's sword is missing" he blurted out and took a quick gulp of his drink.

Whoa. When that woman made hard drinks, she made _hard _drinks!

She nodded her head slightly, her eyes glued to his.

"Missing" she repeated without any real emotions coloring the word.

"I know it's strange. But I swear Tifa…"

"It's ok, Cloud. I believe you" her voice was strangely flat, and she raised her glass "I really do"

"I…" he downed the rest of his drink, because after the thing he was going to say now, she will surely think his head went into overheated "I thought… I saw Aerith in Midgar ruins"

Again, she only nodded.

NODDED!

And pulled a bottle of that Wutaian rum and poured it into their glasses.

Maybe she knew it was the best to remain calm when facing a mentally unstable person. But then again he awaited ANY kind of reaction, a sigh, a chuckle, a tear in the merlot eye…. ANYTHING.

And she only nodded.

"Cloud…" she started, looking into the deep brown of her drink "There's something I must tell you…"

"I swear Tifa, I'm not going through any depressive moments" he said quickly.

"It's not that…"

"I really did saw her, I know I did" their glasses were already empty "And with Zack's sword…" she refilled them again and he stopped in mid-sentence.

Wait. Since when did Tifa drink while working?

Scratch that, when DID Tifa drink at ALL?

He thought hard to remember if he saw her with a drink at any time … oh yeah. After the Remnants and his resurrection, she drank a glass of wine. ONE glass of wine. And she was drying of her third right now!

There was a desperate resolve painted on her face, and a matching glow in her eyes.

"Cloud, I really… need to tell you something…." Her voice was strained and he could actually feel how tense she was, like an archers bow ready to release its arrow.

Oh gods…

"Tifa…" he choked, feeling absolute horror creeping up onto him.

What could it be that got her so …

The door that led upstairs suddenly opened and he almost jumped in his chair. Almost.

He really would if he wasn't absolutely frozen in one spot. What the….

"Hey Teef, I thought… " the jubilant voice was cut off abruptly as the whole bar fell silent "Uh, hi?"

Cloud could die right in that place, as Tifa groaned and hid her face in her hands, the patrons all turned and staring at the man that just entered the bar.

What the FUCK….??

As if seeing a glimpse of Aerith wasn't enough to make Cloud doubt his right mind…

Now he was staring at the grinning face of Zack Fair, dressed in what awfully reminded him of his own clothes.

He didn't even notice the patrons leave in a hurry, dropping the gil onto the tables and leaving their unfinished drinks.

People were used to strange events around here, but this was a little too much to handle even in an intoxicated state of mind. The door closed after the last of the customers with a soft thud, while neither Cloud and Tifa made a move.

Zack on the other hand, felt rather uncomfortable under Cloud's unmoving gaze.

He scratched the back of his head, his cheeky grin changing into a sheepish one.

That broke the spell and the blond slammed his glass onto the counter, startling the bartender back to life.

"More" he demanded looking Tifa straight into the eyes "I'm seeing dead people"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" the life-like illusion cursed with disbelief that could be real.

"He's here, Cloud" the brunette said in a meek voice "Believe me, he's real enough" she flexed her right hand slightly "I don't know how or why, but he's here alright and we're stuck with him"

Zack folded his arms, throwing her a hurt look. After getting resurrected one might have thought to receive a warm welcome.

Up till now he only received a hell of a punch and a complete negation of his presence.

Cloud turned to him again and slid off his chair, making his way towards the supposedly dead man. This seemed all too familiar and Zack quickly pressed both palms to his jaw, ignoring the grin that suddenly blossomed on Tifa's lips.

"You're… real…?"

"As real as I could be, buddy" he grinned, his hands still holding his face "Nice to see you again too"

"Zack…" a calloused palm touched the shirt-clad arm "You're really … real…"

"Just don't hit me, I've had enough of that for one day" the taller man ruffled the blond spikes, letting go of his chin.

The familiarity of that touch and the steady weight of that hand … it made Cloud's lips twitch in a smile. Then he frowned suddenly and punched slightly Zack's chest. He was real. Real and breathing, and ALIVE…

"Oh dammit! I sure hope you won't give Aerith such a warm welcome!" the older man pouted, rubbing the sore spot and moved away.

"What happened to your face?" a hint of curiosity as he took his seat again and his eyes darted to the small bruise.

Blue eyes gave a short glance towards the bartender, who was busy cleaning up the bottle and glasses. Her face hidden behind her hair but Zack could place bets on the fact that there was a smile on her face.

"Her is what happened to my face" another pout.

Cloud grinned suddenly, his cheeks aching from the wild smile, watching her move around swiftly.

"That's my girl" he said with feeling, trying to imagine the scene that had to occur "Zack…"

"What?"

"Why are you wearing _my _clothes?"

Zack suddenly realized why Cloud and Tifa got together so well.

They both could make you fell oh so welcome.

* * *

**From the Author:**

With this chapter up, I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, with lots of love and laughter.

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you're all enjoying the story!

Next update should be up befor New Years.


	5. where friends meet

Tifa was already up when Cloud stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes red and puffy, hair still sticking in different direction. He slumped into one chair and a slight moan found its way from his mouth.

"Good morning" her voice could have been a little LESS chirpy.

"Morning…"

She grinned as she made her way towards him, a bigger than usual parcel in her hands. With a soft chuckle she ran one palm through his hair, then resting it on his forehead.

"You ok there?"

"There's someone drilling through my brain with one of Barret's machines…." Azure eyes closed with visible relief as her hand was cool against his skin.

"I always thought you SOLDEIR material guys can't get drunk… well Zack didn't" Tifa left his side, making her way towards the sink.

"Come back…" he whimpered as she took that strong, lean and COOL hand away "He didn't have to get up at such an ungodly hour… he's bigger than me and older and … OH gods…" she placed a fresh, wet cloth on his forehead and his face was a sign of pure bliss all of the sudden "I don't know how you do it Tifa, but I'm soooo glad you do…"

"Yeah well living with men does that to people. "

"That what?"

"Knowing what they need after getting drunk. You're going to be ok out there?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed and with great reluctance he placed the towel down "I'm gonna meet up with Barret, I got some stuff for him"

"Really?" she threw him a look over her shoulder, as she already began preparing things for making breakfast "Invite him over, it's been a while and Marlene would love to have him around"

"I will" the slight throbbing in his head started to subside slowly, as he got up finally and went over to where she stood, and fumbled with the rim of his shirt.

"Say Cloud, what am I supposed to do with him?" she pointed to the ceiling ,where the kid's bedroom was, Zack sleeping soundly in one of the beds there.

"Uh…" the blond scratched the back of his head lightly "Send him to the 'smiths? Since he was going on and about getting the Buster Sword all rusty and dull. Say, where is it anyway?"

"Cellar"

"His idea?" he grinned slightly as she nodded and he embraced her getnly, his fingers resting on her stomach, face hidden in brown tresses "… say Teef… When I'm away.. maybe…"

"I'm going to go to the Church later on… I want to meet her" she smiled softly, feeling the embrace tighten into a heartfelt hug. And feeling how a whispered _thank you_ brushed against her shoulder "You should get going. I pulled your warm jacket out, it's by the door"

"Thanks Teef" he grabbed his parcel "I'll see you in a couple of days then"

"Bye Cloud"

And with the soft thud of the door he was out.

The fresh, crispy air outside indicated it will be cold today. He grinned.

He was SO not freezing his ass off today!

***

"Big Sister!"

Aerith was pulled out from her dream world when an extra weight was suddenly added to her bed, her green eyes out of focus and her vision slightly blurred with the remains of her sleep.

"Marlene…" she yawned slightly, shifting so the girl could get some more room "Good morning!"

She watched the girl make herself comfortable, looking absolutely adorable in a short pale blue nightgown, her hair already nearly braided. Obviously she was up for some time already, as she seemed as cheery as the sun that fell through the windows.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep with Aunt Elmyra making sweet buns!" Marlene giggled.

True, there was this marvelous smell coming from the kitchen. From the noises downstairs, she could make out that Denzel was there too. Her stomach made a small noise as she inhaled the sweet scent and the little girl let out another giggle, adjusting in her place.

The sun already filled her room with a warm glow.

"Aunt Elmyra was s'posed to walk us back today, you know? Before lunch, because it's today and today Tifa makes those yummy tarts for lunch….?" Marlene played with the rim of her gown "And they delicious, you know?"

"Aaand…?" Aerith smiled lightly, propping her head one her hand.

"And I was wondering… " the girl grinned lightly, a small pink hue appearing on her cheeks "Well.. you're here and … "

"You'd like me to walk you back?"

"I mean, Tifa would be so surprised and happy!" Marlene bounced in one place "So will you??"

"Alright… I'd like to see Tifa myself"

Aerith was rewarded with a brilliant smile and the child jumped down to the floor happily.

"Come then!" and she was gone.

The Cetra sighed softly and gently fell down onto the pillows again. She enjoyed the few moments of peace, and the feel of the soft cushions under her head. Gods, after months of living in the Lifestream, sleeping seemed an absolute bliss.

With a quick look around her room, her smile widened. It was just like she remembered it… It was all soft pillows and fuzzy blankets, pastel and pink, and oh how she missed it.

She grinned as she heard her mother's voice coming from downstairs, calling for her to get up and ready for breakfast.

This was going to be a great day, she thought as her feet met the fluffy carpet. Great day indeed.

***

The bathroom was filled with steam and the fresh smell of soap, the large mirror fogged, drops of water starting to form on its smooth surface. Tifa stood in front of it, one wet palm wiping the steam away to gaze at her flushed reflection. Her skin tingled from the harsh scrub she used, long tresses sticking to her bare back. No longer did she feel the dust and dirt from finishing her inventory….

Her morning was an eventful one. Maybe not as much as yesterday, but still. Tifa was very amused by the way the two men, who now lived under her roof, differed. Cloud would be up like a shot, he didn't even really need to set his alarm clock. He was ready in a blink of an eye, and quiet and cooperative. Taking a quick shower and then he would join her in the kitchen. He would try to steal a snack from her every once in a while, but other than that he just took his food and was on his way.

Zack on the other hand…

She thought about the newest addition to her household, shaking her head in silent amusement.

Waking Zack up was harder than getting your average scholar up on a regular weekday. She went up there 4 times. He finally got up after she took his covers AND his pillow AND threw him out of the bed. It was the first time she almost burned her coking, waiting for him to come out from the shower. And oh gods, getting him out of the bar after that? Almost a hopeless case!

A soft chuckle found its way out from her mouth as she got dressed.

It was so amusing, how different those two were. Keeping Cloud in the bar for too long seemed close to impossible, but actually forcing Zack OUT broke the records.

He would probably stay with them. His home was half-world away, and Edge was where people he knew lived. Not that he knew many… Till Cloud was away, Zack could sleep in his bed, she reasoned. They would have to get another one though and put it in the delivery man's room. They would feel pretty crammed, two grown up men in a small room but they would have to live through it. The children had the biggest one, and moving them was out of the question. And she'd be damned if she were to give up her own…

She noticed Zack's clothes, placed in a neat pile on a dryer. The blood stains were gone, the purple fabric regained its vibrant hue. The beater was soft in her hands, and she actually felt how worn out it was. Her fingers brushed against the bullet holes, the outer corner of her eyes slightly softening. She would have to take care of those later on. All they needed were some stitches and minor repairs, and maybe after closing the bar she could do that. Zack wasn't all that happy and comfortable with wearing Cloud's clothes, which were rather skin-tight on his bigger frame.

She chuckled softly remembering as he squeezed his head through the dark blue wife beater, pouting heavily due to the process. His hair a mess, black strands sticking in every direction.

Tifa sighed lightly as she slipped on her shirt, the material brushing against her scarred chest. The kids should be back soon, and she would have to make lunch so it would be fresh and ready when they come.

Her lips stretched in a smile, merlot eyes gaining a new glow as she heard the door open downstairs and the quick tapping of little feet on the wooden floors. Speak of the devil… She brushed a few damp strands and made her way downstairs, eager to greet the two children in her care.

A sweet, sweet scent that was disturbingly familiar hit her nose and she hesitated slightly. Next thing she knew, was Marlene filling her vision with a wide grin and sparkling eyes, small arms wrapping around her middle. Denzel was right behind her, literally brimming with cheer as he too gave the older woman a tight hug.

Tifa felt her heart swell as she picked the girl up, hugging her rightly. Marlene smelled of freshly cut flowers and freshly baked buns.

"We got you something" the girl placed a sloppy big kiss on her guardians cheek, before slipping out of the warm arms and going upstairs , Denzel following her every step. The two youngsters were giggling and throwing each other glances.

Long tresses danced slightly as slowly she took hesitant steps, the wooden stairs slightly creaking under her weight. Strange… she never thought that with each step she would feel like air was gradually sucked out of her lungs. The sweet smell was getting stronger, not nauseous, but making her feel weak and her knees shook.

She took one last step and entered the bar.

Only to be greeted with a soft glow in green eyes and a charming smile.

There was something between a choked sob and a laugh that escaped Tifa's throat, as her next steps were as far from hesitant as they could ever be. A chestnut hued lock tickled her nose as she felt the warmth radiating from the slightly smaller body, her arms wrapped around the pink frame, slender ones around her neck.

She was here. Here, right next to her.

Warm, soft and cute and pink.

"Hey you…" Tifa breathed out after a longer while, feeling her cheeks ache from the wide grin.

"So how did you know?" Denzel asked upstairs, bouncing slightly on his bed.

Marlene looked up at him, from her sitting place on the floor.

"Know what?" she blinked in that adorable way of hers that worked miracles with her father.

"That Tifa wouldn't mind"

"Oh oh… Tifa and Big Sister were friends! She helped us all, brought you and brought Cloud back then…" she moved some toys from her way and looked under her bed.

Then she pushed her sleeves up and started crawling under it, causing Denzel to sit still and raise both brows up.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Spooks" her tiny voice was a bit muffled.

Denzel's curiosity rose and he climbed down from his bed, joining her on the floor.

"Spooks?" he was already with her under the wooden bed of hers.

"Lini told me about them the other day" a speck of dust landed on Marlene's nose and she sneezed "Spooks live under the beds and make you feel afraid in the night"

Downstairs Aerith stretched her legs, sitting in one comfortable chair at the dining table, enjoying the family like atmosphere that filled the kitchen. The sun fell through the windows, warming up the air inside.

"Tifa…"

"Hm?

"You… didn't look as surprised… when you saw me out there…"

The brunette nodded slightly, her lips slightly pouting.

"As surprised as what?"

"Well…" Aerith pondered about it for a moment, recalling the look on her friend's face as she came down those stairs "Hopeful I'd say…."

"I got Zack living upstairs" she laughed lightly and the older girl joined in.

"You now I'm not even surprised by that? It's just so like him to find the best place to live in!"

"Well I can't just kick him out you know…"

"I would" Aerith admitted honestly "He's like a child..."

"Well, I already have two on my head, I think I can manage a third! He is rather big though..."

The Cetra ginned, easily amused by the response.

"Say… were you wandering around old Midgar yesterday … ?" Tifa threw her a look over one shoulder, pulling out the ingredients for the kids lunch.

"Yes" green eyes blinked with slight surprise, slender fingers wrapped gently around a cup of steaming tea.

"Cloud saw you on his way back" she couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

The events of yesterday were so hectic and bizarre, she actually found them amusing.

"What so funny?" the flower girl smiled lightly.

"You should have seen us" her laugh gained strength "Gods, I was freaking out here the whole evening, trying to figure out how to say Zack is upstairs. And he just comes in, with this really strange face and just blurts out he saw you and that he really isn't going through any depressive moments!"

"Sounds like him alright " Aerith grinned "How did you react to that?"

"Poured us some more Wutaian win, what else!"

The flower girl listened to her laugh with glee. She missed her friends terribly, and while it was possible for her to communicate with Cloud, Tifa was a different story. She locked everything deep down inside of her and rarely let her emotions slip at all.

Most of all, Tifa was a constant, that much Aerith knew. She may have paled a little since the last time the Cetra saw her, her hair was shorter, and maybe she loose a little weight as her collarbones were visible even through her shirt. But she was still here, always urging people to go forward, always giving them a helping hand or a solid push, depending on the situation. Always there for people to fall back onto something solid.

"I have to thank you" she said suddenly, walking up to the brunette, taking one hand into both of hers.

Crimson eyes wide as Tifa looked at their hands. Her calloused one against soft, gentle palms.

"I can't even begin to think of anything YOU might want to thank me for" she blinked finally "You brought Denzel here… brought Cloud back to us…"

Aerith shook her head, the braid dancing behind her back.

"I could never take care of them"

With some amusement she saw Tifa blush, and mutter something under her nose.

"I'll have to go back now."

Tifa nodded slightly with understanding. Of course Elmyra would love to spend as much time with her adoptive daughter right now.

"Cloud will be back in a couple of days " she said as she opened the door to the porch, slightly shivering as they stepped out into the cold "You might want to come for dinner then"

"I will., thank you!" Aerith jumped off to the solid ground lightly, turning to her friend with a contagious smile "I'm going to sell my flowers again. I'll need a new cart for them "

"I'll ring Cid to make you one"

"And thank you again!" she laughed lightly "Say hi to Zack from me!"

And with a small wave she turned around and literally started skipping back to her own home. Tifa sighed lightly, leaning onto the door frame, a soft smile playing on her lips as she watched the figure clad in pink retreat happily.

Well at least she didn't have to go to the Church…

A sudden loud rumble came from upstairs, braking her blissful moment where she cherished the miracle that had had happened. Her brows knitted as the sound really resembled chairs falling down.

What on earth where does up to today??

"I told you there weren't any Spooks there!"

Maybe she didn't want to know.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Kudos for kiddie logic! I mean seriously, Marlene's six, and while she is rather mature, she is still a kid and I firmly belvie that with everything going alright she acts like a true 6 year old.

Well this chapter is heavily influenced with the whole Chistmas spirit, being all homey and family-love and everything...

Hope you guys had a nice holidays!


	6. where Barret sets the rules

Cloud was very, very tense at the moment.

And he shouldn't be.

He was going home, to his best female friend who awaited (with hopefully something that looked like hot dinner), their kids that hopefully would be asleep already and his best male friend, who was dead, but was brought back to life almost giving him a heart attack.

And so, he figured, that after spending a couple of days, making deliveries all around the bloody western continent, he would actually enjoy his ride home and would really look forward to seeing the light of Edge and the aforementioned four people.

He would too, if it weren't for two minor details.

Detail number one. Fenrir tied and chained up, not to fall of the speeding truck it was currently transported on.

Detail number two, which really ought to be detail number one. The driver of the previously mentioned truck.

A very quiet and a very pissed off Barret Wallace.

Cloud shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and the small movement earned him what had to be the glare of the century.

Vincent wasn't as vicious when the first encountered Hojo two years ago. And that HAD to mean something.

There was that little vein pulsing a little but too quickly on the darker man's strong neck, and each time Cloud's eyes glanced towards it, he felt more and more miserable.

How did he get into situations like these anyway?!

North Corel was his last stop, he made it so because he wanted to drop of Barret's package and Tifa's invitation and maybe drink a quick beer with the said man (they had some great ales there, and Tifa rarely allowed him to steal one of her supplies), and then happily go back, not giving a damn about the cold weather as this time he brought an extra vest. And a jacket.

Right, that was the plan.

From the moment he was welcomed with a shit load of curses that would make Cid blush (he still thanked all that was holy, that it wasn't a free demonstration of what the new gun-arm could do) he knew his plan went straight into hell.

He got shoved onto the truck's passenger seat with a promise of meeting his maker (he didn't want to debate whether that would be his mother or Hojo or who?) if he were to even squeak.

Not that Cloud Strife squeaked at any occasions.

And now he was sitting there, praying for his dear life, as Barret ignored all speed limits, the kind of terrain they were travelling on, worsening weather conditions or anything as rational as that.

The big question however still remained unanswered.

And that was WHY?

Cloud sighed heavily, ignoring the low growl that found its way from the gun man. Barret was mumbling something under his nose all the time, but the growl was obviously meant for the blonde. He could see Edge already, it's greenish-yellow halo melting into the night sky already.

"…..with both of my girls too…" another growl made its way out of Barret's throat.

Whatever it was that got Barret's blood near to its boiling point, Cloud sure hope Tifa knew what it was.

Since it obviously was connected with her.

***

The bar was packed tonight. Tifa felt little beads of sweat forming on her forehead and some of her hair sticking to the back of her neck, as she handled one drink after another. She always talked a bit with each of her customers, shared a laugh or offered a sympathetic ear. The air was stuffy and hot, lazy blue ribbons of smoke dancing under the ceiling before the fan would finally wave it away. The children were upstairs, hopefully in their beds and not under them like a couple of days ago. Tifa doubted they were actually asleep, the level of noise really didn't leave much possibilities for anyone to fall asleep, but as long as they weren't running around here she was cool with it.

Zack was sitting at the counter at Cloud's usual place, a dark green bottle in his hand, cheeky grin on his lips every time she smacked his hand as he tried to steal some liquor from behind the counter. He spent his whole days helping her around, enjoying the company of the bartender and the kids and anyone who actually could come.

With a smile, she picked up her full tray, and made her round at all tables, giving out ordered drinks and picking up empty bottles and glasses.

"Lookin' good there Teef" one of the regular patrons patted her on an exposed thigh.

This was one of the bad sides of bartending.

"Do that again Bert, and you won't be getting any drink here" she smacked that hand away "You know the rules… the first one to break through that door, pays for it"

"Teef you're breaking our hearts!" another one called out as she placed a full beer in front of his face.

"Live with it, Jecht" her eyes narrowed when a hand clenched around her wrist, her smile wiped off her lips, replaced by a thin line "Off."

"Come on miss, have one with us! Don't be such a stiff!" there was a tug at the slender wrist.

Zack only managed to slip off his seat, in an honest attempt to go there and kick the guy out. Acting as a bouncer was the only way he could think of repaying Tifa for letting him stay here anyway… He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her slender hand clutch the man's collar.

The next moment the said man was on the floor, the whole bar dead silent. Zack's eyes widened slightly as he saw Tifa support her body's weight on one foot and take a nice, big, fat swing with her occupied hand. Jecht's body didn't seem to weight anything as she threw him out, the closed door being no real obstacle in its way. The drunken man gave only a broken whimper from outside as Tifa turned around violently, her shoulders tense. A broken plank of wood fell down onto the porch.

"Bar's closed, get out" she snapped not giving anyone even a quick glance "NOW" there was a visible threat in her voice.

Stumbling and swaying on their legs, without any protest, all the patrons left the bar, gil scattered on the tables. All the time in dead silent. They all knew by now when to shut up and get lost, as more than one got bruised one time or other. That girl knew how to get her point through with a bunch of drunks and most of the patrons knew where the limits were. Jecht obviously tried to push his luck today.

Tifa almost slammed the tray onto the counter and rubbed her temples.

"This is the third time this month" she sighed finally "I tell them all again and again and again and they just won't listen! Tell me Zack, what am I doing wrong so that they just DON'T listen!?"

The older man joined her behind the bar and looked at her clothes. He fought of the grin that was forming.

"Ya know Teef… " he rocked slightly on the soles of his feet, hands in his pockets.

"Don't call me that" she growled, her usually soft glowing eyes in the color of earth spices turning into dark crimson.

"I'm no special guy with a well developed fashion sense, but I think that a change of work attire might do the trick" he pointed to the short skirt she was actually wearing.

Maybe short was a big understatement here, as the tight piece of cloth that just hugged her hips was beyond short.

"Shut up, Zack…" she threw a dish rag at him.

"But hey, the way you threw that guy? Masterpiece!" he smacked his lips "I mean seriously Teef…" he stopped mid way as she glared at him.

"Now I know why Aerith actually tried to kill you while you were up there. Move it , Fair, help me clean this up"

"No wait, I mean Aerith is cool and cute and pink, but hell if she could ever do that! I mean, you just threw him out with ONE hand! Tifa, one…!"

He once again stopped at the strange light in her eyes. Before any words formed in his head, there was a loud roar of engine just in front of the bar, a screech of tires and a steadily increasing grumble coming in.

And before Zack or Tifa could even blink, Cloud was literally pushed into the bar, stumbling over his feet. First Tsurugi followed, obviously thrown into after its owner, one blade separated from the rest.

Cloud only looked at Tifa, greenish blue eyes filled with some kind of despair.

"TEEF!"

Barret didn't just walk into the bar. He barged in. Positively fuming, making Tifa's eyebrows shoot up.

"Barret…. I wasn't expecting you so soon! I know I asked Cloud…" she stopped halfway in her tracks suddenly, those brows knitting.

This wasn't good.

Dark brown eyes were literally burning as they rested them on Zack's frame.

"You're Zack, huh ???? So ya think ya can just barge in here and have your way with my girls??" he pointed his healthy arm at the dark haired man, who took a step back.

Tifa paled.

"Listen here, ya hedgehog, you and Spiky over there" a glance towards the blonde "Ya guys and me, gotta have a word!"

"Barret!" she finally snapped "Aren't you forgetting something!?".

"You stay out of this Teef!" he growled "So ya punks better listen! There's my little girl upstairs!! I don't want her getting ANY ideas about what's going on here!"

"Are you…." Once again Tifa tried to be the voice of reason.

"QUIET!!!" Barret roared, slamming his fist onto the counter, the glasses there dancing "Lemme give you a straight picture. FIRST, Marlene's my baby girl, and NO FUNNY business goes on here! NONE!! We clear on that, you two!??"

"CLEAR!" both younger men said in unison, backed up against the wall.

"SECOND!! Tifa's OFF limits!!" he pointed to the bartender who stood there, her jaw slightly opened, eyes wide "IF I see tears or a frown OR ANYTHING of the sort on any of my girls faces, I swear, I will rip both of you apart!!! I know ALL too WELL what goes on in minds of punks like you"

"Papa….?" A sleepy voice came from the staircase.

Marlene, rubbing her eyes with her fist, came down, her pale pink night gown pooling around her ankles, brown hair muffled.

"Now see what ya all did? Wakin' up my lil girl!!"Barret fumed for one last time before he dropped onto his knees to pull his daughter into a tight hug "Papa's here baby, come 'er "

Small arms wrapped around his broad neck as he lifted the petite body up and the small girl let out a tired giggle, half way back to sleep. Another angered glare towards the trio in the room that clearly stated "we're not finished", and he went up to put her back into bed.

"Cloud" Tifa cleared her voice, her vocal chords obviously strained "Care to enlighten me?"

"Hear, hear!" Zack finally found his voice, slipping into a vacant seat.

"You know as much as I do" he sighed, grabbing a open bottle of beer "This ok? Well, one moment I'm driving my ass off the western continent, the next I'm here with a pissed off Barret!"

"But WHY Cloud, WHY?!" she almost pulled her hair out, her fists full of the long tresses "Didn't he like…SAY anything at all?? "

"You wish" he mumbled under his breath taking a larger drink from the bottle "And you think I haven't…."

"Teef" the low growl was awfully close now, the thumping getting louder.

"Gods…."

"You two.." Barret sure could give of scary glares "Out. NOW"

The beer bottle just danced on the counter as Cloud and Zack were out in a flash. Cloud knew perfectly well when was the time not to mess with his friend who happened to have a gun in his arm, and Zack, while not fully understanding what was going on exactly, just followed his steps out of common sense and a well developed sense of self preservation.

Tifa could swear the gust of wind those two created actually managed to make her hair sway a little.

"Teef"

"Barret" she took a seat at a table and motioned him to do the same.

Outside, Zack banged his head lightly against the wooden wall, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"So what's the big deal?"

"Hm?" the blond looked up at him, deep in thought, as he chew on his lip slightly "Oh, you mean Barret?

"Yeah, I mean Barret"

"He's a good man" Cloud sighed , pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deeper breath "He may have a loud mouth and a louse attitude, but he's a good man .. deep, down there somewhere"

"So… Tifa's off limits?" he grinned at his smaller friend, throwing a careful look inside and noticing the two sitting at one of the table.

"Fatherly thing I guess… " there was a shrug of shoulder "He's pretty oversensitive… back in Midgar, when someone made even an attempt of a move on Tifa, he'd get all armed and ready to shoot ass… THAT was scary."

"Man, where does she find all those weird guys around her??" Zack snorted, missing the amused look Cloud gave him and not noticing that they too were in fact included in the "weird guys" group.

"Train stations, bars, streets, roads…."

"That was a rhetorical question! Damn, I'm COLD"

Cloud was silent for a longer while, hearing the voices come in from the bar.

"So Zack… how was it?"

"What was what?"

"You know… up there…" he noticed the strange look his older friend gave him "What?"

"You're not serious right?" Zack raised his brows with surprise

"What?"

"Cloud, you do realize that for the last two years I was stuck in a flower field? Put Aerith on top that and her slight obsession about NOT stepping on flowers…?"

"Sounds like fun"

"Yeah yeah, just 'cause you're her favorite spike-haired guy… I guess she wouldn't clubber you into oblivion"

"You just placed 'Aerith' and 'clubber' in the same sentence"

"Trust me Cloud, I know her longer than you"

Tifa threw a tired look towards the door, hearing the two young men talk about something or other, then she turned her attention to the more pressing matters at hand. Namely Barret. She already heard about breaking down doors with drunken men and that the way she dressed attracted a lot of unwanted comapny, now it obviously was the time to talk about the black haired youth.

"I don't like it, Teef. You know I tolerate Spikes hanging round here just cause of your soft spot for the bastard " he rubbed his chin lightly "And now that?"

"WHAT exactly?" she took a deep breath, .

"That Uncle Zack "he snorted and Tifa's brows once again raised "He may have gotten a nice spot in Marlene's heart, but I don't like the friggin' idea of another man living here around ya!"

Well one mystery solved. Obviously Marlene had to talk about Zack living with them. Tifa somehow had to miss the part when he transformed into being Uncle, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"So young lady" Barret growled slightly "What do you have to say for yourself?"

She hid her face in her hands for a moment. She knew it would come to this, explaining the strange yet real situation to their friends. It will be easier with Aerith, hopefully, who they all knew and missed more or less. They only heard about Zack not knowing him in person, except her and Cloud and the Cetra of course, and only heard about him once. But that was one of the reasons she wanted to invite him, to plan this whole thing out…

Not like THIS!

Not with doors broken, with wind howling in, with Zack and Cloud's teeth ringing so loud outside she could actually hear them…

"Listen Barret…. It's not…. What it looks like…."

"And what it does it look like to you, Teef??"

"I…"

"Well lemme tell ya, it looks like you're the top of the market girl living with two hedgehog heads and two little children! And I dunno bout ya, but to me it doesn't sound like some fucking good press!"

"Barret, I can't KICK him out can I?" she raised her voice slightly, pointing to where the door used to be.

"Why the fuck not?!"

"I just can't! Barret , please, it is rather complicated right now…" she had her fists full of her hair again, her eyes shining with slight despair.

The large man kept his frown as he watched her for a longer moment. His unmoving gaze seemed to frustrate her somehow.

"I appreciate the concern, and I know you're worried about Marlene and myself, but I think I can handle the situation fairly well! Listen Barret, I've been on my own since sixteen, you know that I can take care of myself, you've _seen_ me take care of myself!" she clenched her hands into fists "I know what I am doing and what am I taking upon myself!"

"Do you, Tifa?" he asked, his voice suddenly all cool and flat.

She stared at him as he got up, all anger suddenly gone. Somehow she tried to recall when was the last time Barret called her with her name, and not just 'Teef'. And failed miserably at it..

"Where did'ya get him from anyways?"

"Lifestream" she said without thinking too much, watching his eyes widen for a moment.

The silence that fell was a really _loud_ one, and Tifa could swear she heard bells ringing in her ears because of it. Not that there were any bells around the continent that could ring which had to meant it was really, really silent.

"I'm gonna turn in now. We're still gonna talk 'bout this shit tomorrow" Barret grumbled under his nose "Takin' one of them spiky-butts' beds. And I don't give a fuckin' damn if they have to sleep on the bloody floor. 'Night Teef!"

"Nights Barret…" she said, hiding her face in her hands.

The large man nodded once and made his way upstairs, his boots thumping on the wood. And Tifa exhaled loudly, her finger reaching up to her hair. Can her life get ANY more hectic?

"Can we come in already?"

She looked up and couldn't help but chuckle. Both spiky haired heads were the only things she could actually see on both side of the door frame.

"Seriously Teef, it's freezing out here!" Zack added with a sheepish grin.

"Sure, sure… Gods, let this day end" she sighed as they both quickly got inside, almost crushing into each other at the door "So ok, you two get the tools and set the door up again… "

"So, who was it this time…?" Cloud sighed, scratching the back of his head as Tifa rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Jecht, who else… "

"You act as a lousy bodyguard, you know?" the blond pointed at his companion "Couldn't you prevent it from happening…?"

"For your information, she handled it like a pro! Grab the collar, threw him, scare the whole bar off?" Zack stopped at two looks that quite clearly stated for him to shut up now "Right, so I'll get the wood now and we'll be all set"

"Yeah you do that…" Tifa nodded in disbelief as she cleaned up the tables "Listen Cloud… we're having a bigger dinner tomorrow… I'd like you to be here… family and close friends…"

"Alright…" he got some tools from one of the cupboards, and prepared nails in different sizes.

Tifa bit her lip lightly and took a deeper breath.

"Aerith's going to be here"

Blond head shot up, blue eyes wide opened yet blank.

"So…" he finally choked, his voice rather weak, but a smile played in the corners of his mouth "So she is here…. And was there…. And here?"

"Yes she is .. and was too… and I invited her over when she brought the kids in and you see " she crouched next to him, watching him intently , her hands resting on her knees "Do you think I should tell Barret about this whole 'back from the dead' thing?" there was a playful light in her eyes and soon enough it was reflected in his azure ones.

"After tonight? Not a word!" Cloud chuckled lightly "He sure earned one today!"

"So who's sleeping with mister big up there?" Zack asked from the door where he was picking up the best wood to make repairs with.

"Cloud, and I will … alright I don't know, try and find you something " Tifa said with slight defeat, placing a rag over her shoulder "I don't need any bloodshed or anything suspicious or surprising happening tonight on top of everything… more than already that is. And since when did Marlene start calling you uncle anyway??"

Zack only flashed her one charming smile.

No matter what age, girls loved him. Apparently, Marlene was no exception.

"I hate you, Zack" she shook her head.

She didn't mean that. If she did, Tifa would make him sleep in the same room with Barret. And she didn't!

That grin just got bigger, as Cloud lowered his head only to hide his own smile forming from Tifa.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just wanted to say Happy New Year to everyone!!!


	7. where Zack learns something more

Something was different today, that much Zack registered, even deep in his slumber. He felt that he was a little bit more cold than everyday… and his mind picked up hushed voices so, so close. And so, his consciousness started slipping back into him, bringing him closer and closer to the waking world. With a grunt, he opened his eyes, his vision blurred at first then gradually regaining its focus. The first thing he noticed was that the bed on the opposite side of the room was empty, Cloud obviously left already for whatever his day schedule was. Zack yawned lightly, and nuzzled his face into the warmth of the pillow, trying to keep the remains of nice, pleasant dreams from escaping from beneath his lids.

And he then realized it, bright blue eyes snapping open, sleep forgotten.

His feet were cold. They were sticking from under the covers as usual, but what wasn't usual was the window open. He could feel it was opened by the way the icy cold wind made his blood freeze over.

What was even more unusual was the addition of two kids leaning out of it, their chirpy voices coming in with the chilly wind, their elbows resting on the parapet, firmly placed on Cloud's desk.

Both sharp brows wandered up.

"What are you two doing here?" he said, his voice raspy with sleep as he rubbed his vibrant blue eyes with the back of his hand.

The two children were startled, obviously not expecting the older man to awake too quickly. Marlene's eyes sparkled gently, her lips stretched in a wide smile, as she turned, her braid swooshing from one side to the other. Denzel, still not fully easy around the older man who suddenly appeared out of the blue, gave him a small smile on the other hand, his cheeks and the tip of his nose already a healthy, reddish hue.

"Morning Uncle Zack!" the girl chirped happily and only then the man noticed that they were dressed in woolen turtlenecks , thick trousers and winter socks to keep them all nice and warm.

This explained a lot why they could handle staying in the window, and why he actually found himself shivering under his covers.

"Tifa and Cloud are fighting!" Denzel was obviously thrilled and not paying real attention to how incredible that sounded.

Zack on the other hand bolted up into a sitting position.

"What?!"

He pushed the covers aside, goose bumps appearing on his skin the very moment he did so. Gods it was cold… He made his way towards the window, noticing immediately that today was snowing. And really hard too, as the whole backyard was already covered in a fluffy, white blanket.

"What the…." He bit his lip not to curse in Marlene's presence.

Barret would skin him alive for that.

One floor down, in the said backyard, on the fresh snow, were his two friends. He wouldn't be surprised if they were clearing the small paths there from snow, or building a snowman that resembled a Chocobo (even if he seriously doubted building a snowman was in the scope of Cloud's things to do in the morning… or in general at all), all warmly dressed up, with scarves covering half of their faces and with thick gloves.

The last thing he would imagine to see as a first thing in the morning (even if technically it was the second) was Cloud wielding the First Tsurugi, the main blade in his right hand, one of the smaller ones in his left, and Tifa not so far away from him, her fists raised, one leg in front of the other.

Black brows went even higher up.

For the last couple of days it was made rather clear to him that Tifa was the responsible one in this household. Making sure they all ate, that Cloud had warm clothes and food on his travels, that the children weren't stealing any sweets… And there she was, wearing nothing more than a black vest and short, and that meant really SHORT shorts, her skin red from the cold and the snow. Now how was that responsible…?

And was that really snow on Cloud's head?

In a flash, Zack was pulling on his pants, holes gone thanks to some needle and thread and Tifa, jumping on one leg as he tried to do so in a hurry, almost falling face flat. He noticed Marlene's curious brown eyes on him as she half turned towards him, while Denzel was back to observing the two in the backyard, as some swishing noises (that sword was really cutting the air right now) made their way to his ears.

"Where are you going?" she finally asked as he sat down on the bed heavily, the springs there squeaking in protest under his weight.

"Downstairs?" he raised one brow at her question, as he pulled on his boots "To the backyard?"

"Kids aren't allowed there when Tifa and Cloud fight" she jumped down from the table and stood next to him, her small hands resting on his knees.

Zack's wide blue eyes gazed into her as he suddenly felt the world stop, and he felt quite ridicules.

Did Marlene just refer to him as a kid? More so, did she actually said that he, as in Zack Fair, aged 23 at the moment of death and brought back to life, that HE was actually forbidden to go downstairs ?? That girl barely reached his thighs for fucks sake!

"Excuse me?" he said after a longer while, his ears picking up soft grunts and the distinctive sound of metal colliding with metal coming from downstairs.

"Oh oh, Marlene!" Denzel waved at her, not for once turning his head, his lips twitching with excitement "Oh you missed the best part!"

"Oh chucklepuffs!!" the girl sighed, climbing up the table again, but before she could look out she was stopped by two warm hands slipping under her arms "Eh…?" she blinked.

"Excuse me, Marlene… Did you call me a kid?" Zack lifted her up so she would be face to face to him.

She tilted her head slightly, her eyes adorably large in her face. Her feet dangling in the air, as Zack held her firmly. Again she blinked, trying to pull the same trick she did on her father.

"Well?"

"What? That's what Tifa and Big Sister been calling you all the time when there was that big dinner with all Uncles and Aunt Shera. Remember?" she explained in a calm voice, yet slightly irritated with him not getting such an obvious fact.

Oh, like he could forget THAT event!

Tifa didn't care to inform him what could have happened when she invited all of their friends over. As if it was bad enough with having Barret around, the man freaking Zack out with every glare sent his way, apparently that was the day Tifa choose to collect Reno's call and tell him to get over for the dinner.

And apparently Reno shared the same welcoming gesture as Tifa and Cloud, as he sold Zack a solid punch after yelling some obscurities about Zack being an asshole and a punk and scaring shit out of them years ago… luckily, the Turk had been pulled away by his partner, before the red head could pummel the bedazzled ex-SOLDIER to the ground. Rude only gave him a pat on the shoulder, and he received a warm look from Tseng. True, Reno did manage to pour his whole drink over Zack's head later on, by accident the redhead claimed. Accident his ass.

Later on, Zack got a very Barret-like reaction from the chain-smoker pilot Cid, with more obscurities, foul words and death threats despite Marlene's presence. Apparently the oldest men of the group were rather father-like-protective of the bartending girl, not really paying any attention that she could kick both of their asses. Cid, just seconds afterwards, got a loud and barely censored lecture from the girl's father about washing that fuckingly (was that even a word?) dirty mouth of his with hot water and soap suds . Then, from what he remembered, he got poked by the Wutaian princess he met a couple of years ago and who successfully managed to damage his ear drums by screaming with such a high voice it was a miracle bats didn't join the party, sniffed up and all around by Nanaki who almost gave him a burn from the flaming tail wagging left and right, and survived a deep glare from Vincent (and learned that it was a pleasant one, because later on the claw-wielding man used his deadly frown on the aforementioned princess stealing his drinks), and that was the moment Zack decided to just let the day pass, stop thinking about, have a load to drink and question Tifa much later.

But it was all worth it, even talking with the robotic cat, just to see everyone suddenly freeze all over when Aerith stepped in, all pink and smelling of her flowers and water. It was so still and silent, everyone's eyes resting on her gentle face and not making a move. Until that is, Tifa herself broke the magical moment, coming into the bar and throwing the older girl a smile and the plainest "hi" there could be, hands full of glasses and bottles, her trusty black tray pressed in between her elbow and hip. Like someone suddenly threw a switch, the petite Cetra almost got smashed with hugs and and squeezes and not so gentle pats on the back, most surely deafened with the yells of joy and squeaks of surprise that usually were formed not too far from her ears, and her trade mark dress surely did see better times, all crumpled after the greetings.

Zack would have chuckled at the memory of the smitten face Cloud made as she finally faced him, her green eyes sparkly and a warm smile on her lips, cheeks blushing. His first true friend looked really ridiculous, with eyes the size of Marlene's and his jaw lightly opened, his voice obviously lost and mind in la-la land. He knew she was alive, but obviously actually seeing the Cetra right in front of him was something else. But Cloud was a very lucky man, to have a certain bartender as a friend – Tifa just closed that hanging jaw with one finger and gave him a hard push to "stop staring like an idiot and go greet Aerith, for heaven's sake" as she had so eloquently said it then.

True, he recalled Tifa and Aerith hanging around each other a lot later in the evening, talking in hushed voices and giving him odd looks and knowing smiles…

And he could all recall that in least than 5 minutes of staring into big brown eyes of a little girl.

"They did huh?" Zack placed Marlene down again, and looked out at the two figures. From the looks of it, they were pretty oblivious to everything around them.

"Well duh!" Marlene got back to her place at Denzel's side, leaning out the window again "Big Sister was asking how Tifa manages, and Tifa said she was getting better at kiddy care…" she threw him a curious look as he bolted out the door suddenly "You know Denzel, Uncle Zack is really amusing, don't you think?"

'Oh she's so gonna get it' being the only thought in Zack's brain as he raced down the stairs, his boots thumping loudly 'Calling me a kid…!'

He almost kicked the door open, its wooden wing slamming onto the wall, a gust of cold wind wrapping around him as he stumbled out to the back yard, one hand still gripping the knob, the other tightened on the hilt of Buster Sword he managed somehow to collect on the way down.

Tifa and Cloud froze at the sudden interruption, as they turned their heads to him. The man was half-lying on the cold snow, shielded by the main blade and she actually managed to land on the broad sword, one hand on its hilt supporting her weight, the other raised over her shoulder, ready to strike. Her grip loosened and she slid off the metal, gently falling onto the snow on her backside.

Genuine surprise painted in both flushed faces.

"Good morning Zack" finally Tifa said, breaking the sudden silence.

"You called me a fucking KID?!" he managed to hiss lightly and perfectly unintentionally, frustration being the dominant emotion coloring his words, ignoring the cold pricking at his skin as snowflakes dropped onto it and melted in a flash, his eyes shining with something very hard to pinpoint. Something between amusement and anger and disbelief.

Crimson orbs blinked with surprise as she and Cloud collected herself, wiping off their fighting attire from snow, their feet ankle deep in the snow. Tifa then looked up to notice both kids leaning out of the window Zack ad Cloud now shared, waving at them with small hands. She would have to tell Marlene to stop repeating everything she overheard, as that little girl was surely putting her in trouble lately. Or maybe she had some really bad karma.

"And what of it?" she rested her hands on her hips, her chin slightly pushed forward, sensing the small challenge in front of her. It could prove entertaining…

"Zack…" Cloud tried to interrupt, seeing the familiar way her brows knitted and the corners of her lips trembled as she tried not to smirk "We were in a middle of something here…"

"Shut up" the older man threw him an unpleasant look "I'm not gonna stand being called a kid by someone who wore a dead cow on themselves!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Tifa made wide eyes, her fingers digging into the black leather of her shorts "Did you just say I was wearing a dead COW?!".

Now THIS? This right now got down-right personal.

"You called me a fucking KID. I'm one fucking year older than you!" he pointed at her with his sword, the blade all nice and shiny and sharp.

"Don't you swear in front of my children!!!" she threw a fist full of snow at him, hitting his face spot on. Blue eyes blinked from behind the white, cold powder.

"Did… did you just throw SNOW at me??"

Tifa smirked at his surprised face , when the man brushed the white powder off of him.

"You take that dead cow comment back, Zack, and I might just let it slip by"

"What, scared already?"

"Like a kid like you could even touch me!" those usually gentle eyes turned crimson, something dark and rather alluring swirling in their depths.

"You're so asking for it, Lockhart!"

"Oh come on, let's see what you're made of!"

"Zack, I just wanted to…"

"You stay out of this Cloud!" both threw him looks, one unpleasant and the other rather mischievous, both taking fighting stances, already facing each other.

"Alright, alright….." he picked up his sword and the additional blade "I only tried to warn you…"

"Hmph" he snorted, eyes cold and shining "I'll go easy on you Teef, out of sheer sentiment I have for you in my heart of gold"

Cloud managed to retreat to the door, leaning onto the frame, his sword all combined now and resting at his side. This was going to be amusing, he thought, rubbing his arms up and down … Funny, he never noticed that Tifa had such a short fuse to begin with.

They were perfectly still, the Buster Sword pointing at the girl, both strong hands tightening their grip on its hilt, knuckles turning slightly white. Tifa, eyes closed for a moment, pinched the bridge of her nose lightly as she took a deep breath in, the worn out leather of her glove smooth against her skin. Her eyes snapped open in the same moment Zack moved, the silver blade shining briefly before falling down.

There was a cocky smirk on Zack's lips each time he would swing his weapon and as he gazed into his opponents eyes. She dodged his attacks rather easily, dancing in the snow and avoiding the blade with grace she really shouldn't have as a fighter. It could have been frustrating, with his abnormal speed and SOLDIER skills, yet he suddenly found himself enjoying the display. How her hair would brush against the sword as she tilted her head to one side, almost coquettishly leaning away from its edge. She would only push it away gently in the same direction it flew in, making him often stumble due to his own momentum. But she too could not lay a finger on him, her fists usually hitting the steel blade with a loud thud and that made Zack feel good . Because she didn't know how he fought and…

His line of thoughts of line broke, as he felt how suddenly his knees gave up upon him, and a pain rushed through his muscles from the kick.

Instead of watching her face, he should have watched her legs.

With a grunt, he propped himself with the sword, her elbow swishing right pass his ear. He saw her smirk with one corner of her lips and caught a whiff of dried up lilacs.

Oh that low down…

So maybe he did lose a little bit of his high quality speed, because when he turned and got back to his feet she was already at least two meters away, that slightly arrogant smirk still on her face.

He kind of liked the way she looked right now, actually… A very different Tifa than the motherly, domestic one he usually saw on daily basis.

She swiftly jumped over as he took a swing, the blade missing her boots by a hair. Landing with a soft thud, she used her elbow to dodge another one, the metal on her pad making a little screeching sound as it collided with the blade as she pushed it aside. One lean leg aiming for his head in the same time. Zack jumped back a little, getting a pretty view of the sole of her boot as it flew right in front of his eyes. He grabbed her ankle before she could retreat to guarding stance, pulling to make her loose balance. His blue eyes shone as he watched how she was apparently stumbling backwards.

He never thought she would bend backwards, her hands firmly placed on the ground to make a hand-stand and before he managed to shook or prepare himself, one of those hands were tightened at his ankle. Their feisty argue aside, they had to look mighty ridiculous, like some human made kind of ying-yang sign. That was all he managed to think of, before she pulled at the said ankle only once, again making him loose balance and sending him down.

The Buster Sword fell into the snow, a fluffy white cloud rising around it as she lowered her legs slowly, her feet coming down softly, and pushed herself up, strands of dark, damp hair sticking to her skin. It took only two steps for her to stand over his sprawled form.

"Had enough?" she asked as she rested her hands on her thighs, looking at his sprawled frame.

This time, it was her who should have been looking at his legs. With one swift move he tripped her over, and he only managed to catch her surprise yelp before she found her place lying near him in the cold fluffy blanket.

There was a soft groan as she rolled onto her back.

The sky looked really pretty today, Zack thought, hearing blood rush through his veins and her breath as quick as his was. Snow flaked danced down slowly, melting on his heated cheeks, as he felt his muscles relax after the short spar. He turned his head lightly, to meet her gaze.

And blinked.

He thought he would be welcomed with an angered frown or anything as unwelcoming as that. A wide grin on lips and her eyes were literally laughing at him beneath lashes that shone with melted snow. Her usually pale cheeks were flushed with a bright pinkish-red hue, some damp hair sticking to her forehead.

She looked _very_ pretty that way, Zack realized suddenly. All flushed and smiling, and those eyes were definitely making the world melt away right now…

There were footsteps on the snow causing them to look away and soon Cloud's blond mass of hair was visible to both. He chuckled slightly and he offered one gloved hand to Tifa, helping her up.

"I can't believe it…" he finally said as she brushed off, and Zack got up on his own.

"I'll see you inside boys…." She threw them a grin and walked back into the house, but then stopped, one slender hand on the frame "Oh and Zack…?" she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" his hands were in his hair, the black strands damp and heavy.

"Next week, same time" there was that soft smile again, before she finally entered the house, two kids already running down the stairs.

"You got that right cow girl…." He said with a grin as he watched the door close.

He almost could forget the kid comment after that….

"You know that she was the one going easy on you, don't you?" Cloud picked up the Buster Sword and handed it to the older man, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I kind of got the idea when she missed my head by an inch" Zack laughed in a slightly sheepish way, shaking his head with amusement "And here I was, a SOLDIER First Class…"

"She's been trained since she was a young teen, you know" the blonde's mouth twitched gently.

"Again, SOLDIER First Class?"

"Barret as a flat mate for two years?"

"You got a point there" he ruffled the blond hair slightly "So you two spar like this on regular basis?

"Every week"

"Why?" he blinked surprised "I mean, from what it looked from up there, you all guys seemed pretty fit and all that jazz…"

"We just… " Cloud thought for a moment, pulling at one of his longer strands of hair "We …"

"Spend time together, I get it" Zack laughed lightly "You are one lucky bastard Strife"

"Yeah…." the younger man's smile changed into a very different one, one that Zack saw very, very long time ago "I know"

"I remember you talk about Tifa back in the days" the black hair man pushed the subject a little further.

He's been wondering about this since he came to live here. While he himself was what would most call a ladies' man, Cloud was always a shy kind of boy and not all that good around the girls. He used to talk a lot about his Nibelheim friend, and when they were sent to the small village Zack could easily understand why. While Tifa surely lived up to her last name, being as reserved as it would indicate, she had this rather relaxing, soothing air around her. A hell lot of time passed since that doomed day, and a lot of things changed… apparently not Tifa.

"I did, didn't I….." Cloud sighed, kicking a little snow "You know, she was the only person I could remember then… after you… " he swallowed hard, his eyes lightly losing their unnatural glow "It would have been so much harder without her around… "

"You always had guidance from above, you know, it's not like you were left alone, you jerk" the bigger man gave him a small friendly shoulder bump.

"It was… different with Aerith…"

"Cloud…" Zack laughed "I was referring to me as well"

The blonde opened the door with his elbow as he threw Zack a smile and both of them were soon pulling their boots off, both swords nestled against the wall, the hilts on the concrete part of floor, so the snow would melt away without making too much mess.

Zack could swear Cloud's nose's tip moved as the younger man sniffed around lightly.

"Oh gods…" the younger man moaned quietly.

"Cloud, you're drooling"

"Hey stick around here long enough and you will learn what THAT smell means!!"

In a flash Cloud was in the kitchen, like following an invisible trail that lead him right to the tall brunette, who was right in the middle of baking something, a large bowl of dough in her hands, ushering both kids to do their work at the nearest table. The air smelled of yeast and butter, and the children had flour streaks on their cheeks.

"What are you two doing standing here like some kind of blocks?" she laughed at them, noticing Cloud's dreamy expression and Zack's amused one "Get in and go get a shower …"

"I'll wait, Zack you go first…." Cloud, if he could, would eat the contents of the bowl with his eyes.

"No, actually, I'd rather have you go first" she pointed a ladle at him, then at the door.

"But Teef…" his eyes gained a rather pleading light as they were literally glued to the bowl.

"Cloud" and there was that little harsh note in her voice, and her hand on her hip.

"FINE!" he frowned, ignoring the giggles that came out of the children mouths, as he stomped off upstairs.

"In case you're wondering, the man that just left? Worst case of a sweet tooth EVER!" she laughed pouring the contents of the bowl into a form.

"And here I thought you wanted to spend some time in my company!" Zack grinned at her "You're killing my ego Tifa…."

"Your ego is so blown up it needs a little puncturing every now and then" blue eyes sparkled at her as she came up to him, a clean towel in her hands.

"Wha'cha need that for?" cool fingers pushed the one wet strand away from his face.

"Your hair" she placed the cloth on his head and rubbed slightly at it, the rough material absorbing the rest of melted snow from the black strands "I don't need you running around sick you know… you're a handful as it is" Tifa grinned as he threw her a dark look from under the towel.

"You make me feel so appreciated" he mumbled from under the towel, feeling as it absorbed the water slowly with each move of her hand.

"Tifa always dries like that our hair after we play in the snow" Denzel looked up from his notebook, where he was writing something. Marlene only made a 'uhuh' sound, not even rising her head up, a color pencil in her hand."Besides she's making Chocobo house cake today, so we better be good"

Whatever Chocobo house cake was…

"You know what Teef…?" his fingers grazed against one of her wrists, stopping the slight movement, and he looked her straight in the eye, deep merlot clashing with violet hued blue. Her hands were still brushing against his hair, and she could easily feel the warmth of his breath washing over her flour stained cheek.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to get you for that kid thing in the worst way possible…. And I'm going to stomp on Aerith's flowers like mad" there was that cocky smirk of his, as her lips stretched into a wide smile again, his fingers cool against her skin.

Days later, he still could remember how she laughed then at him, eyes narrowing slightly into an almond like shape smelling of dust and melted chocolate and _home_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys all had a blast for New Years Eve!

I know some were waiting for the big family & friends dinner, but I'm afraid that taking this fic in a "one chapter=one day" manner

is beyond my range of abilities right now.

So sorry bout that ^^"


	8. where Reno messes things up

"Bar's closed, come back …" Tifa walked out of the kitchen as she heard the little bell at the door tinkle and stopped in her tracks "Oh, it's you" her brows knitted "What are you doing here?

"Shouldn't you be more charming as a hostess?" the was a sly smirk on the man's lips as he took a few long ,casual steps towards the bar. "Looking pretty as ever…"

One slender brow raised as she folded her arms across her chest.

"So where's your reasonable and much more presentable, not to mention tolerable, other half?"

"You wound me Tifa…"

"I could if you want" she offered with a smile.

"Aaah…." He gave a short laugh and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs "Seriously, I'm really in a need of a drink here…"

She kept her eyes fixed on his greenish ones for a longer while, feeling that annoying twitch forming on one of her eyelids.

It was the lack of magnesium in her organism, she told herself in her thoughts.

She's been experiencing that a lot lately.

At first it was just the kids getting their hands full of the chocolate bits she had hidden, eating it all and experiencing the worst case of sugar-high EVER. Worst for her that is, as she spent the whole days trying to either calm them down or to at least hide the most dangerous and sharp objects in the building. That was the day she cursed the idea of having two floored building!

Then it was Cloud falling sick all of the sudden and they needed to find Zack a new bed so not to get him catch the bloody flu as well. As Barret had put it eloquently, one hedgehog getting' all slimy and fuckingly hazardous to one's daughter's health (apparently, it was a word in the man's book of etiquette) was enough. That resulted in Zack sleeping on a quickly bought bed in the attic, no heating system there whatsoever, said bed too short and his feet dangling in the air in the night. Tifa's Cactuar Vodka supply was now running very low thanks to that as Zack claimed it helped him ignore the cold.

When she finally thought everything has calmed down, the main water pipe froze due to the constantly decreasing temperatures and burst… right in the bathroom. Tifa only hoped that someone up there loved her and that her electric bill that month would have no more than two zeros, as they had placed seven heaters into that room to dry the walls afterwards. And who could have thought that small water cascades down the stairs brought so much trouble… they all lost count on how many times everyone tripped on the bloody steps. Tifa still sported some bruises.

And to think that yesterday, just before going to bed, she actually prayed to whoever was watching over her for one , ONE day of peace and quiet.

Apparently, that couldn't be done. Someone up there surely had to have fun in making her life as unsteady and hectic and oh my god just plain crazy.

And so, today, just after throwing Zack out of the bed, cutting his supply of hot water to get him out of the bloody bathroom and almost pushing the children outside to go and play in the fresh snow so she could tend to herself and her poor business, she got Reno on her head.

Who looked as if he wasn't going to move even an inch until he got his drink.

"Oh alright…" she sighed finally, walking up to the counter "You want a drink or just feel the need to brag about something which has no importance to me?" her fingers laced together as she leaned onto the mahogany surface.

"I repeat, you wound me…"

"Tifa…" there was a terrible yawn heard, and soon enough a very groggy looking Zack entered the bar "Have you got … Reno? "

His hair were still slightly damp from his shower, but his eyes still bore the signs of sleep of which he had been deprived of. Due to the low temperatures that have occurred lately, he chose to wear a thick sweater over his old uniform.

"Nice to see you up, Zackary" the red haired man smirked slightly "Well darling, what about that drink?"

"Zackary?"crimson eyes lit up with amusement.

"…." The dark hair man threw the Turk an unpleasant look "What a bad Turk like you doing in a good bar like this?"

"As you just said, SOLIDIER boy. This here's a bar. She's a hot bartender. I want a drink" he took off his dark blue jacket and there it to the seat next to him, his white shirt all wrinkled and crumpled "Why are you here anyway?"

Tifa hid a grin, fishing out a tall glass and a bottle of Reno's regular beer. She thought everyone, including herself, got used to Zack's presence in a bar, even if the said man would pop up every now and then like a big surprise…

Like that time when he decided to come down the stairs from the attic, while she was climbing up there to check on him if he wasn't freezing his ass off. Those being his words from the previous morning.

And that was the night when Cloud Strife and both children learned that Tifa Lockhart, martial artist expert, one of the world saving heroes was actually capable of screaming like a true damsel in distress.

As for Tifa herself, she blushed for the next two days…

"A bottle of Corel Ale and a glass" she placed the said objects in front of the red head, shaking off the memories of that embarrassing night "Anything else you want?"

"How 'bout a room?" Reno grinned cheekily "Heard you take men in, Tifa?"

"HEY!" Zack protested before she could even open her mouth "For your information I am a gift of heaven's to this household!" he slammed his fist onto the counter, choosing not to notice the wide eyes Tifa made, and that satisfied smirk that blossomed just seconds later on her lips.

Oh gods, will he hear about that one later…

One of the things he learned very quickly about Tifa in the last couple of weeks of living at her house? She may be nice, and quiet and the support figure Aerith described her as, but one thing the flower girl didn't manage to mention, was that Tifa would pick on little words and tease the living daylight out of him.

Funny, Cloud made tons of silly comments and she would only smile or chuckle lightly...

"Ha!" the Turk snorted, ignoring the crystal clear glass in front of him and took a gulp from the bottle "A gift of heaven my ass, you were just lucky you dated Aerith back in the days so you got sent back here along with her!"

"At least I'm not the one drinking in the noon on the job!"

"Who said I'm on the job?" Reno smirked and took another sip "Where ya goin' lass?"

Tifa turned around, half way to the kitchen door, one slender brow raised.

"I see you are oh so well acquainted with each other, so I do believe I could leave you two alone and maybe I can finally get something done around here"

"C'me here" the red head patted the chair next to him "I'm am desperate for some good company, since good beer is what I got already. And Zackary isn't really on top of my list right now… "

Tifa sighed heavily and folded her arms again.

"I only let you drink right now because you pay me, so don't push it" she finally said, and promptly ignored Zack's triumphant grin as the man left for the kitchen.

"You're a feisty woman Tifa… I can fully understand what people see in you" Reno flashed her a wide grin and finished off his beer "So how 'bout that room, eh?"

"Alright Reno, let's get it straight" Tifa sighed and once again rested her hands on the counter "One thing is, I don't need you hitting on me in any so drop the act and focus on my face, not my chest".

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Tifa!" green eyes snapped immediately to hers.

" Second thing is I do NOT run a hotel here and get that into that red head of yours! It is a BAR."

"You got Spikes and Mister Heaven here living in, why can't I stay here? I'm clean, nice , great taste in clothes…"

"Toilet trained" Zack mumbled, from the door, mouth half full of something he obviously grabbed from the counter.

"You stay out of this" she pointed one finger at the ex-SOLDIER, then poked Reno's temple with it "And you! You don't have great taste, you have uniforms!"

"Makes no difference!"

"Reno, for gods' sake, can't you take no for an answer to ANYTHING?" she groaned lightly, running one hand through her hair "I am not renting rooms for anyone! I'm was never doing that!! I have two children in my care, a delivery boy and a guy brought back to life! I don't need anyone else thank you, especially not beer addicted Turks with EMRs at their sides!"

"Ha, thaths telling him off Teefsh!" the dark haired man said in a muffled voice, obviously pleased with the outcome.

"What are you eating?" crimson eyes were turned to him as crumbles spilled from his mouth.

"…something I found on the table…. ?" he blinked with uncertainty.

"Zack, those are leftovers! I made you breakfast you big oaf!" she smacked his shoulder lightly, an exasperated light in her eyes.

"You did…?" his whole face brightened up, a genuine happy smile curling his lips upwards.

She just rolled her eyes and pushed him into the kitchen. The room was clean and vast, smelling of freshly cut vegetables and pasta. She pushed him onto one of the chairs, Zack sitting obediently with a large smile on his face, as he watched her pull out a plate from the fridge.

"Here you go…" she sighed again, placing it in front of him.

"Aw how sweet is that!" an amused voice made them both turn "I mean it, such a family picture, a mother and her son…."

"Don't push it Reno…." Tifa growled lightly, her red eyes darkening.

"Come on Tifa! Everyone would like to have such a hot mother like you!"

Crimson and violet blue eyes suddenly wide, glued to the lean frame of the nonchalant Turk, a half empty bottle of chilled beer in his hand. Obviously he found himself a new one.

One thought flashed through Zack's mind, and that was a quick musing of how fast could Reno run actually, because he would have to put that skill in use pretty quickly by the looks of it. Sure, Tifa was an attractive young woman, and all men around here drooled all over the bar at one point or other, but Reno was actually crossing the limits right now. Especially with calling her a hot mom he had a real chance to end up with that bottle pushed down his throat!

"No wonder Rude is head over heels for you!" the Turk continued, ignoring the dead glare he received from the bartender.

And her eye lid twitched again.

She needed that magnesium.

Or maybe she just needed to lock herself up in the attic and pretend the world is not there to deal with.

"Wait, did you say Rude?" Zack quickly swallowed the large bit he took of one of his sandwiches "Rude the Killer Glance?"

"The same!"

"Look I ask one… wait, you two got Rude a nickname??"

"Oh yeah Teef, you ever saw that guy without the protective glasses?" Zack took another bite and saw her shake her head as a negative "It's like one glance and your blood freezes over"

"I always thought he was a nice guy…" Tifa sat on the counter slightly bedazzled, her frustration with the Turk in her kitchen already gone.

"That is until he takes of those glasses of doom!" Reno grinned "And besides, it was Tseng anyway who came up with the name"

"Tseng?" Tifa blinked.

She never managed to share maybe more than two sentences with Reno's team leader, yet she always saw him as a very collected man, devoted to his job, Elena and comrades. In that exact order. He was a quiet person, and was probably the only one of the Turks she didn't want to break a plate on the moment she saw him.

Then again, she only felt that need whenever Reno stepped over the threshold of the bar…

Tifa shook her head, clearing her mind on concentrating herself on the bickering just in front of her. Zack and Reno obviously couldn't stay away from each other throats for too long, and were sending each other nasty glared – the ex-SOLDIER from above his sandwich, the Turk from above the green bottle.

"Will you shut up?!" she finally snapped, feeling a throbbing pain that started to form in the very center of her head.

The room immediately fell silent, both pair of eyes glued to her, evident surprise swirling in both sets.

"Did you…just snap at us?" Reno finally asked, his brows almost reaching towards his hairline.

She just stared at him.

"What? I know we didn't get along like best friends when we first met, but we always were on good terms!" he grinned, once again taking a long swing out of his bottle.

"Good terms? GOOD terms?? Reno, I broke your nose in Wutai when you slapped my butt in that bloody bar and you call that good terms?!"

"Well darlin', ya know what they say… hate and love cannot exist without each other!"

Zack couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the look on Tifa's face. It was something that combined the blankness of a stunned visage and absolute disbelief. Now he could understand why the girl rarely picked up Reno's calls, and those were happening rather often.

At least once a day.

She slipped of the counter, and opened the fridge again, looking for something in the fridge.

"Well darlin', I got what I wanted!" the red head grinned "I'm gonna drop round and talk with'cha about that room for rent, this place needs a little cheer!"

"You do that and consider yourself dead, then and there" she growled, hands elbows deep in the frozen compartment, before fishing out a great piece of meat.

"I knew there was chemistry and magic between us ,Teef!" Reno watched her stand up, throw him yet another glare, climb onto a high chair and open one of the cupboards.

And before Zack or Tifa could even react, he walked up to the bartender and patted her on the bum.

Twice.

Tifa froze, her eyes wide and fingers suddenly tightened, their knuckles awfully white on a pack of sugar.

"Reno…" Zack sounded awfully like suppressing a laugh.

"Hm?" the red head was already holding his hand on the door knob as he threw the younger man a amused look.

"Run. Fast"

Reno only hear Tifa grind her teeth suddenly and turn violently on the chair. Before she jumped off the piece of furniture, he was already out the bar, running for his dear life, his red pony tail resembling a thin flame over his back.

He managed to hear another chair fall down, making a lot of noise on the wooden floors.

"RENO! Get back here so I can make you regret being born!!"

Man, Tifa sure did have anger-management problems, Reno mused, still running, hearing the snow crunch under his feet despite all the kids playing out in the streets. And hearing Tifa right behind him, her being lighter and faster and probably used to running more than he was. He could almost feel the young bartender's fists slamming into his back. The little hair on his neck rose slightly, as he thought that maybe that light slap wasn't the brightest idea he could get… Strange, he could hear another set of feet running…

"Ren..ack!"

The Turk stopped abruptly, the soles of his feet digging into the snow, at the strange sound that reached his ears. Like Tifa choked on her own spit all of the sudden He turned around, and couldn't help but grin.

Who would have thought that Zack would be his savior in such an unusual way? The ex-SOLDIER managed to catch up with Tifa, even get in front of her, only to sweep her off her feet and throw her over his shoulder, holding her steady by her legs. It took a whole minute for the bartender to fully realize the slightly compromising position she found herself in, her hair flowing down and covering most of her face, hands gripped suddenly on the deep purple of his trousers.

Only then Tifa pounded her fists on Zack's back.

"You let me down this instant! I've got a Turk to kill!"

"No you don't, now you behave young lady!"

"Don't you patronize me, Zackary Fair!!" she sold another punch to the strong back.

"Well I'll be seeing you two round then!" Reno waved at them, and took his chance to run off again.

He would need to find a new place to lounge at for the next couple of days, before he could go back to the "Seventh Heaven". He had a feeling he wouldn't be welcomed there right now.

"You calm already?" Zack asked with amusement, turning around and making his way back towards the bar.

She squeaked slightly and once again grabbed the tattered material as her torso swung slightly due to his movement.

He only then noticed a large snow fort built in the sidewalk, and children's heads poking out from every "window" the construction had.

Marlene and Denzel included, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

He stopped in his tracks, ignoring the slight pain he was beginning to feel at the base of his spine, where Tifa's fists most often landed.

And she called him a handful!

"Uncle Zack…." Marlene was the first one to open her mouth, her eyes big in her small face "What are you doing to Tifa?"

"I've heard knights do that to princesses" a little girl with curly black hair said with certain hesitance, Lini from the Spooks as Tifa remembered correctly.

"Carry them over their shoulders?" Denzel was rather skeptical of it, especially since his guardian's face was from happy about her current position.

Sickingly pale would be more appropriate.

"I only heard that they carry them" Lini stomped her little foot once, her red cheeks gaining more color for a brief moment "And then they kiss and there are stars all around and rainbows and they live happily ever after"

Unable to keep a straight face at the most adorable kiddy logic, as well as imagining stars and rainbows appearing right now, Zack started to laugh so hard…

"OUCH!"

That he lost his grip on the lean legs and they were gone from his line of vision in a flash.

OH…shit…

He turned around like lightning, already on his knees helping his friend in the very difficult task of wiping snow out of her face and hair. He was welcomed by a very angered glare from beneath long lashes…

"Zack…" Tifa growled lightly as smirk found its way to his lips "If you even consider doing something as stupid…."

She was caught off as he shoved a fistful of snow right into her face. She felt his other hand push at her shoulder and soon she was on the ground, the snow oh so cold at her back and Zack rubbing more and more snow in her face, his knees on both sides of her hips, so he could keep her in one place. And she squeaked again, as it slipped under her shirt.

"Zack!" she really tried to hold on to her anger, but the childish way he behaved right now cause more and more laughter from her.

"I told you I'll get you for the kid comment!!" he picked up another fistful of snow, her hair already damp and her skin gained pinkish hue.

"Snow fight!!" one of the kids behind him yelled and in a mere second snowballs were flying all over the street, the girls squeaking very now and then as some of the frozen powder got under their scarves and collars.

Zack then decided than tormenting Tifa with snow wasn't enough. Not to make up for his hurt pride at least.

"Get off, you're heavy" she panted out finally, wiping the remains of melted snow of her face.

"No" there was that satisfied grin on his lips again, and a sparkle in blue eyes.

That flash of skin just between her shirt and trousers looked awfully tempting…

Zack poked her both sides in the same time.

And there was another squeak, a slight jerk of the smaller body, and a flash of panic in the crimson eyes.

Oh he was going to enjoy this, Zack thought, his grin turning slightly more mean than it should.

Tifa was ticklish.

His fingers dug into the skin again, the pressure lighter at first ,than harder, digging into the ribs and just underneath them, ignoring the meak protests and the way she squirmed. Swatting her hands away every now and then, Zack continued to assault her sides, until she couldn't even laugh anymore, out of breath and with tears rolling down her face, her hands trying to hold her stomach.

Only then he grinned again, and muffled the damp mass of her hair.

"Payback" he said with a wink and got up.

Feeling absolutely positive about himself, about getting his one of a kind revenge, he turned around to face the kids who finally calmed down…

… only to find a snowball flying straight towards him.

Zack only managed to closed his eyes before it hit him straight in the face, his skin immediately reacting to the cold and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Got you!" a very familiar , chirpy voice reached his ears.

Trust Aerith to appear in one of the best moments of his life!

The flower girl giggled as she then walked up and helped Tifa up, the bartender all covered in snow, her clothes and hair drenched through. Zack shook his head, bits of the white fluffiness falling out of his hair.

"You shouldn't mess with me Aerith, I still got a record to settle with you!" he grinned at her "So you better barricade that church of yours, or it's in for some serious desecrating!"

"You wouldn't" green eyes flashed cold for a moment.

"Oh believe me I would!"

"Tifa…" Marlene's voice interrupted them and the girl ran up to them, wrapping her small arms around her guardian's legs "I'm hungry…"

"Come on then, darling" Tifa smiled warmly at her, picking her up with no effort at all "Let's make something for us and Denzel and Aerith surely will join us?" she linked one arm with the older girl's.

"Gladly! This lovely wintery weather makes me hungry!"

"Yeah me too" Zack grinned, patting the Cetra on the back "And there's nothing better than Tifa's lunch to fix that!"

"Who said anything about you, Zackary oh the Gift of Heavens?" crimson eyes twinkled as she threw him a gaze over her shoulder, already making her way to the bar.

"Oh hey come ooon, Teef!!" there was a whiny note in his voice as he followed them quickly "Pretty please, Teef??"

Damn Reno!!

It was all his fault anyway, Zack thought to himself, as he buried his hands deep in his pockets and went after them into the bar.  
Stupid Turk.


	9. where Vincent stays for a little longer

It was so quiet and still in the "Seventh Heaven" that for the first time in her life Tifa felt all uneasy. With only her shadow being her companion, she missed the everyday noises that the rest of the house's inhabitants would make on daily basis. With Barret taking the children for a few day trip to Icicle Inn, Zack finally leaving for Gongaga to pay his parents a well earned visit for the first time in something around ten years, and Cloud away on one of his longer deliveries, Tifa found herself very much alone , the two story building too big for her. Aerith did pay her a visit two days ago, yet the Cetra herself was busy for most the time of the day, her flowers selling well and brightening even if for a short while the evening of many. And in the evening Tifa had no time to be the social butterfly…

And now, on the fourth day of having the whole place to herself, Tifa was slowly making her way home from the market, a grocery paper bag neatly tucked under one arm and a bored expression on her face. If she spotted a stray cat of a lone dog, she would take it in, just to have something to look after… But alas, there were no signs on heavens or earth indicating that anything could possibly disturb her long hours of the day, before she opened the bar. Maybe she should open it earlier today?

Then again, Tifa was a lousy fortune teller when it came to her own persona.

Her pretty eyes widened as she stepped from one of the side alleys onto the main road, "Seventh Heaven" not too far away, and she could perfectly see the emblem shining blue and gold in the sun. She could also see clearly the person leaning onto the locked door. All clad in black, with a bloody red, tattered cape flowing like a tragic river from the strong shoulders. A whisper of the same hue beneath the messy black hair.

What in heaven's mercy was he doing here?

Tifa's steps quickened, and her natural curiosity rose with each move she made.

"Vincent" she greeted him with a smile, her hand deep in her pocket looking for the keys to the front door.

"Tifa" a small nod of his head, bright crimson eyes softening just for the tiniest bit.

That had to been one of the most warm greetings Vincent could muster and Tifa always felt proud for being the one on the receiving end of one. Not many received that reaction from the former Turk. Actually she was sure it was only her, Cloud and Marlene. Somehow that girl had her own place in everyone's heart no matter what.

She opened the door and invited him in, fighting the urge to literally flood him with questions that crowded in her mind. Vincent liked his silence and was a man of really few words, and while Tifa usually found that comfortable, now she just wanted someone who would talk with her.

"Is Yuffie here?" he asked suddenly, following the bartender into the kitchen, his heavy shoes loud against the floor.

Tifa stopped dead in her track, halfway to the cabinet where all jars and bottles were kept, the task of unpacking her shopping fleeing her mind like a bird which heard a gunshot. She turned rather rapidly, her hair following her movement with a slight whoosh.

"No, I haven't seen her for a while now…" she blinked with surprise.

He only nodded, tangled black hair dancing around his shoulder. Tifa felt her curiosity reach its peak right now. Yuffie had to be the only person who ,for ninety nine percent of the time, managed to get under Vincent's skin to such an extent that Tifa lost count how many times the ninja gazed into the barrel of Cerberus, its muzzle brushing against the skin between wide eyes.

And now he was looking for her?

"Would you like me to call her and come?" she offered, still not understanding a thing.

"Heavens prevent!"

And her brows went up again.

"I need a room" Vincent then said, obviously not noticing, or rather promptly ignoring, the fact that her surprise was now visible even in the roots of her hair.

Did someone hang a "rooms for free" sign somewhere on the building and she didn't notice it?

Tifa sat down heavily on the nearby chair and blinked.

"Have you been talking to Reno?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how utterly stupid of her was to even assume something as stupid as that. Vincent held an unimaginable grudge towards the Turk formation, despite him being one himself in the past. Or maybe because of it. One black brow wandered up, to hide itself beneath the red hair band.

"Cloud said you were alone right now"

"I am, Vincent… but why??"

He sighed heavily, the golden claw clenching and unclenching a couple of times, as he leaned onto the counter.

"She's at the Mansion…" he finally said flatly.

"She..oh..OH! Wait, what is Yuffie doing in Nibelheim??"

"Said something about hanging out together… I had to … make a run for it"

"Here?? Vincent, she walks in her like she owns the place"

"I know" he snorted lightly "That's why she would never look here"

That made sense, Tifa assumed. She sighed lightly, running one hand through her hair. She always thought Yuffie had a gift for complicating her life, but apparently, having Vincent standing less than two feet away and asking for a room proved that the ninja's doing had a rather broad spectrum.

"I guess you could stay for a couple of days" she mused aloud "Everyone's away, so you could take the guys' room"

"Thank you" once again there was that softer look her gave her, and yet again it was gone the moment it appeared.

"Where did you meet Cloud?" she asked, standing up finally and getting back to her originally planed task.

"Costa. He looked… different"

"Mhm" she smiled as she placed the groceries in the appropriate shelves of the fridge "He's happy"

Vincent thought about what she just said, remembering the quiet blonde. She was right.

Cloud was happy.

***  
It was strange as it was that the bar wasn't as crowded as usually at this time of the evening. Two tables were still unoccupied, and so were the chairs at the counter, including the two at the very end of it, just next to the cash register and the beer kegs. Next to the place where Tifa usually stayed if she wasn't making drinks. Funny enough, despite the smaller amount of people in, those who were in, were more drunk than on other days she saw them here. Inwardly she prayed to whoever was up there that none of the drunken men got the idea to do something really stupid, that would require an immediate need of her intervention. Which usually included her front door being smashed to tiny bits. And she really wasn't in the mood to try and repair that all alone.

The said door opened and a few women stumbled in, 'tipsy' would be too small a word to describe their state. Not drunk either, but definitely going there.

Tifa's brows wandered up.

Her evident surprise was understandable. She could count on the fingers of one hand all the times women came into her bar, from which non were Yuffie. Those rare few were usually there to pay for their men's drinks and drag their drunk asses out or it was Elena looking for a bottle of Mideel Grape Wine she wanted for a present. And that only happened once. But four giggling and slurring women who occupied the four high stools at the bar? That was a first!

"Good evening ladies, how may I help you?" Tifa asked with a welcoming smile.

They giggled some more, exchanging looks between each other before all four steadied themselves a little. Very little as a flushed red head kept slipping off the chair.

"We would like… a manly drink" said the blond whose golden hair flew down her back in heavy locks, and who reminded Tifa of a doll she got for her birthday when she was four.

"A strong one…" a foxy looking brunette added, playing with the chain around her neck.

"And heavy too" the last of them said, a skinny raven haired woman in her late twenties.

Were they ordering a drink or a man for the night?

"A SOLDIER Rush, maybe? Finest Northern Vodka on brown sugar, crushed ice and a lime. Strong and heavy" Tifa smiled at the four glazed looks she received.

It was actually her favorite drink, but she also knew many men liked it, as it was strong. And the slice of lime made it a rather refreshing one. And gods be her witnesses, but those four needed some refreshing.

"Alright" the four slurred perfectly unanimously.

"I'll be right back"

Tifa grabbed four glasses and turned around, making her way towards the kitchen. Four pair of eyes were literally burning holes in her back.

"She isn't all that HOT" she heard what probably was supposed to be a conspiratorial whisper "How did she get those two sexy pieces of meat living here?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, yet felt the wide smile. Two sexy pieces of meat…? She briefly wondered whether Zack or Cloud would find that as a compliment. But all in all it was ridiculous, assuming that they stayed her because of her physical appearances. She realized that many people found their household worlds away from what would be considered a normal house, but she stopped caring about that quite long ago. It was her strange little family and no one had the right to poke their nose into it. With the exception of their equally strange friends.

As she filled the glasses with sugar and ice, she suddenly heard the whole bar go dead silent. And immediately she began to worry.

That never was a good sign. It happened a few times before, and the last time it did, she found a very angry looking Cloud leaning over a drunken man, the First Tsurugi barely inches away from the rapidly moving Adam's apple.

Tifa quickly rose to her feet, glasses in hands, and made her way back, opening the door with one elbow.

And stopped.

She was welcomed with a very, very irritated Vincent Valentine sitting in Zack's chair. The golden claws of his gauntlet tapping _slowly_ on the mahogany surface of the counter, their tips scratching the wood. That made Tifa frown. She placed the glasses on the metal working counter on the inner side of the service one and then reached out, her hand gently touching the golden claws. Glowing red eyes gazed into her merlot ones.

"Don't" she only said, and heard a heavy sigh come from his lips.

But he stopped. She then turned to the small steel dry sink build into the inner counter and filled with ice, and pulled a chilled bottle from it, the bottle looked like steaming as its icy surface reacted to the sudden change of temperatures. Only then she turned to the four women she was making drinks for and flinched not that subtly at all.

Oh .. dear…gods…

Wait…was that .. drool??

She then took around, noticing the stunned looks of all men inside. Sure, of course everyone living or even passing through Edge saw Vincent one time or another and his presence in the bar wasn't that much of a surprise. What was completely unexpected however, was that Vincent slipped quietly into the bar through the door that led upstairs, into the living quarters of the family. His cape and band missing, he was clad only in black trousers and a black wife beater. Smelling heavily of soap and herbal shampoo.

Tifa fought the urge to groan out loud, realizing the amount of gossip that will surely roam around Edge after tonight.

And that gossip didn't make her look too good at all.

She poured the Vodka into the glasses, then reached of a knife. It took three quick moves to chop the poor lime fruit into four parts.

"Here you go" she forced a smile and served the first drink.

She might as well call those women nasty names and shave their heads, as all four were staring at the black haired man sitting alone at the end of the counter. The muscles in his right arm clenched as he now tapped the fingers of his unclawed hand against the bar. Tifa could swear she saw little cogwheels turn heavily in their heads. Tifa then slammed the last drink in front of the red head, startling everyone and bringing an end to the very awkward silence.

"That will be 220 gil total"

"We…will pay later "doll face had the eyes in the size of mill wheels and it obviously took a lot for her not to glance at Vincent anymore "We probably have more…"

"Alright" Tifa nodded and made a little note on their bill, then took her tray and went to collect all the empty bottles and glasses.

She made a stop at every table, cleaning up and sharing few words with every one of her regulars, and soon the bar was once again buzzing with short laughs and loud talks. After cleaning up she made her way back, threw out the empty bottles and placed the glasses in the sink, wiped her forehead and then came up to Vincent.

"So what can I ge.." she stopped abruptly and leaned in closer, a confused look on her face "Did you by any chance, use the shampoo in the blue bottle?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" the 'why?' part was perfectly heard even if unvoiced by the man.

"It's for kids" she grinned "You're getting fluffy"

"Get me wine" he groaned, trying to flatten his hair with his right hand.

A dark green bottle and a tall glass were placed in front of him in a matter of seconds. He only nodded his thanks and poured himself some, the ruby red liquid filling the crystal-clear orb.

"Excuse me…" the brunette slipped into the chair next to him, taking on a slightly vulgar pose.

Tifa turned then to the sink, keen on washing the glasses, all the time being able to watch the scene in the mirrored back of the bar.

"What?" Vincent asked, voice dead and his eyes locked on the amused ones reflected in the mirrors.

"I just couldn't help by notice you sitting here all alone…" she traced one finger along the edge of her glass.

Cheap nail polish caught the light from the lamps above.

"So?"

He saw Tifa lower her head, longer brown strands falling into her face. Hiding her obvious grin from his eyes.

"So I thought I could join you for a drink or two" is she would lean a little more forward, she will surely fall out of that chair, Vincent noted "Unless of course you ARE a taken man " glazed eyes briefly brushed over the bartender's slim frame.

"No"

"Must be my lucky night!" she beamed and gave out a slight giggle, as she heard her girlfriends whisper feverishly.

"…" Vincent took a sip of his wine, enjoying the dry woodsy undertones and not giving the girl even one look.

"So tell me gorgeous, how is it possible for a man like you to be all alone on a cold, cold night like this?" there was a definitive purr in her voice.

Vincent frowned as Tifa's shoulders shook lightly.

"I have a gun" there was cold and dangerous note in his voice.

The brunette however was either too drunk or too stupid to get the hint , or the warning actually, and she ran one hand down his bare arm.

What she got however was the soft click of the trigger safe and she suddenly gazed into the muzzle of Cerberus. If she squinted slightly, she could see the bullet in the barrel… But the only thing she did was give out a weak mewl.

"Vincent…" Tifa's gently scolding voice was like angel choir singing to the girl's ears.

And then the gun was placed away, the drunk brunette back in her previous seat in a blink of an eye. Vincent placed Cerberus back into the holster as Tifa shook her head lightly.

"It's only for you" he informed her as he saw the amused glint in her eyes.

"Thanks"

All four women finished their drinks in record time, Tifa thought. They dropped their money and were out before all the coins could stop and settle on the counter. She smiled to herself as she collected her earn. She just got a 100 gil tip. Maybe she should consider taking Vincent in… Getting him a coffin in the attic wasn't something too hard to accomplish. Then again, Barret would lose it if he heard that the "brooding, depressed vampire twerp" was in the same house as his darling daughter. No matter how amusing the thought of having Vincent move into "Seventh Heaven" was, Tifa dismissed it with a smile. Besides, that claw and those pointy shoes could do a lot damage to the wooden interior.

The door opened with a slam and Tifa immediately looked at whoever came in.

"Honey, I'm hooome!" came a singy voice and she felt her lips twist.

Her slender arms folded, gentle brows knitted.

"Out" she spat out as he blew her a kiss.

"Oh darling ,you had to forgive me by… " Reno then noticed the dark man, who turned around at the commotion "Well if it isn't Vince!"

"Reno" the name came out surprisingly close to a growl.

"My my , Tifa.. and here I came, ignoring Tseng's orders to cheer you up and bring an end to your solitude…" the red head took a few steps closer.

Did EVERYONE know she was all alone right now?

"Get out" she motioned to the door, not one humorous note in her voice.

She still didn't want him around. No matter how many gil he would leave afterwards.

"Aws but…" there was that soft click again.

This time Reno was the one to cross his eyes to recognize the muzzle of Cerberus between his eyes. He didn't even notice when Vincent slipped out of his chair and walked up. There was a slight difference from similar situation with the drunk brunette from a few minutes ago.

That being the fact, that Vincent could actually shoot Reno.

"Well then, I'll be seein' ya, Vinnie!" the Turk gave out a short, nervous laugh and back away "See ya next week Teef"

And he was gone before either of the two could blink, the door closing behind him with a soft thud. Some patrons threw him amused looks, as most of them were already used to strange things happening when this certain red head was present.

Well…that was quick. Tifa had a thoughtful expression on her face, as she observed Vincent holster the Cerberus again.

"You'd like to move in perhaps?" she asked, her eyes resting on his dark frame.

Feeding him still would have cost less than repairing the door anyway. Vincent threw her a look over the edge of his wine glass, as they both returned to their respectful places and Tifa noticed something close to sparks of amusement in his eyes.

"Thank you" he raised his glass lightly, a silent toast "But I don't that would be appreciated by Barret"

She grinned as apparently he too knew the over-protectiveness of their older friend.

"That's alright…" she said after a while "Would get too crazy anyway…"

"But keep a room for me… in case of emergency"

Tifa had an feeling she would be seeing Vincent much more often now. Welcoming a new customer, she made a mental note to buy a new set of large towels.

In case of emergency.


	10. where there's a need for vacation part 1

„Let's go for vacation!!"

It was Aerith's bright and cheery voice that started all the mayhem, Tifa convinced herself, standing in the middle of her usually neat and clean room, a bag on her bed and probably all of her summer clothes sprawled all over the furniture.

Or maybe it was her fault, giving out a loud sigh on one late evening when she closed the bar and slumped into the chair, her limbs heavy like lead, and usually sparkling eyes bloodshot. Aerith was sleeping over on that day, and the flower girl fussed over her like a hen over her chicks for what seemed like an eternity. It made Tifa feel somewhat warm inside, to have someone do that to her for once…

That is, until Aerith came up with the idea of going for a week to Costa. And she wouldn't have a 'no' for an answer.

Zack, the charming and gifted with the perfectly wrong timing Zack, supported Aerith's idea with a passion she rarely saw. Cloud, after a longer moment of stunned silence, just sighed and shrugged his shoulders and said he could use a break.

The former SOLDIER and the Cetra then turned their eyes to her and it was that moment she knew they were going. With Zack giving her that beaten puppy look (gods prevent the kids learning THAT one!) and Aerith's emerald eyes literally shining, she knew how wrong it would be of her to say no. By a miracle they were sent back to Gaia, and the current season in Edge wasn't the most welcoming one. They both were trying to get out of their gift as much as possible, enjoying the small things they didn't manage to get when they were previously alive, and how could she even think of say 'no' to them?

Long story made short, it all ended with Tifa now looking absolutely panic-stricken, with heaps of clothes around the room, said flower girl rushing up the stairs ,without a doubt with new pieces of clothing in her arms, to help the barmaid pack for the coast.

Aerith's idea, not hers.

The doom slammed open, making the brunette flinch as her eyes immediately snapped to the wall to see if the knob didn't puncture it in any way.

"You got so many gorgeous clothes, Tifa, and I not once saw them on you!" Aerith grinned, her cheeks pink with excitement "Oh I am so excited that we're going!"

"We're going for a week, and yet you brought at least a year supply of cloth!"

"That's the best part!" she let out a small giggle, rummaging through various tank tops and shorts "You'll need this…" she tossed a few shirts and a skirt.

Tifa raised a brow as she caught the soft, orange attire.

"No" she said flatly "I wore that when I was sixteen, and that's enough of that"

Zack would tease her till she would bury herself in the nearby sand of the Golden Saucer if he saw THAT one. How the hell did Aerith find it anyway? Tifa was sure she had it stacked away in some dark and unreachable place…

"But it's so sunny and summery…oooh, ok to that one, but this little darling is a must!" Aerith's smile widened as she pulled out another skirt, perfectly white and even shorter than the previous one "It's a killer!"

"Aerith I…" Tifa really regretted her former fashion sense as her friend pulled out exactly those skirts that didn't really cover all that much. Revealed would be much a better word.

She doubted she would feel as comfortable as she used to wearing those. Does a substitute mother wear miniskirts anyway?

"Nu-uh!" Aerith neatly folded the skirt and placed it in the bag, obviously not going to listen to any complaints on Tifa's behalf.

And so it went, with the Cetra picking out clothes and promptly ignoring Tifa's protests, the bartender abandoning all thoughts of running away with a heavy heart. The bag gradually filled with colorful, delicate pieces of clothing, all skirts and tops…

"Ok, where do you keep your suits?" Aerith then grinned, making Tifa snap out of her stunned silence.

"Excuse me?" the younger one blinked.

"Bathing suits…? Bikinis? Swimming ones?" the gentle voice was filled with endless patience.

"Uh… the top drawer"

Aerith quickly made her way to the linen cupboard, a face splitting grin still present on her face. She was so thrilled by the idea of going to Costa del Sol, for the short time when they were there for the one and last time, she fell in love with the sunny beaches and lucid green trees. It was a moment where everything else faded away along with the hum of the sea.

"Tifa, you only got this in here" she pulled out a wine red tankini.

"And that it is" the brunette nodded, smiling at the astounded look on Aerith's face as the flower girl turned slowly.

"… you mean you only got THIS?" green eyes widened slightly.

"There's a penalty of some sort for having just one bathing suit?" one brow rose up.

Those sparkly eyes looked her up and down, and Tifa suddenly had the impression that Aerith had to be a seamstress in the previous lifetime… or the one before the previous one actually. She folded her arms over her chest without even realizing it, as she almost could feel measurements taken off of her form. She came to a conclusion that her friend could be a little bit frightening.

"You look like THAT and have ONE bathing suit" Aerith repeated slowly, the tank top of the suit in one hand, the other resting on her hip.

"It's not like I get too many chances to actually wear it… Please Aerith, you are slightly freaking me out here…"

"We'll go shopping in Costa then" Aerith nodded to herself, not noticing the slight roll of red eyes, and then opened the double doors of the tall wardrobe "Oh gods…" she picked up a flowly cobalt blue dress that rested neatly on a hanger, in the dark corner of the wooden case "This is beautiful Tifa…"

Merlot eyes softened slightly as the Cetra admired the dress. Cloud brought her that one from Nibelheim on one sunny day, saying something about how it reminded him of the one she wore as a child. Its deep hue being the same one as the night's sky in the long wintery months in their home village, when the clouds would scatter away and the stars would shine upon them. Like the color the heavens took when they parted. The material used was soft and silky, and it would teasingly hug every soft curve that her lithe body offered. The portrait neckline taking a gentle plunge, the material there slightly folded by the maker, a deliberate trick to focus one's attention on the wearer's bosom.

Then her eyes sharpened, hard as mountain crystals around the edges.

She wore it once. And never again.

"I'm not taking that" her voice was suddenly harsh and she regretted it the very moment Aerith flinched.

"What? Why?" green eyes widened, slim fingers brushing the soft material "Tifa, it's perfect…"

"Put it back. Please"

"No" the Cetra had a very stubborn expression on her face and there was a glint in her eyes that told Tifa this will not be an easy argument to win.

Friends or no friends, Aerith or not, miracles forgotten, Tifa was NOT taking that dress!

It was going to be bad enough, Aerith already questioning why all of her tops and shirts had the same boat neckline. And Tifa knew that if she let herself be talked into even packing that blue dress, she would hear no end to the flower girl's gentle ,or sometimes not all that subtle, teasing until she actually wore that certain piece of garment.

And she couldn't allow herself to do so.

"Aerith, I'm not taking that dress and that's FINAL!" she stomped her foot.

Those large green eyes turned watery all of the sudden.

Uh-oh…

* * *

"WOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All heads turned at the sudden, loud and filled with joy yell that managed to get through even the loud sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. Countless pair of eyes blinked with utter surprise as a young man sprinted towards the turquoise see, his long black hair flying in every direction as he happily jumped over resting people, obviously not having a care in the world. He took a dive into the great blue as soon as the water was up to his knees. He reappeared on the surface seconds later, shaking the water off his face and throwing his arms happily into the air.

He was soon followed by a dainty looking girl, who made her way towards the water with no less enthusiasm, but much more care about the people resting on the sand. She giggled as she finally reached the lukewarm waves, splashing happily around before she immersed her body still with an enormous smile on her face.

Two figures watched them from the top of white stone steps that led to the beach. A stunned light in two pair of eyes in the colors of rich wine and a cloudless sky.

"They sure are enjoying this…." Cloud sighed, rubbing the back of his head slightly "You think it will be like this for the whole week?"

Tifa only shook her head with amusement, her eyes still on the happily splashing pair in the sea. She rolled her eyes as Zack dunked Aerith's head under the surface of the water.

"Gods, he's like a little child…" she said finally, as she took careful steps down the stony formation "A miracle he didn't run over anyone during his gallopade"

"Puppy"

"What?"

"I remember Zack talking about his mentor… who called him puppy" Cloud grinned lightly "Suitable nickname, won't you agree?"

The man in question was now defending himself from the large waves Aerith sent his way, her little revenge for getting dunked and choking on the salty waters. Their laughter was still pretty loud, and their friends heard them with no problems at all.

Tifa and Cloud finally made their way towards a few empty sun beds, the white and blue umbrella casting shadows over two of them. She sat down, stretching her legs with a soft sigh that was really close to pure bliss. The hum of the sea, and their friends' laughter above it, and the warmth that came from the burning sun, the warmth she missed so much she barely realized it anymore.

Her eyes closed, she only gave out a lazy nod when Cloud said he'd join their friends in the sea, enjoying turning focus onto senses other than sight. She could smell the salt in the air, combined with the lulling scent of hibiscus flowers that grew near the proud palm trees. The warm breeze was like a lover's touch to her pale skin, gentle brushes over each birth mark and tender kisses on every little scar. The soft sounds of the sea and the soft wind lulled her into a dream like state in a matter of minutes, her body comfortably stretched on the white bed…

Cold droplets of water hitting her already heated skin were like little ice needles pricking. She gave a sharp yelp, her eyes shooting wide open just to meet a sparkly blue gaze.

"Zack!" she laughed as she saw him shake his head so fiercely that the water from his soaked hair would rain onto her.

He really was like a puppy, a thought crossed Tifa's mind as she smudged the small drops on her skin.

"Sorry for waking you up" he sat down onto the sand next to her bed, a wide grin on his face "But I just couldn't resist myself…"

"How's the water?"

"Perfect" Zack almost purred the word with that child like glee she became so fond of over the time "You should go and give it a try yourself…"

"I'm sure I will have many occasions to do so!" she gave out a short laugh, turning to her side to look at him.

Zack looked like he was in the very place he always belonged in. With last drops of water sliding down his face and neck, rays of sun dancing on the broad shoulders. With eyes gleaming with not restrained mirth and that wide smile of his, clad in navy blue trunks and sand sticking to his calves, he was really happy. Really, _really _happy.

"You suddenly look all thoughtful " he poked her stomach lightly making her squirm a little "What's on your mind?" he made an attempt to poke her again but she smacked his hand away gently this time.

"You" Tifa couldn't help but smile as he raised one fist into the air.

"Score!" if it was possible Zack would give himself a pat on the back "Come on babe, spill it!"

"You call me that one more time…"

"Sure honey sure, now let's hear some of the dirty stuff!"

"Who said they're dirty?

"Well… it's about me so it has to be spicy!" he wiggled his brows a bit at her.

"Keep on wishing Adonis, keep on wishing…!"

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad week, Tifa thought as she gave out a hearty laugh when Zack poked her side again, his fingers cool against her skin. Maybe all she needed lately was a vacation anyway…

It was later on that evening, and the two men and Aerith were walking towards the entry hall of the hotel, the carpets soft and comforting under her bare feet, as she held her sandals in her hand, one arm linked through Cloud's, making the blonde walk slightly stiff.

"Where's Tifa?" she asked suddenly "Wasn't she supposed to join us for a drink?"

Zack scratched the back of his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. He hadn't seen the bartender from the moment they came back from the beach, all tired and with reddened skin covered with dried up salt from the sea.

"Training" Cloud said flatly, his back achingly straight.

"What?" eyes green and bright blue blinked, as both voices were laced with evident surprise.

"There's a little secluded balcony at the west wing… When I talked to her, she said she'll do some training and then join us" he explained.

"You let her train on vacation??" Aerith raised her brows "Cloud, we are here to enjoy ourselves and relax…"

"Ok ok, I'll go get her and you two get us all a table" Zack offered before Cloud managed to stutter on his words ,which happened quite often today.

Apparently the Cetra had a rather destructive influence on the blonde, as only today she managed to make him choke on sea water and talk him into getting covered with sand from neck to toes. And this was only day one… Zack almost could feel sorry for his younger friend, knowing that his shy nature would be a hell of a problem when confronted with Aerith's outgoing and flirty attitude. Then again, Zack smiled to himself watching Cloud's eyes soften gently, maybe not.

"Hurry up then!" the girl gave him a gentle push on the already tanned shoulder "We'll order already!"

And there she went, dragging the blonde away, who obediently followed, the back of his neck gaining a red color causing Zack to grin widely.

Those two were amusing, he came to a conclusion as he took a turn and made his way towards the western wing. He had no idea about the balcony where Tifa was supposed to be, according to Cloud's words, but it couldn't be that hard to find, right? And if everything failed, he always could just wait at her door. The sun was already setting, and its rays filled the corridors with an intense orange light, making the place look warmer and cozier than it already was. He took turns and turns, wondering how it was possible to make so many little passages in just one wing.

Then he noticed a grand door, its wings made of glass. The exit to a small balcony. Well, he found it! Zack grinned to himself and jogged towards the gate, reaching towards the polished knob., seeing Tifa's form in a slight blur. With no hesitation he pushed one wing open, ready to call out her name.

And he stopped, his mouth slightly ajar, but his voice lost somewhere in an instant as he took in the sight before his eyes.

Drenched in the dying sun, that tinted her usually pearl skin to a delightful golden hue, Tifa was indeed training, but not in the way she used to back in Edge, when she would be accompanied by him and Cloud. Dressed in a bare whisper of clothes he managed to decide, as the tank top which clung to her body, that ended just beneath her breasts and shorts hugging her hips left very little to one's imagination made his brain switch off.

There was not even a glimpse of hurry in her moves. Whether she moved her leg or arm, it would be slow, fluent to an extent he never imagined before. He could see how her muscles moved rapidly under the skin that glistened with little beads of perspiration, as she fought with an imaginative enemy.

She would turn around in the same unhurried manner, and Zack saw her half closed eyes. Deep red orbs lit with a fire as the sunrays hit it at just the right angle, shiny drops of sweat clinging onto the charcoal lashes. He saw one of those slid down the lean neck, down to the exposed collarbone, and felt a strange shiver run down his spine as his eyes followed that lone droplet until it disappeared under the rim of the damp top. With a soft wave of hair that looked like liquid amber which followed her every movement, she stretched for the last time, her head tilted to one side and Zack knew she saw him from the corner of her eye.

He swallowed hard.

All golden and lean, from the tips of her toes of slender bare feet, through the strong lines of long legs, the soft curves of waist, to the very top of sleek hair, suddenly Tifa seemed the most erotic sight he saw in months.

"Zack" she called out, voice all hot and heavy, and oh dear gods it should be prohibited to say his name like that.

Offering to look for her suddenly seemed a very bad idea as he felt all of his blood boil and his knees weaken. Zack wiped his suddenly sweaty hands into his shorts, cursing inwardly about how suddenly they became surprisingly tight and uncomfortable.

"Zack are you alright?" her hand pressed to his forehead and he jerked back, his back hitting the round knob.

He hissed at the sudden pain that flashed along his entire spine and saw the worry creeping into Tifa's eyes.

"It's nothing…" he mumbled, feeling all of his body reacting to the uncomfortable pain he inflicted unintentionally upon himself… and only to that, heavens be thanked "I was looking for you"

"I told Cloud that I will catch up with you guys. Let me see that" she motioned for him to turn around, fingers already lifting his shirt.

"I'm alright Tifa" he protested, but damned be that body of his for turning on its own accord "Aerith …" he swallowed hard again as her fingers brushed gently about the forming bruise "Ok let's go, she'll be mad" not giving her one look he grabbed that bloody hand and pulled her out of the balcony.

Ignoring the weak mewl she gave out and protests moments later, his hold not once faltered until they got to their rooms, all the way Zack trying his very best to think of something else than how her skin seemed to burn under his touch.

"I'll take a quick shower and be right there" Tifa smiled lightly, apparently completely oblivious to what was going on with her friend.

"I'll wait for you" Zack offered, his voice carefree and light.

She threw him an amused look over one slender shoulder and nodded, opening the door to her room and entering. The soft click of the lock falling into place made him turn around rapidly and pull out his own key and fumble with it, before he managed to place it in the lock of his door.

Oh he needed a shower as well. A cold one. Very cold.

Ten minutes later he was back in the hall, all ready to go and get that drink that surely had to be gone by now. He felt a ice cold drop of water run down from his neck down his spine just to sink into the soft material of his shorts.

"Sorry it took so long" Tifa stepped out of her room, breaking his thoughts that circled around various alcoholic beverages.

She liked the proud feeling that suddenly washed over her when his eyes looked her up and down, blue eyes darening to more of a lilac hue. From every words that could used to describe Tifa, stupid wasn't one of them. She was used to attention that was thrown her way, used to men ogling her in not exactly discreet manner.

The way Zack looked at her now however, was slightly different. Perhaps she felt so good about it because he lived with her on daily basis, and to make someone like that acknowledge small things that included how you looked like was probably one of the hardest tasks in the whole world.

Zack on the other hand wanted nothing more than to smack his face.

Did that woman NOT realize how short that skirt was? And how it made her look? Or how it looked like, clinging to that soft curve… Zack bit his tongue, already planning out the amount of alcohol he will devour tonight.

"Let's go" Tifa moved pass him, a small smile tugging at her lips "I heard they got some great drinks here…"

She took small steps due to her choice of clothes. One foot placed directly in front of the other, slightly wet hair flowing down her back in a gentle cascade, hips swaying in a sensual way.

Tifa grinned to herself as she heard the unmistakable sound of a hand smacking a face.

This was fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well whaddya know? I have to split this chapter into two parts O_o

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I had quite a lot fun writing this chapter.

And, just to remind everyone, come on, be fair with me and hit the Review button :)


	11. where there's a need for vacation part 2

„So you got any special plans for the evening tonight?" Zack asked Cloud as both men were slowly making their way back to their respective rooms, damp towels threw over their shoulders.

The days flew so, _so _quickly here. They spent the whole days at the beach, doing all the great things you can do to fully enjoy the golden sands. Zack's smile widened as he remembered the day when Aerith used all her tricks to talk Cloud into building a enormous sand castle with her. They spent HOURS working on it, and later on Tifa was the one to walk hundreds of times from one room to the other, exchanging sour milk compresses on their sun burnt shoulders. Then it was a beer drinking contest between the two males, and a crab hunt they performed one night, when the beach was empty and the crustaceans would wander on the shore.

Most of all it was a possibility for Zack and Aerith to see their two friends finally relax, leaving all behind to such an extent that both the Cetra and the black haired man felt surprise at just how well the Nibelheim friends hid themselves on daily basis. Cloud appeared to have a bit of a wry sense of humor, maybe still not being the most talkative type but his comments always would make them laugh. Tifa on the other hand showed a very feminine, and a very surprising side, to her nature. While being not as girly and flirty and open as Aerith was, but it was thanks to her little teases and gently coquettish looks to the bartenders that got them most of the drinks for free.

"I… was going to go for a walk" Cloud finally said, breaking the silence that hung between them and Zack's remembering all the things they did.

"A walk…" the older man kept his voice light, but with a slight coy edge to it.

"Yeah…" the tips of Clouds cheeks turned into a shade of dusted pink, as he fiddled with the hem of his towel.

Relaxed or not, this talk was obviously going into the direction he didn't really want it to go.

"See the sun set, watch the night spill its diamonds and maybe get a not so shy kiss from a certain flower girl we know?" Zack's grin widened as Cloud came to a sudden halt, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide.

"Z-Zack!"

"What?" he raised one brow, leaning onto the smooth wall.

Cloud was so fun to tease. Still possessing some of that boyish shyness he had when he joined ShinRa troops all those years ago, despite all he went through.

"It's… well the stars and sun it is…" the blond stammered on his words "But…Aerith…"

"Say that again and don't blush like a girl, Strife" Zack ruffled his friend's already messy hair.

"Zack…" that blush deepened "I-I… I mean…"

"Cloud, this IS Aerith we are talking about here!"

Oh he wasn't ready for talks like these, Cloud inwardly decided. To have a discussion regarding his somewhat still inexistent love-life was waaay above his skills right now. Maybe he could handle such a talk with Tifa, well he already did, in the small and secure space of her room, right after dusk, with the familiar and calming fragrance of her floral shampoo that reminded him of the home back in Edge. Then again, his childhood friend had this definitely paranormal ability to see through him and give voice to his often troubled and confused minds, which was a real blessing for him. And her gentle eyes and quiet voice didn't make him all stressed and close to freaking out about the uncomfortable subject.

But this, THIS was Zack.

ZACK. His best friend and savior at one point, who just happened to be the first boyfriend of Aerith and what she once thought to be the love of her life? At the very thought of that Cloud felt his insides twist and turn.

"She loved you more than me" the smooth voice made the younger one look up, into strikingly familiar blue orbs. Zack frowned as he saw how pale his friend suddenly got "You ok? You don't look all that good"

"Zack… me and Aerith…" Cloud cursed himself down to tenth generation his lousy communication skills "It's hard…" he prayed inwardly for any kind of miracle.

"It's ok" Zack grinned at him "Don't worry. We spent a lot of time together in the Stream, and believe me that we took that opportunity to settle things between us" obviously he understood what was going on in Cloud's mind at the moment.

'Oh thank you God' the blond sighed and his whole frame relaxed visibly.

Apparently living with Tifa under the same roof made Zack gain some of her ability.

"What about you?" he then asked, leaving the poor towel alone and finally starting to walk again.

"I'm cool with it. We both got a new chance right now and…"

"Zack… I meant about the evening…" Cloud smiled lightly.

Zack's brows furrowed, as he thought deeply about the possibilities he had. Well he had a lot of them, but he wanted to do something special on his last evening at the sunny resort. And since obviously Cloud was taking Aerith out on a romantic stroll, he really couldn't think of something right now that wouldn't include all four of them.

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders casually as he stopped in front of his door "If I can't come up with any ideas, I'll just ask Tifa to watch over me as I try to get my ass drunk"

His smiled dropped a little when he noticed a darker shade creep up into Cloud's usually bright eyes, fair brows knitting and causing a crease to appear on his forehead.

"What?" he blinked with surprise "She handles drunks pretty well from what I've seen"

"That's not that…" Cloud shook his head, pocketing his key all of the sudden "I'll go and talk to her"

Without a second of hesitation, Cloud walked away, and he soon was knocking on a nearby door, waiting for a quiet answer before entering the room. Zack blinked again, scratched the back of his head lightly and opened the door leading to his own room, still surprised at Cloud's sudden change of mood. He didn't say anything improper, right? He sat down on his bed heavily and leaned back, feeling how the mattress gave up under his weight. The white ceiling greeted him.

Maybe he really ought to go and try to get drunk tonight. If he would succeed, that would be a first. All the experiments he went through since he was sixteen made him immune to alcohol, and the strongest of liquors had minimal effect on him. Then again drinking alone seemed really pathetic. And Zack didn't include that word in the wide range of those used to describe him.

Maybe he could go for another swim. The beach would be almost empty soon, and the waters would be warmer than during the day. Soon the sun will begin to set , and the turquoise waves would gain fuchsia backs. And after that, watching the sky change its palette of orange and pink into the dazzling blue didn't seem like such a bad idea. And there was that little place he found the other day, secluded and protected from the view by the glorious flora of Costa del Sol, where it would seem like he was all alone in the world. Just the dying sun and him… That would be something worth remembering.

His ears picked up the sound of door to the next room closing gently. Cloud had to be back from his visit at Tifa's and whatever talk he had with her.

Zack pushed himself up suddenly, chewing on his lower lip, blue eyes gaining more of a lilac hue. And maybe… just maybe….

* * *

Tifa smiled to herself, as Cloud left her room and she was able to return all of her attention to the book in her lap. After six days filled with activities of different sort, she was actually looking forwards to having a lazy evening all to herself. And with two of her friends going out together, she was ready to spend some quality time with her criminal story. Dressed in the soft cotton robe with its sash tied around loosely, with her back supported by all pillows she found in the room and a tropical drink on her nightstand (thank you planet for room service!).

She was only at the beginning of the story, when Aerith came in, not even bothering to knock on the door, obviously stressed out about something and going straight to Tifa's dresser. She rummaged through it before fishing out a pristine white top. The Cetra didn't even manage to turn around fully and Tifa already agreed to her borrowing that certain piece of clothing, earning one of the biggest hugs ever. And the other girl was gone as quickly as she appeared, the bartender catching only the soft murmur of 'looking the best'. Amused, she continued with her story only for few pages before Cloud knocked and came in, smelling heavily of the sea and wind. She saw some grains of sand still sticking to his skin, as he climbed onto her bed, legs crossed and eyes wide. After a longer while of silence he finally asked her the 'are you alright?" question in every tense and grammatical form possible, making her brows wander up in surprise at the very unusual behavior of the said man. Considering Aerith's behavior from just moments before Tifa gave out a short laugh and she ruffled his hair, telling him to stop being a jerk and go and have fun.

And so she tried to return her attention to her book, her thoughts taking a sudden turn from her smitten friends to the last one, who surely had to be alone right now.

She didn't even realize she saw the memory of him on the beach instead of the written book pages in front of her.

Even in just her mind she could pinpoint every small detail of his face right now, or how her hands would slide over the sun kissed shoulders when he would pick her up and throw her into the warm waters of the sea. She could retrace every single water drop that clutched to his skin as he would look at her, the water level to the soft cupid's bow of his lips, wet hair all drawn to the back except the one lone strand in the front. His eyes gaining so much hues, vibrant and full of light, putting the gorgeous shades of the sea to shame.

Tifa sighed, finally putting the book aside, tilting her head back, her eyes directed at the ceiling but not really seeing it before her. She would be lying if she said that she didn't notice the sometimes darker looks he gave her. Or the touches that lingered just a tiny bit longer on her skin than it was necessary.

And oh gods she would be in so much denial if she said that all of those were unwelcome… Another sigh left her lips as she remembered how her skin tingled at a not so accidental brush of his hand. Tifa couldn't clearly recall the last time someone made her as edgy as she felt around him right now. How many times already she told herself it was because of the easily fleeting feeling of not having any care in the world. That it would all go away with the moment they stepped over the threshold of "Seventh Heaven"… She would have her kids to take care and her bar to run, and they all will easily slip into the routine they left for a short while.

A soft knock on the door broke the chain of her thoughts, and she felt the sudden urge to just stay quiet, and not answer. To pretend she's asleep, that she's not there… She wrapped the robe more securely around her frame and turned her head towards the door.

"It's open" her voice seemed a little more shaky than she would like it to.

Zack entered, looking as laid back as usual, a wide grin on his face. Dressed in thin beige trousers and a white wife beater he look relaxed and laid back, the light colors enhancing his tanned skin. Wine eyes snapped to his lower lip, the tissue there swollen and more red than it naturally was.

"What happened?"

"Been thinking" he kneeled at the floor, resting his arms on the bed, placing his chin on them "Any plans for tonight?" his eyes bright.

"No..not really" she pointed to her neglected book "Trying to catch up on some reading"

"So that means you're doing nothing!"

One brow raised as his grin got wider.

"And your point is….?"

"You know, as Cloud asked Aerith out on a date and they're going to do all the romantic mush, like holding hands and things that go on from there… I was sitting in my room, just across the hall, thinking…"

"Zack, you're babbling" she laughed lightly and he shook his head.

"Gee, you really know how to dampen one's attempts, don't you?" he ignored the strange flash in her eyes "So I was thinking, maybe we should be all romantic and do the same shit"

"Zack… I don't think you could pull off romantic even if you would tattoo that word onto your forehead"

"You wound me" he pouted lightly and pushed himself up to a standing position"Anyways, I won't take a negative for an answer, so Miss Lockhart, move your fighting ass and get dressed"

"Zack… I don't think…"

"Ok, no worries, I'll fish you something nice and dandy for a romantic evening with yours truly!" he was already half way to her dresser, leaving Tifa with an opened mouth and wide eyes.

He had to be kidding….

Then again, maybe he wasn't, as he opened the middle drawer where she kept the skirts Aerith made her take with her. Tifa found the sight highly amusing, a grown up man looking through at least a dozen of miniskirts, muttering something about not really fitting for the occasion.

Then she felt her whole body tense as she spotted the painfully familiar flash of cobalt in his hands.

"No" she said dryly as he turned and folded out the blue dress.

"Yes" came the immediate answer.

Her arms crossed, a dark frown forming on her face, usually gentle eyes hardening. Zack's brow raised at the sight.

"So what is wrong with the dress?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral as he could almost feel the sudden change in the girl sitting on the bed. And it was far from a good change.

"Nothing"

"So?"

"It's not the dress that's the problem" only as the words left her mouth she cringed inwardly.

What was about that guy that made her talk faster than she thought?? She could have said a thousands of little explanations on what was wrong with the cloth, from being too small in certain areas to the color not matching her eyes. But no. She had to go and blurt out what really mattered.

The bed weighted down as he sat near her, his vibrant eyes thoughtful and locked on hers, that dress still in his hands.

In a matter of seconds she turned into the girl from the bar, Zack thought. Heavy walls around her, and a great distance between them despite sitting only inches apart from each other.

"So what is?" there was a hint of gentleness in his voice as he spoke, noticing how she pushed her back into the pillows even more.

Tifa was fully aware that it was that exact kind of tenderness she couldn't handle, as she pulled her knees up to her chest, her eyes finding the cover of her story she never got to read. It was a long moment of heavy silence that would cut into every oversensitive inch of her skin like a knife, before he spoke again.

"When I was a kid…" his eyes left her face and concentrated on the soft fabric in his hand "In the middle of the summer there was a Firefly Festival, taking place every year in Gongaga. You know how small a village that is…" out of the corner of one eye he saw her nod "There were only a couple of us kids back there, but we would run around the thick jungle, catching fireflies in jars… The adults would then set a big fire in the middle of the village and as it slowly went out late in the night, we would release all the flies into the sky again. It looked like this back then… " he brushed his fingers against the dress, smiling softly at the happy memories.

"Why did you free the fireflies?" she asked cautiously.

Strangely enough, Zack never talked much about his home or what happened before he left for Midgar to become SOLDIER. Even when he went to visit his parents, he only told her they were alright and happy to see him in good health. She never tried to pry into his past, never tried to ask any questions… Still, despite being all tense and uncomfortable, she found what he said absolutely charming.

"We believed that each firefly was a wish sent to the heavens" he chuckled lightly, but the corners of his lips twitched slightly as he fought to not let them drop.

"Did you get your wish…?"

Tifa regretted asking that question the moment it left her lips as he looked at her, a dull light in his eyes, and she inwardly scolded herself for putting it there. This wasn't how he was supposed to look, as that expression didn't suit his face, she thought. He was supposed to smile, and his eyes were supposed to narrow and glimmer like a lagoon would with sun sparkle on its surface…

"Apparently not" he looked away "You want to know what I wished for every year?"

No she didn't. Wishes were wishes, as private as the dreams going on in one's head. Wishes were special… Unfulfilled wishes were as bad as broken dreams, and she knew how that could hurt.

"What?" her voice barely above a whisper, despite knowing that she won't like the answer.

"I never wanted to make people unhappy. But from the looks of it now, I didn't wish hard enough"

It hurt more than expected, Tifa thought. It hurt to know that the reason his eyes lost their shine was her, and her short moment where she allowed her guard to fall. Nothing good ever came from that… she learned that all those years ago, and yet … once again she did the same mistake.

There was another moment of this lingering silence before Zack saw her move. She let down her legs, the white fabric of the robe brushing tenderly against tanned calves. When she stood up and reached for the dress he was still holding, Zack looked up to gaze into her eyes. Only to be unable to meet them, as her hair fell into her face and he was only able to notice the flat line those plush lips formed right now. Her fingers clasped around the cobalt material tightly as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Strange, Zack thought to himself, feeling his heart absolutely hammer against his chest. He bit his lip again. They been acting strange around each other here, he knew that. Ever since that first day when he saw her on that balcony, with all her walls and guards down, being so much at peace with herself, he wanted to… well he didn't know what it was exactly, but it for sure involved getting closer to her. But if anyone could keep their distance merely inches away, it was Tifa… Briefly he wondered how it was possible that she and Cloud went along so, so well, her being an embodiment of her last name, and him… well just being him was enough of explanation there.

He didn't know how long it was before he heard the soft click and slowly he turned to see her standing there, the blue dress clinging in the most perfect way to her frame. She looked absolutely stunning, he thought, tall and slender, wrapped in night's whisper. But it was only when she moved towards the large mirror standing against the wall, when he noticed the little things. Like how the slit on one side allowed the smooth skin of a honey hued leg to flash with each elegant step she took. How even the matching straps of her sandals seemed to compliment the gentle arch of her ankles. Or how the fabric hugged the luscious curves, it's soft glam almost begging to be touched. But when she came to a stop at the mirror, Zack's eyes softened.

Tifa hated her reflection with a passion she rarely felt. Right now all she could see was the deformation of her body caused by the slanted scar, running from just above her left breast and running all the way below the right one. Her eyes turning into the color of ice chilled rose wine, as they traced the scar. Her hands tightened into fists at her sides, knuckles turning white, and she felt her nails digging into the inside of her palms. When she heard Zack move from his spot on the bed, she finally looked away from her own reflection. He stood just a step away from her, yet she still felt radiating from his body.

Just inches away, Zack frantically searched for words as he couldn't stop looking at her reflection. He could see that her skin told its own story, small scars marring its golden surface, now perfectly visible. A miracle he didn't notice those before, all those times he got closer to her than needed… His eyes traveled along the biggest of them, the one reminding him of that fluid, smooth slash that almost opened her chest, the one that still bore the color of dried out blood. He remembered the stench of scorched flesh and Mako flowing out of broken tubes… Most of all he remembered the fires all around paling in comparison to the one burning behind the wall of tears in her eyes, burning from the very depths of her broken spirit. And she was just fifteen back then…

He felt her back shake violently as he took that missing step, placing his hands on the roundness of the shoulders.

Tifa still couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze in the mirror, even when his touch burned. She felt Zack rest his forehead against the top of her head, and as he released a heavy sigh, the warm moist air tickled her neck.

"I think they're beautiful" he whispered against her hair suddenly.

Cold eyes snapped to his face and she gazed into dark blue orbs in the smooth surface of the mirror. The corners of her lips trembled just the tiniest bit. Zack could feel every single one of her defenses rising just beneath his fingertips and that was confirmed when she closed her eyes, sighed and as her lids fluttered open after just a moment, there was a completely different light in those dark depths. Still cool, still distant, but much more harder. Not allowing herself to indulge in a spark of weakness for a second longer.

"What about that walk, Mister Fair?" her mouth stretched in a smile that not once reached her eyes.

Zack's hands left her shoulders and he took one step back again, giving her one last long look. She allowed him to gaze into her once for a moment shorter than a butterfly would flap its wings, and apparently that was enough for her. Still feeling her shivers at the tips of his fingers, he watched her move pass him, her first steps a bit uncertain but then her back straightened and she threw him a look over her shoulder. And he saw her slip back into her usual self. And despite the urge to strip her of every shield she had and to see _her_, Zack couldn't help but to feel impressed by her actions. If anything, she had enormous self-control over her emotions.

"Well?" she smiled again, and her eyes regained some of their twinkle and Zack felt his own lips curling up.

"Come on" he walked up to her, opening the door "There's something I want you to see"

With a smile and a resolution to see her unguarded even if for only one more time, even if not tonight, he offered her one arm.

* * *

"Thank you" Aerith smiled gently at the man walking next to her, arms linked, her shoes in her hand as the waves slowly licked that their feet.

Blue eyes blinked at her with surprise.

"What for?"

"This" she made a move of her hand that would indicate everything "Just… everything. And especially tonight" green eyes soft and tender as she looked up into his.

"I'm… glad you're enjoying yourself"

It seemed that no matter what, Cloud was unable to get rid of his nervousness at any cost. And Aerith looking so lovely tonight wasn't helping at all. She had her hair unbraided for the very first time he ever knew her and they rolled in soft waved down her back. Dressed in what seemed to be Tifa's top and a long, flowy blue skirt Aerith looked as ethereal as he always thought she was. But besides that, she was cute and lovely and _with _him and the slightest brush of skin against skin would make a tingle run down his spine.

They stopped as the sky started to change its hues, her back leaning onto her chest, strong arms around her waist. She hummed softly, and her eyes gained a new sparkle as she felt the embrace tightened gently. For now, this was enough.

* * *

"Z-Zack…!" Tifa almost tripped over a root as Zack kept a firm hold on her hand, leading her through the trees.

"Come on Teef" a toothy grin flashed over his shoulder "It's just a few steps away!"

"What is?"

"Come ooon!"

If it were possible she would shake her head, but alas… it wasn't. She had to watch out so not to hit any branches or heavy leaves, as he led her through the exotic flora. Even if she fully realized it was silly, she couldn't help like to feel like an escape of some sort… With Zack not telling her one word about where they were going, and the rush, she felt a small thrill. A small laugh escaped her lips as he kept ushering her to move faster.

And when he finally stopped with no warning whatsoever, Tifa bumped not too gently into him. Taking an immediate step back, she looked up at him, her eyes surely filled with surprise. And just like on the beach, she gazed deep into the swirling mixture of violets and blue, the green she was so accustomed t a barely visible tint around large pupils.

The shadows that were gently playing on her face complimented her features, Zack thought as he still felt her hand in his, and those crimson eyes looking straight at him, unknowingly tugging at the exact strings. With his free hand he reached up and brushed a few messed up strands from her forehead, all the time feeling like drowning in the somewhat haunted depths.

"Close your eyes" he said finally, voice soft and quiet.

Tifa tilted her head a bit, brows furrowing gently with confusion. Having her eyes closed wasn't the best thing she could do standing in a very thick forest, barely seconds before sunset.

"I don't…"

"Trust me" his eyes turned more purple than blue, and she found her own lids sliding over her eyes.

She felt him slip behind her, still holding her palm gently, but his other hand finding its way to the round curve her hip made. He gave her a gentle push forward and Tifa took uncertain steps, carefully placing her feet on the ground. Then, she suddenly saw golden light bloom beneath her closed lids and the soft rustle of leaves was replaces with the hum of the sea.

Heavy lids fluttered open and her breath was gone somewhere.

The display that was painted before her eyes was beautiful. The glorious, burning orb had only began to descend, making the impression of slowly immerging itself in the calm waters of the sea. The still warm rays tinting the azure waves in orange and red, the foam on their backs taking on a delicious fuchsia hue. The vast skies, that never seemed to lose their vibrant shade during the day, were now a stage where purple and gold fought, and the tiniest bits of night blue would appear at the edge of heaven.

This was infinitely beautiful.

Tifa felt her hand being released, and gentle fingers leaving her side. Zack moved to her one side, their arms brushing ever so slightly.

It was a long moment before she found her voice again and before she looked around, to finally see where she was. A small rocky terrace, protected from sight by the luscious green of the trees and exotic bushes that grew here ,secluded to an extent that Tifa felt as if the world itself erased everyone from its marred face, leaving on her and her friend, wrapped up in the gold and red lights and the sweet smell of flowers which would open up only for the night.

Zack felt his throat tighten suddenly as she looked up at him, the softest of smiles on her lips and eyes filled with the dying sunlight. _Look away_, he thought to himself as he tried to swallow, _just look away_…

"Thank you" simple words left her mouth as Tifa turned her head again, all her attention once again returning to the day dying in front of them.

They remained in a comfortable silence from that moment on. Even when the warm colors of the sky cooled down, violet and blue creeping up on the remains of the sun. Even when the sea turned icy blue as the moon began is silent journey and the stars appeared, unreachable diamonds spilled in a pool of black silk.

Maybe there were thousands of words swimming around in Zack's head as he glanced at her from time to time. As he noticed the same stars reflect in her eyes, and the silver light dance on the midnight fabric of her dress, there was that certainty that begun very deep inside him, that this was exactly what he wanted to remember from tonight. Maybe it wasn't extravagant, or exciting, but it was the scent of her skin carried with the cool wind and the calm way she breathed in and out. It was that enchanted smile on her lips, that would leave an imprint of itself in his mind. And Zack knew he didn't want it any other way right now.

He saw a couple kiss down on the beach, a flash of blue and white on the great sands, and by the way Tifa's eyes softened he knew she saw them too. She then looked at him and with a little tilt of her head, motioned for them to make their way back to the hotel.

They still didn't talk, as they took slow steps through the trees, the forest alive with the soft chirping of the cicadas, the moon's rays barely seeping through the great leaves above their heads.

It was not until they came to a stop at her door, Tifa tilting her head up to meet his gaze, her own slightly dreamy and hazy. Zack brushed the fingers of one hand against the blue fabric.

"You should wear this more often" he said after a longer while, his eyes remembering the tanned roundness of her shoulder.

"Just tonight" one slender hand resting on the knob of the door, a small smile playing in the conrers of plush lips "Thank you…"

"What for…?" his eyes seemed to burn with an icy blue fire, their colors meshing and merging, all of what he felt easy to find in the vibrant depths.

She only needed to want to find them.

"For this… Tonight. It was a beautiful lie to live"

"Tifa"

"Goodnight Zack" the knob turned and she stepped inside, the polished surface of the door the only thing he saw in mere seconds.

With a heavy, hearty sigh he pressed his forehead to the door's cool surface, the only thing he wanted was to tear that door down and confront her. To admit it wasn't a lie, because she was there all the time, near him, and she was free and not bounded by anything or anyone, and she still could have that if only she wanted to… He bit his lower lip again, his hand trembled on the brass knob.

Not knowing, that on the other side, Tifa had her back pressed onto the door, thumb and forefinger pinching bridge of her nose, eyes shut tight so much small lines appeared in their outer corners.

This was their last evening.

And it was her last mistake, she decided, as her eyes turned darker, and the rush of emotions she felt for the whole time slowed down.

Pulling the dress over her head, locking every single unwanted feeling deep within herself.

No more mistakes.

No more moments of forgetting herself in the swirl of blue and violet.

Because if she did… Tifa knew she couldn't handle even one more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I can't belive, this had to be the fastest chapter I ever written. It just..flowed! Anwyways....

I tried, I r_eally tried_ to put as much of Cloud and & Aerith in this chapter, as it was requested ^^'

I have no idea if I managed to achieve that, though....

As for the main couple.... well it got a little bit more complicated than I thought it would O_o

I swear to God, I have so many things planned out and I rarely even get to include them in the actual chapter.

Does anyone ever has this feeling that the characters are justdoing whatever they wish and you, as

an author, can only write about their doings? *tries to keep the lever of her insanity LOW*

And aah... if anyone is confused at Tifa's strange behaviour, feel free to PM me about it and I'll try to explain, as I doubt I managed to

do a good job on showing her 'inner torment' (of some sort) clearly.

And as usual, Review button down there ;)


	12. where Marlene is sick

Zack awoke with a start, half way to a sitting position, one hand clutching the duvet. He blinked surprised, as the blur faded away from his sight. First thing he noticed, was the fact that he was alone in the room. While the other bed being empty was something he was already accustomed to, the absence of Tifa was slightly surprising. He was awake and she wasn't here to take away his pillow and cover. And the grey, dull light seeping from under the window's blinds was a sure sign it still wasn't time for anyone to get up.

And he had such a nice dream too…

A terrible coughing fit came from the children's bedroom and just hearing it made Zack feel like phlegm would come off of his own lungs. He sat up, the duvet pooling in his lap and he debated whether he should go and check or not. Before he could make any decision at all, the door opened quietly and Tifa came in, a half-asleep Denzel in her arms, the eight year old boy apparently causing no problems for her to carry him. The dusty-sand head was neatly tucked under her chin, a soft cheek pressed to her shoulder. She gave a tired smile as she saw Zack all awake.

"Would you mind if he slept here…?" she asked quietly, pointing to Cloud's empty bed with her head.

"Sure" Zack nodded, his mind still waking up from his abruptly cut short slumber.

She adjusted the boys weight in her arms as she kneeled by the bed, but she didn't have the chance to even push the covers aside Zack called out her name. He was scrambling out of his bed when she turned to him, the man wincing slightly as his feet came in contact with the cool floors.

"Here" he reached out for the semi-conscious child "It's warm already…"

"Thank you…"

He noticed her bloodshot eyes and messy hair as she watched Denzel curl up into a embryonic form under the warm covers and then she leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the smooth forehead of the boy.

"Night" she whispered before straightening her back and giving a short nod to Zack, then turning to leave the room "I'll let you two sleep in today…"

"What's wrong?"

"Marlene's sick…" tired eyes filled with worry "I don't want Denzel getting it too, so I thought bringing here wouldn't cause too much problem...?"

"Hey it's their home"

"Thanks" and she left the room, her quiet footsteps fading as she walked to the biggest of the bedrooms.

Zack heard the small girl cough again, the immense feeling of compassion filling him. Poor Marlene had to be in pain, as above the coughs he could hear her slight whimpers. He gazed at the sleeping boy, his forehead smooth and free of all creases, brows gently pulled backwards as whatever dreams were weaved behind his lids sure had to be peaceful ones.

With a soft sigh he stood up and left his bedroom, closing the door behind him gently and making his way to the children's bedroom. The night lamp on the desk was on, being the only source of soft light. He could see the outline of Marlene's little body visible despite the cover and an additional blanket. Tifa exchanged a damp compress on her forehead, violent shivers wrecking the small limbs, and her face was flushed with unhealthy bloody red.

"Need help…?" he asked quietly, making the bartender look up with surprise.

"Zack…" the worry in her voice was heavy, evident and her eyes gained a more desperate light.

"What's wrong with her? She seemed alright in the evening" he touched her cheek and frowned "She's burning up…"

"It's been like this for two hours now…" Tifa sat on the bed gently and wiped the damp hair away from Marlene's sweaty face "She woke me up saying she was nauseous… and then it… just went downhill from there…"

Zack glanced around, noticing the fluorescent numbers on the alarm clock on the night table. Showing the painfully early hour of 4:15 in the morning… He glanced at Tifa again, a sudden thought making his brows push forwards. It was the busiest night of the week yesterday, and he went to sleep around midnight after Tifa threw him out upstairs for hindering her cleaning attempts...

"I'll take her to the medic in the morning" she said before she bit her lip and gnawed on it lightly, long fingers picking at the hem of the oversized shirt, short white sleeping briefs visible from underneath "Gods, what I will tell Barret?" she hid her face in her hands.

They trembled lightly. Zack ran one hand through his hair, sighing deeply at the sight. Did this woman sleep at all...?

"You'd like some tea maybe?"

"What?" her eyes took on the hue of cinnamon in the dull light of the lamp.

"I asked if you'd like some tea, as I'm about to go down to the kitchen and make some for me" he explained slowly "And some syrup for Marlene…"

"Zack, you don't…"

"Hey Teef, I'm already up so the least I can do is help you out now" he offered her a small smile, as he leaned onto the door frame.

"Why…?"

His shoulder moved up and then gently down in careless shrug. Of all the times she could have chosen to ask that question, she picked this very moment… Marlene coughed again, the force of the attack making the sick girl sit up and Tifa immediately turned all her attention to the child.

Zack slipped out of the room, and quietly made his way downstairs, bare feet making almost no noise. He could perfectly make out the outlines of the counter and the chairs without turning the lights on. The swinging door that led to the kitchen made a small squeak as he pushed it open, his hand finding the switch in a matter of seconds. The bright lights made him squint at first, his sore eyes looking around the counters for the electric kettle. Soon the loud hum of it working filled the still space, as Zack rummaged the insides of the fridge looking for lemon, garlic and onion. He whistled quietly under his nose as he placed the needed object on the counter, where a jar of honey and two cups already stood, and he patiently waited for the water to boil. Soon the gentle fragrance of tea filled the room, as he filled a tall glass with hot water, and then reached out for the honey and a soup spoon.

His mother would laugh her head off if she saw him right now, he thought with amusement as he put two full spoons of honey into the glass, swirling gently to make it dissolve in the hot liquid. She always made him that stuff when he was a kid, and as he squeezed the lemon into the drink, he could still remembered the taste of it. Then again, anyone would laugh seeing him bustling around Tifa's kitchen, chopping onion and garlic into tiny bits before pouring them into the syrup. In the end, he added more honey, the sweet golden treat drowning out the sharp taste the medicament gained.

Five minutes later Zack was back upstairs, opening the door with his elbow, the heat from the glass and cups burning at his fingers. Tifa was just finishing pulling on a fresh long sleeved shirt over Marlene's head, the girl barely awake, glazed eyes shining through half closed lids. His eyes slid over the bartender's slender frame as she exchanged yet again the compress, long fingers gently brushing against heated skin of the child. He saw the concern and love swirling in her eyes and his throat went dry all of the sudden.

He suddenly understood how come it was Tifa that willingly took the weight of everyone's problems and worries, placing them on her own strained shoulders.

With a soft hiss he placed all three cups on the night table and blew at his fingers. The tip of Tifa's nose moved lightly as she sniffed, as she helped Marlene lay down again, a disturbingly whistling sound coming from the child's lungs as her small chest move up and down with each heavy breath.

The bartender sat heavily on Denzel's bed, shadows creeping up on her face. She looked so much younger right now, and so, so tired. She looked like she could use a good, old fashioned hug, he thought. Then again, with her nerves all tingly and over-sensitive right now, she's probably knock him out cold if he were to try that.

"Thank you.." her voice was strained as Zack handed her one cup, trembling fingers curling around the warm porcelain.

She didn't even flinch when he sat next to her, his shoulder gently bumping into hers. Gentle eyes filled with worry and he saw fear clawing at their edges. Her lips paler than usually as she took her first, careful sip of the amber liquid. She really had to be tired…

"My mother used to make me that suff when I had lung infections" Zack broke the silence pointing the tall glass, left all alone to cool off on the night table on a small saucer "Believe it or not , I was a very weak child. Slimy nose all the time. Neighbor's kid called me Hankerack as I always used tons of tissues if I was lucky enough to go out and play"

A shimmer of amusement appeared in the red depths as she looked at him with curiosity. Tifa knew it was for her sake that he told her a rather embarrassing memory and she was grateful for that.

"I guess it changed… since you went off and got into SOLDIER"

"Yeah I guess… " he grinned tiredly, feeling how the tea warmed his body from the inside "What about you?"

"Hm?" her eyes snapped from Marlene to him and back to the girl again, who broke into sweat again, pearls shining on the child's forehead "I didn't get sick too often…" a shadow skipped over her face for a brief moment "I was in a coma though… and … much later… spent some time at the Midgar Hospital"

"Sorry…" he murmured, knowing very well what was the reason of her hospitalization.

A heavy sigh left Tifa's lips as she looked up at the ceiling. After everything that had happened… She threw a glance to his left arm. The skin there darker than her, but even in the dim light she could see small circular marks that marred its surface.

"You had some serious spunk in yourself" Zack smirked suddenly, causing her to blink with surprise "You know, when we would have some free time, back in Midgar base, and he was still… sane… some of the guys would try and fight with Masamune"

"And?"

"Believe me, no one even managed to fling it properly. And the medics at the company usually had their hands full afterwards. And then there was this fifteen year old cowgirl, who not only wielded the bloody thing but also tried to used it on its owner" he gave her a small jab with his elbow to lighten the seriousness in the air.

"You're never going to leave me alone about that outfit, are you?"

"You looked disturbingly good for a teen…" Zack stood up and checked the temperature of the syrup, taking some of it onto the spoon and blowing gently "A wonder you didn't have half of that village running after you"

"… I did…" she watched him take a sip from the spoon and shake his head lightly, sounding oddly unemotional "Not good?"

"Just a couple of minutes more" returning to his seat at her side he glanced at the clock, seeing how it changed into 5 am already "So Miss Nibelheim…" but he stopped as she raised her head, eyes all serious and large.

"Why, Zack?"

She was looking straight at him and damned be that girl for her wicked ability to form so much into so little. Two words, from which one was his name and she meant so much by them. Why was he up when Marlene was not in his care? Why he stayed up? Why the tea, why the syrup, why the effort of keeping her from straying into a line of depressive thoughts…?

Why did he care…?

Zack wondered, as his eyes trialed small shadows that sharpened the usually soft lines of her face, did she really want a true answer. Would she acknowledge it and just let it be, or would it make her distance herself even further..? Right now, there was an unguarded look in her eyes… He still could remember how in the the dimmed room in Costa, for one brief moment, he really saw her, the real Tifa, broken and bruised and so beautiful in her dark imperfection, but now, the sight before his eyes in the very moment was a mere memory of that night. He got closer to her for an inch, only the suddenly find himself a mile away… He wasn't sure he wanted to have that happen again, not when they were on more neutral grounds in this dimmed room, watching over a sick child. Not when they once again slipped into the comfortable zone.

"I don't know Tifa…" he sighed heavily "I just do… it's not something you analyze through and through…"

The tips of her hair tickled his skin as she shook her head a little, and out of corner of his eye he saw the corners of her mouth move slightly upward.

"You're a terrible liar, Zack Fair" she placed her cup away "But thank you none the less"

"For what?"

"For taking the effort to do so…"

Zack opened his mouth, and closed it again. It would be better of him not to push it right now. She knew, just as well as he knew deep inside. And maybe not voicing it out was the best thing to do right now. He knew he will try again later, on some other day, on some other occasion. Now was not the time…

He watched her rise as Marlene awoke due to another coughing fit, how she patted gently the girl on the back and how she whispered soothing words to calm the feverish girl down. Her hands now all steady and calm as she gave her a spoonful of the syrup Zack made, a gentle smile on her lips as she pulled the blankets up to the small chin. She hummed something softly, the tune lulling the child into a semi-peaceful slumber, cool fingers gently threading the long hair.

And Zack didn't even know when his heavy lids fluttered close, sands of sleep dusting over his own mind, filling his dreams with hues of rich cinnamon and mellow wine. He stirred only once, a warmth enveloping his whole frame and then all of the remains of his consciousness seemed to dissolve completely.

Once again Zack awoke to the sudden coughing, the source being so much closer than during the night. It still was violent and nasty, and surely had to hurt… His eyes squinted at the bright light filling the room, his vision blurry again and his mind still clinging to the last threads of dreams. He heard the door open quietly and he rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand gently.

"Uncle Zack is awake" Marlene's voice was so unlike her usual bright and chirpy tone, now all raspy and harsh due to her infection. She looked way better than in the night though, that nasty flush gone from her cheeks.

Zack blinked then and looked up, welcomed by an amused light in the merlot eyes. He then took a look around, clearly remembering Tifa humming a song and…

"I didn't have the heart to wake you" she smiled as realization crept up into his dazy eyes "And you looked so comfortable in Denzel's bed"

"It's all your fault…" he muttered under his nose, yawning terribly.

"Barret's coming over soon…" she filled a spoon with syrup and placed it in front of Marlene's mouth, the girl opening it wide enough to swallow at least the bartender's hand elbow-deep "That's my girl" she then placed a kiss on the girl's forehead "And later, Zack will keep you entertained, won't you?"

"Your papa will pamper you as he gets here" Zack yawned again, curling up with Denzel's pillow, eyes closing and murmured "A few more minutes..."

"You sure you want him to find you here…?"

Blue eyes shot open and he bolted out of the bed in a flash. Having Barret chasing him around with that gun arm of his ready to puncture his ass into cheese was the last on the list of 'to do' things. And one of the first on the ' things to avoid at all costs', right after patting Tifa's bum and trying to get Rude drunk. They all resulted in heavy injuries.

"I'll make you some pancakes, alright sweetie?" Tifa closed the door to the bedroom as they both left and she threw him another amused look "I should use Barret's name as a wake up argument…"

"You want me to have a trauma of some sort…?" he grunted "Is Denzel up?"

"Oh yeah, been for some time now… it's eleven you know"

He blinked. Whoaaa… It's been a while when he was allowed to sleep in for so long.

"Damn" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head "I'd better hurry, I sure don't want your friendly human cannon to catch me waltzing around in just a towel…"

"Oh he would be so tempted if he saw that " Tifa made her way down the stairs but looked around when she heard him swallow loudly "What?"

"You just said WHAT exactly? TEMPTED??"

"Target practice Zack… it all comes down to target practice"

Zack grinned ,watching her descend down those stairs, before grabbing fresh set of clothes from his own room. She was something, he thought as he stepped into the bathroom, stripping of his sleeping attire. The tiles under the shower were cold, and so was the spray of water that hit his back. His grin suddenly dropped. Barret surely would be staying over and from what he remembered Cloud was due to come home today. And that could mean only one thing….

"Damn it!" he cursed.

Obviously he would have to raid Tifa's Cactuar Vodka supplies as there was no way he could get any extra blankets for that cold bed in the attic, sicne Marlene was sick.

His skin took on the hue of a boiled lobster due to the onslaught of hot water that finally flew through the pipes. Zack wondered briefly how long exactly would Barret stay this time… He and the darker man had a very … hostile relationship to say the least. Sharing as little words as possible, they both tried to stay out of each other's range of view (or fire), but there still were some situations they just had to socialize a bit and try their hardest. 'Family meals' for example. Neither he, Barret or Cloud would (in their right mind) never even consider skipping Tifa's meals willingly. One did NOT let that kind of food just pass you by… But other than that, Zack wouldn't risk turning his back on the older man, especially in the kitchen, not really wanting to find himself on the receiving end of, let's say, a fork. While he didn't know what really was behind their dislike towards each other, but he knew it was HUGE. It was different with Cloud… Barret could claim he disliked the blonde , yet it all came down to holding a grudge for all the trouble the boy has caused back in the days. When it came to him however, Zack had the strange impression Barret saw him as a threat of some sort.

"Shit…" he cursed to himself, turning the water off, watching it spiral down the drain.

He grabbed one of the displayed towels ,running it down his limbs and chest, at the very end wrapping it over his head, turban style. It was when he stepped out of the shower booth as he heard two sets of footsteps, quick yet quite, just outside the bathroom. The thought of Barret being here already crossed his mind, but then it occurred to him that the gun man wasn't even near to being albe to take steps so subtle.

"You'll be ok upstairs, right?" he heard Tifa's hushed voice, maybe just a bit breathless.

Who on earth…? Wasn't he supposed to be the one sleeping upstairs??

Zack hopped on one leg towards the door, pulling on fresh briefs and his old trusty purple pants on the way there, barely stopping with his face inches from the knob. He opened it wide and blinked with surprise as he was welcomed with two blank stares.

One pair of eyes was of the color of rich wine with specks of dusted gold swirling within, and they widened slightly at the sight of the baby blue towel on his head… then looked him up and down, lingering for a moment, tracing a lone drop that traveled along his collarbone.

However it was the second set of eyes that left Zack all wide-eyed and with jaw slightly hanging. That one was very similar to the previous one, yet these eyes were in the color of rich rubies and equally cold as the said stones. Even if he could swear he saw a glimpse of amusement in their depths…

"Zackary" Vincent finally nodded his head in a gesturing manner, then turned to face Tifa again "Thank you"

The raven haired man made his way up the stairs that led to the attic, his bloody red cape flowing up with every elegant step he took.

"You're making ME sleep with HIM?" Zack finally asked, blue eyes wide and strangely big in his face "Or does he change into a bat a cling to the ceiling??"

"Oh don't be silly" she snorted, red eyes rolling as she wiped her hands into the bar apron she had tied loosely around her waist.

"Well pardon me, but it seems to me that we are rather short on sleeping quarters here!"

"I'll think of something" Tifa rocked on her heals, hands deep in pockets and threw an amused look at his head "So…"

"Oh SHIT!" he cursed, almost tearing the cloth from his hair, damp black strands falling onto naked shoulders.

"Cloud and Barret will be here in a couple of minutes, so you might want to speed things up in there… unless of course there is some waxing to do inside…"

"… ha… ha … ha…"

"And could you take Vincent with you, when you'll be going downstairs? Breakfast will be ready in like fifteen to twenty minutes, and I guess everyone will be hungry by then…"

"Yeah…sure…"

Zack watched her run down the stairs, her feet swift and light on the wood, and he fought the urge to smack his face with the unfortunate towel he still had in his hand. What a day will this turn out to be, he thought to himself as he made his way back to the sink, the mirror above it already clear of all steam. He took a closer look at his face.

On top of sick children, over-protective fathers, brooding golden-clawed ex-Turks with serious social problems and too caring barmaids (who will, doubtlessly, tease him about the baby blue attire that had adorned his head), he needed a shave.

Oh joy.

* * *

It was half an hour later, after four men gathering around the kitchen table, when the bomb went off. And it was all Tifa's fault, Zack concluded, as he found himself, along with Cloud and Vincent, on the street in front of the bar, waiting patiently for the heated argument inside to wear down. She really shouldn't have asked Vincent how long he was planning to stay…

"And those were some good pancakes back there…" Cloud sighed heavily, his thought obviously circling about the same subject.

"Yeah…" Zack kicked a lone stone from under his feet, then threw Vincent a quick look.

The eldest of them seemed rather unphased by anything, arms folded, and face buried in the high collar of his cloak.

"What about you?"

"They were … pleasant"

"I think he actually asked you why you're here, Vincent" Cloud allowed himself to smile a little.

"Yuffie" came the short reply, dark brows knitting as the man buried his face even deeper into the red cloth.

"Again? Damn, that girl got it hard…"

"Got what?" Zack asked, knowing very well to who they were referring to, but that being it.

"Yuffie's got… this… specific kind of interest in Vincent here"

"An unhealthy one too…" Barret's low growl coming from behind made them all turn "Get yer asses in back in here"

Like obedient little ducklings they made their way back to the bar, Vincent first, Cloud in the middle and Zack closing their little line. He was stopped however before he could go through the door by a heavy, steady hand placed suddenly on his shoulder. He stared at it for a moment, before turning his gaze to finally meet Barret's dark gaze.

"I still don't like the shit ya put Tifa through with yer spiky ass living here…"

Zack shifted uncomfortably under the man's steady gaze. He wasn't afraid of him, if anything happened, Barret wouldn't probably even know what hit him… it was just… Barret. Someone considered a friend… by some.

"And I still don't like ya, hot shot"

"Well…" Zack cleared his throat, his blue eyes darkening lightly "Glad to have that into the open, eh…"

"Still…" the low baritone gained a uncomfortable note "Hear what'cha did for my lil' girl back there…so… good job" Barret then lifted his hand away and made his way inside, leaving Zack questioning his hearing ability as the sturdy door closed slowly.

Then he grinned widely to himself.

THAT had to be as much of a 'thank you' from Barret as it could get. And it made him feel pretty damn good about himself.

* * *

The bar was pretty silent that night, the patrons almost cultural and timid towards each other. Preparing drink after drink, Tifa couldn't stop grinning as each time she sold one, her eyes would fall on three figures right in front of her.

The sight of two swordsmen and Vincent drinking in perfect timing - rise glass, take a gulp, place it down with a cling - was just fat too amusing for her not to smile. The light danced of the polished blades of the swords and on the golden scales of the gauntlet.

Barret's low voice could be heard coming from upstairs, where he was spending time with both children, the bored out of her mind sick Marlene and Denzel. And everyone in Edge knew Barret. And everyone also knew what he was capable of doing if anything went wrong. Tifa throwing our people seemed like a kitten's lick compared to the man's rage.

"Cloud…" Zack lowered his head lightly towards the blonde "Can I ask you something…?"

"Yeah?" sky blue eyes looked back at him with curiosity.

"Denzel's staying in our room, since Barret's with Marlene, right? "a nod "And you're there too, right?" another nod, accompanied by a drink from the glass "Vinnie sleeps in the attic" he promptly ignored the death glare sent his way from the man in cape "So… I've been wondering…there aren't any more rooms here ,right?"

"Except the cellar? And the two storages? No, there aren't…"

"Hm…" Zack chewed on his lip lightly "I have no idea how she's going to sort this out…"

"She moved some of your things to her room" Vincent's smooth voice made both younger men look up at him.

He saw their surprised looks literally glued to his face for a very long moment. That mirrored bar-back was pretty handy, he decided… Nothing would escape one's notice. And did those two look silly right now...

"WHAT?" Zack finally asked, brows nearly reaching the hairline "MY stuff…?"

"Did you expect any less of her?" Vincent's red eyes reminded them of a relaxed cat, as they were dull and without that usual cold light in them.

"Well… I … her… Oh I'm going to have a serious talk with that …" he bit his tongue as Cloud gave him an amused look "Nevermind…"

Vincent was the first to leave, as he finished his glass, and gave them just a curt nod as a 'goodnight'. Both pairs of bright eyes watched him as he walked towards Tifa and said something to her, the bartender smiling brightly at him and gently touching his right arm for a moment before he finally left.

Hour later, there were only few customers left, when Cloud bid his goodnights. He too stopped by his childhood friend, his goodnights completely different however. Wrapping his arms around her frame for a moment, the top of Tifa's head fitting nicely under his chin. Zack saw how the eyes of the patrons changed at that, from amused to slightly heated and he wondered how many men that came here were looking for more than just a drink… If looks could kill, Cloud would probably be dead before he was able to reach the door.

"Watching over me?" Tifa smiled at him, taking the empty glass Cloud left.

The outer corners of her eyes were slightly dropping, the usually bright sparkles gone. He saw the red web that was weaved across the whites, and the subtle shadow just beneath her lower lashes.

"Did you… even get to sleep today?" he asked after a while.

"Of course"

It came out too fast, too flat across her lips. Zack only shook his head at her, and she went to collect her pay from the rest of her customers. She was just downright impossible. Was there ANYONE who could talk some sense into that thick skull of hers??

The bell at the door chimed gently as the drunk men left, Tifa chuckling to herself as she closed it behind. A soft thud as the bolt fell into its place, then a click of the key turning.

Zack downed the rest of his drink. Ok, he was ready now. He could confront her and make his point through. And if this didn't work, he will go up and wake that walking and breathing cannon.

"When were you planning on telling me I was sleeping in your room?"

Red eyes blinked at the sudden question.

"Uhm… now?"

"Tifa…"

"Look Zack, I really don't mind sleeping down here on a cot…"

"I know. I mind though…" his brows furrowed.

She wiped the surface of the table with a wet cloth, rum stains and ash disappearing with each swift stroke.

"It's just for a couple of days anyway" she finally said, looking at him, back straight and hands on her hips.

Zack lived here long enough to recognize that stance. It was the "no matter what you say, I'll have my way anyway" stance. It was something Cloud often tried to copy, failing miserably in doing so one might add.

"Tifa, dammit, no!"

"You're just too sweet" she smiled at him and Zack felt the world melt away as she came closer up to him, reached out and ran one finger along his jaw "I'll be ok, so don't you worry your spiky head about this " she squinted her eyes lightly.

"Tifa, I…"

"Sweet dreams Zack" that finger brushed gently against the outline of his lower lip and suddenly he found himself by the door, one foot on the first step of stairs.

Only when she gave him a soft push forward, he smacked his forehead, ignoring the amused chuckle she let out. Dammit! He let himself be manipulated like a scholar.

Either there was something terribly wrong with him for loosing focus so badly, or Tifa's been getting lessons from Aerith on 'how to get your way through Zack's impossible behavior'.

Or maybe it was a combination of both.

"Ah shit…" he murmured to himself as he reached the top of the stairs, opening the door to her room.

Zack felt uneasy, entering it. Funny, he never was in her room before.

It was .. different than he thought it would be. He remembered Aerith's room... and how plush and soft it was. It mirrored its owner's personality. This however… This was something else. This was all memories and dust.

He walked up to the desk, his fingers reaching out to brush over a dried up mountain flower. There were photos pinned to the frame of her vanity mirror, and Zack smiled at some of the snap shots. Damn, she even got one of him, he noticed… too bad it was the one when Marlene talked him into face painting with her and Denzel. He always saw himself as a good-looking guy, but obviously pink wasn't his color. A burned up corner of a photo caught his attention all of the sudden. The colors were already faded, and the right side of it was torn off, and his hand shook a little as he picked it up.

"Tifa…" not even for a split second he realized he breathed her name out.

His eyes softened as he looked at his own face.

She kept it…

After everything this photo stood for, she kept it. Despite all the tears shed because of that day, despite the pain and blood that begun in that little village.

She really was something.

And amazing was the only word he could think of, as he quietly ran down the stairs back into the bar. She turned around violently at the sound of the door opening.

Eyes wide as he reached out for her, arms wrapping around the smaller body. The damp cloth fell to the ground as Tifa found herself in a warm hug, head tucked under well defined chin and strong hands on her shoulder blades.

The scent of fresh laundry and cigarette smoke, a scent more pleasurable than it would seem so, filled her senses as she returned the unexpected hug.

And Zack released her as suddenly as he hugged her, blue eyes soft and honest.

"Goodnight Tifa"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Before actually anyone can ask why am I feeding a poor, sick child onion's and garlic.... let me tell you, that syrup works wonders.

I used to drink it as a kid (VERY often, since lung infections used to stick to me like glue :/), and it's probably thanks to that I still got my lungs inside of me XD and it's actually very sweet, strange as it sounds.

And soo sorry to those I didn't reply to PMs and reviews, I'm going to do that today so don't hate me ^^'

Next two chapters should be up this week as well, since I got them already written O_o as werid as that sounds, I've written them around the time chapter 6 was up, and now they only needed slight modifications (as I actually didn't plan on making them take a trip to Costa _ )

So anyways, enjoy as usual, and don't forget to feed the review monster in me ;)


	13. where there is a dance

„So you're going to the festival tonight?" Aerith rested her chin on her curled fists, eyes opened wide and innocent and kept locked on the frame of the other girl in the room.

Tifa was currently standing on the tip of her toes, on one of the high stools, looking for something in the storage units that were right below the ceiling. She was set on cooking a rather fancy meal today, and with the festival taking place she wanted to make it special. The inhabitants of Edge continued the old Midgar tradition of having a feast in the end of the winter season, with live music and dancing in the market place, some games for the children and a firework display in the end.

"The kids want to go…"

"All three of them?" the was a cooing sound in the soft voice and she smiled as Tifa threw her an amused look over her shoulder.

"Hush you, if Marlene overhears you I have no idea to whom she will repeat it to! I already had Barret giving me the looks for Uncle Zack I'll let you know, and I still haven't found out how she came up with that one…"

"I told you Tifa, tried to warn you…" Aerith smiled, as the bartender wrinkled her nose slightly.

"I'm not complaining you know… Troublesome as he is, he keeps me entertained during the days, when Cloud's away on his deliveries"

"Entertained, huh….?"

"It's still snowing outside Aerith. All the children running around , throwing snowballs, building forts and such…? It would be pretty boring inside with them gone all day long, and with Cloud being on the road. It can get .. empty and lonely here" Tifa left out a sigh, resting her forehead against one of the cabinets.

"Oh Tifa, I'm so sorry" the Cetra's cupped hands pressed to her chest, more of a habit than the need of actually praying right now and she slipped out of her chair and walked up "I know it had to be hard hard, and I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you…"

"But you were. You always were…" she allowed herself a soft smile before changing the subject " So are you going to the festival tonight?"

Aerith shuffled her feet lightly, a pinkish blush appearing on her cheeks as she nodded gently. Tifa threw her an amused glance, one brow raised slightly.

"Well… I am planning to go" she stammered slightly on her words, the action so unlike her.

Why, oh why did she had to blush right now….? The Cetra brushed off some invisible dust of her dress, and met the amused look.

Tifa couldn't help herself and grinned under her nose. She wondered when Aerith and Cloud would just admit openly into having a more intimate relationship then just being friends. After their trip to Costa for vacation the air between the two got so heavy it wasn't a surprise that the gentle Cetra was all edgy and jumpy. It was rather cute to see her all flushed and giddy.

"So… Marlene's all better now?"

"Yeah… she's given me quite the scare at first, you know, but as soon as Barret came she got back to health in record time"

"Heard Zack helped you out. And some gossip about you starting a hotel here…?" green eyes sparkled.

"Where do people get these ideas?? I let Vincent sleep over and suddenly the whole of Edge tries to get a room here!"

"Well, look here, my favorite flower girl is in!" a cheery voice interrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the kitchen.

"Hey Zack" Aerith smiled brightly as he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head appearance "Heard you're taking really good care of Tifa nowadays?"

The martial artist turned her head lightly, her hands still elbow-deep in the cupboard, as Zack chuckled making his way towards the fridge.

"As much as I let him" the bartender said flatly.

"I try at least, it sometimes gets a little hard between flying glasses and bartenders throwing her customers out" he pulled out a cold pancake and stuffed it in his mouth "I just sit there and look all mighty, unless of course she needs someone to show her where her place is. That's when the real action begins!"

"I TOLD you Tifa! He's good for nothing ,always up to something and steps on flowers!"

"Hey at least I look good!"

The brunette gave out a short chuckle, that soon changed into a grunt as she tried to pull out something that was blocking her access to the pot she was looking for, both sets of bright eyes fixed on her. Keen on getting out the missing cookery equipment (she had a reputation to live up to after all and Aerith stayed for dinner), she still managed to catch in the corner of an eye how Zack pulled out a few more pancakes and literally devoured them in a blink.

"Got it…whoa!"

The old kettle suddenly came loose, and Tifa found herself falling backwards, her feet loosing contact with the chair. She closed her eyes and managed to prepare herself for the bolt of pain she was about to feel in the radius between her backside and her head.

She only heard a soft "PLOP!" sound and Aerith's gasp.

But the pain never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms catch her, press her into soft and warm material that smelled like her own washing powder. Hold her so close she could hear the other person's heart beat in the same fast rhythm as hers.

Her eyes fluttered open, slightly scared and wide like those of a caught deer, looking straight into dazzling blue eyes mere inches apart. Those eyes shone with fear right now, same kind that surely had to be reflected in her own.

_Zack…_

A somewhat sweet, yet unnerving feeling rose at her very core, before she promptly ignored it and told herself it was just because of the fall she almost took. _You felt like this before_ ,a little voice inside of her head whispered, but she brushed it aside, as always when it appeared. That was before, she mentally scolded herself, still doing nothing. She ought to cough or to say something, that much she knew, but she suddenly found herself unable to look away right now, seeing how violet mixed into sky blue only to blossom into the poisonous green in Zack's eyes. And she knew that look, even if she pushed away all the memories which involved it. As she saw the fear in the dazzling depths already changing into something very different…

Then the old kettle, the main cause of all this, fell on his head.

With a loud hiss coming from the usually smiling lips, the strange moment was gone, and Tifa felt solid ground beneath her legs, Zack's hands flying to his head to inspect the sure to form bump there.

"Oh gods, Zack, I'm so sorry" she immediately picked up a small cloth and made a rush towards the sink, dampening it in ice cold water.

"It's ok…" he muttered under his breath, picking up the half-eaten pancake he dropped just seconds earlier.

"Let me see that"

Aerith scratched the tip of her nose slightly, hiding her soft grin from their eyes. They made an awfully cute scene she decided, Zack with his knees bent lightly so the smaller girl could see the forming bump and dab the cold cloth gently on it. There was genuine guilt swimming in the depths of Tifa's eyes as her fingers treaded jet black hair, blue eyes squinting with discomfort every now and then as the pale tips brushed against the broken skin.

The bartender was really careful in her moves, her touches soft and gentle, yet she did not hesitate even once to smack his hand as he tried to eat the pancake from the floor.

Tifa was right.

Zack sure did keep her entertained during the days.

"So Tifa what will you wear tonight?" The flower girl asked, sitting on the clean counter, her boots tapping lightly against the cupboard as she swung them lightly, hands neatly placed on her thighs.

"What?" crimson eyes blinked from above a mass of black head.

"For the festival of course" green eyes sparkled slightly "You HAVE to wear something for that event!"

"What festival?" Zack muttered under his nose, playing with the fingers in his lap, as he felt the throbbing pain on his head come and go, like in rolling waves of discomfort and numbness

"Well Tifa?"

"I'm not… wearing anything special…"

"WHAT festival?? Hey that hurts…"

"You remember the Midgar festival held annually?" Aerith chirped "Well it's being held here!"

"Does it look bad?" Zack murmured to Tifa "I always liked that festival…we're going?"

"Yes you are" the Cetra swung her legs lightly.

"The skin broke, and it bled a little" the brunette said in the same time "Other than that it's ok I guess…"

"You should kiss and make it better"

All three turned around their head so fast that there were three little snaps heard, and all three winced slightly at the sudden pain in their necks.

Marlene, with her face barely visible from between her warm cap and scarf, stood in the kitchen doorway all flushed and covered in snow.

"What did you just say?" Zack said, his voice slightly strained.

"Papa always says that when I'm hurting" she said "So maybe you should do the same… or wait till Papa comes back with Cloud so maybe he'll help you!" there was a face splitting grin on the child's lips.

The image of Barret kissing the top of Zack's head and the possible reaction of the younger man popped into Tifa's head. It was suddenly too much and she made a mad dash towards the stairs, one hand pressed to her mouth, sock-clad feet making little noise on the wood. There was a slam heard upstairs and something that reminded them of a muffled howl.

"Oh chucklepufs!" the little girl sighed, turning around "I guess that means no sandwiches until proper lunch!" she ran away, her little feet tapping on the floor, already yelling her foster-brother's name.

* * *

The evening was a cold one, yet despite the fact it seemed like all people of Edge have gathered in the market, round the reconstructed Meteor Monument. The steel scaffoldings and modernized buildings were all decorated with hundreds of amber lights that illuminated the darkening sky with golden hues. Everyone was there – street vendors, cotton candy makers, musicians, comedians…

Aerith pulled a very reluctant Cloud behind her, the blond mumbling something about being tired, but as suspected it fell on deaf ears and the flower girl was all excited and bubbling with the urge to squeeze out as much as she could of the colorful event. Her green eyes were all starry and shining, and her wide smile not once seemed to falter and Cloud came to realize that maybe it wouldn't be that bad that she had such a firm hold on his hand.

Denzel was neatly seated on Zack's shoulders, looking around with mouth slightly opened. It was his first festival in which he could participate fully, for once not down with high fever or squirming in pain. He would point to some building and decorations all the time, asking the man that carried him millions and questions and not even waiting for an answer.

Marlene was holding hands both with Barret and Tifa, sometimes swinging happily, sometimes skipping, never taking a normal step. Her cheeks were flushed and she chatted away, her father looking at her tenderly from time to time.

His eyes however, were mostly focused on the spiky haired youth in front of them.

It's been three weeks since they all came back from their vacation in Costa del Sol. And while Barret saw how much she and Cloud needed a break, he also felt the strange tension that wasn't there before. It was a kind of angered frustration, so many times surfacing in Zack's eyes. And a pained resolve in Tifa's and that was exactly the thing Barret didn't want to see.

"He's been givin' ya trouble?" the dark skinned man finally asked.

Merlot eyes turned to him, slightly dazed as their owner was somewhere away with her thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"Spike's hedgehog friend"

"Barret, he has a name…" Tifa scolded him gently "I know you disapprove of our current living conditions, but you could at least call him properly"

"Spike number two that ok for ya?"

"Oh for heaven's sake…" she sighed heavily.

"Uncle Zack is nice" Marlene looked up at her father "He needs you to…"

"Marlene, don't you want to run to Denzel now?" the bartender asked quickly, inwardly horrified of what the little girl could say that would get her into any trouble "You wanted to go to that magic show"

"Right!" a wide smile blossomed on pouty lips "Denzel..! Denzel!"

And off she went. And if Tifa could ,she would give herself a nice pat at the back.

"He needs me to do what?"

"Forget it, you don't really want to know"

"I'm serious Teef, if that punk is up to anything funny I'll…"

"It really is ok Barret. He keeps me up on my toes as much as Denzel and Marlene do, but it is fun to have him around…" her voice suddenly was drowned by the loud music as one of the bands present in the market started to play a lively song.

She couldn't help but grin as she saw Aerith drag Cloud into the middle of the market, the flower girl looking absolutely brilliant and the blonde awfully flushed. Some things sure didn't change, she thought, as her Nibelheim friend was still obviously infatuated by the Cetra, who caused him to stutter on his words and get all nervous.

"Wha'cha thinking about so intensely, hm?" they came to a stop and Barret ruffled her hair a little, as she pocketed her hands. Zack was only a few feet away, his face full of child-like glee, blue eyes sharp around the edges but shining.

"Cloud and Aerith" she said with a smile.

"You ok with that?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" crimson eyes widened slightly for a moment.

"You and Spikes had quite a history… With you always believing in him, supporting him.."

"Isn't that what ALL friends do?" she threw him a suspicious look, then turned her attention back to the dancing couples.

"Well, hate to break it to ya lass, but we almost got to make bets whether you loved him or not" he grumbled, obviously ashamed of himself.

"Who got the bet that I did?" she grinned, obviously not moved by the fact that she was a speculation subject.

"That bloody depressive vampire twerp, why?"

"Barret I … " she took a deep breath, as talking about her own feelings probably was sometimes still as difficult a task for her as it was for Cloud… with the small exception that she actually understood them "I loved Cloud. And I still do, and probably always will"

"Then…"

"Let me finish" she cut him off, a determined light in her eyes as she looked up, the stars twinkling in the ink sky and reflecting in the merlot depths "I know Cloud loves me. And I know he loves Aerith, but those are completely different kinds of love. And the same goes for me… And I will always support him, no matter what. It might have been romantic back in the old days, when he left Nibelheim even if we barely understood what we felt." Her eyes softened as she spotted them in the dancing crowd "It's different now"

"I don't get ya Teef… but .. lemme say this, that if I see one tear slip…"

"Don't worry Barret" she grinned at him "We're going to be ok"

"As ya say… now, I'll gotta find my lil' girl and offer her a real dance!" Barret gave her a quick hug and disappeared in the crowd.

Tifa smiled softly, as he saw the bulky man picked up his little girl and twirl her in his arm, a pearly laughter of the child heard even over the music. Then she noticed Denzel twirling Lini around, a blush on the boys face, before her eyes once again found the flowing couple of pink and blue.

Funny, she never realized Cloud knew how to dance.

She suddenly felt the little hair on her neck rise, an evident sign of someone watching her. It wasn't completely unpleasant, yet in unnerved her, making her fumble with her hands inside her pockets.

It happened a lot lately. And she wasn't sure she could take it much longer.

"Hey you" Zack's arm brushed lightly against her shoulder as he came up, his eyes locked on the dancing crowd.

"You heard, didn't you?"

"Was hard not to… " he looked down at her, noticing the soft way her lips curved, and decided not to dwell on the subject "So…"

"Hmm…?" she turned to look at him, one hand outstretched in an inviting manner.

"Dance with me" and there was that grin again.

"I…" Tifa bit her lower lip slightly "No, I don't think so"

"Come on Teef, I never been turned down for my dancing skills, so please don't start a new trend here"

"Thank you Zack, but really I'd rather skip this…" she was cut off when he moved in front, both of his hands placed steady on her shoulders.

"What is it?"

Tifa blinked, her face tilted upwards, her eyes wide with surprise. She was already used to Zack being completely opposite to what she was usually dealt with, walking around with his heart on his sleeve, easy smiles and cheerful air around him. She was used to him giving her a hard time, asking exactly those questions she didn't want to answer. What she wasn't used to however, was when that openness was right there in her face, making her feel all tense and edgy, her defenses rising without realization and when she _knew_ she would answer him sooner or later. She could handle grief, despair, crushed hopes and broken dreams, she could support and push people, give them something to lean on and to fall back onto. But she alone couldn't do that. She couldn't _allow_ herself to do that..

Especially now, when she felt her complaints and protest fall on deaf ears, and his eyes filling her vision.

"Tifa?"

"Sorry" she shook her head slightly, trying to ignore the strange panic like feeling that started to rise deep in the pits of her stomach.

"So will you?" he looked very puppy like right now, with big eyes and tilted head.

"I can't dance" it came pass her lips quickly, before she managed to stop herself, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks as he gave her an incredulous look.

Apparently, it was not only in Costa where she couldn't keep her mouth in check. Tonight, however, it also included making herself look like a klutz, judging by the incredulous look he gave her right now.

"You're kidding, right?"

Long tresses danced around her shoulders, their tips brushing against his palms as Tifa shook her head.

"I'm a fighter, not a dancer…" that flush just got stronger, as her mumble barely reached his ears, her eyes focused on the snowy ground beneath their feet.

One of those hands left their resting place and she felt one finger tilt her head up.

"I'll show you" he offered with a small smile, reaching for her hands.

"No, no, thank you Zack…"

Tifa suddenly found herself being pulled away from the crowd, into the brink of a shadowed alley that had just enough light not to trip over each other , but it was dim enough not to be spotted by anyone else.

He guided her left hand to his shoulder, her fingers all tingly as they brushed against the soft fabric of his shirt there, the warmth of his body radiating through it. Her right one was gently held slightly to the side, her small palm literally drowning in his bigger one. A steady, solid warmth at the very base of her back, as he pulled body closer, not too much, not too little, just enough to feel each other.

"Zack I don't think…"

"Just move with me, ok?" he poked the top of her head with his nose, feeling her back as tense as a twig ready to snap.

Tifa could feel every single muscle in her body all stiff and tight, that hand at the small hollow of her back burning her skin. Dancing never was Tifa's thing. It was the closeness and that peculiar intimacy that really freaked her out. Now more than ever.

She stepped on his foot as he pulled her gently with him.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Come on, I don't bite" those blue eyes twinkled with mirth "You can relax"

He never thought someone could be so tense… Zack wondered briefly if even her fingers, those pale long fingers curled around his, were as stiff. He could see that her teeth were clenched, the sharp angle of her jaw bone perfectly visible even in the dim light.

"Remember the first time we fought in your backyard?" he said, leaning slightly and his lips mere inches from the soft tip of her ear.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You used to dance back then…" his thumb moved gently at the hollow of her back in a circular motion "So light and swift on the fresh snow, dodging my attacks with great ease and grace"

"It was a fight" Tifa protested " You know, dodge, attack, retreat, punch… it's so much easier" her back loosened up slightly at the warmth and the softness of his touch.

"It's the same here…look" he stopped her gently "When I attack, you dodge…" he took a step forward, and she took one back "Pivot… back…"

His fingers kept brushing her back, slowly causing her to relax and she actually found this rather nice. There were those soft spoken commands washing over her ear, and she felt at peace pressed against his warm frame. Zack was right, in a way it was a fight… Not a bloody or tiring one, but more subtle and complicated. And a one that cost her much more than any physical one she's ever been in.... Sure she did step on his feet a couple of times more, and sometimes he swirled her around a little bit too quickly and she would stumble lightly, but when he would pull her back to himself gently, her frame fitting nicely in his arms, she felt flashes of child like joy.

The music then abruptly stopped, all dancing couples in the market coming to a halt, and looking around with surprise. She found herself pressed close against him, eyes locked and breaths coming out in heavier puffs than they should…

"Thanks" Tifa smiled up at the taller man, slipping her hand out of his, taking one step back, already putting some distance between them.

Zack shook his head lightly, a small smile on his lips and an amused glint in his eyes.

"You're terrible, Tifa" he allowed himself to brush her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I told you I can't dance" slender shoulders shrugged as she wrapped her arms around her, feeling slightly colder than just a moment ago.

"I wasn't talking about that" that glint vanished and those blue orbs became more serious.

Plush lips formed a thin line as crimson eyes were turned towards the black sky. Before she even thought of any reply to that, colorful, fiery flowers blossomed on the starry canvas, accompanied by smoke and cheers of the people in the market.

Tifa watching the beautiful display in the night sky, while Zack watched her.

He watched her a lot lately.

She was a handful, that stubborn bartender he came to live with. He watched her eyes flicker with the brilliant lights she observed, the orange and red hues complimenting her face, charcoal lashes casting shadows onto chilled cheeks.

"I'm scared of you" she suddenly said, not once moving her eyes from the bright fire flowers, her arms still wrapped around the slender frame "Of what you do"

Zack blinked. Sure he saw she was all tense again, that fine jaw again clenched hard, and he was sure she would say something that would throw some more light upon her persona. Like she did to Barret not such a long while ago… like she did all those days ago… The last thing he expected was her saying that he made her scared!

"What?"

"You make me feel…" her voice faltered there slightly.

"Feel what?"

"Too much" she finally looked at him as her hands fell to her sides, deep red eyes slightly dimmed.

Strangely, it reminded Zack of mist rising on a bloody red morning. Rich and warm, with a strange mix of emotions swirling in the crimson depths.

The last of the fireworks died in the night's sky, and it all darkened again, only the lamps providing the soft glow that reminded him so much of a rich piece of amber. And that brightness in her eyes dulled as well, the alluring hue turning into a calm, soft color of the earth.

And it came to him, that it wasn't what he wanted to see. Not the small tints of spices, not the dim shades. He wanted that brilliant fire back in her eyes, with no restrains. With no more barriers around her. Without her always giving and giving, without others always on her mind and in her heart.

Zack suddenly wished he could see her act only for herself, just for once, for even short while.

His hands curled into fists and his eyes sharpened.

"Why do you keep doing this Tifa?" his voice harsh and soft in the same time.

She not once looked away, wine red meeting dazzling blue with a steely resolve painted in them.

"Because it's so much easier that way"

Tifa held his gaze until Marlene appeared, wrapping small arms around the bartender's legs. She laughed then and picked up the girl, small feet dangling in the air, catching Zack's heated gaze over the girl's head.

He clenched his teeth as she slipped further away, even if not really moving for an inch.

And heaven's must have hated him, as the only thing in his mind was a promise to himself to break every goddamn wall and shield she had.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah.. Zackary is starting to feel frustrated....;)


	14. where they watch the stars

She hummed something softly under her nose, cleaning up the last tables, the wet cloth wiping the remains of spilled drinks and ashes. It was a busy night, yet a calm one… no fights whatsoever, she mused with a small smile. It's been three weeks straight since the last time she broke her door and that settled for a new record…

Of course the presence of both Cloud and Zack sitting at the bar and sharing beer might have had some influence on the behavior of the regular patrons. Swords neatly placed by the wall also could dampen some moods.

"Tifa" a quiet voice broke her small reverie and she looked up, her lips curling into a bigger smile already.

He stood there in the door frame, looking as uncertain as always, his blue eyes vivid yet stormy. His fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"Why are you still up…?" she asked resting one hand on her hip.

"I need to talk with you…" he sighed, his feet making barely no noise on the floor, until he came to a stop right in front of her "Can we?" he pointed at the bar with the slightest move of his head, the mahogany surface all clean and shining, the glasses all neatly placed in their respective shelves.

"Alright"

He watched her walk behind the counter, the way her hair would swing gently because of her movement, how she placed one foot exactly in front of the other, her moves collected without any unnecessary haste.

Something deep down inside him burned.

Pale, long fingers held a glass and a bottle, the amber liquid tinting the crystal cup as she poured him a handsome dose. The light danced on its pristine edge as she pushed the drink towards him.

"What is it?" there was a soft tilt of her head, those pretty eyes rimmed lightly with red lines.

Of course she'd be tired at this time of night. Up from the crack of dawn, taking care of them all, of their house and the bar… Always with a smile on her lips and with silent amusement, not once complaining. How often she was the first person he saw in the grey early hours of the morning, and the last he saw in the pitch black depth of the night?

"A lot has happened in the last few weeks… hasn't it?" his eyes glued to the swirling liquid in his glass.

He looked up the very moment he felt her fingers thread gently through his hair, their fingers brushing ever so gently against his temple, and then tucking a stubborn hair behind his ear. Her touch burned today, when he usually associated it with this soothing, calming effect it had on his nerves and senses.

"You're going to leave ,aren't you?" she asked finally, her fingers still gently brushing through his hair, the outer corners of her eyes slanting slightly downwards for the creeping up weariness, but there were those red little sparks of tenderness in their depths.

Her voice quiet, soft and _knowing_.

Tifa always knew. She knew what he was feeling, she knew what he was going through, what he was about to say…

And that all was making this so much harder.

He turned his head lightly, nuzzling his cheek into her palm.

"It's going to change everything ,doesn't it?" he said finally, eyes closed, the taste of rum lingering on his lips, feeling scarred skin graze against his cheek.

"Maybe not everything…"she sighed lightly "The laundry basket will fill less quickly, and maybe I won't have to stay up so long…" there was a smile for him.

"I don't want to quit my job…" Cloud murmured into her palm.

Tifa smiled again, taking her hand away and pouring herself some beer from the keg.

"You're going to allow me to still store packages here, right?" he grinned lightly.

"I may charge you for that since well.. you won't be adding to the rent"

"Thought as much…" his lips still arched gently, his eyes gaining in a new sparkle.

"It will be … different without you here" her brows furrowed lightly as she thought about this for a short while.

"I'll have to get used to not having you around too, you know"

"You'll be in much better hands than mine, Cloud" she laughed lightly and took a sip of the chilled beer.

For the last few weeks she has been preparing herself for something like this to come up. Cloud didn't come any later than he usually did, but since it was Tifa who collected all his calls and requests for deliveries, she knew that he had less of those than normally. And he still came home late in the night.

Smelling of the windy roads and the sweet fragrance of Aerith's flowers.

And while feeling absolutely happy for them both, and maybe a little sorry as she could only imagine how hard it was for them to part each and every night, she also felt something else stir at the very bottom of her heart that one single time when Cloud passed Aerith's greetings to her.

Something very unpleasantly reminding her of being sad.

She clamped that feeling, buried it as deep as she could and promised herself never to let her feel that again.

Tifa's chain of thoughts was broken when she felt cool fingers pry hers off of the pokal. She looked with surprise at their hands, his larger ones gently holding hers. She didn't really like hers, she came to terms with that a long time ago.

Slim and with long, lean fingers, that was true. True hands of a piano player one might say taking just one glance at her hands. But with a closer look, one might see all the places her skin broke and where the knuckles bled perhaps one time to many to remain soft and smooth. Small scars and calluses now marred their surface. Without any trouble she saw the long scare running through her left palm, a imprinted memory of an encounter with a Kalm Fang's claws…

Cloud's hands were definitely masculine, his fingers thicker and more sturdy, his knuckles standing out more in his digits. And his too were scarred, also bore the evidence of all the hard times they once had to face. The skin rough and uneven, the inside of his palms where the hilt of his swords usually rested. The strong fingers told a story very alike to her own, full of fights and struggles, of hope mixing with despair, crushed dreams interwined with prayers that somehow came true.

But he was a man and a warrior and his hands suited him.

"What are you thinking now?" Cloud's voice was rather quiet, his words softly spoken, blue eyes observing their intertwined fingers.

"How much I don't like my hands" she said flatly, her fingers slowly curling and uncurling, the skin and small muscles there clenching gently.

"I always thought you held everything in them" his fingers brushed against the larger scar.

Tifa's head rose slowly, meeting his gaze.

"What?"

"Well… you …" Cloud sighed gently, his eyes locked on hers all the time, something he rarely did "You made everyone, everything whole… Even at some points, when we all drifted apart, still each and every one of us had your number…You held everyone together"

"It's not that of a big deal" she blinked lightly.

"Tifa, you always took care of everyone, took all of us in at one point moment of time… even if sometimes it wasn't that a great idea" a soft tug at one corner of his lips, as he fought of a sudden smirk

"I assume you're talking about Yuffie's unfortunate stay?" crimson eyes twinkled as she slipped her hands away from his.

"Yeah, that too"

Oh that was one eventful stay. Tifa had to lose her mind that day, as it couldn't be explained in any other way that she actually agreed to Yuffie staying for a whole week and helping with the kids. Not only did the ninja stay in her own room, Tifa moving out to the attic thanks to that. That wasn't half bad, as the windows in the slanted roof allowed the bartender to watch her beloved stars just moments before she would drift to sleep. What was bad, was the fact that Yuffie managed to get her hands on some of the strongest wines Tifa kept hidden deep in the cellar. The sight of totally intoxicated Princess of Wutai was so ridiculous that Tifa was unable to react in any other way than laugh. Even when Yuffie dragged out Clouds' Materia case from the storage room and spilled the glowing orbs all over the floor, slipping on them and sliding all over the place, the colorful balls rolling on the floor happily, Tifa still couldn't stop laughing, half lying on one of the chairs, holding her stomach as her muscles hurt to the point she couldn't breathe.

And Tifa really didn't want to go on about the bedtime stories Yuffie told the children….

"When you want to move out then?" she swirled the contains of her glass, causing a little foam to reappear on the amber surface and only then she took a drink.

Cloud shrugged his shoulder gently, his eyes soft around the corners, his face obviously relaxed right now.

"Soon I think… I don't have that many things, so packing won't be a problem" he sighed "And I won't take up too much room at Aerith's place…"

"You'll talk with Marlene and Denzel about this, right?" Tifa downed the rest of her beer and placed the glass back at the counter with just a small sound.

"…yeah…" a lamely hidden hesitation in the deep voice, causing her voice to knit.

"Cloud"

"I just… I don't…" he stammered on his words, the tension and nervousness from before again present in his eyes "I'm not Zack"

Red eyes blinked with utter surprise.

"And what does he have to do with anything here?"

"He's good with kids…you had to notice that"

But of course she did. Mostly when a happily laughing Marlene ran to her, hiding behind her legs from Zack ,whose hair was richly decorated with the girl's cat shaped hair pins. The man fell asleep and Marlene couldn't just stop herself… But he really got along well with the kids, often abandoning the bartender to play with the kids outside or upstairs in their room, and often Tifa was left to wonder actually who had more fun at those times.

"You don't have to be him for them to love you" she smiled , ruffling his hair gently, as he let out a heavy sigh.

"It's going to be… hard… explaining why"

"They will understand that. Those are two pretty mature kids we have there, Cloud"

Tifa swore she saw a very, very hard to catch emotion flicker through his eyes, the brief glint gone almost the very moment it appeared and if she didn't knew the man in front of her, she would doubt it was even real.

"Let's go outside" Cloud's voice was oddly flat as he slipped out from his chair all of the sudden.

It took a while for her to acknowledge what he really said, the man already walking towards the door, taking his warm coat from the hanger there. He threw her a look over his shoulder as he opened the door, his fair brows knitting slightly as he noticed she didn't even move an inch.

"Come on"

Bedazzled, Tifa followed his steps, slipping into her own coat on the way, the cold air hitting her flushed face the very moment she stepped through the door. The night was a quiet one, the winds that would come with heavy rains during the day were now gone, the air fresh and crisp, the cold air coloring their cheeks in an instant and making it slightly difficult to take deep breaths. The streets of Edge were empty at this time of night, and Tifa realized that the city looked absolutely beautiful, with its steel and polished wood sparkling in the lights coming from the street lamps.

Cloud stood on the pavement, his hands buried deep in his pockets, the tip of his nose taking on a more pinkish hue. His head was tilted upwards, eyes locked on the skies above. He didn't even move an inch as he felt Tifa's elbow brush against his ,as the girl fell into a soft stop right next to him and looked up as well.

It was quite the sight to behold too.

Like thousands of little diamonds spilled on black silk, the stars above their heads twinkled and sparkled, some more, some less, but all of them simply breathtaking. They seemed to be floating in the dark cobalt blue, completing the overall feeling of tranquility and calmness.

Despite the beautiful and serene display right in front of their eyes, Tifa felt a sudden pang of pain deep in her heart.

"You said 'kids we have'…" Cloud finally broke the soft silence, those sparkling stars mirrored in azure eyes "It sounds nice…"

"Cloud…"

"It's all going to mean nothing, when I move" there was a gentle regret lacing his words.

"No it won't" she too still held her head tilted up, but she could feel how he clenched his hands into fists.

"I won't be here, Tifa"

"You're not running away from them" her voice was as strong and soft as he knew, as he hoped it would be "You are leaving to live with someone else, loving someone else, and that's that, but it does not make us any less of a family than we are now"

"How can you be so sure… last time…" he stopped when she turned her head to look at him, eyes soft and a small smile on her lips.

"It's just how it is, Cloud. Nothing will change that"

Cloud looked at her for a moment and then reached out, pulling her into a warm hug. He felt her chuckle softly, her arms wrapping loosely around his waist.

"Thanks Teef…" he sighed against her hair.

"Hey, that's why I'm here for" she smiled , tightening her embrace slightly "I'm going to miss this so you better visit me from time to time…"

"I will…but… you can always hug Zack you know"

"You're joking right?" she pulled away, looking up with one brow raised that funny way that made her look really amused and he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"What, he's nice, friendly, true SOLDIER boy, you get along, he threw snow in your face, you burned his pants…" Cloud grin grew wider as she punched his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, that all just screens as a hugging material"

"Makes you all warm and fuzzy inside" he nodded as they finally turned back, the remains of snow melting away beneath their feet.

"But I won't take that offer… Heavens forbid, if I were to hug him, and Marlene saw that? I'd have a raging Barret here faster than it takes her to say Adamantamai" she laughed lightly, hanging the coat back in its rightful place.

The door closed behind, and there was that soft click when Cloud turned the key. He looked at his friend, her abandoned not so long ago rag once again in her hands as she returned to her task of cleaning up. Their two glasses still standing on the counter.

"Need help?" he offered, keeping his voice light but low, in case anyone upstairs was still awake. Which was rather unlikely, the children were out like a light the moment their heads hit the pillows, and Zack followed their steps despite the age difference.

"I'm fine" she smiled at him, wiping the round surfaces clean.

He stood for a longer moment at the door, leaning onto the doorframe and just watching her move around. He felt the strange sadness creep upon him, as he observed the long ,smooth strokes of the cloth against wood and as he listened to a low hum of a unknown song.

Despite her words, he realized that him moving out will change everything.

There will be that lovely scent of flowers welcoming him upon opening the front door, instead of smoke and rum and laundry.  
There will be a cheery giggle and sparkling emerald eyes welcoming him upon return home, and not a tired smile and golden hues melted in red.

There will be just them three, he and Aerith and Elmyra, quiet and peaceful and calm. They will have peaceful evenings, with the elderly woman reading her old books, yellow pages with curled corners and her daughter tending to them both, with a dazzling smile on her lips. And she would be near him all the time, warm and gentle and loving and loved back.

It will be everything he wanted, but in the same time it will be nothing like it was here.

No curious Marlene with her strange maturity that didn't suit her 6 year old face. No shy Denzel who opened up only to Tifa and him and Zack, his big eyes filling up with awe each time one of them came home. No soft urgirng of the kids telling them to go and spar on Sundays... There would be no Zack, grinning that big cocky grin of his and ruffling Cloud's hair like he used to do. There will be no Tifa, with her strong voice and even stronger will, with a bar and heart opened for everyone.

"Tifa…" he said, his voice raspy with something he couldn't yet recognize.

She turned her head, a few longer strands of dark brown hair falling into her face. She graced him a gentle smile.

"Goodnight Cloud"

"…goodnight Tifa"

He could still hear her hum that song as he took careful step up the stairs, his mind swirling with different thoughts. He entered the small room he shared now ...still... with Zack, quietly closing the door. He turned around and jerked back slightly, as wide eyes, their color the same as he saw each day in the foggy bathroom mirror, welcomed him.

"Zack" he finally said "I thought you were asleep"

"Me? Naaah" the older man grinned lightly "Heard some news of someone moving out…"

What the…

"Now how the hell did you hear that?" Cloud sighed heavily, walking to the bed and sitting on the mattress, the springs giving out a soft squeak.

"Hey you and I both were stuck in those tubes. Didn't you get the great hearing as well as the enhanced eyesight?"

The blond threw him a dark look as he untied his boots.

"You of all people… joking about that…"

"I've been dead Cloud. There isn't anything as bad as that"

"You got some twisted way of thinking there…."

"So? How did it go?" he propped his head on one hand, a small smile on his lips.

Cloud sighed heavily. Sure the talk went great, better than he expected actually…

"Fine" he said flatly.

"Well… THAT I already guessed, eve if you are awfully down for a 'fine'"

"I'm gonna move out soon…."

"How did she take it…?" something darker flashed in Zack's eyes, making Cloud's brows rise gently.

"Tifa?"

"Of course"

"Tifa is…" Cloud hesitated for a moment " Tifa is Tifa"

"Seriously Cloud, we got to work on your communication skills" the older man chuckled "Is that really the best explanation you can give about the reaction of your friend, to whom you owe a great lot and who takes care of you, when you said you're going to move out and live with her only best female friend?"

"That was completely unneeded…" another sigh "She took it great, Zack, what do you want me to say. She was smiling that smile of hers that makes you feel proud to have her as a friend… Supportive and warm and just the way she is…"

"So she just… smiled…" there was a thoughtful note in Zack's voice "Tell me Cloud… just one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever seen her cry?" blue clashed with blue, their hues so painfully alike… only difference being the gentle violet edge in Zack's eyes.

"Zack…" Cloud looked up, his face serious and eyes clear.

"Just tell me… you've known her for so long" long fingers tightened unwillingly.

The blonde raised his eyes towards the ceiling. It's been a long time, that was true… Since their promise, at that old Nibelheim well. Many things have happened, so much blood has been spilled between them, of their enemies and their own. Tifa always was there, not only for him, she said it herself that she would follow him anywhere. And she did too, even to the poisonous Lifestream… She too saw so much in her short life. Saw comrades die, bodies twisted on the steel railing. Saw a true friend gave out just a surprised gasp as her life was taken away from her…

"Remember Nibelheim…?" he finally said, seeing his friend give a short nod "And before that.. when her mother died…"

"And Aerith's death…?"

"It was terrible…" Cloud sighed, the memory of the broken scream still echoing in his ears "Like it would be her body pierced… nails digging into arms, but .. she didn't cry then…"

"And later?"

"Not once"

Zack nodded, letting his head to fall onto the pillow. It made sense so much he hated it.

"Zack…"

"Hm?"

"Promise me something.. promise me you'll look after her"

"What? Cloud you're moving to Aeriths' house few blocks away, not Wutai…"

"Please Zack" very serious right now.

"Cloud…"

"I know, of all people I know she's strong and can throw out a guy like a used tissue… Still…" Cloud bit his lip, that feeling of sadness back again "I just need to know you'll watch over her… protect her"

Zack only stared at him, that dark light again swimming in his eyes.

"Cloud, she …"

"From her, Zack. Not anyone else… just from her"

Blue clashed with blue again, the younger man's eyes vivid and somewhat desperate. He had a one tough evening tonight, and his nerves felt like burning throughout his whole body. It was too much for him…

He sighed softly when the older man reached out and ruffled his hair lightly, the usually sparking eyes now sharp like freshly cut crystals.

"I promise" and they both knew how much deeper this talk reached.

Even if protecting Tifa meant breaking her in the same time… As Cloud switched off the small light, Zack asked himself if he really could do that.


	15. where the hero gets the girl after all

„How to explain what a hero is?" Marlene asked suddenly, rising her head from above her note book where she would practice her writing skills.

Tifa looked up from the book she was reading. They were both enjoying the quiet afternoon, with Zack and Denzel going out to the market, the older man insisting it was them to take care of daily shopping. The boy happily complied to that, a face splitting grin appearing on his head and making Tifa wonder if they were going to do the grocieries or were they just planning on buying all they could from the candy store. And that left her and Marlene to enjoy the free time, and the silence that filled the vast rooms of the "Seventh Heaven".

Which apparently led to the six yeard old girl asking one of the msot surprising questions EVER.

"Why would you want to know that…?" Tifa finally asked back, as the girl bit the end of her pencil deep in thought.

"You know Refia?"

"Isn't she the one living the down the block? The nice girl with hazelnut pigtails?"

"Same one. Well…" Marlene curled her legs up as she fixed her big eyes on her guardian "We were drawing a couple of days ago… she's can draw such pretty rainbow castles… And she said that every girl has her hero…"

_Promise me… If whenever I'm in a bind, my hero will come and rescue me…_

Tifa smiled to herself, almost hearing her own childish voice ringing in her head. And she still could remember that azure blue dress she wore as a child, in the same pretty hue as Cloud's eyes wer eback then... . Oh yes, she thought. Every girl had her own hero at one point of her life. She sure did…

"I know people call Cloud and you, and Papa heroes… even Uncle Val" the girl noticed the amused look on Tifa's face "He agreed to that!" she added quickly.

"I'm sure of that…"

"So I'm … inter… int…" she thought about the word she was looking for "Intrigued…? What makes someone a hero? What makes you a hero?"

Tifa set her book aside, looking at the ceiling for a longer moment, gentle brows furrowing. What made someone a hero indeed…?

"I would want one myself" Marlene continued, a dreamy expression on her face "It would be nice. He would come ans save me, and he'd twirl me around... Heroes save people right…?"

"They do much more than that" Tifa sighed heavily, the hidden sense of the topic shadowing over her heart "They represent all the good that's out there. They make people like you and me believe that there are some men in the world that can make a change"

"But you are a hero too, aren't you?" big brown eyes sparkled gently "You all fought during the Meteor fall, and not once you gave up. That's what Papa told me"

"Being a hero isn't all about fighting, you know?" Tifa stood up and walked to the window, her eyes watching the rain fall outside.

It's been raining for the past few days, a sure sign that the season's change was near. The wintery days were nearly over it seemed, but due to the constant rainfalls the children were staying inside, and gods, the ideas they had…

"It's all the little things Marlene… Yes it is fighting, I think that's the biggest part of it. But it also is being there in the exact moment, not too early, not too late" one finger traced the trail of one random raindrop "It's lending a hand even in the smallest of issues, not expecting anything in return. It's saving not only from physical injuries. It's being courageous despite everything anyone ever told you, fighitng for the better cause... And while some people think that it's about pride, glory and fame… that's all wrong"

"Why wrong…?" Marlene thought about her words for a longer moment "When you do something good, you should get something back, right?"

"Yes, but true heroes … they don't care about things like that. Being a hero… it's always about the person next you"

"Were you born a hero, Tifa?" big brown eyes were too serious to belong to that childish face.

"No one is born a hero, Marlene, nobody asks to be one… it just… sometimes…turns out that way" she swallowed hard, her throat tight and burning up.

"How about Uncle Zack? I know Papa doesn't like him too much, since we never knew him before…Cloud once said that he..."

"He probably was the hero that started it all…" a fleeting memory of fire and pain and dazzling blue eyes shimmered somewhere deep in her mind.

Gods, this was hard. Tifa knew how mature Marlene was for being just six years old, but this … she wasn't sure _she_ was ready to discuss this topic right now. A lot of things happened because … because there were people wanted to become heroes. To become strong and be admired. Minds delusional, thinking that true heroes had it all – fame, attention and respect.

And in reality, true heroes died… alone, unknown, with only few keeping them deep in their hearts.

The door downstairs opened and Marlene gave out a happy yelp, scrambling out of her seat. Obviously Denzel and Zack were back, and the girl was running out of their room, calling out the younger boy's name. Tifa blinked slowly, feeling her heart slow down. She should go down, and get the groceries, and start preparing food for dinner. But the rain outside kept falling, washing away the dirty snow from the pavements and she found herself entranced by it, her eyes gaining a dull hue. It seemed so easy… to rinse the dirt from the streets. If it only were that easy in life…

"Hey you… " Zack's soft call made her turn slightly, and he was there, leaning onto the oor frame running a towel over his wet hair.

"Hey… you're back earlier than I thought you will be"

"Yeah well, you get things done quicker when you run" he laughed lightly "Apparently Denzel dislikes the rain as much as I do"

Mindlessly, she picked on her lower lip, her eyes once again returning to the view outside the window. He died in the rain, his las breath was moist with it, and still he could talk about it...

"Tifa…"

The wet soles of his boots squeaked on the polished floor as he took each step towards her. He leaned then onto the window frame, the damp towel thrown carelessly over his shoulder as he folded his arms.

"Did you know what Marlene just said…?" he asked after a while.

"What..?"

"She asked Denzel to be her hero"

Tifa took a sharp intake of air. _So much alike…_

"And he happily complied to that…" Zack continued "Sounds awfully familiar, don't you think?" he tilted his head, lips spreading in a soft smile.

"Awfully…" she nodded and pressed her forehead to the cool glass "She asked, what it takes to be a hero..."

"Did you tell her?"

"No... well, not everything… She's a strange child, I know, but she's still only six. It's better for her to believe for now it's all about the good sides, and a pristine personality. And to believe the hero always gets his girl in the end" she smiled again.

Zack sighed lightly, knowing all too well what she meant by that. Illusions of a child were too sacred to be broken easily.

_They_ were heroes at some point. Valiant and courageous, always pushing forward, fighting despite all the blood and tears. Even if they were all broken inside and out, they still broke every limit and barrier. Even if he died… someone else lived and made a change.

It wasn't all gold and admiring looks. It was walking for miles to no end, wondering whether you would wake up if you fell asleep. It was ripped tendons that never got to heal perfectly. It was skin scraped to such an extent that only scars were left behind. It was hunger and pain, it was despair in the darkest hours of night when a lone fire would burn out.

"Did you .. ever regret it?" she looked at him suddenly, eyes all serious and wide, focused on a certain spot in his chest.

Zack shivered at the memory of one evening when she walked into his room asking a question, when he was freshly out of the shower, the towel neatly wrapped around his hips. Her words died halfway and her eyes snapped to his chest back then, small circular scars still present there. And he still could the hesitant, butterfly touch of her fingertips against the broken tissue.

He didn't get much sleep that night.

"No… as strange as it sounds. I always wanted to be a hero, and when Cloud left my side there… I felt like one. And I was proud of that. Of me, and of him. Even if he was so messed up later on" he scratched the back of his head lightly and smiled "I think I had a part in that, didn't I?"

"You did" there was a small sigh again "You have.. no idea how terrified I was when he spoke of Nibelheim, when all he could remember was seeing it with _your _eyes"

"I know… she told me all about it"

"But Cloud, he … he had your smile" she said flatly, but there was a soft uprising of the corners of her mouth.

"Ah… too bad I couldn't give him my charm with the ladies, right?" he winked at her "But then again, maybe it's for the better… one me is enough for the planet and hey, even the Stream got rid of me! I truly have to be a blessing!"

"How do you do it, Zack?" the warm air of her breath steamed up the window's glass.

"I was born with it, honey!"

"Oh for gods sake…" despite her attempts she began to laugh "You're just plain impossible!" she sold him a soft punch on the shoulder.

"But I make you smile"

"You make my hands wring, that's for sure"

"Tifa!" Marlene ran into the room "Do you know where my yellow special dress is? The one Papa bought me in Aunt Yuffie's city?"

"Of course I know" Tifa raised one brow "But that's your summer dress."

"Pleaaase, can I have it?? We want to play and I soooo need it!"

"Marlene, you can't play around in one of your best dresses"

"But princesses have to look pretty when the knights rescue them! Right?" she turned her eyes to the tall man, all wide and pleading.

"Come on Tifa, let her have the dress" Zack picked up the girl and swirled her around "Every girl needs to have her knight in shining armor, right?"

Tifa only shook her head with silent amusement and went to the wardrobe, pulling out the requested piece of clothing. Marlene giggled when Zack placed her down to the floor finally and she grabbed the dress, making her way hurriedly to the bathroom, yelling downstairs for Denzel to get ready.

"She's so cute" Zack grinned "That big block of her father surely must love her, huh?"

"Oh she's his little princess all right. And gods protect anyone who will try and win her heart when she's older…"

"What about you?"

She frowned lightly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"What about me? Cute isn't the first word I'd use to describe myself, you know"

"It would be a big understatement to say the least…" with a small kick, he pushed the door closed with his foot "I was referring to the hero topic"

"Had a hunch it was that…" she pushed her hands down her trousers' pockets and chewed on her lower lip "I think… I'm too grown up for that now"

"Too grown up to make wishes?"

"To be naïve" she shot him a bitter look and Zack didn't like to see that in her eyes "Too much has happened, and too many dreams were broken. I had a hero, I've _been_ one. I think that's enough…"

"I still would like to be one…" he mused aloud, tapping one finger against his chin "And I don't care if you call me naïve, but you know what? Now, after I got another chance? I really would like to be the fairytale kind"

"Well then, whoever you end up rescuing Mister Hero, will sure have a load to deal with"

A racket came down from downstairs, followed by high pitched giggles of the children.

"I better get down there before the wreck the place…" she sighed.

Tifa walked up to the door and as she reached toward the knob, their shoulders brushed. Looking at each other for the shortest of moments. Red clashing with blue over their shoulders, and Tifa briefly wondered if the air was really as tense between them as it seemed to her.

"Excuse me" she said, her throat tight all of the sudden, pushing pass him and almsot running out of the room.

Damn, this was getting harder and harder with each every day. It was bad at Costa, with heated looks and all those lingering touches. Then it was bloody festival day… Tifa almost slipped on the stairs as she remembered the feel of being pressed against him.

"Shit, shit…" she cursed under her nose as she also managed to hit her toe on the doorstep as she entered the bar.

Marlene was standing on top of the counter, both hands on the decorative chrome pipe that connected the bar with the glass rack. Denzel was rolling around on the floor, wrestling with their oversized Chocobo plush toy.

A wide grin formed on her lips at the sight. Those kids were sure special… She heard Zack come down, and he stopped a step away from her.

"Gods they're cute…" there was a smile in his voice.

Denzel obviously won his little fight, giving out a triumphant yell and suddenly Marlene was climbing down, first her legs down, then her little torso. She planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek and raised her arms slightly. Giggling happily, her foster brother tried to pick her up, but she kept slipping from his small arms, and it looked more like a kiddy wrestle then a romantic meeting of long lost souls.

"You're doing it all wrong" she pouted finally, straightening her dress and pushing some bangs out of her eyes.

"Well I never carried a princess before!" Denzel defended himself.

The soft chuckle coming from the door made both children turn, their smiles turning into embarrassed ones as they saw their guardian hush Zack.

"I'll show you how it's done!" Zack grinned as he pushed by the bartender and made his way towards the counter, then he threw her a look "Well??"

"Well what?" red eyes blinked.

"Come over here" he puffed with slight irritation, pointing to where he and the kids were standing "I takes two to play this game" he winked at her when she walked up, one of slender brows raised up.

"Oh no… you're are NOT getting me into this"

"Yes I am, now hop on princess" a strong hand patted the surface of the bar gently.

"Are you going to play princess and knights too?" Marlene grinned, happy to have both adults joining in the fun.

Red clashed with blue, before Tifa finally gave up. It was for the kids' benefit anyway, she told herself as she pushed herself up to sit at the counter. She never considered herself too tall, somewhere around five feet and four, but she had to bend her back a little as she finally stood on her own bar, to avoid hitting her precious glasses with her head. She glared down at Zack, seeing how both kids settled themselves on the one of the nearby tables.

"That's one pissed princess up there" he told her, eyes twinkling "Come on now…"

"I can't believe I let myself be talked into this" she sighed and ran one hand through her hair before putting on the best 'damsel in distress' look she could.

Zack grabbed the plushie with one hand, it's artificial feathers dangling in the air, as he shook it slightly and smacked it lightly with one hand, pretending to fight it. He looked so silly, all grown up and tall with a bright plush toy, and actually putting all of his heart into the play.

"Alas!" he then threw the toy away, a victorious smile on his face "The beast is long gone, and will never terrorize these enchanted lands again! Now, to rescue the princess from her magical tower of despair!"

Tifa rolled her eyes at the name of her 'tower', but she still couldn't help but chuckle as she heard both children literally squeak with delight. She should talk with him later on about him doing plays for them, since obviously it wasn't all that hard for him…

"Ah fair princess, worry no more!" Zack's outstretched arms made her brows go up again and her laugh to fade lightly "The monstrosity is gone and I've come to free you!"

"Ah…" she coughed lightly, feeling both kids watching her with intent "My knight, you have set me free!"

"Let me help you down, so you can finally breath freely!"

What?

She gave him an incredulous look upon hearing that. What kind of a fairytale this was supposed to be? She was in a ' tower', not a gas chamber! With an audible sigh, she crouched, allowing Zack to help her down from the counter. But she didn't even have a chance to let her feet down to the floor, as he suddenly picked her up bridal style, her arms reaching to his neck in an instant. With an enormous grin on his face, Zack turned to face the children and made a bow, the bartender still held firmly in his arms.

"And they lived happily ever after" Tifa finally said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You make it look so easy!" Denzel pouted "And with Tifa being much heavier than Marlene too…"

"Why thank you so much Denz… I think you can let me go now" she poked Zack's shoulder with one finger.

"I know"

But still he didn't release her, and that feeling of discomfort started to slowly claw at her stomach. Strangely enough, that uneasy feeling was caused by the sheer fact that she _felt_ like melting, being held so close. She shifted slightly, her hands nervously coming to rest at her stomach.

"You didn't kiss him" Marlene then stated ,almost giving her guardian a heart-attack.

"What?!"

"Marlene… kissing stuff isn't all that fun when adults do it" Denzel rolled his eyes, jumping of the table "it's all … eating and such, I don't think I'd like to see Tifa like that … " Tifa paled at his words and made a mental note to pay more attention to where exactly they were playing outside.

And here she actually though she couldn't feel any sillier than just a second before.

"Let's go hunting" the girl suggested, knights and princesses forgotten in an instant "You'll be Death Bear and I'll be Fluffy Hare"

Before Tifa could blink the children were already running up the stairs, their yells taking on a more of a battling character. She sure hoped it will stop raining soon, as their amount of energy could prove dangerous to the house.

Tifa then felt Zack adjust her weight and she looked at him again, with a slight frown and a sickening feeling down in her stomach.

"You really can let me down now"

"I heard you the first time…" he saw the flash of panic in her eyes "The thing is, I really like how this feels"

"Zack…"

"Even if you are a bit skinny for a princess, you know... " he joked, feeling the unease in her build up "But… you still didn't kiss me for rescuing you"

"Oh for fucks sake…"

Tifa cursing was an amusing sight, he thought as he looked down at her knitted brows. Very unusual, but still very amusing.

"Well…?" he wiggled his brows at her.

Her irritated sigh made the one stray strand of his hair move gently, as she leaned in to plant a small peck on his cheek, one hand holding his chin lightly. It appeared she had no other way out of this situation, except trying to fight her way out of his hold, but she really didn't want to do that…

Her eyes widened as he tilted his head just the tiniest bit, her lips falling upon the soft corner of his mouth. The vibrant violet and blue haze filled her vision, her fingers gently resting on the defined jaw. And it was the briefest of touches, when she finally pulled away, her eyes wide and glassy. His lips fell into a satisfied smile as he let her down gently, her hands immediately returning to her sides and she took a step back.

"See?" he grinned at her "I told you I want to be the fairytale kind and I got to rescue you! Now you have to deal with me!"

Tifa felt like just falling to her feet all of the sudden. Or slamming something into that grinning face.

This guys was downright impossible!


	16. where Aerith begins to worry

Aerith blinked with surprise as the large door opened, the sound of the rain getting louder. Well, this was one person she didn't expect in a longer while. She wiped her hands clean of soil, as she straightened up.

"Is it this surprising to see me?" her visitor smiled gently, boots making soft sounds of the wooden planks on the floor.

"Well … yes, considering the time of day"

"I guess that is true as I don't have too much time… I'm just dropping by for a second to be true" Tifa sighed heavily, coming to a halt to the newly planted patch of flowers "Considering my luck in the last few weeks, the bar is about to be burned down"

"Zack should watch over the kids, right? I know I've said some … mean things about him, but…"

"Oh I'm fine about the kids, It's him I'm worried about" the brunette rubbed her chin slightly with one finger "I swear to god, I did never think a grown up man could have such … wild ideas! He's so… so…" she stammered on her words for a moment "He's impossible, stubborn and… and oh dear gods I just can't … do anything about it!" frustration topped the highest notes of her voice,

Another heavy sigh left her lips as she ran both hands through her hair desperately, noticing the surprised gaze her friend gave her. Right… she wasn't behaving too much like herself right now, that probably being the cause of Aerith's surprise. And to think that she didn't come here to complain at all, just to ask a request. She closed her eyes for a moment and clamped down the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Just… forget what I said. It didn't happen, kids are alright and Zack is a lovely man and a charming companion"

"Wow" the Cetra flashed her a wide smile "He really got under your skin! Ok, so you sit there, and you tell me everything!" she pointed to one bench that still was intact.

"No, I … I came to ask you a favor from you"

"From me?" the pretty face brightened "Sure! What is it?"

"Would you mind coming over tomorrow and watching over them? Or maybe watching over the bar to be exact for like.. two days?"

"What? Are you going somewhere…?"

"Yeah, well…" cinnamon eyes traced the white flowers that grew once again in the church, alongside the water lilies that danced on the rippled surface of the pond "We're… I mean me and Cloud…"

"Ooh…" the light in green eyes turned into a more serious one "I forgot, I'm so sorry Tifa. And of course I'll come over, he'll drop me off and you can be on your way then"

"Thank you so much!" Tifa smiled grabbing her friends hands and giving them a slight squeeze "It means the worlds to me!"

"You'll prepare some food though, right? I mean, I can do a lot, but well… cooking isn't really my thing"

"Of course, you'll not have to worry about anything! Oh thank you so much, you're a life saver!"

"Now come on, tell me what did that big oaf do this time?"

Tifa stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She's been doing that quite the lot lately, and it will surely form a habit soon if she didn't stop herself.

"I don't think my bar would make it through that…" she sighed " I'll tell you when I'll... when... well, I don't know. Tie him up in the cellar or something"

"He may actually think of that as enamoring…what happened to 'he keeps me entertained' part?"

"Oh I get entertained alright! Next time I'll keep my mouth shut, cause I swear, someone up there hates me. Thank you again so much…" she gave the smaller girl a quick hug "I'll be off then. Oh and I have some muffins for your mom, they'll be in the cellar, on the highest shelf with Ice Rum, ok? Cause I swear the kids have a radar of some sort for those muffins… "

"Alright" Aerith laughed returning the brief embrace "Oh, here" she placed one flower behind Tifa's ear "So you may have a nice day!"

She watched her friend leave, looking again all collected and calm as usual, and she made a mental note to ask Zack what in the world did he do to make Tifa so inwardly shaken? While the younger girl did not say anything of any detail, her sudden outburst was as out of place as Aerith wearing black.

The Cetra kneeled at her flowers again, fair brows knitting gently. She just hoped Zack didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

It kept on raining at the crack of dawn, as Tifa was bustling around her kitchen, making food for everyone for the whole two days. From time to time, a terrible yawn would escape her lips and she would rub her eyes from the remains of sleep. She felt like hell today… As usual, she couldn't sleep, images of lives being ripped to shreds replaying behind her lids if she even tried to close them. Her whole body was hurting, every muscle clenching in pain, as if every little damned scar had reopened.

"Get a hold on yourself girl" she growled under her nose as her knife missed the tips of her fingers by a hair.

She needed to do it. And for that she needed to gather every ounce of courage she ever had. She heard the increasing growl of an engine and a sickening feeling started to rise inside of her. She turned on the cold water and rinsed her face a few times, before wiping her hands in a clean cloth and walking out to greet her friends.

Aerith was yawning as she jumped off the great bike, and her braid was slightly off but other than that she looked like her perfect self. Even if Tifa still could see the small pillow print on her soft cheek, the Cetran girl was all awake and ready to start a new day.

Cloud on the other hand looked exactly the way she felt. Which, in plain, blunt, soldiery words meant one thing – like shit. The healthy hue of his skin was replaced by a grey one and his eyes looked dull and dead.

"I prepared everything" Tifa said to her friend as she came up to the bike and settling herself behind Cloud "We won't take long, I promise"

"I think you should take as long as you need" Aerith offered them a small smile "Don't worry about us! And I promise Tifa, I'll watch out for your bar"

"Thank you…"

"Bye bye now!" the Cetra gave Cloud a small peck on the lips, then turned to Tifa to place a similar one on the brunette's cheek "For good luck!"

She twirled around , her pink dress dancing around her legs and entered the bar, the door closing softly, without as much as a click.

"You ready?" Cloud threw her a dark look over the shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever be…" she sighed, leaning her weight on his back, arms circling around his waist.

"I feel like I'm burning"

"Yeah… I know…" her grip tightened as Fenrir growled louder and a cloud of dust was left to settle just in front of the quite bar.

Zack's eyes snapped open only seconds later. He heard soft footsteps downstairs … and something about them was wrong. It took only one look towards the window for him to know it was waay to early for Tifa to be up – it was still long before dawn. But the person downstairs was taking little, careful steps and he knew it wasn't the bartender. For the past week or more he used to wake up whenever he heard her bedroom door open and Tifa moved differently – with quiet, slow, elegant steps but… not so shy.

He pushed the covers aside and scrambled out of his warm bed, one hand flattening his messy hair. Damn that woman for causing him loose his sleep lately… Well not that she did anything on purpose, it was just because he was thinking really, _really_ hard how to get through to her. Each time he broke one of her walls, she'd sway for a moment and then BAM, two new would be erected. And dear gods, how that frustrated him! He still could remember the strange look in Cloud's eyes on that night before he moved out, when the blonde asked his friend to watch over Tifa. And he still couldn't quite find a name for it… And hell did he try NOT to find a name for what was the cause of his efforts!

Zack shivered as he walked down the stairs, the tip of his nose moving lightly. Maybe if he wasn't in such a sleepy daze he would pick out the slightly different notes that danced in the air…

He stumbled into the bar, one hand reaching out for the switch.

"Hello Zack" a sweet voice greeted him before he flipped on the light.

Dazzling blue eyes wide as plates as he looked into green eyes. Well… that was something he DIDN'T expect.

"Well damn... hi …" he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't still dreaming "You're really here?"

"I think I heard that before…" Aerith smiled a slight teasingly "Oh yes, I recall… when I appeared in the Stream"

"Gods…" he glanced at the clock "Look Aerith, it's this.. ungodly hour right now and I'll just pretend I didn't hear… wait… where's Tifa?"

"What makes you think she's not upstairs?"

"Please, I'd know that if she were" Zack snorted "I could tell you that just by hearing her…breathing…" his voice died down suddenly as he experienced for maybe the fourth time in his life being smirked at by Aerith.

He did NOT say that.

Aerith giggled. Oh this day was going to be amusing and it sure will be worth standing up in the middle of the night.

This had to be probably the first time she saw Zack blush.

* * *

It was maybe two hours before the sunset begun, when they finally reached their destination. Cloud let his legs down as he turned off the engine, and pulled off his goggles.

"Ok…" he sighed, feeling Tifa press her face into his back "We're here…"

She took a deep breath and looked up, resting her chin on his shoulder. The village seemed as peaceful and quiet, and FAKE, as the last time they've been here. She clamped the sudden urge to rub the skin under her collarbones.

"Suddenly it doesn't seem like such a grand idea" she muttered "Suddenly I want to go home…"

Cloud felt his hands tighten on the handles of his bike. He himself wanted nothing more than to turn around and cross the world again.

"Even the truck is still there… Gods, those pricks sure did a good job on reconstruction"

"I guess we have to.. move on…"

She jumped off the motorcycle and waited for him to join her, as he pushed Fenrir to park it by the devastated truck. He came up, and for a longer moment they both stood like frozen, dead expressions on their faces and a cold light in their eyes.

"Welcome to Nibelheim!" a chirpy voice welcomed them as a young, maybe no more than fifteen walked up, offering a welcoming smile and a bright light in deep grey eyes "Are you here for the ceremony too?"

They exchanged a surprised look, then both rested their eyes on the girl's small frame. Tifa had the uneasy feeling of a sick déjà vu, the girl wearing a tight skirt and a white shirt. God be blessed the skirt was knee length, and there wasn't a cowboy hat seen in miles…

Cloud scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"What ceremony?" he asked "And who are you?"

"Oh… I'm sorry! I'm Reini, the daughter of the chief!" she smiled again, a long brown ponytail dancing happily behind her back as she presented herself "And you really didn't hear about the ceremony? It's about that" she pointed to the well "There's going to be a tablet there"

"What tablet?"

"Well…"Reini rocked on her heels lightly "We don't know what exactly. Someone offered a lot of money for it and for it to be hung on our well especially today, and said it's for the Planet's heroes. My dad told me something important had to happen here, if anyone wants to make something like that. Come on, let's get you into the inn ,there still should be a room or two!"

And she skipped away happily, a striking contrast to their mood.

A tablet? One their well...? Today...?

The inn sure was packed, but they managed to get one room. The keeper was rather apologetic when he heard two different names, but they agreed to that without even as much as a rise of a brow. They slept in one room so often, hell not only the two of them, but eight at times… The window overlooked the well and the houses around, orange rays of sun shimmering on clears windows. Tifa pressed her forehead to the cool glass, her eyes closing.

"It still hurts to be here" she finally said, breaking their sun filled silence "Despite… new people living here and normal life once again bubbling…"

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened slightly, the Reini girl smiling at them through the small opening.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, thank you…" Tifa turned to her, as Cloud collected himself from his spot on the floor "Tell me… all the people living here.. where did you come from?"

"My family is from Mideel! I mean, I don't remember living there, since we moved to Kalm when I was 2 I think" the girl scratched the tip of her nose slightly "And now here, since it's so much nicer here. Then there's the keeper here, he and the shop owner are long time friends from Midgar. Two families are here from the north, and my best friend is from Gongaga"

"Gongaga?" Cloud raised one brow "Soon there will be nothing left of that poor place…" he mutter under his nose.

"He says it's beautiful even if small and promised me to take me there one time, when we're old enough to travel!" a slight blush appeared on the teen's cheeks and she took a deep breath "He said their Firefly Festival was something spectacular!"

"I heard that too" Tifa smiled, her heart warming up due to the brightness in this girl's eyes and ignoring the surprised look Cloud gave her "What about the old Mansion?"

"The ruined one in the back?"

"Yeah… old ShinRa Mansion" Cloud added, his voice oddly flat.

"Well I heard my dad talking with some big guy one day, about destroying the house. It's old, creepy and Locke says there's a coffin with a dead body inside somewhere! And the rumor has it, there is an old guy living in there, but we never saw him! I think he must be … you know, crazy? Living in a rundown, moldy place like that? Sometimes this strange girl walks in there though, obviously looking for something… She sure doubles our income, since my mom run the local bar here!"

Tifa felt her mouth twitch slightly upon hearing that, and already imagining the scowl on Vincent's face when they would tell him that Nibelheim's inhabitants considered him old and crazy.

"Well the ceremony will take place soon, so maybe you'd like to join me and Locke for it?" Reini offered "We can provide you with the fun information and maybe we can talk my dad to let us on the well!"

"Alright" Cloud nodded, a shiver running down his spine as the sheer mentioning of climbing the well.

The small market place was crowded, an Tifa raised her brows in surprise. When they used to live here, there were only a couple of families… There were still few houses, but apparently two or three families lived in one. Everyone seemed to know each other, exchanging warm greetings and talking how their day went. People from other cities came, as they were on their way to reach Rocket Town or North Corel, faces relaxed and not troubled by anything.

Oblivious to the inner turmoil of two outsiders, who stood barely inches away from the well, two teenagers as their companions.. Reini's friend was a skinny, tall boy, with unruly black hair and deep brown eyes and he reminded Tifa very much of a twig topped with burned moss. But he was all easy smiles and childlike enthusiasm, and she and Cloud surprisingly found themselves enjoying his company even if they were still tense and inwardly shaking.

Their fingers would brush every now and then, as the crowd finally went silent and a tall man, with the same grey eyes as the girl that welcomed people in had, climbed onto the well. It all fell silent for a while, so still and quiet that one could almost hear the wind whistling it lonesome tune in the cracks of Mt. Nibel.

"I see new faces among my neighbors" the man finally spoke, his voice gentle and low "Let me welcome you to Nibelheim. Today is a special day for our small community… Not only we are planning to grow, to build more houses and restore our old ones. Not only we are expecting new families arriving here and living among us…"

"Expanding Nibelheim…" Cloud said quietly, dropping his gaze towards the ground "Can anything grow on dead ground….?" he felt for his friend's hand, out of the corner of one eye seeing how her chest rose and fell quickly.

"Today, even if we never were here before… we were asked to remember a tragedy" the man pointed then to a sheet covering the tablet nailed to the well "We were asked to mourn for lives shattered and lost, and for a prayer that it will never happen again"

With a swift move he ripped the sheet off, a large square of polished metal shining in the last rays of the day, the sun causing it look like set ablaze. Black, burned out letters screamed out from the smooth surface.

And it was a a bolt of pain and grief that flashed through two bodies.

_For all the pain, _

_For all the tears._

_A prayer sent to heavens,_

_Do not forget these._

"While we might not never know what had happened in our small village, I firmly believe that it is our duty as honorable men and women to always remember …"

"Do you want to know?" a calm, cool voice interrupted the chief.

Everyone turned their attention to the man standing in the small path that lead to the old mansion, gasps and sharp intakes of air were heard as their eyes took in the bloody red cape, and danced on the golden gauntlet. The man stood still, like a demon which wandered somehow into the land of men.

Tifa felt Cloud's hand tighten around hers.

"Would you all want to know what happened all the years ago? What that tablet means?" red eyes burning beneath a fringe of black "Why it stands for broken dreams and second chances?"

"Who may I ask are you?" thick brows moved up on the chief's good-natured face.

"Are you the man living in the coffin?" Locke suddenly asked.

Tifa barely managed to stifle down a sudden cough, as she saw Vincent's brows rise and hide beneath the red bandana. She knew perfectly well this wasn't a time for laughs or for lighthearted jokes, but the innocent question of the boy combined with their heavy hearts made too much of a contrast all of the sudden. The black haired man gave her a long look and she just made a gesture for him to continue.

"Do you know of the accident that had to happen here?"

"I know. And they do" with one elegant move of his hand, pointing to his friends in the crowd "It was their lives that burned down here"

Dazzling blue and red eyes met briefly, before they looked at their linked hands, not wanting to see the looks people were giving them already. Each set of eyes seemed to burn at their hardened skin.

"Did you ever live here?" it was Reini's small voice that finally broke the strange silence and she continued only at two silent nods "Then if you did… please tell us of this place. If we are to live here, we have to know. So maybe we can make sure everyone is at peace…"

"We can't build our own happy lives on broken ones" Locke than added, his eyes too serious to belong to a fifteen year old boy "And we can't plan our future not knowing the past"

"It all began when a hero came to this village…" Cloud's voice was strained, but he was still the one to start the tale, his hand still tightly clutching the one of his friend, as if deriving strength from her through mere touch, his eyes set on Tifa's.

Afraid to look in any other direction, at anything else, except the familiar face that has been with him for what seemed forever.

* * *

"Nibelheim…" Zack pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his legs on the kitchen table "Gods, why that place…? They both almost died back there. I know Cloud … has been there a few times already, but Tifa…" he trailed off as the memory of a small body covered in blood and burn marks flashed in his mind "But Tifa…?" he tried another time, his voice again failing him as if the bartender's name would explain everything.

Aerith threw him a curious look. They were alone in the vast kitchen, after the kids were put to bed for the night. Even if she really doubted they were already asleep already, both Marlene and Denzel too worked up by all the chasing around they did before bath time. Zack's encouragements didn't help in calming them down either…

After spending a whole day with him and the kids Aerith felt a whole new respect for Tifa. While the Cetra love both of the children, and had a soft spot for the ex-SOLDIER in her heard, and she didn't really have to run the bar, there were a few times where she felt like in the middle of a tornado. And how well did she understand now Tifa's strange behavior! Zack always was a very cheerful person, but she never suspected he was such a little kid deep inside. Something would stir deep inside, when she would watch as he played with Marlene, the girl's small face literally shining with glee as the tall man would pick her up and swirl her around.

And now she was watching a very disturbed Zack, with dark eyes and tense shoulders. And it was a sight she was not used to, especially being probably the only person on Gaia who knew him through.

"I wanted to ask you…" she slipped gracefully into a chair near him, her slender fingers wrapping around a hand painted mug "What's going on here?"

"What?" Zack raised his own mug and took a sip, wincing slightly as the hot tea burned his lips "Nothing's going on, Tifa runs the joint , I try to help with the kids and maybe get some more… civilized relations with everyone's favorite cannon head"

"I think you're a little bit biased…"

"Biased? BIASED?! That guy has been calling me per 'Spiky ass' for the last two months! And that is how long I've been leaving here!"

"Barret is a bit… overprotective about Marlene and Tifa, you know"

"I know, but I'm not doing anything! I'm just… well .. me being me"

"Well, did you ever think that's the exact problem?" Aerith tilted her head lightly "And take those feet off the table, it's terrible"

Zack threw her an unpleasant look over the rim of the mug, then let down his legs. He rubbed his temples with the fingers of one hand, as Aerith kept watching him, and he could swear she was waiting for something to happen.

He stood up abruptly, the chair slightly dancing on the wooden floor. Well alright, he might as well get it out into open.

"Did you ever had to try to break down a stone wall with you own head?" he finally asked, his voice surprisingly quiet.

"Depends… you had quite a few"

"Don't give me that shit, you could read me like a book" he snorted.

"I could. I didn't say I had to break you cheery, always optimistic ones. I just said you had them"

"Yeah.. maybe…"

"Then there is Cloud…"

"That… that's different. While I feel like… clawing at a stone wall, and my fingers are bleeding already…"

"Zack…" Aerith smiled that gentle smile of hers, as she walked up and placed both hands on his shoulders "I think you need to stop trying to get through that wall"

He threw her a look over one shoulder and his hands curled, knuckled turning slightly white. With a small gasp, Aerith took one step back, her hands flying to her chest. There was determination and something much more deeper than that in the suddenly stormy eyes, something she saw maybe for one brief moment… when he said he'll return, before that mission…

"Zack…why?"

"I don't know!" he said, frustration building up as images flashed in front of him, and they were all revolving around a certain bartender "I just… dammit. She's so… "

"Independent? Strong-willed?"

"Is she?" a bitter light shimmer in his eyes for a moment, and Aerith perfectly saw it reflected in the window, before he turned again and went up to pick up his mug, finger holding it tight. Too tight for her comfort "Is that all there is, Aerith? A strong heart and a independent mind?!"

"You don't know her Zack… You have no idea what you're doing"

"HOW am I supposed to know her?" those fingers clenched on the porcelain, a slight crack appearing on the smooth surface "Do you think it's easy for me, to just sit and watch her do all that shit to herself? Am I supposed to just stay in the back while she puts more and more onto her shoulders?"

"Zack…"

"And now this??" the crack went further, causing Aerith to rise her brows lightly at the sight "Nibelheim… of all places… and not even a word"

The mug finally got crushed in his fingers, bit of it cutting the inside of his hand. Blood seeping out from many cuts as he cursed under his nose, making his way towards the sink, turning the tap violently with his good hand,.

"Fuck" he hissed as the cold water washed the blood away, shreds of glass ringing against the steel.

"Let me take care of it" Aerith offered, her small palms reaching for his, as she inwardly shook at the outburst she witnessed just seconds ago.

"Let it be" he clenched his hand and watched water mix with red, and flow in a sickingly pink swirl down the drain.

"Zack, you're being irrational! I know you're … angry at Tifa, even if I don't know why…"

"You want to know?" burning blue eyes looked at her again "Because every time she pulls me in, the next second I get a fucking kick and land miles away. Because I want to be here for her, and I don't want her to be afraid of me. And no matter how hard I try she just keeps getting further…" his lips twitched.

"Oh Zack…"

"Fuck…" he almost slammed his healthy fist into the counter "And to think he asked me to protect her.…"

Aerith let out an audible sigh, her green eyes filled with worry. She knew Zack the best of all probably. She knew he was a kind-hearted man, but she also knew that the anger she was witnessing right now before her very own eyes, was a destructive one, that would push him into doing the stupidest things.

And what she didn't know, was whether Tifa or himself would actually cope if he did….


	17. where Tifa has had too much

The ferry was rocking slightly, from one side to another in lazy, long moves as the docks finally came into the view .They were both leaning onto the railing, the chilly winds wrapping around them. Long strands of dark brown hair flapped around the young woman's head, as their eyes were focused on the vast lowlands of the Eastern Continent.

"So…" Cloud finally broke the silence and his words danced lightly in the wind "It feels…"

"…lighter..."

"Everything is nowadays…" the corners of his lips tugged upwards "Those two kids back there… made me think that."

Tifa smiled lightly atthe memory, a soft 'mhm' sound formed in the back of her throat as she enjoyed the gentle touches of the sea breeze on her cheeks. Seeing life, unspoiled and real, once again flurishing in their old village was hard, yet it finally allowed them to let _go _of the pain, fire and blood. And the tragic incident would not be forgotten...

"I think we should call Rufus when we come back"

"I hate to own him anything"

"I know" she nodded, fingers tapping a rhythm on the steel railing "We still ought to…"

He glanced at her fingers dancing on the cold metal, soft and light and elegant. It warmed him deep inside to see that – he still could remember the sweet tune she used to play on the piano when she was a child, and much later on, when they made a stop in Nibelheim for the first time… when they discovered it was rebuilt.

"How's living with Elmyra?" she asked then, turning slightly to look him straight in the eye.

It's been a while since Cloud moved out, and in the same time, a while since they managed to talk eye to eye. He still kept some things at the bar, and they saw each other in the late evenings when she was closing up and he came to drop something off… But still, it was all short questions and short answers. On their travel to Nibelheim and their stay there, they were still quiet, overwhelemd by the conflicting feelings.

"Not bad… Different. I miss having breakfast made, though…"

"Well... I can make you some. I'm up at the crack of the dawn anyway" one slender shoulder rose and fell in a nonchalant manner.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Habit" Tifa bit the tip of her thumb slightly, eyes focused on the grey waves in front of them.

The blond sighed quietly, many questions swimming in his head and he couldn't voice even one. And gods how he wanted to. But Cloud was never a person to ask a straight question… no, he would go around it as much as it was possible, hoping that the person would guess it anyway. Tifa usually knew his questions before he got too mixed up, and she had her answers. But today he saw the way her shoulders blades were drawn together just an inch more, and how her lips bore the little marks of her teeth. And he saw the purple hue tinting the thin skin at very edges of her lashes.

"How is it?"

"What is?" warm wine eyes looked at him again.

"Without me around"

Tifa pondered about that question for a longer while. It was one of those easy, yet hard questions to answer. It was different, it was louder, it was more hectic… And it the same time it was more tiring, more exhausting.

"Different…" she threw his own answer back at him "Much more different. Louder, that's for sure…"

Cloud nodded lightly, perfectly well understanding what she meant by that. When they were still living together, they were used to the silence around them. Tifa used to hum something under her nose sometimes, and they would share a few words, but that was something they were most comfortable with. Now he was living with Aerith and Elmyra, both of them however were used to words and talking to each other, and Cloud often was often pulled into conversations even if he still replied with monosyllables. And Tifa had Zack on her head, whose chirpy attitude was easily mirrored by the kids…

"Zack's not been giving you a hard time?"

Her fingers interwined as she leaned forward slightly, supporting her weight on the railing. Was he giving her a hard time… No, of course not. He was just giving her a hell of an emotional ride, asking all the questions and demanding answers, pulling all the right strings … And he was stubborn, persistent, and everything she wasn't used to… And Zack was… he was…

She bit her lip again.

"Depends on what you consider 'hard time' I guess…" she finally said, her words cautious and voice flat "He demands a lot of attention…"

"Tifa…"

"I don't think I want to talk about him right now" she tilted her head towards him, her eyes squinting slightly as she flashed him a smile and he nodded "I'm glad you're happy"

"I got you to thank"

"No… you got yourself to thank"

Cloud then motioned for her to move closer, even if she was only inches away. He felt more than heard her soft sigh as she did so, her head resting on his shoulder, brown tresses brushing against the bare skin as his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Nothing changed between us right?" he asked quietly against her ear, even if they were the only two on the top board ,and he felt her nod.

"Nothing ever did" she returned the small hug, relishing in the small moment of comfort before their hands fell down the their sides and she looked up, gazing into clear blue eyes.

"I'll always be your sword"

Tifa smiled gently as she took one small step back from him, her hand gently brushing against his.

"And I'll always be your shield" she said after a while and then she turned to face to watch the grey sea, that soft smile still present on her lips, her eyes shining.

No matter what, that will never change.

And it felt nice… being certain for at least once.

* * *

Zack stared down at his hand, his brows furrowed, lips twisted. Damn, maybe he should have allowed Aerith to heal it when she offered. Obviously he didn't get rid of every little piece of glass back then, and now his right hand was swollen and he could feel blood pulsing through every finger, wounds irritated.

It was barely two days after Tifa came back home, two days since he avoided her as much as possible, irrational hurt filling him every time he looked at her. He really did try to reason with himself, gods were his witnesses that he did! Nibelheim was something Cloud and Tifa had to deal with by themselves, find their own closure....

But he was there too…

He burned in the same fire, his skin was licked by the same flames. He was in that god forbidden mansion for four fucking years…

He squeezed his eyes tight, counting to twenty in his head, brushing away the unpleasant memories and the anger that flared every time he thought about it. And that happened very often in the last 48 hours and he was starting to doubt if he could stop himself from snapping sooner or later. Probably sooner, knowing he wasn't a person to hide his feelings.

A soft knock on the door made him turn, eyes open, hands hidden from view.

"Zack…?" Tifa walked in, her steps cautious, seeing the stiff way in which his shoulders were drawn back together.

She wondered for a brief moment if this was a good idea, to come up here now. She had a tiring day after all, but she intended to ask him some questions about what had happened while she was away. And why was Zack avoiding her all of the sudden, leaving any room the moment she entered it, or why did his eyes flare up with something close to anger… Her hand flew to her neck, rubbing the tense muscle there, as she came to a stop in front of him.

"What is it?" maybe he should have tried a little bit harder, because as sure as hell his voice wasn't neutral right now.

"I wanted to talk with you" she sat across him, the springs of Cloud's old bed squeaking slightly under her weight.

"About what?"

Zack watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stretched her legs and leaned backwards, supporting her weight on her elbows. He felt slightly guilty about her being here right now, after she finally got the kids to bed, got rid of some very stubborn customers and cleaned up… The red numbers of his clock screamed out 2 hours past midnight, and they both would be up at dawn… Tifa because it was just her habit, and him because he would hear her stir awake…

"I heard you had a fight with Aerith"

"What?" blue eyes snapped to her face and he blinked with utter surprise. Well _that_ was completly unexpected.

"Denzel told me you two were having a very heated discussion when we were away. And well… Zack… you left a kick-ass dent in my kitchen counter"

Right… he forgot about that one. It was to big not to notice by a blind man, and he was absolutely stupid for even hoping Tifa wouldn't, since it was her kitchen.

"We didn't have a fight" he stopped himself before he clenched his fists, before the unpleasant feeling in his hand turned into annoying pain "We were just talking"

"Talking" an oddly flat response, and one of her brows wandered up in a slightly mocking manner.

"Yeah, talking. We sometimes do that" didn't he say to himself _not_ to let his stupid anger the best of him?? Well he was doing a might well job judging by the way her brows raised and she pushed herself up to a sitting position, her elbows resting on her knees, fingers curled around each other as they supported her chin "Sorry…"

"Well..?"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what on earth is wrong with you?" her brows were knitted now, and eyes were serious and Zack clamped down the urge to shift uncomfortably under her gaze "You've been acting strange lately"

Of course she would notice that. Keen and observant but in the same time so utterly oblivious.

"I don't think I want to tell you…" he looked her straight in the eye, almost smirking as he saw surprise flash in the red depths.

Then that small look changed into worry as he forgot himself and finally clenched his hands into fists, wincing at the burning sensation that ran through his veins. And when those little, stubborn red dots vanished from his sight, Tifa suddenly was kneeling next to him, her hands reaching for his, her lips forming a flat line as she gazed at the angered bruises.

"Were you planning on not telling me about this as well?" there was a small note of hurt in her voice as her fingertips gently touched each irritated cut, feeling the pus that was gathered under the reddened, hot skin.

"Seemed like a good idea at one moment of time" he muttered under his nose, her feather like touch painfully reminding him of hot needles pricking his skin, breaking the thin tissue over and over again.

"Oh Zack…" it was a bare whisper that washed over him, one syllable that numbed out his senses.

He briefly wondered how could she do that, what was that tone in her voice as she breathed out his name. Soft but still urging, and maybe it was the same one she used to get through to Cloud so many times before… But still there was something else around it, something warm that made him sigh heavily, letting go of the hurt and anger, feeling them slip through his fingers.

"Let me take care of it" it was more of a request than an order and he found himself nodding, as tired red eyes looked deep into his when she slowly rose to her feet.

Zack obediently followed her, his teeth clenched tight, as his blood rushed faster and faster with each step he took, a strange buzzing in his ears drowning out the small sounds her feet would make. The lights of the bathroom were bright, reflecting on the snow white tiles, dancing on the glass of the shower and the polished surface of the mirror. Blue eyes squinted at first, a white blurry haze he yet had to blink away.

She never let go of his hand on the way there, he realized.

The sound of water running, splashing against the smooth porcelain surface of the basin caught his attention. And Zack frowned as he saw the small kit Tifa pulled from under the sink, all potions, balms and bandages… And the cold steel of a small scalpel caught his attention, it's sharp blade shining brightly as she handled it with caution.

"Is there a chance you're not going to stab me with that?" he asked, his voice all dull and low, trying to keep quite not to wake the kids sleeping just behind one of the walls.

"No..not really" he could swear that he saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes as she motioned for him to come a step closer.

And with a heavy sigh, he did. Zack hated pain that was caused by little things… Large gashes, open sword wounds would heal and leave manly scars, something he could be proud of and something that would make the ladies swoon about… but the little needles … little cuts from surgical knives… those he couldn't handle. Those awakened too many memories.

He winced as the sharp blade cut the inside of his palm, the rich crimson of his blood mixing with the dirty, ugly yellowish-green liquid caused by the infection. Her fingers danced around the reopened bruise, pushing on the tissue gently, making the substance flow out more and more under the slight pressure. Its stench hitting their noses, a mixture that reminded both of them of decay and torn flesh. Staining the ivory skin of her fingers…

"Now why would you do that…?" she asked quietly in that velvety voice of her he came to dread so much, gently pulling out the one shred of glass that still shimmered from beneath the bloody mess of broken tissue and pus that his hand now was.

Zack stubbornly kept his mouth closed and his eyes fixed on the way she would take care of his hand, reopening every small wound, her fingers still burning but it felt like it dampened the liquid fire that he felt run through his veins for the last two days… it seeped away with the toxins and infection, washed away by ice cold water.

But most of all, he saw the soft way the longer strands of her fringe fell into her face, their tips kissing the apples of her cheeks. The soft tint of red that flashed beneath the long lashes and Zack shifted unintentionally, just an inch closer but still.

Tifa pulled out every little piece of glass that he didn't remove back then, bathing each cut with an antiseptic, ignoring the unpleasant smell washing over her senses time and time again and the way his hand felt under her touch. She still wanted to know what caused Zack to do this to himself, yes she did, but she was tired, too tired to push her questions through and demand a straight answer. The heavy, emotional burden and its sudden release … she went through that just two days ago and it all was only now catching up with her, and combined with the normal, everyday fatigue it made her just give up in her attempts. Still she felt him watching her, that one jet black tuft of hair brushing slightly against the tip of her nose. And when she exhaled loudly, that black strand swayed as the warm air wrapped itself around it.

His healthy hand came up, brushing some hair out of her face, his fingers sliding down her cheeks to linger slightly at her jaw, shaking as he fought the urge to tilt her head up to face him. That would break this strange tranquility they had now… But as he lowered his hand away from her face, it found its resting place on the soft roundness of her hip, tips of his fingers barely touching the thin fabric of her shorts. But Zack still could feel the heat from her body that was all warmth and comfort under his touch.

It was strange, this moment they shared, Tifa thought. Under not so pleasant circumstances, blood seeping and with questions that lingered between them like a heavy blanket, unspoken questions that demanded answers… She found this bizarre while suspended somewhere in time, somewhere beyond everyday life and above reality. With no words shared, they just were there, next to each other, with gentle touches of a wet cloth and a soothing, cool balm that seeped into every cut.

And it was when she wrapped the clean bandage carefully around his hand, not too tight, not too loose, and both of them hated the fact that she knew perfectly well how to treat a wound, when her forehead brushed against his shoulder. Only then realization came, how much did the space between them shrink, with the messy tufts of her hair just beneath his lips. And the inviting warmth was just too much for her, overwhelming and breaking through.

Zack could see all the little, tiny lines that appeared in the outer corners of her eyes as she suddenly leaned onto him, resting her head on his shoulder. And he could almost feel the flutter of her lashes as her lids slid close, hiding the ruby red irises from his view. She was so small against him, he realized in the very moment. She was maybe an inch taller than Aerith, and maybe this was not the first time she was in his arms, but this had to be the first time he actually _felt _it. And he wanted to say something right now, to explain his actions and his anger, to question her doings, but when he saw her fingers rest on the sturdy, worn out leather of his belt he remained silent.

For the very first time _she_ was near him and he appreciated it, his healthy hand stroking the glossy strands of her hair.

He was warm, that was the only thing buzzing in Tifa's head. Warm and solid, and she felt drowsy as warm breath washed over her ear and strong fingers threaded through her hair. After all, she had a tough day, and a little sleep, and then she really tried to talk with Zack… But then she saw his hand, all swollen and burning up…

"Tired?" Zack murmured softly, feeling her body slump against his all of the sudden, his arms supporting her weight.

Was this how Cloud felt when she'd hug him on that last night before he moved out? Did he feel the way she sagged against him, cheek brushing against the thin cotton of his shirt? Did Cloud too feel like there were powdery sweet flowers blossoming deep inside of his chest?

"I am…" she sighed, feeling herself being lulled by the steady rhythm of his heart, her limbs too heavy to move by even an inch. This was so different … but a good different, she thought in a daze, her mind already shutting off and her knees slowly giving up on her.

She didn't even register when it was him that fully supported her weight, her frame cradled gently against his.

And this was probably the first time when she didn't even give a whimper of a protest when he picked her up, her lean body curling softly in his arms, brown head resting comfortably on his shoulder. She probably would fight against it any other day, would stubbornly reject any help and god forbid any of his touch… but apparently, she could handle only as much. Her eyes remained closed when he carried her with no real effort, her body light and surprisingly fragile for a fighter he knew she was.

If someone were to ask him how long he stood there later on, watching over her sleeping form after he placed her on her bed, after he saw her red eyes close for the last time that night, Zack really couldn't give an answer. He just watched her, as the moon kissed her lids and caressed the roundness of her cheeks. Listened to how she breathed in and out, the warm air slipping lovingly pass her lips.

And he tried to convince himself it was all because of what Cloud said on that last night here, with a tired voice that was all worry and hope, when he asked the former SOLDIER to watch over his childhood friend. To look after her… protect her. He sighed lightly, as he recalled the clear light in Cloud's eyes, the need to be reassured filling the air that was between them. It was so easy to say 'yes' to that… With memories from the coast alive in his head and the imprinted memento of her sun kissed skin under his hands, he agreed to a promise he didn't know if he could fulfill.

_Independent? Strong-willed?_ Aerith's voice rang in his mind, as Tifa shifted slightly, a soft gasp leaving her lips. Was this how everyone saw her as? Thick brows knitted. But she was so much more than that… she deserved so much more than the respect everyone loved to throw in her direction. To know it was ok not to be strong all the time… To remember how it was to _share_ pain, not keep it all bottled up... But ripping that smiling face of a mask off her was a hard task, maybe one of the hardest one could do in their life. After all... Tifa fought not only with her fists against monsters and men. Her hardest battles were the ones that took place in the depth of her being, with herself as her only opponent. Cloud knew that, and now Zack knew it as well. But Tifa's childhood friend couldn't reach pass the highest guards, even if they both held each other for so, so long and even if their lives were probably eternally intwerwined. Wasn't he the most appropriate person? And he still thought that Zack was the one who supposed to do that…?

She turned around again, her face smooth and relaxed, dreams blossoming in her mind, brows drawn back, all of those small lines and creases disappearing as she breathed deeply. Only when weary became too much she slept deeply like that, Zack knew that already.

He shook his head, pulling the cover up to her chin, warm breath washing over his hand as he did so. Was he really supposed to break this…? A promise was a promise, it held and bounded, it was sacred. Promises meant the world here... But as he knelt next to her bed, he felt that small annoying voice telling him a promise wouldn't make him hold on to his anger for so long. A promise wouldn't cause waves of hurt when he found out she left without even a word… And it surely wouldn't awaken a need to hold her close…

It took a lot not to touch her face again, not to feel the smooth skin under his fingertips for one more time. But he knew all too well how little did it took for Tifa to wake up and he wanted to give her a nights rest.

She desereved that at least.

Smiling to himself, Zack threw her one last look and picked up her alarm clock, quietly making his way back into his own room.

He will still have to talk to her about Nibelheim and everything she tried to hide, to bury deep inside herself. Maybe not today, ane maybe not tomorrow but he will. And she will not push him back next time, because dammit all he will stand his ground.

Tonight however… he was content knowing that she was fast sleep, curled up in her bed, her arms wrapped around her frame.

What he didn't know, was the fact that it was his smile that would appear in her dreams throughout the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have to admit I felt strangely at ease wiritng this chapter. After all of the strange confusion, reliving pain and anger of the previoush chapters, this came out as asoft breath of fresh air for me.

Therefore, I hope you enjoy this if there are any mistakes you think are unberable just let me know one way or other.

Keep me a happy bunny and just hit that R&R button *grins*


	18. where she snaps

Cloud stifled a yawn as he opened the door to the bar, wiping the remains of sleep from his eyes. It was getting harder and harder to get out of bed lately, and cross the countries in rain and cold winds. The pay wasn't even that good nowadays… He caught the little bell over his head before it chimed in the stillness of the new born day, happily announcing his arrival. He didn't need to wake up anyone else than him and…

"I feel like a worried husband all of the sudden" a low, warm chuckle came from the kitchen door "Waiting for you to show up so I can send you off to work!"

…and Zack?

Cloud blinked with surprise at the sight of Zack standing there, all perfectly awake, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand, hair perfectly drawn back.

"Man, stop staring. It's like you've seen a ghost. And I thought that part we already had covered weeks ago… Got your stuff right there" the older man pointed to one of the tables, parcels and packages neatly placed on the wooden surface.

The blonde stood still, one arm outstretched over his head, the golden bell still in his gloved hand, and one of the most surprised looks one could pull off. He then shook his head and quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing up??" he asked, voice low, fair brows touching the hairline.

It was more or less meaning "where the hell is Tifa?" and Zack grinned and took a sip of the black liquid swirling in the cup.

"Tifa's sleeping, so I thought…"

"What?" the main feeling , so easy to trace in Cloud's voice right now was worry and disbelief as he cut his friend short, eyes losing all of their blurry haze and sharpening around the edges "What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Then why she's not here?"

"What?" this time Zack was the one to blink with surprise "I told you..."

"Is she sick?"

"What?? No, she's fine. She's just sleeping.. owh, hey!" he cursed under his breath as he saw Cloud vanish through the door on the second side of the bar, his boots making no noise at all on the wooden stairs.

What the fuck was he doing??

What was wrong with these two anyway not to trust his words?? Ok, so Tifa was right not to trust him when he said he was ok and peachy, when his hand needed immediate attention, but Cloud? Dammit, he made Zack promise to look after her and now he didn't even believe him??

He frowned as he followed the blonde, catching up with him just at Cloud opened the door to Tifa's room ever so slightly and took a quick look inside. His shoulders relaxed visibly as his eyes rested on her curled up frame, and he closed the door, turning back to face the questioning look of his friend. And a slightly annoyed friend that was right now… Zack shook his head with disapproval and walked downstairs again, the coffee sloshing in the mug quietly with each step.

"Tifa never sleeps in" Cloud said after a while as he picked up the packages, feeling his friends eyes rest on his frame, like that would explain everything.

"Well as you can see she is sleeping right now" there was evident hurt in the low voice "First you ask me to watch over her and now you don't trust my words?"

One corner of Cloud's mouth twitched upon hearing that and he cast his friend one gloom look. That was completely unneeded, he thought.

"It's not that…"

"Then what?" Zack folded his arms " I seriously don't get you two. You move out and claim you got things settled. She says she's oh so happy about you finding your happiness and way. And yet you two fucking tip toe around like cats wearing tin can shoes!"

"We what?" blue eyes blinked again.

"You're like friggin' siamese twins! One can't live without another!" he puffed with irritation, placing his coffee away not to spill it as his gestures turned into lively ones.

"Zack…"

"You call her every single day! Even if you two see each other in the mornings and in the evenings since you keep all your stuff here and she still stands as your secretary of some sort! And if you don't she will call you just the very moment before opening the bar! I mean seriously! "

Well that was true… But really did Zack really expect of them that they would stop being there for each other? Wasn't it a well known fact that the very specific relationship he and Tifa had was one of the few constant things in their lives? Cloud forced himself not to smile, not yet at least, and focused on what Zack was saying to him, walking around the bar like an exasperated tiger. If he had a tail it would hit his sides for sure…

"And still you guys can't let go of each other, come one, don't you think it's time to live your lives on your own? " the taller man didn't even notice that his words were hanging in the silent air as the younger one didn't say a word for a longer moment.

Cloud's expression changed slightly from completely bedazzled to slightly amused, something in his brain clicking as he watched Zack's eyes darkening all the time, too many emotions mixing in them for the blonde to properly name all of them. But he knew one the dominating one – the dark, bitter light. He saw it a couple of times in his own after all…

"Zack…"

"I have NO idea how Aerith puts up with this, and how can she be so god damn tolerant, I know she is an Ancient and everything ,but I swear to gods…"

"You're jealous" his lips finally broke into the wide grin, and his cheeks hurt.

Cloud still was more used to frowning than smiling freely, but when Zack turned around violently, and he saw the utterly dumbfounded look the ex-SOLDIER now sported and that was definitely worth the small discomfort in the blonde's face. The older man looked everything but his usual proud self, mouth slightly agape and wide eyes almost twice their normal size.

"What did you just say?" Zack finally choked out, his voice surprisingly high for a fine example of a male he always claimed to be.

The blond smirked, letting go of one parcel and sitting firmly on the table, his hands firmly placed on the cool surface as he leaned back slightly.

"You are jealous" he repeated slowly, accenting each word with extra care.

"I am NOT" Zack snorted "I'm just… I mean Tifa… Ah fuck, I feel like you, all stuttering and shit"

"Yeah you are getting pretty good at it… "

"Fuck" strong fists full of black hair and Zack clamped down the urge to pull it off his head "Fuck"

"As if you getting all jealous wasn't amusing enough…"

"I'm am NOT jealous! I'm just… frustrated!"

"So that is what Aerith was talking about" he grinned again, throwing a quick look towards the wall clock… oh what the hell, he could be a little bit late today "That's why you were so angry with Tifa going with me to Nibelheim…"

"Ok, that's it" Zack pointed to the door "Best friend or not, Tifa's twin or not, you ARE going out blondie"

"Come on Zack…" there was still a small smile tugging at the corners of Cloud's lips despite his desperate attempt to wipe it off his own face.

"Listen you wise-ass, I am not jealous, nor did I get angry. You two are just fucking impossible to handle and she proves to be a little bit too much even for me! And now, you're out!"

"It's because you care right?"

"What, living with Aerith suddenly makes you a expert on feelings?" the sound of teeth grinding was perfectly audible.

"Zack…" there was a bit of a scolding heard in Cloud's voice.

"Ok, you go do whatever you do, I'm going to make breakfast…"

"You're going to do WHAT?"

Zack tilted his head, eyes narrowing and Cloud could swear they started to glow in a very unpleasant way. Suddenly it wasn't too much of a surprise Zack managed to achieve First Class before he turned twenty…

"It's DAWN Cloud . Want to see dusk?"

"Sephiroth, twice…" he then stopped, picking up a small noise coming from behind the door leading upstairs and getting off the table.

The door to the bar was slowly pushed open maybe a second later, a very sleepy Marlene stepping in, a stuffed Moogle doll under her arm as she rubbed her eyes with one small fist.

"Cloud…?" she looked up at the blonde, brown orbs all bleary and groggy.

"Why are you up?" the blond kneeled , leveling with the child as she yawned terribly, not even trying to hide it and made her way towards him, small bare feet pearly white in the grey light that filled the room.

"Heard Uncle Zack yelling…" she rubbed her eyes again, then looked at the dark haired man "And I'm thirsty… Tifa didn't put my glass of water at the night stand yesterday" she reached out for the blond, and he picked her up with no effort at all, out of habit that formed over months supporting her weight on his hip as her small arms wrapped around his neck.

"We were just talking. Denzel is asleep?"

"He snores" she tucked her small head under his chin, holding the doll tight "Can I have my water now?" she threw a sleepy look at the other man.

Zack nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, shaking off the strange feeling that had crept upon him ever since he and Cloud got into the heated conversation. The glass was cool against his skin as he held it, pouring fresh water into it. They both didn't keep their voices down, well they tried, but it was all for nothing it seemed, Marlene's presence being enough proof. When he returned, she was still in Cloud's arms, the man looking through the windows with a thoughtful expression and one arm securely wrapped around the girl's smaller body.

"Here you go" he handed her the glass, watching another yawn escape her lips.

They were silent as Marlene drank, taking one little sip after another. Only when she finished Cloud shifted slightly, adjusting her.

"I have to get going" he told her, and Zack swore there was a new note in the usually calm voice.

"You should visit" Marlene simply said, with all of her six year old honesty and charm "It would be nice"

"I'll try to get earlier in today.. so maybe I'll take you both for a ride before I'll be going home?" Cloud poked the child's forehead with his nose gently "That's ok with you?"

She nodded and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, and something stirred in Zack's heart as he watched the scene before his eyes. He remembered how Cloud was worried that the children would love him less after he moved out.. but the dazzling affection in Marlene's eyes told much more than the little girl could ever voice.

Cloud was good with those kids, naturally good, doing exactly what was needed in the right moment. Sure he screwed up big time in the past every now and then, but ever since the Geostigma went away his actions were more confident.. And Zack had a lot of time to observe that, always watching out for his blonde friend.

It was … rather sweet sight, not forced in any way, natural and comforting and just plain _right._

"Uncle Zack…" her tired voice caught his attention and he looked down at her "You'll tuck me in, right?"

"Sure" he smiled warmly at her as she reached out to him this time.

She was a little princess in this strange household, with everyone's arms just waiting to scoop her up and carry her around. A bright little ray of sunshine, winning everyone's hearts with unimaginable ease. And Zack held her in the same manner his friend did just moments ago, supported on his hip, head under chin, and something soft tugging at his heart.

"I'll see you later Zack" Cloud nodded once, something similar to a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth "We're not finished"

"Yeah…I know"

He watched the blonde pick up his parcels and quietly leave the place, the bell at the door not even giving one chime. Yeah, they were so not finished with this… Sighing, Zack made his way quietly up the stairs, careful not to make any noise at all. Marlene was soft and warm in his arms, her breath deepening with each step. But her eyes opened when he laid her gently, pulling her covers up to her chin.

"Were you angry at Cloud?" she said, snuggling into the pillow as Zack kneeled next to her bed, leveling their eyes.

"No, not at all…"

"'s good..." there was another yawn "It would make Tifa sad…"

"I know. And we don't want that, do we?"

"Nu-uh… she smiles too little anyway…" heavy lids slid over coffee-like eyes and remained closed from that moment on as Marlene slipped back into her peaceful sleep.

"And she's going to smile even less I'm afraid…" Zack whispered after a while, as he brushed few strands away from the sleeping girl's face.

He waited a moment, making sure Marlene was indeed asleep before he made his way out of the children's bedroom, checking on Denzel on the way out. The boy was so utterly different. Sleeping with his mouth wide open, and indeed, small noises were coming out from his throat. His duvet was almost thrown off, as Denzel moved around a lot in his sleep, kicking and tossing. Zack smiled to himself as he pulled the boy's covers up again, the child snuggling in the very moment the soft fabric touched his cool skin.

It was so easy to pretend to be their father… Zack threw another look at the sleeping children, taking in their peaceful features and soft breathing. He always liked children… They were the only ones capeable of loving freely, showing honesty unmasked by false pretenses and good behavior, watching the world go by with eyes glittering with awe and glee. The door closed behind him with a soft click, the lock falling into its place, as the whole place slowly started to bear the golden and red rays of the awakening sun.

His hand reached out on pure instinct to a polished knob leading to Tifa's, but his fingers didn't even manage to brush against the brass as he shook his head. And there were only the soft weeps of the wooden stairs barely heard, as he made his way downstairs, leaving the tranquil atmosphere behind him.

* * *

"Tifa!! Tifa!!" Marlene ran up the stairs, almost tripping over the last step before she knocked loudly on her guardian's bedroom door.

Inside the brunette bolted up, her heart jumping up to her throat at the sudden racket, her hands clutched tight on the covers that pooled now in her lap. There was a sudden spin that the world turn, causing a small frown to appear on her face as she blinked the fuzziness away.

"Time to wake up!" Marlene tugged at the duvet, voice a bit too chirpy for Tifa's liking at the moment.

"Marlene…" her voice was raspy and deep, sleep still clutching at its edges as it slipped pass her throat.

"Come on, or we won't leave you any breakfast!"

And she was gone again, happily running down the stairs, leaving Tifa to slowly recollect herself. Breakfast…?

Yawning terribly she reached out for her clock, eyes widening when her open palm hit nothing more then the familiar surface of the night table. What the …? She only then noticed her attire, the same black trousers she wore yesterday and the same long sleeved shirt. Why the hell was she dressed anyway? And where was her dammed clock?? She looked around the room ,maybe she dropped it off somewhere… The sun was up for quite a while now if she were to judge by the amount of light in her room…

Oh shit.

Tifa scrambled out of her bed, cursing inwardly at sleeping in, and gods, Marlene said something about breakfast! Gods how could she… Making her way down the stairs, she felt immense guilt that formed in the pits of her stomach. And Cloud was supposed to collect his parcels early in the morning… Her hand was shaking against the wood of the swinging door as she pushed it open, entering the kitchen, And she froze as she stepped over the threshold, eyes widening at the sight that greeted her.

Well damn… who would have thought that Zack looked that good in one of her bar aprons…?

The welcoming smell of heavy buttered bread reached her nose and she shook off the feel of utter surprise, tangled and messy strands dancing around her shoulders. The kids were seated by the table, toasts, cheese and ham piling on the plates before them and they were literally stuffing their faces with the food, giggling and poking each other all the time.

Was she really awake and Zack was really preparing breakfast?

"Took you long enough" Marlene was the one to greet her, even if the childish voice was a bit muffled by the large bit she took of her toast, a piece of cheese falling to the table.

Denzel only grinned at her, chewing away happily, a large splat of tomato sauce visible on his cheek and Tifa swore she saw some bread crumbs in his hair as well. While feeling completely relieved seeing them eating the most important meal of the day, she still cringed inwardly at the mess they made…

She threw a look towards Zack, just in time to see the said man turn around, freshly made toast sliding happily around the frying pan.

"What's this?" she asked, finally giving voice to her surprise.

"My, my… this coming from you?" Zack grinned and pulled out one of the vacant chairs, motioning for her to sit down "How can you not recognize a meal fit for the champions when it is right before your eyes!"

"Zack but…" Tifa tried to protest as she took the offered seat and he placed a few toasts on the plate in front of her.

"Oh no, no buts missy!" he cut her short, pressing a quick kiss to the very top of her head "Eat up"

For a longer moment she remained frozen, her face completely blank but her eyes wide as saucers as they rested on his frame.

Did… he just… Was that… He didn't..right? With thoughts swirling at top speed in her head and cheeks in the color of dusted pink, she took a bit of her own toast, maybe just the tiniest bit nervous, hiding her eyes from the view behind her fringe. Marlene squirmed in her seat, impatiently waiting for her brother to finish, keen on disappearing upstairs. She threw a quick look at Tifa, her guardian strangely quiet, but occupied with her food, and then she raised her head up, big brown eyes meeting with Zack's clear ones as he made himself comfortable on the counter.

The man just grinned at her and winked.

"Come ooon…" she poked then at Denzel's arm, impatient as ever "Hurry up"

"Marlene…" Tifa gently scolded her, seeing the boy swallows quickly "You'll make him choke"

"No, I'll make him walk the plank"

She surely had to be sleeping, Tifa thought as she shook her head lightly.

"Aleena's supposed to come over today" the girl continued happily "She's going to bring costume hats her mom made, and we said we'll make the pirate ship"

"Yeah, we can use Uncle Val's bed for that!" Denzel flushed the remains of his toast with the lukewarm tea.

When the hell did Vincent agreed on that nickname anyway? At least the 'walking the plank' issue has been made clear, apparently after princesses and Indians it was now time for playing pirates.

"And later on maybe we can…" Denzel chirped in, his cheeks flushing slightly and eyes bright with excitement.

"Now scram you two" Zack interrupted, pointing to the door with a tilt of his head.

Maybe if Tifa paid more attention to the two children that happily scrambled out of their chairs than to the man sitting just a few meters away she would have noticed the definitely conspiratorial looks they gave him. But she waited until they were hear running up both cases of stairs and soon the house was filled with rumbling sounds, a clear sign that they were pushing the bed all around the attic. Tifa didn't even want to begin wondering how they were going to make a ship out of that…

"Did you have enough?" Zack's voice was strangely gentle and caused a small shiver run down her spine.

"Yes… thank you"

"Cloud wanted to take the kids for a ride in the evening… " he smiled as her head shot up, eyes wide "I gave him his parcels, since you were sleeping so peacefully… we didn't want to wake you"

"Oh…" that was the only thing that left her lips as she stared at him for a longer moment, the images and the burned out impression of his body against him began to stir in the depths of her memory "I'm sorry Zack"

"You?" blue eyes blinked "Sorry? Heavens, why?!"

"Yesterday. I was more tired than I thought apparently and…"

"Tifa…"

When the hell did he come up and how come she didn't notice him move?

"You, of all people, have nothing to be sorry about" one thumb grazed gently against her cheek as he lifted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye "You needed your rest… And since I could give you that, I did" his words were sweet, but slightly dark, more meaning than one hiding in their formation.

"Zack…"

Her eyes flickered to the bandaged to the other hand that now rested on her shoulder, the white cloth catching some dust at the edges.

"I'll have to clean it again later" she said, feeling how the air between them hanged ever so slightly, to something that reminded her of the strange one from yesterday…

"You don't have to"

"I know" she smiled lightly, as she straightened her back "I want to"

It was probably the first time she saw Zack smile like that… not too wide, not too cheeky, it was all soft and tender and affection.

And it make her heart shake and twist in the same time, that precious little smile that reflected delightfully in his eyes.

* * *

The door squeaked lightly and all three looked in that direction, three pairs of eyes resting on Cloud's frame as he entered the bar. The whole room was already empty, and cleaned up, with Zack finishing his drink and Tifa drying the last few glasses.

"They were off like a light" he smiled lightly, coming up to Aerith sitting elegantly on one of the high chairs "Surprisingly too"

"They were pretty excited with the ride when Tifa agreed to that" Zack grinned brightly, downing the rest of the drink "And believe me it was some hard negotiations I had to do on their behalf!"

The bartender smacked his shoulder lightly, a small smile playing at her lips. She had much fun today… sleeping in, having breakfast served, Zack helping her in every one of her chores. Aerith dropping by around dinner time and staying till now, Cloud coming earlier from his deliveries to spend some time with both children… She smiled again, red sparks dancing in her eyes as she looked at her three friends gathered around the bar.

Tifa loved to feel like that.

"Thank you" she said with feeling, her eyes brushing over each of them "It means so much"

"No problem, it's always a pleasure for us!" a small giggle that echoed in the room like crystal bells ringing "I'm glad I could be of help, besides you deserve a little free time!"

"Come on" Cloud motioned "We should get going. Elmyra sure is strict when it comes to you being out"

"Yeah mom tends to be a little strict" Aerith smiled gently, slipping out of her seat and making her way to the bartender "You're ok?"

"Of course" red eyes blinked with slight surprise "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure of that" the Cetra wrapped her willowy arms around the other's girls frame, throwing one look at Zack over the black clad shoulder "I'll be seeing you soon Tifa"

"You should visit more often" she almost repeated Marlene's words from early morning.

"We will"

The hugs were quick yet warm, and soon she and Zack were left alone, with the sound of Fenrir's engine fading away in the distance. She sighed lightly and turned to him, leaving the small towel on the counter and reaching for his bandaged hand.

"You're not going to cut it open again, are you?" Zack kept his voice chirpy and carefree, but the shine in his eyes told her millions.

Her fingers brushed against the gauze gently, and her smile turned into a motherly one, like she would be tending to a scratch on Denzel's knee.

"We'll see" there was a teasing edge in her voice as Tifa released his hand "Come on… it's getting late and I don't want to fall asleep on you again"

Zack watched her back as she walked towards the door, shoulder blades drawn back just the tiniest bit too much and he already knew she did it again. Being at ease for the whole day, from the moment she entered the kitchen, all sleepy and disshelved and with the most adorable pillow print on her cheek, but now… again… he could feel that blasted shield between them.

She was driving him crazy and soon he will surely find himself at the point where the only thing left to do will be banging his head against the wall.

Sighing he finally followed her to the bathroom, noticing that it was completely different than the night before – there was no subtle haze around them, none of that strange tranquility. But her hands were gentle as they unwrapped the white bandage from his, and she was only inches away.

"It was a nice day…wasn't it?" she asked quietly, throwing him a quick glance from behind the fringe.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Next time I'll make you take a whole day off, we'll go somewhere"

Tifa felt heat rise to her cheeks as he brushed a few strands from her face, the gesture gentle and tender and so much reminding her of the previous night. Something tugged at the very core of her heart, his gesture and his words comforting and disturbing in the same time.

Zack made her so confused lately… She made herself confused. There were times when she wanted nothing more than to lean onto him, just like she did barely yesterday, and at others she felt like using all of her strength to push him away, from the bar and her.

Like now for example, with his dazzling blue eyes boring into every inch of her skin and his breath loud as a roll of thunder n her ear. So close she could almost hear his heart thumping in his chest, and every beat made her shake inwardly...

"I was angry with you" Zack whispered all of the sudden, as her fingers brushed against the now healing cuts, spreading more of the balm on the inside of his palm.

"With me..?"

"For Nibelheim"

"Oh.."

Zack bit his lower lip not gently at all, a sudden urge to just shake her by the shoulders flooding his whole being. She was just plain impossible to handle, all soft and caring and oh so close, but still, once more, again she was miles away from him. He was tired of hitting the same wall over and over again, of being pushed away while he saw how her frame shook ever so lightly.

"Why?" she looked up right in that moment, their noses inches apart, dark rubies filling his vision and making the world around them fade away.

"You didn't tell me you were going"

"You didn't need to know"

"I was THERE, Tifa" the remains of that anger he felt just yesterday were rekindled again, and he could feel sparks of it at the very tips of his fingers "Not only your life was broken there"

Her fingers let go of his hand then and something died deep down inside her eyes but she kept stubbornly looking into his. Her chin trembled as she steadied herself and Zack felt her hands curl into fists.

"No… you're right. You were broken, but you managed to escape, body stronger and mind slightly dazed. But still it was yours. It was still _you_ Zack" she took a step back, as always, as usual, one step forwards and two back and Zack learned to hate it with a passion "You're right, they shot you down, and your body gained weight from all those damned bullets. But you got your life back. You're here Zack, alive and healthy and breathing in the goddamn air, able to see a bloody sunrise and a silver moon rising"

"Tifa…"

"You GOT to go to your parents" her voice was tight as she still kept it low" You got another chance, another shot at life. And me? I saw my father bleed to death at my feet. I saw you broken, I saw Cloud pierced but still standing… I was fifteen Zack, fifteen!" her whole frame shook as she fought now to keep her voice low and steady.

Zack could literally see the effort she put into keeping her emotions at bay, how much it took not to slam her fist into the sink. But giving into the obvious anger was a luxury she couldn't afford. And alongside his subsiding anger, he felt a strange mixture of pain and pride.

"And four years later, I saw the village, the same one that burned behind my lids every fucking night, restored to perfection. I saw the chambers where they held you and I _knew_ how they experimented on you two. I saw Vincent's coffin and I _knew_ what they did to him. And I have to live with that knowledge. And you DARE to tell me your life was broken…?"

"Tifa, I know…"

"No Zack" the bartender cut him off abruptly, moving pass him, feeling waves of numbing weary wash over her "That's the problem. You DON'T know"

Zack turned his head around to see her walk through the door without as much as one more look in his direction, seeing how her steps were slow and heavy, so unlike the elegant strides she took every other day. He heard her make her way to her own bedroom, heard her irregular breathing. A heavy sigh left his lips as he ran his hand through his hair, cursing inwardly at himself for not biting his tongue just in time for once.

Fuck, was Aerith right on this one. Maybe he should have listened to the gentle Cetra and stop trying.

The mirror was cool against his skin as he pressed his forehead against it, calming the hectic thoughts in his head. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, trying to sort out what was it he was really angry about… That had to be the biggest outburst of Tifa's behalf ever, and he saw how much that drained her. And today, _today_ of all days, the one day where all the small creases were gone from around her eyes… Guilt clawed at his heart as he finally moved, switching the light off.

And he found himself under her door, one hand on the knob, the urge to push it down overwhelming. But yet again, he let his hand dropped.

"You're right…" he whispered, somehow knowing that she was still awake and knowing she was right behind that bloody door, back pressed into the warm wood and her slender hands hiding her face "I don't know. But I want to"

He knew his whisper reached her, as he could pick up the slightest rustle of clothes and the small hitch in her breath. And he meant it, through and through.

Tifa however, drenched in moonlight and the memory of his hand in hers, wasn't sure she did want it at all.

Her shoulders shook violently and the only thing she felt now was the strange, sudden urge to scream.


	19. where Zack has bad timing

After all why shouldn't he take a nap?

It was a lazy afternoon, with the kids gone with Aerith, visiting the flower girl's mother upon request. He had nothing to do, since Tifa locked herself up in the shower, and gods she's been there for what seemed like ages… He could hear the water running all the time, it's hum having a lulling effect on his bored mind.

Was she singing…?

Blue eyes closed, as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, listening to the combined lull of water and a soft voice. Moments like this he came to appreciate over the past few weeks – quiet but still filled with the softest of everyday life's noises, allowing him to slow down and relax completely, enjoy the fleeting while when he felt like this was the very place he belonged…

He recalled the shy knock on his door in the middle of the night, _that_ night when he couldn't fall asleep with the knowledge that she was too still awake and it was because of him… With no trouble at all he could remember the soft glow of her eyes, when she sat on his bed, red barely visible in the dark…

_Her breath seemed to linger in the night's air, as she just sat there, looking into his wide awake eyes and her fingers fumbling with the hem of the too long shirt. __Her shoulder were slumped forward, and after a longer while a heavy sigh left her lips as she reached out, slender fingers brushing against his jaw._

"_I'm sorry Zack… "_

_He pushed himself up to a sitting position, her hand small in his. _

"_I know__.. it had to be hard for you too" Tifa's voice was strained and he couldn't help but feel amazed with the fact that she still willed to talk about Nibelheim._

"_Tifa…"_

"_I guess.. betrayal might .. cut deeper than swords. I'm sorry for what I said. I never had the right to do so…"_

"_Tifa, I…" and he stopped as her fingers curled around his hand._

"_Seeing someone you admire and respect… crush lives just like he did.." her voice seemed to dissolve in the dark with every word._

_Nibelheim was a ever-bleeding wound, and by the way her eyes swirled with pain, the same raw pain he saw in that damned reactor all those years ago, it would probably never heal completely. But what he felt in that moment was a need to at least try and sooth those memories.__ She was an amazing woman, he knew that… if only by the sheer fact that despite anger and pain she still found the will to try and think of him…_

_Zack has learned over the weeks he spent living in this strange, makeshift family of hers, that giving into sudden urges was the best way to scare her off. But right now, in the quiet dark of the night, the only thing he could think of was pulling her close, with not eve one word of explanation._

_And when he did… she only sighed, not once trying to protest, to squirm away from his touch._

_At one point of the night, her willowy arms wrapped themselves around his middle. _

With the dissolving image of the small body pressed against his through the night behind his closed lids, Zack was slowly giving into sleep…

His bliss however was destined to end, as the sharp sound of the phone ringing startled him, eyes snapping open as if someone threw a bucket of ice cold water onto him.

Damn it all.

Stifling a sudden yawn, Zack got to his feet, cursing whoever it was in need of a delivery, as the phone in rang madly in Tifa's room. He opened the door with one smooth move. The first thing he noticed were the small wet footsteps on the dark wood, and before Tifa's voice reached his ears he walked out of his own room and looked up.

And froze.

Oh Holy …

His brain only registered the sudden rush of blood to the lower regions of his body and that his usually loose trousers became strangely tight before switching off completely.

Dear gods and mother of all that was holy, Zack knew shouldn't stare. By all means that was disrespectful and … and low, but he was a man, and a one that could appreciate the beauty right in front of him and Tifa…

Turned.

She fucking _turned_, her small laugh reaching his ears as his eyes burned holes in that glistening body of hers. Trailing one drop after another, down the strong line of the spine to the glorious swell…

_Look up dammit!!_

With amount of will power previously unknown to the mankind Zack forced himself to look back to the level of her shoulder blades, as she turned yet again, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, giving him a perfect side view of herself in all of her naked glory.

How was it possible to feel your mouth water and feel it dry up in the same moment…?

One hand holding the phone, the other pressing the scandalously small towel to her chest. God damn all those little drops that slid over every tantalizing curve her body offered. It should be forbidden for women to look like that. Especially women with whom he shared living quarters with. They should not be gifted with such long legs, and oh dear god thank you for making that towel at least _that_ long. And as sure as hell they should not push their hips forward like that, or throw their wet hair over their shoulder, causing more of those teasing water drops to run down… pass the collar bone, slide down the side of one heavy breast, leaving a glistening trail there like a lover's tongue would…

His trousers became _way_ too small right now and Zack was sure his cock suddenly developed a brain of its own judging by the pressure building up in his pants.

That is, until Tifa turned _again_… and spotted him standing right there in the middle of the small corridor, eyes wide and burning.

Then it happened.

There was this glass-shattering shriek and Zack didn't even have a chance to blink before a throbbing pain spread from the front of his head to its back. Black was everything he saw for a longer moment, red and white spots dancing behind his lids as he pressed one palm to his right eye.

Well at least the uncomfortable tightness in his trousers wouldn't be a problem anymore…

Cracking his left eye open, he managed to see fury flare up in the usually warm eyes and it was in that moment that Zack proved how really keen were his senses, how his SOLDIER training made him immune to shock and still allowed him to think in situations most people would lose their cool…

Zack fled.

He managed to shut the door to his bedroom just seconds before Tifa's fist collided with its surface and he swore he felt the wood crack and splinters fell to the floor.

"You come back here!!!" she banged on the door with lamely hidden fury "Come back so I can send you back where you came from, you sick bastard!!!"

Despite the door trembling violently against his back and the swell at his eye which was seriously limiting his eyesight, he grinned to himself.

Damn… Tifa in a towel. Now that was a sight he won't forget.

* * *

Cloud stared at his phone, feeling how his heart leaped into his throat and then take a plunge into the depths of his stomach. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky above his head.

He dialed the number again… and waited. But the line was not busy, the tone beeping slowly and stubbornly.

If he turned around now, he still could… But then he'd fail his deliveries and …

Was there any other time when he heard Tifa shriek like that? And what was that pained grunt anyway?

She could handle herself, he knew that. And still, Zack was there with her, and he promised…

He wouldn't allow anything bad to happen at the bar, right?

He flipped the PHS open, and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey… I'm fine, just reached Junon actually…. Listen, I know it's strange, but do you think you could check up on Tifa…?" he smiled at the immediate agreement "Maybe the kids should stay over for the night…? And I'll be there as soon as possible, but for now… Yeah. Thank you, I'll see you soon"

Sliding the slim phone into this pocket, he frowned at the city before him.

Junon had to wait.

* * *

Tifa blinked with surprise as the door opened, and her eyes were greeted with a dazzling smile. Of course she expected Aerith to come round, she was going to walk the kids back anyway, but for starters, she was supposed to bring them by evening and it was barely dinner time. Secondly, she was alone.

"What are you doing here?" the question made its way from her lips before she could stop herself.

"Just checking on our favorite bartender!" Aerith laughed lightly "I heard Barret's coming over today? Marlene is all giddy about that"

"Yes, he is. Ever since… _he_ happened… " there was a slight hiss at the word " Barret's been coming round pretty often"

"Tifa…"

"Would you like something to drink?" her lips stretched in a completely fake smile.

"Tea's fine, but Tifa…"

The bartender only motioned for her to follow, and then she was gone behind the swinging door, making the flower girl sigh quietly.

Even if she thought at first that Cloud has been acting as a over-protective older brother of some sort, she actually now shared his worry, Tifa all tense and with jaws clenched and burning eyes.

And she had a pretty good idea whose doing it was.

"Cloud's going to be here soon" she said, hoping that the blonde's name will have a little of soothing effect on the obviously shaken girl.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Is there?"

Tifa bit her lip lightly at the questioning look her friend gave her. She hated moments like these. When the other party _knew_ exactly there was something wrong and just waited for her to admit it loud and clear. And that happened a lot when Aerith was the said other party.

"Tifa…" there was an urging tone in the gentle voice as Tifa prepared the drinks, stubbornly not looking at her friend.

"Like you have to ask.." she finally muttered under her breath, handing a delicate cup to the dainty girl.

Of course. Who else could it be to shake the bartender like that? That man never knew when to stop…

"Where is Zack anyway?" she sighed lightly.

"He's grounded" it came more out like a spit than an actual response.

One of Aerith's brows wandered up as Tifa slammed one of the drawer shut, the silverware sliding inside the small tray.

"He's WHAT?" she asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"Grounded" the bartender growled the word out, and Aerith fought not to let out a giggle.

Whatever he did, it sure turned Tifa into the embodiment of rage and fury, and her eyes would flash every now and then.

"How on earth…? I mean…"

"I said I'll behead him if I'll see him leave that bloody room"

"Poor boy, he'll starve" she finally chuckled softly, amused to no end as she saw Tifa's lips twitch "Or did you leave something for him anyway…?"

Tifa didn't reply for a longer moment, only stared at the window with a frown. She then moved towards the sink, were some dishes and plates were soaked in warm water, waiting for her to clean them up.

"There…might be something in the fridge for him" she finally sighed, the foam from the dishes reaching up to her elbows.

Aerith's lips stretched in a wide smile. That was just the way Tifa was – even angered and obviously infuriated, she still was the thoughtful young woman with other's needs as her top priority.

"So what did he do anyway to get you so… you know … raging mad?"

"I don't think I want to talk about it" her cheeks flushed at the memory of his eyes darkening in that very certain way "Scratch that… I'm sure I don't want to"

And the memory of the warmth that suddenly appeared in the depth of her stomach, before anger took over.

She ignored the strange look Aerith gave her as she shook her head furiously, almost giving into the urge of groaning out loud with frustration.

Ignored the way her hands shook and how her body burned at the sheer memory of what she saw in his eyes. So different than the plain, lustful looks her patrons would throw in her direction on daily basis …

Most of all, she ignored the same damned feeling of need that washed over her and made her nerves tingle.

"I'll take these up if you don't mind" the flower girl's calm voice was suddenly like a soothing balm that would spread over her flaring senses.

Green eyes rested on the younger girl's frame for a longer moment after Tifa gave her a short nod, with amusement noticing the dusted pink hue that looked surprisingly adorable on usually pale cheeks.

What on earth did he do…?

She reached the top of the stairs in the very same moment as the door leading to Zack's bedroom opened and he cautiously stuck out his spiky head.

Oh…dear…god.

"Hey there Aerith" he grinned, one eye sparking lightly as he noticed the food she was carrying.

The other one however remained closed, the swell taking on the lovely purple hue with a yellowish tint around the edges.

"Oh… my…" she breathed out after a longer while, and Zack was sure her hands would fleet to cover her mouth if they weren't holding one of the plastic trays that Tifa usually used while running the bar.

"Yeah I kind of… need your help with this" even a kick ass black eye wasn't able to dampen Zack's cheery mood apparently if the wide grin was anything to judge by "I have a reputation to live up to after all"

Her eyes were wide and shining as she came up closer, handing him the tray, not able to look away from the bruise around his eye. If she were to lean closer she would see how the bright blue of the iris would shimmer as a thin line in the tissue.

"Luckily, purple looks good on me, huh?" he grinned.

The door below opened and closed, hurried steps reached their ears and Zack's brows wandered up. They weren't expecting any visitors and even Aerith's presence was a small surprise.

"That's probably Cloud" she offered an explanation.

"Of course" it came almost a snort "Who else could that be"

"You really are jealous!" she gave out a giggle as he placed the tray on the night table, before glaring at her "Don't try that on me, mister. I know you through and through"

"And believe me I'm not too happy about that!"

They could hear both of their friends talking downstairs, they could hear the gloom in Tifa's usually vibrant voice and the murmurs of Cloud's answers. Zack picked at his food lightly, not wanting to admit that she was right, and Cloud was right just a couple of days ago, and that he was indeed jealous.

Maybe he really shouldn't have be… After all, every once in a while they shared their own close moments, they still had their comfortable silence every now and then. And she learned how to touch him, sometimes it was a small pat on the shoulder and sometimes it was something more, like fingers threading through his hair or a brush against his cheek.

It still wasn't what he wanted.

Zack's line of dark yet still rather hopeful train of thoughts was broken when Cloud barged in through the door, his eyes dark and a scowl on his usually calm face.

"You did WHAT???" he hissed through his teeth, ignoring the surprised look Aerith gave him upon his 'entry'.

"Uh-oh…" Zack took one step back, dark brows sky-rocketing.

Well…that was a first. Over-protective Cloud.

Way scarier than Barret.

"I can't believe you! I mean… it's Tifa! And it's you! YOU!" luckily, First Tsurugi was nowhere in sight so that crossed out the possibility of decapitation.

"For my defense… it was an accident! I didn't want to stare, it just happened…"

"JUST happened?! You JUST happened to stare at her clad in NOTHING?!"

"I mean come on Cloud, did you ever see her naked??" he completely ignored the fact that Aerith was just inches away, all wide eyes and mouth open.

"Of course not! I'm not…" blue eyes rolled with annoy "Who do you think…"

"Well you should, maybe then you'd know what I am going through… " he stopped noticing the door was still open and another figure was standing there, eyes all big and that amount of blood in one's face was definitely not healthy.

Oh … mother of fuck….

"TEEF!!!!" the roar made the whole building shake, Zack was sure of it.

This was clearly not his day.

The brunette appeared in the upper hall, wiping her hands in one of her towels. Red eyes flared as they rested on Zack's frame and the man wanted nothing more than to go away and crawl under his own bed.

"What?" she asked with annoy.

"What's this shit I'm hearing about ya prancing around naked??!"

"Whoa… " she raised her hands, brows knitting "I was NOT prancing, alright!?"

"Don' give me 'is bullshit! Care to explain the fuckin' eye the bastard sports? Cause it sure as fuck ain't new fashion!"

"Barret!"

"Don'cha Barret me young lady! " he roared again" Ya think I don't know how you look like?! Ya've been twirling around in that short skirt and shorter shirt all the time, and ya' think Spikes here didn't have all tight pants thanks to' ya when we went to that hot spring??" he glared at the blonde.

Cloud's face changed into a shade of red previously unknown to the color wheel as Tifa turned to him, hands pressed to her face.

"You did?!" she almost shrieked, but her question fell on the deaf ears

"You KNEW?!" Cloud hissed to the gun man, cheeks burning and eyes flashing.

Aerith turned to Zack, who's one eye was wide and perfectly reflected the utter surprise they both felt.

"I feel strangely out of place here…" she admitted quietly and he nodded.

"And now this?? Horny guy in the household and ya decide to go in all your naked glory?!"

"Oh hey she had a towel!" Zack protested before he even could think about NOT getting into the argument.

The again he could have disagree to the 'horny' comment…

"Zack!" crimson eyes flashed again.

"A TOWEL?? I know your towels, Tifa!! All short and skimpy cloths!!" the gun in his arm clicked a few times and they all flinched "And THIS is how you raise my baby?! Causing a hard on to yer housemates??"

And here he thought he couldn't get anymore embarrassed. Well not only him, judging by the morbid look of Tifa's and Cloud's faces….

"Oh so that what it was" Aerith suddenly clapped her hands, her cheery voice a drastic contrast to all the yelling and curses " You saw her naked?" she turned to the black haired man "That's the whole problem?"

"PROBLEM?!" Barret fumed "I don't want Marlene to be a witness of this jerk jerkin'…"

"BARRET!!" this time it was both Tifa and Cloud interrupting the large man, horror written all over their faces.

"I give no fuckin' shit 'bout what'cha think is proper, I just call'em as I see'em! "

"That was an accident!" Tifa stressed the last word "Believe me, I would wear an knights armor ifI knew he was in his room, the last thing I need is flashing my ass at him!! Now let's start being all civilized and won't you PLEASE join me downstairs?" she grabbed Barret's arm and led him towards the door, throwing a very unpleasant glare in Zack's direction "And we will have to talk about this…"

He nodded , and released his breath only as he heard the door open downstairs and Barret muttering something that sounded very much like 'at least you gave the jerk a fuckin' pretty eye'. He then turned to Cloud, his friend equally mortified and the red was only beginning to disappear from his face.

"Hot spring huh? Nice" he grinned "I knew you had it in ya!" and nudged him with one elbow.

"Shut the hell up" Cloud punched him in the arm.

"I never knew about that" Aerith squinted her eyes lightly, as she tapped one finger against her chin "Well… now we'll have something interesting to talk about back home"

"I have to go to Junon" the delivery boy said quickly "People still need things delivered , so… yeah… I'll be back late, don't wait up!" and he ran down the stairs, and soon enough they could hear Fenrir's engine growl loudly outside.

"So…" she then looked up at Zack., something mischievous appearing in her eyes.

"What?"

"Let's take care of your face… and while I'm at it, you can tell me _everything_" she grinned, pushing him back inside of his room, ignoring the roll of his eyes.

For the love of god, what else was going to happen today?!


	20. where the dreams mesh with reality

_Those__ skilled fingers were a blessing and a curse in the same time, sliding over her body in slow, tantalizing strokes. Those were urgent, but collected moves and they were driving her insane, slipping under her top, blunt nails marking their way up on her strong back._

_His own back pressed to the wooden bedhead, head tilted up and their lips parting unwillingly so she could pull that blasted shirt over his head. Her own soon followed to the floor and it was all about heated skin and taut flesh from now on, and soft moans and grunts._

_Strong hands gripped at her thighs as she moved, grinding against him sensually, teasingly, threatening all resolve to crumble.__ He moved under her, pushing himself up when she pressed down , causing more of delicious friction, biting her lip hard and swallowing the hot moan. Hips jerked as his mouth left her, sliding down the neck, leaving a trail that led further down…_

_His tongue was hot on her skin as he licked and her hands fisted thick hair, bringing his head lower. _

"_Zack.." _

Tifa bolted up, crimson eyes wide as saucers and her breath lost somewhere.

Zack?!

She was sitting now, back still arched, but dear gods were her legs shaking. She tried calming down that shaky feeling inside, and ignoring the sudden damp heat she felt, but when she closed her eyes shut the images of bodies pressed tightly together and mouths trailing over skin flooded her mind.

And she could hear her own whisper perfectly, filled with want and need and pure lust…

Scrambling out of her bed, ignoring the cold of the floor, bare feet carrying her to the bathroom.

She felt weak in the knees as she splashed ice cold water onto her flushed face.

Wide, shimmering eyes stared right back at her when she looked up into the mirror.

Tifa really didn't really like what she saw in the reflection. She looked really messed up right now, with crimson eyes set ablaze and water drops sliding all over her face… just like..

She drowned the urge to hit her forehead lightly against the surface of the mirror.

"Tifa?"

Oh hell no!

Her lids fluttered open ,and sure, there he was, looking not that sleepy at all and dear gods where was his shirt?!

"Everything ok?" blue eyes flashed with worry as he walked up.

"I'm fine, fine.." her voice was slightly raspy and she wanted nothing more than to kick herself for not even trying to sound 'fine'.

"You're awfully flushed"

"I'm ok" she made an attempt to take a step back, and winced as she hit the sink.

One of his brows wandered up as she squirmed under his questioning look, messy locks spilled all over her shoulder, fingers nervously picking at the hem of her shirt, wrinkled cotton brushing almost teasingly against creamy skin. He chose to ignore that little fact, using every little bit of will power he had, even if his eyes were drawn to the rim like a moth to a flame. Hers would dart to his face from time to time and Zack swore she looked like she was trying to hide something. She jerked her head back, hitting the mirror's frame when he tried to touch her forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked after a while, when she stopped hissing and was now carefully touching around the sure to form bump "I'm just being nice and worried here"

"Yeah..well I said I'm fine" she winced and dabbed a damp ball of toilet paper over the sore spot.

"You twitch like someone caught you stealing candy when you're 5!" he rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from her hand "Give me that you… I swear , sometimes I just want to put you across my knee and spank some sense into you!"

Tifa flushed furiously as he pulled her closer, her back bumping against his chest and blunt fingers threaded through the soft strands of her hair, as Zack then blew lightly at the sore spot and pressed the small ball against it. She could swear that his eyes were burning holed in her skin, and her fingertips itched to be placed on the soft, yet hardened skin…

She leaned back on pure instinct, her back fitting neatly against the hard body, and he shifted like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was all warmth and the faint smell of soap, his elbows brushing against shoulders, the soft short hair of his legs tickling her calves. The tips of her fingers brushed against strong thighs and only when his hands came to rest on the curve of her hips, only when her eyes fluttered open, Tifa realized she closed them in the first place.

Her eyes were dark and burning in her face when Zack noticed them reflected in the mirror. However it was the heat that was all bloody red on her cheeks that surprised him, but what shook him deeply was what he saw unmasked, hitting him straight in his face, air gone from his lungs and lips all dry as he _knew_ what it was.

Mumbling something under her breath, Tifa took the opportunity his sudden silence and surprise created and was out of the bathroom in a flash, crossing the small hall and quickly closing the door behind her, sliding to the floor with a long exhale.

She'll deal with it the morning.

If she can get any more sleep that is…

Gods…

Tifa covered her face in her hands. It was only a dream… but somehow she could feel his lips sliding over her skin, her own fingers digging into strong muscles, breaths coming out short and heavy.

A grunt escaped her lips as her hands tangled in the messy brown of hair, fighting the urge to just bang her head against the door. Waking the kids up in the middle of the … she peeked through her fingers at the vibrant blue of her clock… scratch that, at the crack of dawn didn't seem like the best idea.

This was supposed to be a fun day, she made it oh so clear that the bar will be closed, and the kids wanted to go outside of the city if it wasn't raining… And she was really looking forward to it, but not even once did it cross her mind, that this would be how it started..!

Another heavy breath and she scrambled up to her feet.

She would have to talk with him later. His waltzing around the house shirtless had to end! And she really ought to work on her self-control, she thought, gazing down at her tingling fingertips.

Zack shook his head as he heard her door close behind her back, heard the heavy breaths she released. His first thought was to follow her and knock on that damned piece of wood she loved to separate herself with and demand an good explanation for what he saw.

Because try as she might to suppress all of her feelings except angelic patience and occasional outbursts of pure hell, usually directed at him to be completely honest , but that swirl of dark he saw seconds before was nowhere near indifference.

Unabashed lust shimmered in crimson and he had to admit… that look suited her _very much_.

He sighed, throwing the damp paper into the bin, before flipping the light switch and leaving the bathroom. Man, that room witnessed many strange moments happening lately between them . The bedroom offered no solace all of the sudden and the usually comfortable bed didn't look inviting. His teeth grazed the soft tissue of the lower lip as he considered his choices for the time being, when he heard the gentle rush of water again.

Apparently, Tifa too decided it was pointless to try and get any more sleep. Maybe he'll get some breakfast…? With a sudden, wide grin he once again entered the hallway, leaning on the door leading to his room, arms folded. And he waited with sweet anticipation, in his mind picturing the delicacies Tifa would surely make in just a few moments…

Tifa stepped out from the bathroom, a white tank top in place of the stretched shirt, long legs covered under black cotton of her trousers., wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Dark hair danced around her shoulders, tied into a high ponytail. One brow wandered up at the sight of him grinning like a mad man at her.

And there was not a trace of that dark feeling from before in her eyes.

She was good, Zack thought with a rather dark amusement, as she stopped half way down the stairs, half turning her head, the tips of hair brushing against her cheek thanks to the fluid motion.

"Coffee?"

That grin stretched even more on his lips, as he followed her happily, humming something under his nose. Soon, they were both in the kitchen, Zack sitting all lazy and relaxed at the dining table, while Tifa was moving around the room, no noise disturbing the comfortable silence of the early morning. The air filled with the strong, pleasant smell of freshly brewed coffee as first rays of sun started creeping inside trough the windows.

He came to appreciate mornings like these, not even knowing that he somehow slipped into Cloud's place – keeping her company in the early hours, be it in silence or having a small conversation. His eyes followed her every move, and for the god knows which time he felt amazed at how fast she could recollect herself. Less than fifteen minutes ago he saw her all wide-eyed and a little bit breathless, now however she acted like nothing ever happened.

"So…?" Zack finally asked, when she slipped into the chair opposite of him, after wiping her hands clean and setting the oven on.

"Hm?" slender fingers curled around the Chocobo shaped mug.

"Where we goin' today?"

"Somewhere near Fort Condor, with a stop at Chocobo's Farm I guess… " claret eyes darted towards the window for a mere second "There used to be a vast field there… It's been a while since I moved from here anyway"

"Except for Nibelheim"

"That was… something different" she threw him an enigmatic smile "So tell me Zack… is there something wrong?"

He blinked with surprise, once and twice, as she rested her elbows on the polished surface of the table, leaning slightly forwards, a curious glint shimmering in the depths of her eyes.

"Zack?"

"What? Why? No! " his hectic answers drew another small smile from her "Of course no!"

"Well..don't think I didn't notice"

_Notice what?_ He wondered, shifting slightly in his seat. The heated looks that surely gave away his not-so-completely-innocent feelings? Or the way his fingers would linger on her skin whenever they would brush against each other?

"It was different in the beginning, when you first came here"

"No it's not…" all of explanations he was about to spill, died on his lips at the slightest brush of skin against skin.

Tifa's hand interwined with his, piano-skilled fingers lacing with his sturdy ones.

"You know you can tell me if there's something troubling you, right?"

The warmth of her gentle touch and the light in her eyes were destructive, catching all of his attention and breaking every single thought he could have, stopping the desperate process of his mind that tried to comprehend what was going on.

But the way her fingers fit so well with his was highly distracting and Zack found himself thinking how good it felt.

"I mean, ever since we came back from Costa, I can't recall even one day when I didn't have to threaten you to get your ass out of bed!"

O…OH!

Red eyes squinted slightly as Tifa leaned back, taking her hand away. Zack groaned with sudden frustration, smoothing his hair back with one long move.

That tricky little witch.

Tifa didn't even try to conceal the oh so satisfied smirk as she sipped her coffee calmly, meeting his gaze over the edge of the mug.

"I hate you" he said lightly after a while, giving in and smiling back at her.

"Of course you do Zack… of course you do"

Zack held her gaze for a longer moment afterwards. She was _really_ good.

* * *

Apparently the vast field got even larger than Tifa remembered if the unabashed awe in her eyes was anything to go by. It was probably one of the rare days where no rain fell, and one could literally touch the incoming Spring and breath it with the air. And so Zack found himself neatly seated on a patch of fresh grass, Marlene bouncing happily in his lap, as they both watched Tifa showing Denzel the basic moves of her fighting style. The sandy-haired boy was begging his guardian to teach him ever since they left Edge and had a little run-in with two Hippogriffs. He asked and asked and asked, even during their short stay at the Chocobo farm, and even during riding one and finally the bartender succumbed to the request, making it clear that he shall never _ever_ use any of the moves without any great cause, something life-threatening at least.

"Took him a year" Marlene suddenly said, turning to face Zack fully.

"What?"

"He's been asking Tifa to teach him for a year now" a wide grin broke on the child's face "You know, after he got healed, he was going around Cloud all the time."

Zack could easily imagine that, as the little boy literally worshipped the blonde.

"So why did Denzel ask Tifa to teach him, instead of Cloud? I'd think great swords would appeal more to him than hand to hand combat" his brows wandered up as she burst into a giggle fit "What?"

"Of course he did! But the First Tsurugi was too heavy for him!"

"What about you then?" he glanced at Tifa, her quiet words reaching his ears every now and then as she corrected a stance or the way Denzel would rise his fists.

"Papa forbid me to touch the First Tsurugi" Marlene's face bore that seriousness that didn't suit her age "But…"

"But what?" he was too occupied with observing what was going on in the field to recognize the small pause Marlene did, and failed to notice the watery look she gave him.

"He never said anything about your sword"

Zack nodded, still too caught up in the way Tifa would move in the grassy floor. Then blue eyes widened and he looked down at the girl, meeting the widest pair of eyes _ever_.

Uh-oh.

"No…Marlene, just no" he protested "There is NO way I'm letting you even near the Buster Sword. Your dad would have my head on a silver plate if I let that happen and believe me when I say that"

"Papa likes you!" she blinked slowly, wrapping her small arms around Zack's neck "He only has a hard time showing feelings! Besides he wouldn't hurt anyone Tifa loves"

"Well I think..wait, what?"

Did she just… 'anyone Tifa loves' was what Marlene just said, right? Zack adjusted the small weight of the girl, placing both of his hands on the small of her shoulders.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, obviously not realizing the impact her words had on the older man "If she wouldn't love you, you wouldn't be living with us. I mean, you don't see Mister Reno staying over right?"

Right. Of course. It was _that_ kind of love. Of course she meant that…

"Zack?"

And of course Tifa had to come up right now, and of course she had to breath his name out in that very specific way that made his insides twist and turn. Why was she breathing so heavily anyway?

"Little boy wore you out, Lockhart?" he asked, regaining his composure, as Marlene scrambled out of his lap.

"I was laughing, wise-ass" her hands rested on her hips as she gave him a firm look, when Zack brushed off the remains of grass from his trousers "That could barely make my breath hitch"

"Of course" a small smirk appeared on his lips, as he recognized the lovely chance she was giving to him.

Red eyes flashed briefly, as she listened to Denzel "oh-ing" and "ah-ing" to his foster-sister, his hands flying all over his head, apparently losing all interest in the black haired man that walked away for a few meters. The wind felt nice against warmed skin, as it whistled through the vast fields.

It was not until Tifa heard the small rustle of thick linen behind her that she moved, both hands curled into fists as she turned and the flat of the blade collided with their leather-covered backs. Blue eyes gazed into hers over the steel, and she knew that his lips were twisted in that cocky, almost sardonic way.

And she loved the way her blood boiled in her veins at the sight, loved the adrenaline rush and the tingle in her muscles .

The eyes of the children were wide and filled with awe, as they watched their guardian and 'uncle' fight. While it was not their first spar, this was one surely different and both kids could easily tell that. It wasn't the same way they would fight each other back in Edge, it was not light nor was each move and step carefully planned out.

Few drops of blood trailed down the smooth of Tifa's cheek as the very tip of Buster Sword grazed it's surface just seconds before. The elastic band in her hair snapped ever earlier, dark strands spilled over the strong shoulders.

Zack's chest tightened as she smudged the red trail with one quick move, crimson staining the leather to a copper hue. They were both slightly out of breath, and he could imagine Angeal's scowl of disapproval if his former mentor was watching over him. Still his smirk widened as she removed the leather jacket she was wearing, tossing it carelessly aside, the tiny hair on her bare arms rising in the cold wind.

Maybe it was true, that SOLDIERs lived to fight. Maybe he never stopped loving the feeling of swinging the proud blade and its weight in his steady hands. But he wasn't the only one… Because it took one look, even the shortest one, into the set ablaze eyes to see that Tifa enjoyed this as much as he did.

Even despite the bolt of pain that shot down his left arm after Zack failed to block out one perfectly aimed out high-kick and despite the fact that silky strands of hair were chopped off at one side of her face, it was their moment, their little grasp at life.

The wind carried their breaths and when she lunged forward, the sword fell from his hands. Surprise surfaced in claret eyes, as her fist was easily blocked, his free hand sneaking around the small waist, pulling her close.

He waited for her to break the hold, to jump away and distance herself. But she gave out a breathless laugh, a real one that was accompanied by a dazzling smile.

"Cheater"

Only then Tifa slipped out of his embrace, kneeling and reaching for the hilt of the sword. It's weight seemed nothing for her as she held it up to him, looking straight into his eyes and deeper. Their gloved fingers met on the hilt and until the kids called out, she didn't let go.

* * *

Later in the night, Zack could still feel the sweet tingle when he would think about that last moment. She only handed him his sword, but they both knew he reached for something more than his weapon. The late night's air was chilly, but refreshing as he sat on the porch, watching the dark sky over his head.

Marlene's words still would echo in the back of his mind, gaining a completely different meaning than the girl gave them.

Tifa was upstairs, getting the kids to bed, which probably wasn't the hardest task today as they were literally falling off their feet when they finally got home. Whole day spend outside, excitement and fun apparently was able to drain even the those two. The door behind him opened quietly, and light steps were heard. Tifa sat down rather heavily, a sigh escaping her lips as she handed him a chilled beer.

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah… they were really tired" she took a longer swing at her own beer "All the fresh air and everything"

Zack nodded lightly, scratching the damp label off the bottle, before throwing her a look. A thin red line was running across her right cheek, and the short strands of hair were gently brushing against it.

"Sorry for that" he said with a sigh after a while "I should have been more careful"

"Barret once scorched my hair when he was living here, so really… no problem" Tifa let out a small laugh before looking up "So what are you doing here, sitting all alone?"

"Thinking… I guess. What brought you here?"

"The sky" her lips stretched in a soft smile.

It was only a while when she felt his eyes still on her and turned, blinking at the surprised look she met.

"What?"

"You just said that the sky brought you out" Zack's voice was filled with something between surprise and amusement "Sounds … strange"

"Why?" claret eyes widened.

The beer was cool in throat as he thought of what to say, because the thing he hated to do was comparing two completely different people. And Zack caught himself doing just that pretty often in the last days.

"When I was little, after my parents were asleep, I'd sit by the window and wait for the stars to appear. The sky was always clear in Nibelheim, dark and smooth, and they were like those sharp crystals found in the mines"

"Cloud mentioned you had a liking for the stars once or twice" Zack recalled, a blurry memory arising from the depths of his mind.

"Yeah… it's good to see that there is something constant. I used to believe that I could reach for them if I tried hard enough" a low chuckle left her lips as one slender finger traced the bottle's neck "I guess it was silly, but still… later on, looking up and seeing the same stars always made me push myself more and more"

His eyes softened slightly as she talked, and he continued to watch her, taking in every little detail.

"You never felt scared of how vast it was above your head?"

"Scared?" she pondered at the possibility "No…were you scared?"

"Me? Teef darling, looking at the sky is a great way to get a girl!" he clanked their bottles together.

Tifa shook her head lightly at that and took a swing at her beer.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts a bit, but nothing a real man can handle" he bit his lip lightly, before sighing and finally deciding to lay it out straight "What am I?"

"What?" she blinked with surprise, trying to get a connection between the sky-talk and his current question.

"To you"

"Zack…"

"I mean, am I just filling in Cloud's shoes that you let me live here doing nothing at all?"

As soon as that question left his lips, Zack could literally feel the change in her. Her brows knitted slightly, and her fingers curled around the dark green of the bottle.

"Cloud is Cloud" she finally said carefully "You're .. well, you're Zack. And that is all it comes down to in the end"

"In the end your answer is not an answer at all" his smile seemed a little bit forced "Next time, you have to take two days off"

"Why?" she tilted her head lightly, cautiousness marking her words.

"We'll go to Gongaga" blue eyes raised towards the skies for a moment before he turned to look at Tifa again "I'd like to show it to them"

"I greatly appreciate what you're doing for the kids, Zack…" she smiled, but he saw something akin to fear appear in the depths of her eyes "And today was great, really…"

"I'm not doing it for the kids" there was that seriousness in his voice that made her want to back away not so slowly from him " I mean.. not only. I want you to make a wish"

"A wish…?"

"Yeah" the blue of his eyes gave way to the purple "By the dying fire at the Festival"

Tifa felt like fidgeting under his gaze and gods was she grateful for the broken street lamp right now, because she sure could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. Darkness and Zack's proximity were two things that were a serious hazard to her whole being. And it was really dark right now and he was really, _really_ close.

She didn't even notice when he moved so close that their thighs were pressed against each other.

Then again he's been in her personal zone for quite some time now, always making some kind of physical contact … And yet, she would be in denial if she said that she didn't feel a little tingle run down her spine every time that happened.

She was tired of the conflict inside. Of want and need battling with the feeling of duty and responsibility almost every day. Tired of always keeping herself in check. Of the warmth that came and went in waves, and the burning images behind her eye lids.

"It was nice ,wasn't it?" his fingers brushed against her cheek, as they tucked one short tuft behind the small shell of her ear.

"Yeah…" there was that smile again "Not being afraid for one day…." It was said more to herself than for him to hear, but it reached his ears anyway.

And he finally understood.

Zack's eyes softened as she tilted her head up again, arms wrapped around her frame to keep out the slight chill from her arms as the empty bottle stood near her feet. The tip of her nose turned slightly pink and her lips stretched into a comfortable smile.

Tifa's eyes reflected the stars above and he felt an unfamiliar warmth spread all over his body, making his fingers curl and the corners of his lips ached from the wide grin.

And Zack reached out, gathering her in his arms, earning a muffled and surprised squeak from her. He buried his face in the glossy strands, inhaling the smell of the vast grassy field and wind.

She was all warm and soft against him.

"I love you"

Crimson eyes snapped open.


	21. where it's the morning after

"_I love you"_

_Her eyes were __wide for the slightest moments when she looked up, noses bumping and breaths washing over their faces. She pulled away the tiniest bit, looking straight into the deep blue orbs without even the quickest blink. _

_So ,so close… If he were to tilt his head ever so, he could just…_

_He counted to ten in his head, trying to imagine Reno dancing hula, as she just kept looking at him, into him, __so many hues and the smallest of golden flecks in the claret depths. _

_Lean fingers touched his cheeks gently, his heart fluttering at the feel of hardened tips against his skin. _

"_Thank you__ Zack" her voice was soft and her smile was brilliant._

_Realization kicked in five minutes later after she stood up and left, leaving him all alone, with the small tingle on his cheeks were her fingers were barely moments go and his lips agape._

_Wait, what?!_

Zack mumbled something under his nose as he kicked a piece of burnt and twisted metal out of his way. His steps were heavy and loud, mud splashing from under his feet, staining the heavy combat boots he wore and the thick fabric of his loose pants.

But frankly, he couldn't care less, with images replaying in the back of his mind and a soft voice saying two words only, over and over again. He could hear an angered growl of a engine nearby, but his eyes were on the wet ground beneath his feet, as he took step by step, slowly making way towards the ruins.

A drop from the tangled scrapes fell straight onto his nose and he shivered at the sudden cold. He wiped it quickly with his sleeve, shaking his head in grim amusement. Well, nothing better than start a day wandering around a ruined city in mud and a slight drizzle. Lips twisted at the image his mind displayed, black spikes all flat and clinging to his face.

He hated rain, there was not one good memory that would be associated with it.

"Zack?"

He stopped mid-step, right in the middle of a large puddle, turning to the source of the clearly surprised voice.

"Cloud" he nodded lightly as a greeting, the lone black strand of hair dancing in front of his eyes "You're pretty late this morning"

"Slept in" the blond sighed, burying his hands into the pockets after he flicked Fenrir's engine off and pushed the goggles up , messing the damp blonde spikes "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Aerith"

One fair brow wandered up, as azure eyes took in the clenched jaw and knitted brows. He straightened on the bike, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Something's wrong with Tifa?"

"Wha…" hands fisted jet black hair in a desperate manner "GODS!"

"That's obvious" one shoulder rose and fell, something shining in bright eyes that made Zack feel pretty stupid.

Looking for Aerith at this ungodly hour surely had to link with Tifa… If it were connected with anyone, the first person Zack would like to see was either the barmaid or Cloud himself. He ran one hand through his hair, ending the move with a gentle rub at the back of his neck.

"Yeah…maybe. Well no, nothing's wrong. She's fine and dandy and smiling" a heavy sigh left his lips as his hands fell to his sides "Was making breakfast for you when I sneaked out through the bedroom window"

Cloud nodded once and then his eyes widened with slight surprise, and the corners of his mouth twitched as the blond suppressed a grin from forming.

"What's wrong with using the front door?"

"Draws attraction" blue eyes rolled with irritation, at Cloud being so dense not to get such an obvious fact.

Of course, Cloud would never avoid Tifa on purpose, unless there was something that threatened his life and he didn't want her to worry about him. Then again, after everything that had happened over the years, Cloud probably knew better now than to keep anything away from his Nibelheim friend.

Zack kicked a lone stone, his lips forming a heavy pout.

"I think you're making this…whatever it is… way too complicated"

"Oh and you're the one to talk!" one foot tapped the muddy water, adding more stains to the dark boots, hands buried deep in pockets "So... Aerith's in the church?"

"Should be there soon" the engine growled again, as Cloud made himself comfortable in the seat, "You're not going to tell me, right?"

"You know it lil buddy. Travel safe and all that shit" he threw him a mock salute and turned around, feeling the amused shake of blonde head.

Aerith will probably fill the delivery boy in anyway. Or Tifa, as the blonde was on his way towards the "Seventh Heaven" anyway. The sound of the engine faded slowly, and soon it was only the sound of the mud giving out bubbly sounds under his feet, the muck sucking in the soles of boots. It seemed only just that after one sunny day came three filled with cutting torrents of rain, turning the streets into never ending streams of muddy water.

Zack passed the destroyed playground, feeling a hard knot tie itself in the pits of his stomach as he saw the burned and twisted Moogle-head in the center. If he would close his eyes, he still could see the children running around, chasing one after another, arguing who would be the Great Sephiroth. Now just a mess of tangled metal and plastic.

The market place was ruined, old shops crushed and the remains of steel covered in rust. He briefly wondered why Elmyra never moved out into Edge, but decided to stay in her old house that by some miracle stood through the destruction Meteor brought. Maybe when Aerith was dead, the flowers she planted in her garden brought some kind of relief to her lonely mother…

Then he stopped, taking in a deep breath as the once proud church greeted him, one wing of the large door barely hanging on the hinges. His mind stored a lot of memories of this place, but probably the most significant was the one with refreshing smell of flowers and the gentle warmth of willowy arms combined with the feeling of unmeasured loss.

She still wasn't inside, but that was ok. His steps made the wooden floor squeak in mere protest as he came up to the pond and the small patch of flowers right next to it, drawing a small smile from him. Aerith spend all of her time in the flower field while they were in the Stream, doing nothing more than tending the pristine white and yellow petals. And still she continued her task here, planting them in the soil that still managed to break through the old wood of the floor.

Zack sat down heavily on the edge of the pond , the soles of his boots barely touching the water surface, mud dissolving within the transparent liquid as he plucked one of the long-stemmed lilies and twirled it between his fingers. It's fragrance was sweeter and heavier than he remembered, more lulling instead of refreshing. Or maybe just his preferences changed over time, as he would now choose to follow the dry scent of wood and wind more than the one that now filled the church.

"Heaven's have mercy" a light laugh reached his ears and he inwardly cringed at the teasing tone "What are you doing here??"

"Yeah, good morning to you too" he smiled when he turned, nodding lightly as Aerith came up.

* * *

Tifa smiled to herself as Fenrir's engine died down and the familiar steps were growing louder and louder, until Cloud entered the bar, the smell of the moisture from the world outside accompanying him and disturbing the sleepy atmosphere of the bar.

"You're late" the neatly packed food seemed small in his gloved hands as he shrugged his shoulders lightly.

One fair brow rose as she turned, and his eyes spotted the small, thin scab running through her cheek and the too short tufts of hair that brushed against the smooth skin.

"What happened?" he asked quietly walking up close behind her, placing his hands on bare shoulders.

"Hm?" the murmur was heavy, slightly sleepy, but he still knew better.

One leather clad finger touched the little red mark, as she still refused to fully face him.

"Oh… oh that's only Zack"

"Zack?" blue eyes blinked as he turned her round, forcing her to look him straight in the eye.

"It's ok. I lost focus and barely dodged. It's just a scratch anyway and the hair will grow back soon"

"You never lose focus"

"Don't worry about…"

"What's going on?" the slightly harsh worry in his voice wiped all protests and small, white lies she was about to say.

Tifa could try all of her soft smiles and melted-like looks on everyone, making them believe every word she would voice out.

Not Cloud though.

The glassy look was gone in an instant and the corners of the plush mouth fell, forming a straight line, creases reappearing around them, as she rested her head on his shoulder for a brief moment, cheek grazing against the thick wool. Cloud felt so normal, so natural she almost regretted him moving out… he was just warm and solid, and he didn't bring any of that strange pain with him, the one that would start right in the middle of her chest and pulse constantly, digging deep enough to all those feelings she buried at the very bottom of her being.

Cloud teethed one glove off, the worn out leather carelessly falling to the floor, as his fingers slipped into the soft hair, tips of calloused fingers gently brushing against the scalp. She sagged against him, for the tiniest moment the weight on her back was too much to carry so early in the morning. For a while she was offered a moment of peace, before the day began and she would have to start thinking again, start feeling again.

A deep breath later Tifa moved away, her shoulders and back straight, chin held high.

"I don't know" she finally broke the silence, waiting for the water to boil, her favorite mug already waiting "I honestly don't"

Tifa then ran both hands through her hair, letting out a long breath, the sound sickingly reminding a train letting off steam, and Cloud raised one brow. Curiosity chewed at the endings of his nerves, as he watched her move around, knowing all too well that if he were to ask another question it would fall on deaf ears. They were too much alike, and living under the same roof taught him to recognize some of her quirks to be more significant than other.

Her behavior right now, while seemed perfectly normal to some, told him millions with no words shared at all.

"I guess it was rather naïve of me to believe he was still asleep" she bit her lip again, brows knitted deep in thought.

"He's in the church"

The tips of her fingers turned white as she pressed them into the metal spoon, her eyes looking through one of the windows. Something inside of her stirred unpleasantly, something she already felt once and didn't like it the tiniest bit back then.

"I didn't hear him go out" as she poured the hot water into the mug, black liquid splashing onto the counter .

"Escape via his window" Cloud allowed himself a full smirk, pulling on his glove "I almost regret not getting up on time to see that"

"Window, huh?" the first sip of her coffee tinted her lips lightly "What was wrong with the front door?"

"I asked the same thing" he shook his head then reached for her mug, the coffee tasting both sweet and bitter "I have to go now"

Tifa nodded lightly, met his questioning gaze.

"I think, that…No, I know there is something I have to do, Cloud" her voice was the cool and sharp, so not like her at all.

Cloud noticed the hard glint in her eyes, one that he hasn't seen for a very long time and nodded with reluctance, when she gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be here in the evening" the wind carried the drizzle in its gentle gusts as Cloud stepped outside, throwing her one last look.

_If you need__ me to h_anging between them,

"I know" Tifa wrapped her arms around her, leaning onto the door, as she watched him walk away from the bar.

It was sight she saw hundreds of times already, one strong leg swinging over the worn out leather of the seat, the engine coming to life with one smooth turn of a wrist. He managed to turn Fenrir around before Tifa finally closed the door.

Not once she noticed the dark that crept into the azure hue, or the crease on his forehead.

* * *

"Aerith…"

Brown head rose, green eyes sporting a slightly annoyed light in their usual sparkling depths. At first she really tried to find out why Zack was in her church, all absentminded and obviously dazed, but he was very reluctant to talk. That alone made her wonder deeply about the possible reasons of his presence, but after he called her name for the fifth time and then shake his head in a silent 'no' she had enough of the silent brooding. There was only as much as this flower girl could take.

"Alright, I've had it with you up to here" she wiped her hands clean of the damp soil and walked up close, kneeling next the now brooding ex-SOLDIER "If you call me one more time I swear I will do…"

"How would you react if Cloud said he loved you?" he plucked a pristine white petal from one lily, interrupting her little speech.

Her eyes widened and Aerith forgot what it meant to blink for a longer moment as she stared at the tightly clenched jaw of the man in front of her. Then she sat down heavily, pushing chestnut bangs out of her face, trying to recollect her suddenly scattered thoughts.

"Excuse me?" her voice was at a new high pitch and Zack flinched as it almost drilled through his brain.

"If Cloud…told you he loved you, what would your reaction be?" another petal was torn from the stalk.

"Well I … I guess I'd think something bad happened to him" she tapped her chin with one dainty finger "Personality-wise"

"What?"

"It's Cloud. I don't think he'd just… come out and say it just like that. He is not you, Zack" she took a closer look at him "Why?"

"I was just wondering" he shrugged carelessly "I mean how you love-birds are working things out and all…"

"Zack" Aerith tried all of her might to keep her voice flat "What did you do?" the corners of her mouth twitched lightly.

"Why do you ALWAYS assume it's my fault, eh?" the stem now stood bare, soft petals torn into tiny bits on the wooden floor.

"Because it always is your fault! And stop ruining my flowers!!" she smacked his hand as he reached for another lily.

"Well it's not" a heavy pout formed on his lips "It's just… I mean… I only… Man it doesn't seem like such a grand idea now, coming here to see you!"

"Oh Zack… you know I am willing to help you in any way I could, but you're…"

"I said that to Tifa"

After a longer while Zack finally dared to look in Aerith's direction, frowning slightly at the sight of the flower girl completely taken by surprise, with pink lips open and eyes huge in the small face. His fingers itched to get a hold on something, _anything_, as they sat in silence that stretched over them.

She only could begin to imagine Zack confessing his feelings to the bartender.

"Well…" the Cetra finally cleared her throat "That is something you would do"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?!"

"Just that" pale hand stroked one flower, straightening its stem afterwards "Saying things without giving them any thought at all"

"Shouldn't you be all sweet and caring and feeling sorry for me?"

Aerith gave out a short laugh at the miserable face he made, before hiding it in his hands, a soft grunt making its way pass his lips. The black head shook a few times, before Zack sighed heavily and leaned back, stretching himself on the floor.

"I DID think about what I said" there was hint of protest in his voice.

"Before or after?"

"You know, it's is NOT that easy to think straight around that woman!" he pushed himself up, cursed and earned a scolding look from the flower girl "Sorry" and laid down again.

"I really think it's sweet, you know… Tifa is such a wonderful woman…"

"Oh yeah, bloody yeah, she _thanked_ me for it!"

Another long moment of silence, as Aerith fumbled with the buttons on her skirt, head so low that heir bangs covered her face, and still he knew she was trying to hide her wide smile and failing very much at it.

"I..I'm sorry to hear that Zack" she sniffled a few times after a while, her eyes glazed with mirth.

"Yeah well enjoy the moment Pinkie" it came out a snort, but Aerith knew better than to find it offensive "There I go, blurting out what I didn't even _plan_ on saying and she's all these dazzling smiles and thank you's! I mean what the hell? Don't I deserve... I don't know... something?" he pouted heavily, obviously discontent.

After all, there hadn't been a woman to turn down the charming Zack Fair and the black-haired man was pretty much spoiled by the so-called weaker sex. Less significant words made the ladies swoon and sigh, and probably more than one female dreamt of having declarations of love whispered by his lips. And no woman would turn those words down.

Then again, she grinned to herself, Tifa was no ordinary woman.

"I feel like a complete idiot"

"It can't be that bad…" slim fingers threaded through the black strands in one quick move, before coming back to rest on the pink fabric.

"It's worse" again, Zack pushed himself up, wrapping arms around his knees "I swear that every word I ever said just bounced right off that blasted wall she has built around herself…"

"I hate to say it, but I told you to stop clawing at it"

"Would you ever stop dragging Cloud out of whatever hole he dug himself in?" he threw her an angered look, making both fair brows wander up and she shook her head "Yeah…thought so. Damn" he sighed heavily.

There were no words she could force out, even if she desperately needed them now. She never failed at this before, always could sooth the usually joyful man. Still she could remember the feel of his shaking back, despite all those years that passed, still she could hear his chocked cries against which he fought so hard.

This however was completely different.

Lids swept over dazzling blue eyes, images blossoming behind them in the very same moment.

_A small hand fleein__g to cover lips parted in shock _

"_You're not here…"_

Aerith continued to watch her friend, the urge to reach out and touch his shoulder lightly overwhelming, but she knew better. And in silence she observes as the sharpness in his jaw lessened, thick black brows slowly drew back, lips arched lightly when different images appeared in the back of his mind.

_The angry twist of lips as the door would break under the heavy weight of a drunk man._

"_Bar's closed, get out__!"_

Out of instinct, Zack raised his head up, feeling the tiny drops gently fall onto the skin through the gaping hole in the ceiling. So many, many memories imprinted in his mind over so little time, each one with her in the very center. Her smiles, it didn't matter if fake or real, her laughs, too high when forced and delightfully low when she really meant them.

_Fist colliding with metal, blue and red clashing over the sharp edge, and the smell of dusted lilacs that accompanied the action. _

"_Had enough?"_

"Didn't you always repeat, to embrace your dreams?" the flower girl's voice was light and gentle, the outer corners of her pretty eyes dropping slightly as amuse left her, filling her heart with concern and small hope.

Delicate fingers laced together, resting on the soft pink of her dress.

"I always believed that. But this is different… This time, dreams can kick back, you know?" he threw a slightly bitter look in Aerith's direction.

She was so pretty, with large eyes and soft lips, chestnut hair framing the delicate face.

It would be so much easier to be in love with her again. Open and not complicated at all, no barriers, no fights, no unfinished sentences, no silent whispers in the night.

Green eyes looked straight into his, and he couldn't stop thinking that they were in the wrong color, that the skin around her lips was too smooth and that those dainty fingers were more accustomed to soft soil than metal or hard leather.

_Arms stretched towards the sky, eyes reflecting stars, dark blue fabric hugging the lean body… bare feet leaving small imprints in the sand._

"_It was a beautiful lie to live"_

The lips that were more familiar with smiling, now formed a full pout and the Cetra began to wonder what was going on in Zack's head, as the all of the emotions painted over his handsome face were changing every few seconds, content giving into anger, worry into amusement.

_Th__e curve of her back, the small shake of hands, feel of glossy hair beneath his lips._

"_I …__ it had to be hard for you too"_

His fingers clutched at the damp fabric of his trousers, as his skin would tingle at the sheer memory of sharing a rather sleepless night together. Breaths even and slow, lashes disturbing the otherwise still dark air, laying butterfly kisses over his chest.

"Everyone loves Tifa" Aerith plucked a dry leaf from one lily, the curled orange a vivid contrast to the pale yellow of the petals.

_Her weight in his arms, and the fleeting touch, and the dark burning fire in her eyes._

"_..you can tell me… Zack"_

Zack's eyes regained sharpness, the soft purple bursting into blue as he straightened himself, shaking off all the doubt that had piled in.

Everyone loved Tifa… that was oh so true, and the more he acknowledged that the more he felt the need to make a difference.

"I have to go home" he said simply, getting up to his feet.

Aerith watched him walk away, shoulder blades drawn back and head high. She sighed heavily, dainty fingers linked together. Thrill and worry mixed in her eyes as Zack disappeared from her sight, stepping out of the church into the now heavy rain and onto the muddy streets.

* * *

The front door opened, the wing hitting the wall loudly, startling Tifa from her task of wiping the tables to a new degree of clean. Red eyes darkened as he stepped inside, mud and water tinting the clean wooden floor.

Her right eye twitched as he walked straight up to her. She scrubbed those friggin' planks barely yesterday!

"You…might consider using the door mat" she said flatly as he then wringed his dark hair, adding more dirt to the floor.

"I said that I love you"

The ring of snaky green in his eyes seemed to burn as he came up, his whole frame silently telling her that this time, Zack won't back out of this talk. Unconsciously she took a few steps back.

"Yes…I recall that quite clearly"

"And you _thanked_ me for it"

He was right in front of her, cornering her behind the bar, the smell of his damp clothes and chilled skin overflowing her senses. Pale fingers clenched on the counter, as Tifa braced herself, bumping her back into the shelves lightly.

"Well it was…very nice of you" she licked her suddenly dry lips, a small heat wave washing over her body as his eyes darted to the tip of her tongue, darkening a bit "Zack, the children will be…"

"I don't care" it came pass his lips more as a growl as he leaned closer, his hands clasping on the counter on both sides of her, trapping her in between "Tifa…"

The muscles in her arms flexed as her fingers clenched, the need to just lean in those few missing inches and kiss him clashing with the need to be responsible and act all grown-up.

"Well.." her usually chirpy voice came out raspy and a little breathless.

Heavy lids swept over eyes, and she could almost feel his taste on her tingling lips.

"Tifa….? Zack…?"

Eyes both blue and red snapped open, and on instinct Zack moved away, out of the corner of one eye noticing sandy disshelved hair, and a pale hand rubbing sleep sore eyes.

SO close…!

His jaw clenched for the briefest of moments and something akin to anger flashed in his eyes, as he bit the inside of his cheek.

Hard.

Very hard.

Clamping down the urge to just throw that usually nice and liked kid out of the room and get back to his previous task.

"What is it?" Tifa took advantage of the sudden interruption, kneeling by the terribly yawning boy.

"You're loud… we can't sleep. Did something happen?" usually bright eyes were all groggy and

"I'm sorry to hear that" she ruffled his hair lightly "Cloud was here and Zack came back from his walk, I'm so sorry we woke you up. Go back to bed, and Zack will come up later on and wake you for breakfast ok? "

"No scrambled eggs, ok?" Denzel yawned lightly.

"I'll see what I can do about that… Now off with you"

The boy yawned again, mouth all wide and the small bone in his jaw clicking lightly, as it fell into the right place. Small feet tapped gently on the warm wood and he was gone from the bar, leaving them alone yet again.

"So…" Tifa pulled lightly at her fringe, turning around to go to the kitchen "Semolina pancakes it is then…"

"Tifa"

Zack's fingers wrapped around her wrist, stopping her rather rapidly, shoulders brushing and she threw him a quick look, before lowering her head.

"I meant that as…"

"Me too, so could you…" she interrupted him, keen on making her way towards the kitchen, and get distracted by preparing for breakfast.

"Will you let me finish?" his fingers tightened and a flash of anger appeared in blue eyes, as Tifa looked up at him "I'm in love _with you_, dammit!"

Realization flickered in dark crimson, only to be washed away by the strange mixture of awe and pain he didn't expect to see, before she averted her gaze. Tifa sucked in her breath, her chest tightening and she had the impression that her heart stopped as well as her mind.

_I'm in love with you_

The sudden gasp, perfectly heard despite the wooden door leading upstairs broke the silence, making both of them look in that direction.

Feet tapped loudly on the stairs, followed by the unmistakable sound of door slamming against the wall. Springs of a bed squeaked in protest.

"Marlene, wake up!! You won't believe it!"

The skin under his fingers tingled, burned, causing the world to turn upside down and spin.

Zack grabbed the stubborn chin with his free hand, forcing her to look up.

Something inside him crumbled as he took the glassy look, and the dark bitter feeling washed over his body when the light that was always present in those claret depths seemed to fade.

"Let me go Zack" a request carried by a shaky breath.

His hands fell to his side, heart hammering against his chest and he stood still even after the door stopped swinging, coming to a definite halt.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Another week, another chapter. This came out completely different from what I planned, but I'll blame my flu for messing with my mind :) Hope you'll enjoy the story (this goes especially for *certain* someones who have not-so-subtly urged me to get done with this update quickly), and I hate to say it, but it looks like we're slowly coming to an end.

And a little bit of off topic here: "Anywhere" has got it's own video made by the awsome Fairheartstrife *^.^* you can find the link for it in my profile page :)


	22. where the world came to a stop

"It's going to rain tonight" Tifa murmured to herself, throwing one look outside through the steamed up window.

The sun was still up, but the dark blue and grey clouds rolling in from the east would cover the burning orb pretty soon. Rain meant more customers, more customers meant more work, and that always would result in earning more money and having little to no time for herself, her affairs…. Dark hair danced around her shoulders, as she shook her head, not allowing herself to dwell on that for more than a nanosecond. There were things that needed to be taken care of here right now, washing dishes after dinner, and then preparing the bar…

She collected the dirty dishes and silverware, smiling lightly to herself as she heard Marlene happily skipping on the stairs. At least the kids were upbeat as usual, not even once complaining…

"Zack's not coming down?" Denzel's voice was surprisingly flat, too flat for a healthy eight year old boy, who just was filled with a nutritious dinner and was about to wreck some havoc alongside his sister.

Her foster son was standing in the door, one leg in the kitchen, one in the bar. Ruffled hair falling into his eyes, desperately calling out for a cut, as one lean hand would come up and push the wavy fringe away every five minutes. He was about to follow Marlene upstairs, when he remembered the fact that the older man was nowhere to be seen since early morning.

The knives and forks danced on the solid surface of the plate, as the usually steady hands that held them shook lightly.

"Did you have a fight?" the boy kept asking, tilting his head to one side, as his guardian moved around the kitchen in stubborn silence, cleaning up after the dinner "After mor…"

"No Denzel, we didn't" the answer came too quickly for the little boy to even start believing it was true "It's only that I haven't spoken to him. I've been rather busy"

"He's been in Uncle Val's room all day"

Tifa placed the dishes and glasses in the sink, the untouched food on the table catching her attention. Despite the absolute daze her emotions and thought were in, something akin to guilt surfaced. _All day…_ it were just two small, little words that had a huge impact on her, as she realized that indeed, for the whole day, ever since those early grayish hours of dawn, Zack hadn't shown himself around the kitchen or the bar area.

"Would you mind telling him to come down?" she threw a small, comforting smile at the boy "I've got to clean up here and get the bar ready, it's opening time soon" steam rose from the sink, foam started to bubble up

"Alright!" Denzel grinned wide, and he was gone from her sight.

She listened to his steps on one set of stairs, then on the second one, leading to the small attic space Vincent always occupied. She needed to work on those dishes, and fast, it was already late and the bar should open soon…

The day somehow flew by, too much happening all at once, first Cloud with his worry filled dazzling eyes, then Zack with his outburst that shook her small world, then the kids up in a flash, then Aerith's call to 'say hi!' that lasted for two whole hours and left Tifa unable to actually recall what was the flower girl talking about anyway, then Marlene brought in that stray dog she was so fond of...

The hot water hitting her hands made her wince lightly at first, before the skin there got used to the high temperature, fingers curling round a plate and a rag. The fresh lemony scent of the gel reached her nose, a fragrance she was familiar with, a fragrance she found relaxing, soothing, normal. Lather, scrub, rinse, repeat, place the plate away, take another one….

Her mind drifted, as her hands worked, usually bright eyes losing some of their shine and taking on an earthy hue.

… _I'm in love with you…_

Should she see it coming…? Maybe on that very first day she should have thought about the real strength behind his smiles and the light in his eyes, and the destruction they would bring. Maybe this… maybe that, maybe something completely different.

Those were five little words that were burned out in the back of her mind, repeated in a small, but persistent voice over and over again. If she were to close her eyes, she could see his, looking directly into _her_, past every shield, wall or chasm she ever had. Feel the softest brush of lips against lips. And worst of all, feel that specific, little bubble suddenly rise deep inside of her.

The gods were her witnesses, as only they could know how much it took to ignore that bubble, clamp it down, burry it deep down inside and erase it later on, and pretend it never appeared in the first place. But the skin on her chin still tingled, as if his strong fingers never lost their grip, and her writs still burned, and it got harder and harder with each passing moment, with each soft flutter of tired lids.

_I love you._

Tifa never asked for it. Never wanted it. So what if she dreamt of lips pressed against hers, of strong arms wrapping around her frame, of words whispered right against her ear… Dreams were dreams, they stayed in her head, never becoming reality and dying when the grey dawn rose…

It was the sudden, sharp glint in her own hands between the steam and suds that caught her attention, breaking through the swirling thoughts and raging emotions, through the cloud of daze that was wrapped securely around her mind. Her hands were all red and wrinkled from the hot water, fingers still curled around the smooth crystal clear cylinder of a glass. The remains of light falling through the window were caught by the sharp crack on the glass, a crack that began right beneath her thumb.

With her brows furrowed and corners of her lips threatening to fall, Tifa traced the small rift with her finger, feeling its coarse rim against the shiny line. A heavy sigh later, the glass found its way to the garbage bin, still slick and with foam on its bottom. Loosing herself so much in the maze her mind was… it was not something Tifa did often, not at all. She prided herself as being always keen and observant, not once losing her focus… This however, this situation she found herself in, was something completely different…

The sharp ring of the phone made her jump lightly, it's ringing disturbing the quiet of her kitchen. Wiping her hands dry onto the soft material of her pants, she then reached for the phone, inwardly grateful for the call.

It allowed her to concentrate on something other than her.

With a smile of relief she hear the low, slightly gruff rumble on the other side of the line.

"Barret…"

* * *

Zack's chest rose and fell heavily, his breaths coming out in loud gasps through parted lips. Beads of sweat glistened on the hard curves of toned muscles, as his legs bent and straightened, arms moving in a smooth, fluid motion forward and then slowly fell back to his sides. He lost count, lost track of time, his eyes dark and set on the view outside.

The small square bone in his jaw perfectly visible, his teeth clenched as the image of glassy eyes was burned out in his mind. And over and over, he was going through the small scene from early in the morning, and all the meanings that "_let me go_" could possibly have.

When it came to Tifa…? A million, and not one less.

There was this small discomfort in his thighs, as he continued on with his exercise, his brain processing everything from the very moment he found himself very cold and very much alive, right in front of the rusted and dull Buster Sword. It's been more than few weeks, but it felt so much longer. Few weeks, filled with snow and sun, with rain and the clean scent of wind.

Few weeks. At first he observed the 'normal' life with wide eyes and child-like awe, relishing in the feel of being welcomed in the "Seventh Heaven" with a punch and later on, arms wide open. Then came all of the small things… But not once he even dared to imagine that all of them, all of the fights in the snow, morning wake up calls, sun kissed cheeks, feverish dreams and quiet moments would leave him in this very place he found himself right now. With his mind battling against his heart, perhaps for the very first time in his life.

Another squat, then one more, and over and over again…

He could hear the soft sounds of bottles and glasses coming from downstairs, and he could see pale hands on crystal clear cups if he were to close his eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door and he finally stopped, feeling how the muscles in his legs shook, trembled. His lips twisted in a slightly ironic smile. There were days when he wouldn't even break a sweat while doing squats, and now…

He turned to the opening door, as Denzel stepped inside,

"'sup kid?" it came out as much heavier a breath he wanted, and his brows furrowed with irritation.

Physical exercise combined with his disturbed inner thoughts were getting more to him than he previously thought.

"Well…. I just wanted…. " bright eyes were wide open and literally gleaming as the boy threw him a curious look, noticing the heavy rise and fall of the older man's chest "What were you doing?"

"Squats"

"What?" big, trusty eyes blinked with surprise, as the door closed behind the small back.

"The best way to keep in shape kid! Do squats!" Zack made a few to accentuate his point "Help your muscles grow"

Denzel thought about it for a longer while, a serious light appearing in his eyes, as a small finger tapped his chin slowly. A pose he surely picked up from his guardian.

"I never saw Cloud do them"

Of course Cloud didn't do squats. Because he had Tifa to spar on regular basis, and had Barret to run from as well as monsters on his delivery routes. Because the suddenly turned child idol Strife hadn't spent a couple of years doing nothing, except watering a god damn flower field.

Or maybe Zack was just being bitter all of the sudden.

"But Aerith told us he took a part in a squat competition when he tried to save Tifa!" a wide grin appeared on the child's face "So I guess you are right one way or another"

"See…?"

"Marlene's Pa's coming tonight, staying over for few days…." Denzel rubbed the back of his neck, causing Zack to rise one brow in sudden amusement "It's gonna be crowdy"

That kid sure picked up a lot of habits around this house.

"Oh yeah, cause this place needs just that…" Zack mumbled under his nose "The living cannon from hell"

"You're serious?"

"Uh…" Zack realized what slipped his mouth and that the boy heard him pretty damn well "I mean… no, there's…this…Barret and I…"

"Not that" Denzel waved one hand, as if he was the grown-up and Zack was the little boy in need of explanation "I thought it was pretty awesome of you to tell Tifa you love her. " he stretched his arms over his head, grinning widely "I mean how cool is that?"

Rather un-cool, Zack thought wiping his face with a small towel and taking in a deeper breath. He wished he was a child right now… not hiding in the attic, not wanting to face that stubborn woman down…

"I kind of get it now why she always got so upset whenever Cloud took her to your grave"

…stairs, who surely… Wait. Hold it.

"She he what?"

Bright eyes blinked with surprise as Zack raised his head so quickly, something in his neck snapped, making the man frown for a moment. He could do it. Coherent speaking wasn't that hard of a task.

"He took her to my grave?"

"Oh yea…" apparently this was no big news for Denzel, as the boy only shrugged, leaning onto the door "A couple of times. You'll tell me why, right?"

"Why what?"

"Why she'd want to go there of course!"

Adults, Denzel thought with slight irritation, they were so slow.

"You just don't go visiting graves is someone is not important to you, right? So what did you do?"

Zack blinked at the boy, his mind stopped trying to comprehend what Denzel was saying a good five minutes before. Strangely the only thing that seemed like a good answer for that last question was "_I died"_…. And he doubted that it would satisfy the obviously curious boy.

"Did he ask her to accompany him…?"

"No not really…. She said that it was her burden to carry…"

Denzel stopped abruptly, as Zack choked on the water, coughing like mad, and hitting his chest quickly.

"I don't think those squats did you any good" the boy shook his head when the older man finally took a deep breath "You don't look too healthy"

"They can be deadly" Zack agreed, pulling a shirt over his head "Tifa's downstairs, right?"

"Oh yeah, right! She left some food for you, said to tell you to go down and eat…"

The boy stopped mid-sentence again, as the knob behind his back moved, and someone pushed the door open, revealing a slightly annoyed Marlene.

"I'm waiting!" she stomped her small foot down, knitted brows looking quite amusing on her childish face "I prepared everything and you're here wasting precious time we have!"

"Coming, coming" Denzel poked her arm lightly "Zack said he'll tell me why Tifa went to his grave!"

"Oh hey, wait…"

"Really??" the annoyed look was wiped from the girls face, replaced with glee as she looked at the larger man "So why are you still here?"

"What?" Zack's brows wandered up at the clearly discontent tone of her voice.

"Shouldn't you be kissing Tifa off her fe..ouch! Now why did you do that for??" she whined, rubbing her ribs lightly.

"Don't give him ideas!" Denzel poked her again and ran down the stairs, laughing as his foster sister followed him, one fist raised in a attempt to smack the boy for poking her so hard.

Zack blinked twice, then shook his head as he allowed himself a small smile. Those two kids were way too smart for their age, and way to observant. He just had, basically, received a small love-related scolding from a six year old. And while the children were probably the only source of getting to know anything about Tifa at all, with the bartender unwilling to cooperate on the same level as Zack was, it was rather…. strange to hear that.

To say the least.

"Ya… ok, I guess…" the ex-SOLDIER rubbed his temples lightly, then stretched a few times "Ok Zack, you can do it… you can have a civilized, uninterrupted, emotionless conversation with Tifa and you can explain everything" he said aloud, trying to convince himself of at least one of those things, as the knob was cold and smooth under his hand.

As he stepped off the last step, into the all too familiar hallway, he could hear Marlene already laughing at some strange noises her brother was making and he grinned to himself again. Those two never ran out of ideas how to spend their time together, never bored in their own presence, and almost every time it ended with a bruise, a black eye or a scratched knee.

Feeling somewhat warm inside, Zack moved slowly, making his way down the stairs, wondering in what mood Tifa was… Apparently absolutely nothing went by the rules with her, and while any normal woman would feel at least _happy_ to know someone …anyone!... loved them, she was… she did… Tifa was just plain unbelievable.

Zack halted as he jumped off lightly, his hand already resting on the warm wood of the door, ready to push it open, as her voice reached his ears. It was light and joyful, probably for the first time today, and he could easily picture the easy, wide grin that had to be present on her lips right now as she talked over the phone.

Aside from all the little things that made Zack want to rip his rich hair off, he came to marvel at all those different smiles Tifa had and the thousands of ways her eyes would lit, one for each member of her strange little family and friends. Listening to the quiet voice, and the low way she was laughing right now, he allowed himself a moment of thought. After all, he still had the time. He was not going anywhere, right…?

And remembering Tifa's smiles was worth taking a little pause…

Because, for example, there was that slightly teasing, amused grin, the one that pulled one corner of her lips further up than the other, the same one that caused her eyes to crinkle as if in suspicion. That one was for Yuffie only, whenever the Wutaian princess appeared out of the blue and brought chaos with herself, and it was on those occasions when Tifa would never part from the key to the cellar.

The one she just had to have now was for Barret – wide and unabashed, and with those small flakes of respect and fondness that would swirl in the claret eyes, no matter if it was the man's phone call or actual visit. They could have heated arguments, where she would hiss like an angered cat and he would growl as an old dog, but it was all too clear for everyone how much the bulky man meant to her in this crazy world where dead people didn't always stay that way.

Even Vincent had his own smile – a small one, maybe just the tiniest bit shy, but during the nights which he would spend around the bar, it always coaxed a similar one out of him. Then her eyes would squint with joy, ruby orbs gaining a new shine, appreciating the oh so rare move of his lips. Zack never managed to get a full grasp on what foundations exactly did the ex-Turk and the barmaid form their shaky, strange and silent friendship, but it was there and it was probably the subtlest of all relationships Tifa had. But she cherished it and held it close to her heart, like the most precious of things.

The children were always welcomed with a smile that was all warmth and patience, and motherly love she harbored in her vast heart. But if someone would take a closer look, one thing would come out as a surprise - how her eyes darkened with each smile, just the tiniest bit that you could mistake for a shadow cast by long lashes.

Over time, no matter how short it was, Zack learned to recognize it as a profound sorrow, one that was born out of realization that it was _just too late_. Too late for what however… that he did not know.

When it came to Aerith it was probably the easiest task – the flower girl's sunny personality made it hard for others not to smile back, and Tifa was no different, as her grins were all bright and real, when the older girl would pull her into a sudden hug or plant a hearty kiss on one cheek. After all, Aerith never hid her feelings and acted upon them, bringing small joys to the people around her.

Tifa and Cloud's smiles were the most significant perhaps. Those were the small pulls at the soft corners of her mouth, laced with tenderness that formed over years and the strange love that was hanging between them, every time her childhood friend stepped over the threshold of "Seventh Heaven". Those were the exact same smiles that would be reflected in azure blue eyes, when the blonde's mouth was too stubborn to arch on its own. It took Zack quite a while to understand everything behind those curls of either lips.

Those were the smiles that caused her face to relax, and her voice would came out a little lower, a little more breathless then, and every time Zack heard that pitch he wondered how was it possible for Cloud to just listen to that velvety voice and not feel his stomach twist and turn.

And deep down inside Zack realized very well the want, no, the _need_ to be the one to cause all of that, and so much more…

Because her smiles, the ones that she threw his way were so completely different from all the rest. They were casual and wide, and the straight white of her teeth could be seen from the dulled red of her lips, and sometimes they appeared far too quickly for his liking. But those smiles never erased the cautious light from her eyes, never made her brows draw back and the small lines to vanish. There were times however, when she would forget herself, forget her shields and walls… and like that one time … was it really only yesterday?… she turned to him when they were watching the stars appear, sitting in the moist air on the porch. That was probably the first time she smiled at him like that and he was sure he drowned back then, and how beautiful it was not to breath…

"Uncle Zack?" the clear voice of the little girl startled him, erasing all thought of Tifa and her smiles and eyes and everything out of his mind.

He looked down, seeing the curious look Marlene gave him. She had her head tilted lightly to one side, and Zack had the impression she had been watching for a longer while. Why didn't he hear her coming down…? The tips of his fingertips itched lightly, as he fought with the urge to rub his temples and sigh heavily.

"Hm?"

"You've been standing here for a long while with that silly expression"

"Excuse me?" he kneeled in front of her, one brow raised "Silly?"

"Yups… Denzel looks like it when he wants something bad and Tifa doesn't allow it" she giggled lightly "Like a sweet he knows he can't eat"

He grinned at her and her childish way of actually naming things straight, picking her up swiftly, earning a sweet giggle. With one elbow, he pushed the door open, making much more noise than he intended to and Tifa turned around, the happy grin falling slightly and eyes sharpening the very moment they rested on his frame.

"Your Papa wants to talk to you" she handed the phone to Marlene, as Zack placed the girl down gently, before slipping into his usual seat at the very end of the bar.

Tifa risked a glance in his direction, forced a smile while her whole insides were doing strange things that reminded her very much of summersaults. Well… He surely looked mighty casual and laidback for someone blurting out love declarations all of the sudden early in the morning!

They both watched Marlene skip away happily, the large receiver pressed her ear as she chattered away, excited with the sheer fact of hearing her father's voice over the line and the fact he was coming over _so soon_.

Tifa walked behind the bar, well aware that not once did he lose sight of her, not once taking his eyes of her. She frowned lightly at one of the glasses, its surface dull and dusted. The small cloth was soft in her hands as she wiped the cylindrical form with it, wiping all smudges away.

His eyes were burning her skin, causing her breath to hitch and die in her throat.

"There's some food left…"

"We should talk" Zack clearly wasn't the one to beat around the bush, as he interrupted her without as much as a second of hesitation.

"About what?" a flat reply, a careful glance towards him as the towel in her hands kept sliding over the tall glass, absorbing any drop of water that could appear on the smooth surface.

Obviously, she was going to polish through it.

"Us" he saw those usually strong and steady hands shake for the slightest of moments.

After placing the glass away, Tifa grabbed a chilled bottle from the small fridge, casually passing it to him, careful not to even let their fingers brush.

Avoiding physical contact at any cost.

"Funny" one slender shoulder lifted in an slightly arrogant manner, not even sparing him one glance "I haven't noticed there were any 'us' to begin with. You got the wrong girl I'm afraid" she then started wiping the clean, polished wood of the counter.

Zack frowned upon hearing that, the beer blissfully cool as he took a swing from the bottle. This was going to be hard, but he expected nothing less. Not from her at least.

"You never told me about visiting my grave" with satisfaction he saw her hands stop briefly and even brows to knit as the soft corner of her mouth twitched with slight irritation.

"Didn't seem important right now"

"It was MY resting place Tifa, I deserved to know!" the beer in the bottle sloshed as it hit the counter with a little too much force than Zack would have liked it.

"Well then fine, I went to your grave!" she slammed her hand onto the counter, raising her head and looking him straight in the eye "Why would you get worked up over something so..so… meaningless!"

Her chin was slightly pushed forward, in an obviously challenging manner and Zack didn't know what he wanted to do more, shake her shoulders or kiss her stubborn mouth. And so he just kept looking at her, taking in all he already knew by heart, feeling a slight tingle in his fingertips.

"I didn't feel you … not like now at least …" his voice was maybe the slightest bit bitter, but he managed to keep it low when he added "I wish I did".

Tifa shook her head, a long and heavy sigh escaping her lips as she moved from behind the counter, about to place the chairs down, and wipe the tables yet again.

"Tifa…"

"Zack, I'm busy" she sighed, resting her hands on her hips and giving him a stern look "Please go and eat whatever you want, and leave me alone, I really am short on time…"

"Dammit Tifa, you can't ignore me forever!" his steps were loud and quick, and Tifa soon found herself looking up into burning eyes.

A small shiver run down her spine, and her breath was lost somewhere. She inwardly scolded herself and held her ground.

"I need to get the bar ready, Zack"

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go" he demanded "Tell me fell absolutely nothing and I'll back away"

It shouldn't be that hard right? Just little four words, carried on by breath pass her lips. Just a small lie, like the hundreds of others she ever said. It should be as easy as telling that she was fine, that she was happy, that she was not broken…

His hand brushed against the bare skin of her arm and she opened her eyes, not knowing she closed them in the first place

"I don't need you loving me Zack" she turned around, the tips of her hair swatting his hand as she did so.

And without as much as one look she marched out of the bar, quickly closing the door behind her, the need of fresh air and to get away from _him_ too strong not to comply.

Zack bit his cheek, clamping down the urge to just smack himself. Gods, she was driving him nuts. He took a deep breath, counted to ten to calm down and walked out, following her outside, ignoring the chill that prickled his skin the very moment he stepped out the bar. She stood on the muddy pavement, face tilted towards the sky. As always, as every damn time he looked at her, Tifa looked perfect, even with her brows knitted and hands curled into fists and her chest rising and falling a little too quickly.

"Tifa!"

"What?" she turned around angrily, hair swatting her cheek furiously.

"We can't go on like this and you know it"

She tilted her head a bit, and he swore she looked utterly breathtaking like that. With a forced scowl on her face, but with wide open eyes that caught the dying sparkles of the sun, golden rays illuminating the dark tresses into honey-kissed ones.

"And _how _exactly can't we go on, Zack?"

He hated her faked indifference more than anything. She may have forced her whole body to comply to her wishes, but gods! She couldn't erase any of the feelings that would swirl in her eyes any longer.

"Stop this" he closed the gap between them and he could almost feel her skin beneath his fingertips "Stop lying. You do it every god damn time. Not to me. To yourself"

He didn't know how hard she was breaking inside, how the heavy walls around her heat crumbled with every breath he took. But Tifa still kept her head up, her chin threatening to tremble but she would not back out of this.

He was right after all… they couldn't go like that…

She couldn't go on like that.

"What do you expect of me then Zack? Please, enlighten me" there was a challenging tone in her voice "What do you want?"

Her breath lost somewhere yet again as warm hands cupped her face in a manner she was afraid to recognize, but which could only be described as lovingly. The blue in his eyes gave way to the lilac hue, the green tint bursting into a poisonous flame.

"You" it was the truth in his voice that ripped her apart.

Every deity would be his witness right now, that what he wanted to do most was to kiss that mouth and to erase that pained look from her eyes. To take away the ghost images that would resurface every now and then in the crimson depths, images of what always made her take those two damned steps back…

Zack wanted to see his own reflection clearly, not clouded with pained regret or tinted with despair.

"I can't do it Zack" her shoulders fell down finally and her whole body seemed to sag.

"Yes you can" his thumbs brushed against her cheeks "I'll show you"

She wished he would just let it go. She wished for his hands to leave her face, for his eyes to look away and stop haunting her even when she was wide awake, she wished for his feelings to dissolve and stop and vanish … But most of all she wished she meant it; that she didn't feel the stir of pain at the thought that maybe he would.

"I meant every word I ever said" those blasted hands did move from her face, but the slid down the slender neck to rest at her shoulders.

"No … no, you didn't" there it was again.

Denial and the fleeting shine of panic in her eyes.

"You know better than that, Tifa" his lips were inches away from her forehead "We both do"

"Let it be Zack"

She didn't move away. Maybe her hands were limply hanging from her sides, and the air around her was the one of sudden, pure defeat, but she was here, near him, and she wasn't going anywhere.

"No. I can't… I don't want to…" Zack pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her hair "I want to be _here_ ,in this very bar we just left. Here, with strange people coming in and out, with both kids, but most of all, I want to be with _you_, Tifa."

His hands tightened on her shoulders, as he took a deep breath. He knew his words, he knew what he was fighting for right now… now only to voice it all out, one last attempt.

"I would… I would love you for the both of us Tifa. Believe me, I would if it only were possible" his voice was soft and reached deep, and she hated him for being so damn honest with her "But I have to know where I stand… you keep pulling me in, only to push me away in a matter of seconds."

"What…"

"No Tifa. I know what I want… the question is, do you?"

Tifa then raised her head and Zack saw her eyes burning behind the glass of tears, clinging to the lashes but as usual, not one of them spilled. She took one step back, slipping out of his embrace.

He never hated her up to this very moment.

Because her hands were curled into tight fists at her sides, knuckles white as fingers dug into the insides of her palm, and she held her chin up, shaking shoulders drawn back.

Because she was a fighter and intent on putting up a fiery fight against _them_.

Something inside of him died, and what a slow, painful and agonizing death it was.

Because this time, in this very moment he _could_ hear her heart break as well as his own, hear all that was between them, everything that somehow managed to be built on shaky and uncertain ground, turn to ash that dusted their feet.

She blinked the hot tears away, and looked straight into brilliant blue eyes. She took one deep breath, ignored the sudden void that appeared in the very middle of her being.

Recalled the strained words from this very morning, words that slipped pass her own lips.

…_I think… there is something I have to do…_

"Then… I want you to leave Zack" her voice hitched at one point, and it seemed to burn its way through her tight throat.

The sun got cold as its last rays still danced on his skin, dark clouds rolling in faster and faster, as nature mocked him for hoping, for daring and trying.

And all Zack could hear now was the world breaking and see the colors fading, as Tifa turned around, going inside the bar.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Most of all, I apologize for the _very_ late update. The last month has been nothing but hectic and crazy, and I almost had no time to spare for the story.

But alas! 'Tis here! Enjoy!


	23. where the cleansing rain fell

Upon entering "Seventh Heaven" on that evening, the first thing that caught Cloud's attention was the sharp line of her shoulders, as her blades were drawn back despite setting out the glasses and bottles for the evening. The slight worry he felt ever since Aerith shared with him the "most amazing news!"now peaked, as Tifa threw them just one look from under the darkness of her fringe, claret eyes dark and dead. He held the door for the Cetra, as she fumbled with the ribbons of her rain-drenched cap before entering, thoughts racing in his head like crazy. The bar was still empty, the sign on the door still not turned, they still could talk about whatever happened…

"Zack's not around?" Aerith's light voice sliced through the tension in the air, as the girl straightened her back finally and wiped the remains of rain off of her dress.

"Yes and no" the enigmatic reply came too quickly, too harsh, as Tifa prepared their drinks, knowing their preferences by heart already.

Two sets of brows wandered up, before Cloud led the flower girl to one of the tables, pulling out the chair before she took a seat. Both remained quiet until the barmaid came up with their drinks. As she placed a square shaped glass in front of him, the swordsman reached out, fingers touching her elbow lightly.

"Tifa…"

"Yes?" her eyes were tired, red rimmed and dull as she looked at him, her reply being just a heavy sigh and not the usual vibrant tone they were used to.

Before the blond could ask any question at all, a loud crash came from upstairs and the sound of little feet was heard. A second later the door swung open and a teary eyed Marlene ran to her guardian, tugging at the black apron with all her might.

"Uncle Zack's leaving!!" she exclamaited , as wrapped her little arms around Tifa's legs.

The brunette's mouth fell slightly at the evident hurt in the girl's voice, her heart tightening at the glazed eyes that were looking up at her, full of hope that she'll make things right… She placed the tray on the table, and kneeled down, placing her own hands of the small roundness of Marlene's shoulders.

"Marlene…"

"Why's he leaving, Tifa?" the girl snuggled closer, burying her face in the soft fabric of Tifa's top "He said he'll stay and we made plans, he promised take us to Gongaga in Summer, and …and… " she hiccupped, talking too fast to breath properly.

"Yes, why indeed…" Aerith rested her chin on one lean palm, fingers brushing over the apple of her cheek.

"Oh honey… Zack will take you to Gongaga, don't you worry. He just has… something to do" pale fingers brushed soft tufts of hair out of the child's face.

"He doesn't seem happy as well" Marlene sniffled a bit "He's angry…and just throws stuff…and then…"

Aerith then nudged Cloud in the ribs, breaking through his silence and surprise, and the blonde shook his head. He slipped out of his chair and kneeled next to the two, gently unwrapping Marlene's arms from Tifa's neck, turning the girl to face him. His hands seemed enormous as he held her face, thumbs brushing away small, hot tears.

"Cloud…do something…" her voice was small, pleading, .

"Come on…" Cloud picked her up gently, throwing a longer look at Tifa's already retreating back "Let's get you washed up, your Papa's going to be here soon…"

"But…but…"

"I'll talk to … Uncle Zack, and see what I can do"

It was quiet afterwards, only the soft clinking sound of glasses hitting one another disturbed the uncomfortable silence. Finally Aerith cleared her throat, causing Tifa to look up.

"So… Zack has something to take care of" she said casually, yet her green eyes flashed with caution.

"As you heard"

"Tifa…"

"What is it with you dead people…" the brunette hissed suddenly as one of the glasses crushed in her hand "Why do you have to… have to…"

"He did the same, you know.. break glass I mean" the Cetra was already behind the counter, taking the injured hand into her own "Let me"

"I'm sorry" Tifa sighed, relishing in the feel of warmth that spread from her palm, and then further up her arm, and to the rest of her body with her blood system.

She shouldn't snap at the flower girl just because she was too damn weak to get a hold over her emotions.

Aerith's fingers were warm and soft, their tips a feathery brush against the inside of her hand. Calming her senses for a brief while, for a moment that ended as soon as the last cut closed up and not a trace was left.

"Tifa…" the Cetra still held her friend's hand gently "You and Zack…"

"He's leaving, Aerith."

"I figured that much, but there's…."

"Well that's all there is. Would you like another tea?"

"I haven't even touched the first one" Aerith sighed heavily, making her way towards her seat, seeing clearly that any further attempts of pushing the subject were futile "You're really ok with this?"

"Of course" a small smile stretched Tifa's lips, not once reaching her eyes "I'm going to be just fine"

The Cetra kept her eyes on the younger girl's frame for a longer moment, taking in the stiff way she'd move and the too quick breaths she took. _Fine_ wasn't the word Aerith would use right now, because the barmaid looked everything but fine.

She was tense like a twig seconds before breaking, every muscle coiled tight. Her moves were different, and her smiles were too fake and eyes were filled with too much pain.

The door squeaked lightly, as Cloud came down, with his hands deep in his pockets and a frown on his face. Made his way straight towards the table, the whisky melting away the ice in his glass.

"He said it's what you wanted" he spoke only after a while, stretching casually on his chair.

On her way towards the door, Tifa shrugged lightly, desperately trying to act unphased and ignore the shuffling sounds coming from upstairs. Her fingers traced the cut out "OPEN" word on the wooden surface of the welcoming sign.

"Yes, that is exactly what I wanted" she said slowly after a while, flipping the sign, stating clearly that the bar was now opened and the discussion was over.

Cloud shook his head, and the whisky in his glass sloshed lightly.

"Barret called while I was up there" at this Aerith's eyes widened slightly and her cheeks to pale lightly "Yeah… he wasn't happy at all, hearing his little girl crying over Zack…"

"Oh my…"

"He wasn't too far from here. After the call, I bet he's going to squeeze everything out of that old truck of his" Cloud rubbed the back of his head with one hand, throwing one look towards the ceiling "I never saw him like that"

"Barret?"

"No. Zack. He's so… so… beaten"

"Did he say anything more?" green eyes flickered Tifa, as the barmaid welcomed her first customer this evening.

"No"

Except _'I'm sorry'_, Cloud added to himself in his thoughts, recalling the flat line of the exSOLDIER's lips and the dark fire in his eyes.

"_You said you love her"_

"_I'm sorry Cloud… I can't do it."_

"_Zack..."_

"_You… of all people, should understand why" the older man pulled the worn turtleneck over his head._

"I can't imagine … how it will be with no Zack around" Aerith picked lightly on her lower lip, her voice sad and low "Was there anything we could have done?"

The blonde only shook his head again, raising one hand in a welcoming manner, as one of the regulars greeted him on the way to the bar. The door would open very often tonight, just like Tifa thought it would. The heavy downpour outside brought more and more customers, and it was maybe only few minutes after Tifa opened the bar, the welcome sign happily swinging next to the glass of the doors, when the all the tables were already occupied, blue ribbons of cigarette smoke rising slowly here and there.

The pretty barmaid had a small smile and a kind word for every one of the men that entered and brought the fresh smell of rain with them, as they left muddy footprints on the wooden planks. Drinks and beers were being served constantly, some lighter, some heavier, all prepared quickly, chilling the tips of Tifa's fingers.

But despite everything she hoped for, the constant exchange of alcohol and money didn't bring any peace for her mind. She still heard Zack's words, still felt his hands cupping her face, saw his eyes honest and clear and loving.

She still felt that flash of pain ripping her into half when she told him to leave.

"Teef, I asked for a Bloody ShinRa" one of the regulars pointed to the glass she just handed him, the tall one filled with crushed ice and a transparent liquid, a deep green leaf adorning the drink.

"Oh…I'm sorry Leto" she smiled apologetically, inwardly scolding herself for such a novice like mistake, feeling two sets of eyes never leaving her frame "Just a second longer then"

The man laughed then, deep and warm his chuckle was, as he waited for is right order, and it was then that Barret came in, all drenched from the rain, but with a fire blazing in his eyes and a dark scowl on his face. It deepened as the bartender threw him an unemotional look and gestured to the table were their two other friends were already sitting, a cup of herbal tea in front of the girl and an almost empty glass of whiskey on ice in front of the quiet man.

"Teef…" came a low growl, but that didn't faze her at all "What the fuck…"

"Sit down Barret, I'll have your drink in a second" Tifa only said flatly as she collected her pay from Leto, one hand already pulling out a bottle his favorite alcohol, tall glass all ready and waiting on the counter.

"Not now" she dismissed him, as the bulky man only managed to open his mouth when she came over. "Just… not now" some of his drink spilled onto the table, the glass being placed down with little too much force.

She still had to cope with seeing Zack leave…

The doors would open often on this night, a regular downpour outside and the break of Winter, different men coming in to find a temporary solace from everyday's worries in a shot glass. The bar buzzing with small talks, with voiced that soon became slurred and jubilant.

Tifa watched out of the corner of one eye, as the dark-skinned man leaned closer to Cloud, listening to what the swordsman was saying, his scowl deepening and his grasp on the glass tightened. She would still catch Cloud looking at her from time to time, as she made drink after drink, handing away glasses and bottles, and inside she would shake and shiver violently, like a naked tree in a heavy storm. As if he could see, as if he understood… everything. And he probably did.

The door leading upstairs opened with a slight creak of protest, and Zack entered the bar area, a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder, his Buster Sword steady at his back. Blue eyes stormy and restless as he took a quick look around, a crease forming on his forehead as he noticed her…his… their friends sitting in one corner. The air around him so thick he immediately caught their attention and he saw a sudden, pained light in the Cetra's emerald eyes, as the fingers of her hands folded at her chest. Oh, it was too late for any prayers now, he thought bitterly. Too late indeed…

He heard Barret stand up, but this time he would not pay attention to the bigger man.

"Now listen here, ya' Spiky motherfu …"

"Barret!" the sharp note in Tifa's voice combined with the sound of her open palm hitting the counter was like the sound of whip cutting the air, making everyone fall quiet, every glazed pair of eyes turning to her.

"Tifa…" dark eyes widened, surprise wrapping around the large man like a tight ribbon as he looked at her.

"Leave him alone" she said, her voice back to normal as she turned her attention to the bits of oranges and the sharp knife in front of her.

Zack took a few slow steps, feeling the daggers Barret sent his way, and he made his way behind the counter, his eyes taking in the way she prepared the drinks. Slender fingers were trembling as they danced on tall glasses, as she poured alcohol and dropped ice, fixing up a small chance of forgetting for someone. Only then she threw him a look from under the long fringe, and her eyes were wide and shining, pain washing over the enchanting depths, making his insides twist and turn. He put that look in those eyes, and he could see all the cracks that appeared in her usually strong spirit.

"So…. you're leaving" the words burned their way through the tight throat, losing all signs of softness and sounding like belonging to a complete stranger.

"Just as you want me to"

Even if they both knew she didn't want it at all.

Zack knew their friends were watching them intently, Aerith probably praying, Cloud quietly watching out and Barret obviously very keen on hurting the exSOLDIER. The only thing however that he could wonder about was if they could see her eyes just like he did, and could they pinpoint every desperate emotion that swirled in them like he did.

Could they see her struggling to compose herself…?

Tifa picked up the tray from under the counter and made an attempt to move pas him, but their arms brushed, naked skin burning, and she froze, and they stood next to each other for what seemed forever. His face towards the great window, where he could see the skies weep violently. And she was facing the wall, her eyes not registering that the pictures there were crocked and one fell down earlier on.

Not paying attention that the buzz in the bar toned down, everyone looking in their direction every now and then.

"I would fight anyone for you" Zack finally said, quiet, strong words meant for her ears only "Believe me, I wouldn't give a damn who it would be… Be it friend of foe, monster or human. I would do that for you… But you..? I can't fight you, Tifa" his hands curled into fists at his sides and he bit the inside of his cheek to refrain himself from losing his cool again.

Her fingers tightened on the tray she was holding, knuckles turning white, the synthetic slightly bending under the pressure.

"I promised that I would protect you" Zack continued after a while, his voice unsteady and raspy "I wanted to do that, gods only know how much I do… But… If it means breaking you, I guess… that's the one thing I can't do"

He felt her shake next to him. He felt her swallow hard as she tilted her head to the ceiling. He felt how the hot tears burned her eyes as she for yet another time, yet again, like all those previous times before this, she didn't allow herself to shed even one. Not in front of her friends, her customers. Not in front of him. Not while she still could see her own reflection out of the corner of one eye.

"Goodbye Zack" she said finally, looking at him "You… you will be always welcomed here"

"Goodbye Tifa"

And only then they moved, with the barmaid turning again to the counter, and the man walking away from it.

Tifa forced a smile to appear on her lips as another customer walked up to the bar, all the time seeing him out of one corner of a red eye. The noise was building up again, and it was all returning to normal. And she took another deep breath, another order, another desperate shot at drowning out the pain inside that flared. Ignoring the dark looks her friends gave her and trying to numb out the emptiness that started to spread further and further over her heart. Convincing herself that she didn't fall into pieces over and over again, with every step Zack took, before he finally walked out through the door.

Out of "Seventh Heaven". Out of her bar, her home…

The door closed, the bell chiming happily, laughing at her straight in the face.

Tifa shoved the tray onto the counter, the plastic breaking as it smashed into the solid back-wall, her shoulders shaking violently as she made her hurried way to the kitchen, leaving a half-made drink and a surprised customer behind her.

In the dark of the room, she told herself, that this was for the best.

But then, why did she feel like screaming…?

One hand curled into a fist, even teeth biting into flesh, as Tifa wrapped the other arm around her waist, holding herself, trying to stop her body from shivering, every muscle trembling as if in a fever.

She WAS doing the right thing… right? Right?

She had so many things to take off, so many that relied on her, that still needed her strength and support…

Soft, yet heavy footsteps reached her ears, and her teeth sunk deeper into her hand, eyes squeezed shut. Familiar warm arms wrapped around her trembling form, strong hands maneuvered her to turn. Blonde spikes tickled her cheeks gently, before he tucked her head beneath his chin, as one shaking hand clutched desperately at the front of his shirt, holding on like for dear life.

Was this how it felt to drown?

"Tifa…" a soft whisper brushing against the tip of her ear "I think it's time to go…"

"I can't, Cloud…" she shook violently, her voice tight and strained "Not with this… not like this…"

She meant everything in those small words, how well did he know that? Because it was all about her, being scarred and imperfect and unable to let go, her makeshift family, her burned down world and crushed hopes, false dreams and an everlasting mourning for something long lost. Cloud tightened his hold, as she was breaking right in front of him, breaking to the point beyond mending… And he couldn't do anything to help her. He could only hold her now, as he saw blood trickle down the strong hand.

Was this how she felt all those years, when they all leaned on her, believing her smiles and gentle eyes…? Was this her price to pay for every single damned day she offered her arms to any of them, open and welcoming and they never thought twice about accepting her comfort? For every moment when she would lock everything in, lending her shoulders to others, so they could lay their worries on her…?

His lips pressed hard to the tip of her head, hair soft and smooth under the sensitive flesh. The smaller body again trembled, as she still tried to block everything out. One last, desperate in its nature, attempt at denial.

Once, not that long ago, she threw away everything to help him, guide him, save him. Tonight, he would… no, he could do the same.

Cloud looked down at her, as her hands that fell to her sides lifelessly, her dark eyes shimmering with unshed tears kept in far too long… And he gave her a sad smile, grazing his knuckles gently against her jaw, making her look up and meet his gaze.

"Never give up" his whisper washed over her, getting through the pain and anger and the empty void that formed inside her heart.

And Cloud suddenly felt like he was looking into her eyes for the very first time. Clear and unguarded and burning so heavily, but there were those lovely golden specks dancing in the fiery depths. His hold lessened on her frame, her quick breath coming out in short gasps. Tifa was looking up at him silently, bruised lips parted. Eyes searching his, asking, begging for answers someone else had.

His eyes were blue and brilliant, with the same poison of green, and softly looking down at her. Calming her down, giving her the much needed air to breath. And as his hands left her frame, her jaw tightened, as she wiped the unshed tears away from her eyes.

But they were in a slightly different shade, his hands felt not exactly like they should, and his voice wasn't all that low.

She never should have given up in the first place.

And then Tifa took one deep breath, a dazzling glint of affirmation surfacing in her eyes, and she turned around, the soft tips of her hair brushing against his face. And she was out of the kitchen, her footsteps quick and sure, and only the faint fragrance of dried up lilacs was left lingering in the air as Cloud smiled to himself, slowly making his way back to the bar.

The bell was still ringing.

The rain outside was harsh, cutting into her skin like thousands of small knives. Cold and harsh. There were puddles of mud forming on the empty streets, the downpour heavy and the angered skies took on a steely hue. Her clothes absorbed the water in a matter of seconds as she raised her face towards the sky, rain splashing onto the heated skin, washing away the few remaining drops of blood on her hand.

And for a moment she felt utterly alone, standing there in the rain, in front of her own bar. It felt like it was just her, with the angered song of rain in her ears…

Only her.

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

The rain kept washing away all of the doubts and fears her heart harbored.

Heavy lids opened, and she saw a lone figure, barely visible among the construction of steel and wood, behind the torrent of grey. Even from afar, she could see how the usually proud shoulders now slumped…

With her heart hammering against her chest, her feet were moving on their own. One step, two… quicker, so much quicker now.

"Zack!!"

Hearing the raspy voice calling his name, the same voice he heard just minutes ago broken and flat, Zack turned, his clothes heavy with water, hair sticking to his face, trusty old pants soiled with mud up to his knees. The bag slipped of his slick shoulder, falling with a soft splash into one of the puddles that pooled around his feet.

And suddenly his hands were full of a soaked through shirt, as a soft mouth pressed desperately against his. The heat radiating from the lean frame warmed him up, inside and out. Everything just stopped then and there, with one long exhale, and Zack felt all his senses focus on the shivering girl in his arms, as the taste of copper and rich spices poured into his mouth. His fingers tightened, pulling her closer, so close he could feel her heart beat against his chest.

A small spark of wonder , _what was she doing here?,_ and then her mouth opened eagerly.

Slim fingers sinking in the thick mass of black hair, slender frame pressing up to his. Rain drops mingling with salty tears that finally broke, lips meshing and merging passionately, hidden hunger surfacing as they kissed, his sturdy fingers sliding over the slick skin of her waist. Her half-lidded eyes cleared with every second, they dried up and darkened, and something burned deep down inside of him.

This was all it really mattered, it was Tifa's trembling form in his arms, maybe broken and imperfect but so, so needed and dreamt of, fitting just all too well against his frame. And the feeling was so much better than he ever imagined, and gods how often he did that…. His eyes fluttered closed as she pushed herself further up, her fingers slipping down to trace his wet cheeks, and a voiceless moan rumbled through them both. It was in his soft sighs that surfaced moments later, it was her greedy kisses. It was the flutter of lashes against his cheek and the warm air hitting his skin.

They broke apart as suddenly as she appeared, faces flushed, skin burning despite the assault of rain. Her fingertips were still holding his face, as their foreheads touched, lips red and swollen.

"Tifa…" Zack finally breathed out, feeling how his lips stretched in a smile.

"Shut up…" she whispered, her eyes set ablaze, shaky fingers tracing the red outline of his lips "Just… shut up…" her voice cracked.

And when she pulled him down for another desperate kiss, it was everything. It was pain and pleasure, it was broken dreams, unfulfilled hopes, it was a need, a strangled cry, it was everything and nothing in the same time, hundreds of promises and careless whispers.

With her breath and the heavy torrent of rain in his ears, nothing seemed more perfect.

Zack hummed happily in the back of his throat, looking down at her when they parted again, seeing his own reflection in her eyes.

"If I knew it was all it took, I would have left long ago" his fingers brushing away wet hair from a pale forehead as she sagged against him, breathing deeply, her hands clutching the damp thick wool of the purple turtleneck "You're ok….?"

"My legs are shaking…" she breathed out with a half-laugh, feeling like her knees would give up under her small weight any minute now.

"I knew I was good!"

"Wise ass…" came a muffled reply as she shivered, the cold from the rain finally getting through the emotion rush, chilling her down to the bone.

Only then she noticed the disastrous state of the bag next to them, as the fabric drunk up the muddy water from the puddle it rested in. She grunted in the back of her throat, brow knitting lightly and forced herself to stand straight, fighting down the weak feeling that overcame her just seconds earlier. Zack sighed heavily, rubbed the back of his neck with on hand as his eyes followed hers.

"Yeah so about that…" he grinned lightly "You ARE taking me back with you, right?"

There was a twinkle in his eyes and Tifa suddenly felt that previously annoying bubble rise inside of her and she couldn't help but laugh, as the exSOLDIER picked up the dirty bag.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No… not really" with his free hand Zack held her chin lightly.

His hold was strong and sure, and she could feel the warmth despite the leather and the rain, her lips stretching in a comfortable smile.

"This doesn't clear up everything…does it?" the tip of his thumb traced the soft outline of a full lower lip.

"No. But I…" Tifa took a deeper breath "I want to try"

Zack smiled that wide, cheeky grin before leaning in, capturing her lips once again. It was soft and mellow this time, not as desperate and not as forceful, but it still made her head swim. Tifa smiled into the gentle kiss, as his fingers kept stroking her cheek.

She almost missed this…

"We should go" she finally murmured against his lips.

With reluctance Zack pulled away, his free hand already looking for her smaller one. With a deep breath Tifa took the first step, suddenly very aware how much exactly her drenched clothes clung to her body and feeling strangely naked as brilliant blue eyes roamed over every one of her curves.

And the slightly darker glint in those eyes told her, she better get used to it.

They were in desperate need of a change, she mused on the way back, and in her mind she skimmed through the closets, thinking of any dry clothes that might fit on Zack's frame… did Cloud leave anything behind…? Then of course she'd have to go and tell Marlene that everything was ok now, that Zack…. That Zack was going to stay.

It got colder with every step, and she was shivering, but it didn't matter because that bubble inside made her feel warm and so did the hand that still was holding hers.

The soft clicking sound caught her attention and she looked up, brows furrowed at the unexpected disturbance.

What on earth…?

The light from the bar made the man in front of them look even bigger than he really was, the soft glow not hiding the sharp lines of the muscles and enhancing the metal that adorned one arm.

Zack suddenly swallowed loudly, letting go of her hand like it burned him.

"Tifa" his voice was too low, to ruff for anyone's liking.

"Barret" Tifa took a deep breath.

She completely forgot about the older man, and if there was someone that deserved an explanation it was him. The brunette took a deep breath. She could do it. Now she felt like she could do just anything…

"Barret, I… we… I mean…"

"Get inside" he growled a command, not once taking his eyes of the suddenly fidgeting man "Got a word with Mister Hedgehog 'ere"

"B-but.."

"No buts lass!!"

Well, maybe she couldn't. With a long sigh and a long look at Zack, Tifa walked straight to the bar, throwing one glance over the shoulder, biting her lower lip slightly.

The two men remained silent until the door closed behind her back and Zack's fingers itched to curl around the familiar hilt of the sword.

"Now what did I tell yer' spiky ass about makin' my girls cryin'….?"

"Oh for the love of god…" Zack's hands raised and fisted his hair "Don't you think we had enough drama for one night?"

"Shut yer mouth boy, and listen good…"

Inside, Tifa stared at the empty tables, half filled glasses and one lone cigarette still lit and burning on one of the ashtrays.

"How long exactly I was outside anyway?" she asked after a while, seeing as Aerith had an empty cup in front of her and Cloud helped himself for another serving, if the bottle on the table was anything to go by.

"I'd say… one kiss to many judging by that healthy blush" the flower girl winked at her, making the barmaid flush bright pink "But he is a good kisser, isn't he?"

Cloud threw here a small glare above the rim of his glass, causing her to smile sweetly.

"I don't want to hear it from you, or from you" he then said to his childhood friend "And it's been around ten to fifteen minutes."

"Oh…and where's everyone?"

"Apparently, Barret's loud mouth and uncontrollable gun reloading is enough the scare the whole bar way. It's so sweet he still looks after you like that! Even Cloud wasn't able to calm him down"

"Even?" one fair brow raised.

"Oh hush boy… so what now?"

Tifa sighed heavily, feeling how her body trembled from the chill, trying to catch any noises from the outside. The constant, low rumble was a sure sign that Barret was giving Zack one hell of a lecture. Hopefully.

"I'm going to change" she wringed her hair out finally, adding more water to the already dirty and muddy floor "And pray to whoever I can that those two won't kill themselves…"

"Alright" Cloud nodded as he downed the rest of his drink "We'll be leaving you then"

Tifa smiled tiredly as they collected their coats, Aerith once again fumbling gracefully with the ribbons of the cap. The swordsman threw her a longer look before coming up, taking one cool hand into his.

"You're going to be ok" he said quietly, fingers tracing the ever present ring on her finger.

"I know" one short nod "I got you to thank"

Cloud's lips twitched lightly, as she said the same words he said to her not that long ago, on a windy day under the grey heavens.

"You got yourself to thank" he whispered as Tifa rested her wet head on his shoulder for the briefest moment, one shivering arm sneaking around his waist in a quick hug.

The door opened with a loud bang.

"That's it! We're moving out to Costa. We got to separate you two!"

Tifa laughed at the desperate look on Zack's face, feeling her heart swell as Cloud only shook his head and hearing Aerith's giggle lightly. She saw Barret's clenched jaw as the man stepped in behind the exSOLDIER and saw the quick nod he gave her.

That light, strangely happy bubble inside her was back.

She was going to be alright.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's been what, 4-5 months already since the very first chapter?I had so much fun with this story, and even when the characters went rather rampant it was still a pleasure to write. I got to know few very awsome poeple thanks to it, and much love to you guys!

I can't believe it's already over.

Thank you everyone who took their time to read, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you so much! ^.^


	24. where there's a need for an epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

* * *

Tifa climbed down the ladder with a soft sigh, wiping the sweat from her brow with relief. Finally… After many days, many failed and interrupted attempts, her stock was finally reorganized and replenished. Bar mirrors were cleaned, the light reflecting in their surfaces seemed stronger than ever. All mahogany shelves scrubbed and polished clean, bottles and glasses placed in the exact order she always envisioned them in.

Proud and tired, she looked at her bar and counter as if she just achieved her life-time goal.

A drop of sweat run down her back, from under the loose top, traveling along the straight spine, soaking into the frayed hem of cotton shorts.

Summer was in full bloom, and in a city made of chrome and steel not even late evenings brought any change in the sky high temperatures. The fan moved lazily under the ceiling, its metal wings stirring the heavy air almost nonchalantly ,the constant buzz the only sound that accompanied her heavy breathing.

With the ladder placed on the hooks, right next to the enormous sword, Tifa closed the storage room with a satisfied sigh. The home made calendar swung gently against the smooth wood of the door, catching her attention and causing her lips to curl in a smile.

Marlene and Denzel put a lot of effort into making this, each making six drawings for each month. Right now, Tifa was looking at a group of stick people at the beach, under what appeared to be a scorching sun. Her fingers touched the one that supposed to be one of the children before she reached to the pencil that pierced the hair tie, two swift marks to cross out another number.

Her life was all numbers it seemed, so easy to count, add, divide.

With a glass of white wine in her hand, enjoying the sloshing sound the alcohol made as it washed over ice cubes when she moved, she soon was sitting down on the warm porch in front of the bar, watching the stars appear in the slightly purplish skies. The air was still hot and heavy, Ifrit's breath that lingered in Edge, and the streets were empty, dust settling in for the night.

Her top and short clung to her body as she straightened her legs, the glass cool in her hand and wine bringing relief to her throat.

Seven months ago, Winter begun with rains and chilled winds from the desert surrounding the parasite city that rose on the corpse of old Midgar. Six months and seventeen days ago the first frost painted crystal flowers on her windows as Cloud left for his deliveries just like any other day. She was going to do her inventory then, she had it all planned out. But the door opened midday and a man stepped in.

A man with a rust covered sword on his back and a brilliant smile on his lips.

She punched him as a "hello".

Now he was upstairs, putting a sun burnt Denzel and a freckled Marlene to sleep.

For a period of time he was at her side, asking questions with no voice at all, doing tremendous damage to her walls and shields that surrounded her heart. Sharing laughs and silent moments, small touches and looks that would haunt her in troubled dreams. Then three months and four days ago, he told her that he loved her. A day later, he specified that he was in love _with_ her.

She told him to leave and he did, and it was meant to last forever.

It took heartbreak and a moment of despair to bring to her senses, to remind her that she didn't need to fight for once.

The wine was pleasantly sweet and bitter as Tifa smiled against the glass, she could still remember the taste of a rain tinted kiss. It was their first.

The hinges gave a small squeak of protest, breaking her chain of memories, bringing her back to the present. He still wore his heavy boots, she thought with a slight frown on her pretty face , as – judging by the soft thumps - Zack made his way towards the fridge. The ponytail danced behind her back when she shook her head. They needed to buy him some slippers.

Fuzzy ones. So he would stop stealing hers in the mornings.

The sound of bottles made her smile a little. He finally learned to grab the ones from the back first whenever he wanted a cold beer. Moments later he sat down next to her, arms brushing and sure enough, heavy boots made a stark contrast to her flip-flops on the ground. He took a swing from the bottle, and she enjoyed the sigh of Adam's apple moving as he swallowed.

"Next time" he finally broke to warm silence between them, placing a tender kiss to a bare shoulder "You'll put those two to sleep and I'll reorganize your stock"

"Only to find half of my year supply of Junon Ale gone?" a small smirk appeared on her lips "Forget it… Not to mention, you are surprisingly good with them"

"Yes, apparently placing sour cream compresses on burnt backs is my biggest trait!"

Tifa laughed lightly, turning slightly to face him, chilled fingers brushing the lone black strand out of his face.

"Maybe not the biggest… but you're right, it's one of those" fondness laced her words and Zack shook his head in amusement.

Her fingers slid down his cheek, tracing the outline of his face and he enjoyed the small touch, his eyes half-closing in content. Her hand was gone too quickly though, as she concentrated again on her wine, and Zack felt how damp his shirt was and how uncomfortable it made him as it stuck to his back. He placed the bottle on the ground, watching droplets of water slid down the dark green, before he reached to the collar and pulled the piece of clothing over his messy head.

He heard the sharp intake of breath next to him even if Tifa not once averted her gaze from the building on the other side of the street, and his ego swelled a little bit. She frowned, however, when he half turned, throwing the said shirt into the bar.

"We need air condition" the muscles in his arms flexed when he stretched "I'm sure Tuesti can help us out with this"

Even brows knitted lightly, one finger tracing the outline of her glass. The WRO leader was the most probable person to turn to with such things, however Tifa was one of those people who really hated asking others for help.

Yet the days were growing hotter, and each year it was getting worse.

"I don't want to owe him anything…" she finally answered, hesitation clear and unclouded in her voice.

"Naah, don't you worry your pretty head. It's Reeve who owns me a favor"

She blinked with surprise, looking at his smiling face. Reeve Tuesti was a busy man, set on making things right for once, and Tifa could count on the fingers of one hand all the times she met with him. He visited her bar maybe twice or thrice, but on all these occasions Zack was away, helping his best friend with the deliveries.

"I worked there, remember?" he poked her ribs with one finger , laughing when she swatted his hand away "I dragged my sorry ass through the slums more times than I can count, carrying out a mission after mission for his department. And they didn't pay me, so I'm gonna go down there and ask all that's the best for my family"

They were close enough for Zack to feel Tifa stiffen at his words. It was just a brief tension on muscles, the slight clench of her jaw. He looked at her ,noticing her teeth graze the full lower lip. And in his opinion, the only one allowed to do that, was himself.

"Tifa? Something's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing…"

"Oh hell you don't" Zack turned her face to him, one thumb brushing against her lips lightly "You are going to talk to me, or I'm going to interrogate you!" he wiggled his brows, earning a short laugh.

"You're just being a big jerk…" it came out as something between a laugh and a snort, and she shook her head.

"I know" he pulled the tie from her hair, enjoying the feel of cascading locks against his hand "What is it"

"Just what you said… Family" she leaned in, brushing her nose against his gently "We.. we're one, right? A strange one… "

"Yeah…quite the bunch…"

There was her, the motherly figure, the one who offered her arms to the children when the grown up world became a little bit too frightening. There was Cloud, the hero, idolized in Denzel's eyes. Barret, Marlene's foster father, who loved her as much as he had problems showing it. The gentle Cetra, who filled in the role of a sweet older sister, with her light teasing voice and soft laughs. Then came the Uncles – Val and Cid – and the slightly klepto Auntie Yuffie. Somewhere among everyone was a place for Nanaki, not quite the Uncle, but not quite the family pet. And there was Zack…

"The kids will get confused soon" Tifa sighed, sloshing the wine lightly, feeling Zack nod his head lightly "About who is who in the complicated structure… There's you and Cloud and Barret…I mean, some kids don't even have one father!" she snorted, maybe just the tiniest bit bitter "If I can't figure it out, how will they?"

Zack scratched the damp beet label with one blunt nail, watching as it peeled off with the greatest ease. Briefly he wondered how often did Tifa's mind wander to the subject of their family… because his did so very often. It was one of his few uncertainties, not knowing where the hell he stood in the whole structure – apparently Tifa didn't really know either.

He knew the most important thing however.

The young woman next to him sighed lightly, placing the glass aside, long legs stretched comfortably as she leaned backwards, supporting her weight on her elbows. Head tilted back, the tips of loose hair brushing the dirty wood as she closed her eyes.

Zack knew where he stood with her.

"You know…I think we should call Reeve" he traced the flat stomach with the wet bottle, smirking slightly at the sight of suddenly clenching muscles "Get the air condition here, and then pack some skimpy clothes like these for you, some light for me and the kids, and go to Gongaga"

Heavy lids fluttered open, as she looked at him, brows rising up as if doubting his sanity. Summer in Edge was enough to drive anyone crazy with the dry heat and. Summer in Gongaga however… was tropical, with high temperatures and high humidity, that sort that made it hard to breath. She was there, once and under completely different circumstances, and wasn't too keen on going back.

"Gods, after all this time I've been around, I though you would develop better communication skills" Zack laughed, leaning in and kissing the side of her jaw "I promised the kids to take them to the Festival. And I want to introduce my hot girlfriend to my mother"

Her right eye twitched at the crude compliment and she opened her mouth snap back, before shaking her head and deciding that it would be for the best if she would let it slip by.

"I do not need better communication skills, wise ass"

"Yeah yeah , words aren't the only way and all that" Zack's voice was slightly teasing, before he placed the empty bottle away, moving behind her.

He pulled her closer, his arms slipping under hers and hands brushing against her ribs as her head tilted to one side, resting on one shoulder.

"You're sweaty…" she murmured with fake protest as he pressed a kiss to her exposed neck "And so am I…"

"Mhm… you didn't seem to mind that in the morning"

She shot him a glare from half-closed lids and she pinched one thigh. Zack winced lightly, but he was unable to hide his amusement as his hold on her tightened.

"Zack!"

"I'll be good now"

"You better" came a lazy reply, as her hands unclenched over the black pants.

Tifa smelled of dust and that funny stuff she used to polish the wood, the fragrance surprisingly pleasant. And she was so soft, so warm, comfortably stretched out on the porch and surrounded by his embrace. And she was still so easy to embarrass, judging by the soft pink that adorned the tip of her nose.

"There's still so much you have to learn" fingers of his one hand danced on the soft skin of her stomach "So, so much"

"And you're the one to teach me…?" even her laugh was lazy and deep, and Zack loved to know he was the reason behind it.

A small kiss pressed to her temple.

"For now, I'll help you remember"

Heavy lids closed over smoked eyes and Tifa let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. There … there were many things she needed to remember . For such a long time she was a fighter and a mother, that the woman in her got lost somewhere along the way. Like a rebelling teen, one she never really had a chance to be, she had yet to discover that it was ok to demand, ok to be needy, that it was alright to sometimes break and let someone take care of her.

To remember that she had to be weak, to remain strong.

Zack hummed in the back of his throat happily, as he caught the soft fabric with his teeth and pulled to one side, revealing the smooth roundness of her shoulder. She smiled lightly as his lips danced on the warm skin, teasingly brushing every now and then at that one place where it was the softest. Teeth grazed gently at the soft curve between neck and shoulder, and her head tilted even more to the side, eyes half closed in pleasure.

"You know…" his whisper was hot and lazy against the moistened tissue.

"Hm..?"

He pulled her even closer, feeling the skin of her back against his stomach, one hand sliding beneath the loose material and one thumb brushed the underline of one heavy breast. A small shiver ran through the smaller body and her fingers curled around the loose fabric of his trousers.

"When I felt through that church roof… I thought I saw an angel leaning over me, watching me." Zack pressed his lips to the small spot where he felt her pulse quicken "But I know now you're a true one… a true angel of Seventh Heaven…."

Silence, just a tad too long for his liking, stretched between them as he felt her whole body sag against his, her palms open and light on his thighs. Her shoulders started to shake and Zack sighed heavily, feeling his own lips curl.

"I overdid it, didn't I?"

"You ruined a perfectly good moment" she laughed, reaching behind and feeling the messy hair beneath her fingertips "You're hopeless"

"I blame you" again, even teeth nibbled the skin between shoulder and neck "You're utterly different from all the women I knew"

"I thought that was the reason you fell in love with me" Tifa's reply was a soft purr in the back of her throat "So tell me Zack…what then?"

He blinked with surprise, lashes brushing against damp skin before he raised his head.

"Then when?"

"After visiting your parents and after the Festival…"

Lips stretched into a smile, as the ex-SOLDIER raised his head, feeling soft tresses beneath the sensitive tissue. For a moment he remained silent, observing the quiet street from above her head, his hands resting on the flat of her stomach.

"We're going to work on the whole family issue"

"Of course" the mirth in her voice was evident as she pushed herself up from her half-lying position "And of course you already have the answers for it" she started to scramble up to her feet.

"Well…"

Something in his voice made Tifa turn her head, eyes narrowing lightly. She knew that tone already and that always meant some kind of trouble. For her.

"Well what?" her hands were firmly placed on his thighs for support, as she crouched between strong legs.

"I always wanted two"

He watched confusion paint different shades in her eyes, as she tried to make any sense of what he was saying. Then they widened and her mouth opened in a silent _Oh!_ as realization kicked in. His smile was wiped away as his world was suddenly full of her, his head hitting the wooden porch as she knocked him over, lips claiming his and her hands found their way to hold his face.

Despite the dull pain in the back of his head, his hands circled her waist and he smiled into the unexpected kiss.

She kissed him like there was no tomorrow, her knees on both sides of his hips and Zack briefly wondered that maybe they should start working on that family issue right now.


End file.
